Porque ya nada es igual
by chicamari-angel
Summary: -No sé qué o quién fue el que te salvó en ese entonces del odio- pensó viendo a su ex sensei y compañero adelantarse -pero ésta vez seré yo el que lo haga; te traeré de vuelta a Konoha y no te dejaré marchar jamás-. Ella no podía permitirse amarlo, él no pudo evitar revivir lo que desde siempre sintió.
1. Chapter 1

Les presento éste mi nuevo fic, subido para el deleite de todos ustedes amantes del SasuSaku, haciendo por fin mi presentación ante todos ustedes, yo soy chicamari-angel y ésto es: "Por que ya nada es igual", disfrútenlo.

Aquí algunas claves para su lectura:

-Gracias por su atención- :diálogo

-_Gracias por su atención_- :pensamiento

-**Gracias por su atención**- :palabras clave para los personajes, o la aparición de la Inner de Sakura

Flash Back: Recuerdo o regresión

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo es ésta historia que presento para distracción en los momentos de ocio de todos ustedes.

* * *

Después del último encuentro en el castillo de Orochimaru, en el que Sasuke intentó asesinar a Naruto y a Sakura, éste desapareció y no se había vuelto a ver, hasta después de dos años. Cumplidos esos dos años, Sasuke junto con su nuevo equipo regresó a Konoha, atacando a la aldea, pero al verse casi derrotado se vio obligado a retirarse nuevamente.

Pronto se cumplirán otros dos años de su ataque, quedando daños irremediables en el corazón de la bella flor de cerezo, ahora ella guarda un terrible secreto, secreto que solo saben algunos. Sakura ahora tiene 19 años y se ha acostumbrado a estar realmente sola enterrando viejos sentimientos. Ahora Sasuke regresa y se da cuenta que muchas cosas ha cambiado, y tal vez entienda que el también tiene que cambiar.

**POR QUE YA NADA ES IGUAL**

**Capítulo 1**

**REGRESO**

En el cielo la Luna enrojecida era la única testigo de lo que estaba a punto de iniciar, finalmente esa tan anhelada batalla iba a efectuarse, ambos llevaban minutos sin moverse, sus expresiones eran frías y sin emociones, hasta que finalmente el menor esbozó media sonrisa, y desenvainando su katana desapareció, reapareciendo detrás de su hermano, su velocidad era impresionante y el mayor pudo notarlo; esa era la batalla que ambos estaban esperando, el taijutsu, ninjutsu y hasta genjutsu que ambos demostraban, era completamente impactante, durante minutos la batalla parecía pareja, al igual que ambos compartían unas cuantas heridas y presentaban muestras de cansancio en su respiración un tanto agitada por el sobre-esfuerzo del chakra; pero entonces uno de los dos decidió que era tiempo de terminar.

-Katon Gokakyou no jutsu- convocó Sasuke directo a Itachi quien se encontraba a pocos metros delante de el, este lo esquivó fácilmente haciendo un contraataque a su hermano, el Mangekyo sharingan era el final perfecto para esa batalla, lo activó sin contar con que ese no era el verdadero Sasuke, se giró tan rápidamente como se dio cuenta para solo ver como el chidori se encontraba a escasos centímetros de el, era muy tarde para esquivarlo, todo había terminado.

* * *

En Konoha una bella joven de peculiar cabello rosa, corría desesperada entre explosiones, derrumbes y un sin número de destrucción; ella corría con todas sus fuerzas, de verdad quería llegar hasta ese lugar, donde _el_ se encontraba; pero de repente para en seco, tanto como la impresión le permitió hacerlo, sus orbes abiertas como platos estaban fijas hacia aquella terrible imagen, sus rodillas tambaleantes no le permitieron sostenerse en pie más, dejándola caer sobre ellas, estaba en completo estado de shock, llegando al punto en que solo pudo reaccionar dando un grito estremecedor, que resonó por todos los rincones de la ya acabada aldea

-KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

De repente ella se levanta y se descubre las sábanas lográndose sentar por fin en la cama, se encontraba completamente aturdida, aun podía escuchar su propio grito ensordecedor retumbar en profundo eco dentro de su cabeza, sudaba frío, su respiración era acelerada y se podía percibir como su cuerpo ligeramente temblaba, su atónita mirada estaba fija en el vacío de la habitación en la que se encontraba, solo pudo sentir como por su mejilla una pequeña y tibia lágrima resbalaba.

-una pesadilla-, dijo aún sentada en la cama, solo sentía como en su pecho, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, logró poner sus manos cerca de donde éste se encontraba para tratar de apaciguarle un poco y alejar aquella soledad que de nuevo la asediaba, obligándola a abrazarse a sí mima, pues esa era la única manera que había encontrado hasta ahora de sobrevivir.

* * *

El sol por fin salía de nuevo en konoha, colándose por la gran ventana de la oficina más importante de toda la aldea, permitiendo percibir a dos mujeres quienes se encontraban cada una en asuntos muy diferentes.

-Ne, Tsunade-sama ¿de verdad espera que para dentro de dos días Sakura haya terminado ya su misión?, me parece que dos meses fue muy poco tiempo para lo que se le podía llegar a enfrentar, según me comentó usted- preguntó la asistente de la hokage a ésta, no muy convencida de la situación en cuestión; a lo que la rubia solo esbozó una media sonrisa llena de orgullo y respondió:

-Créeme Shizune, ese tiempo **estimado**- recalcó -es más que suficiente para que se pueda encargar de todo lo que se le atraviese; además, si conozco a Sakura también como creo hacerlo, no me extrañaría que mañana por la tarde, ya la tuviéramos de regreso con nosotros.- dicho ésto, tomó unos algunos papeles de la pila que se encontraba en su escritorio y los comenzó a firmar.

-Tiene razón, Tsunade-sama-, dijo Shizune con una expresión llena de ternura y, mas que nada, nostalgia.

* * *

El viento soplaba fresco en dirección a una bella colina, donde se aprecian dos siluetas que dan camino a la imagen de un alto y muy apuesto joven y una bella pelirrosa, ambos con sus miradas clavadas permitiendo que el recuerdo de horas antes surcara la mente de Sakura.

Flash Back

Un joven y apuesto muchacho sale de una pequeña mansión en medio de la nada, tratando de alcanzarla

-¡Oi, Sakura-san¡espera por favor!- a lo que la nombrada detiene su paso girándose en su dirección para que este la alcanzara.

-¿Que sucede Suichiro-kun?- pregunto la pelirrosada.

-¿Acaso es cierto que te vas?-pregunto con un deje de tristeza

-Si es cierto, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, por eso es hora de regresar-dijo algo seria, pero sin perder la calidez hacia el. -Ahora lo único que me hace falta es asegurarme que todo en la clínica haya quedado en orden- finalmente le sonrió, a lo que el joven ligeramente se sonrojó.

-Bueno...es que yo...bueno, quería saber si tu...- se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. -¡ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME ACOMPAÑARAS A LA COLINA POR ÚLTIMA VEZ!- lo dijo rápidamente y de manera fuerte por los nervios; ella soltó una pequeña risa:

-Claro, en realidad me encantaría-

El joven saltó de alegría y regresó a la pequeña mansión con una gran sonrisa, cosa que no le permitió darse cuenta que alguien desde detrás de un gran árbol, lo observaba con suma tristeza.

Fin Flash Back

Entonces un brisa cálida sopló, meciendo los cabellos rosas de la joven, mientras que su apuesto acompañante no dejaba de mirar sus hermosas orbes jades, respiró hondo para tomar valor, y con una expresión seria dijo:

-Sakura, de verdad me gustaría que te quedases aquí, con migo...- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla, su expresión llena de decisión y tristeza por la idea de dejar de verla era perfecta. -Sakura yo...- pero fue interrumpido.

-Suichiro-san, existen ocasiones en las que la felicidad está tan cerca de nosotros, que no podemos percibir su presencia- su tono era ligero y dulce. -pero nunca es demasiado tarde para darnos cuenta.- le dijo finalmente con melancolía en su mirada y una sonrisa entristecida. Segundos después, ambos se encontraban de nuevo mirándose a los ojos, hasta que se escucho unos pasos acercarse, haciendo que ambos se girasen y se encontrasen con una hermosa joven de corto, pero bello cabello rubio y ojos miel, expectante a a la escena.

-Yume- susurró para sí el joven, mientras que Sakura se colocaba a centímetros de su fuerte espalda, se paró en puntas para alcanzar su oído y susurrar:

-Solo es cuestión de mirar- acto seguido, el se giró interrogante, para ver como ella le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa y así, después desaparecería; ya era hora de regresar.

* * *

Mientras que en un lugar lejos de ahí, descansando dentro de una fría cueva se encontraba el ganador de la batalla entre los dos últimos herederos de su clan; ahora solo el era el único Uchiha con vida.

-Ahora solo falta una cosa mas- declaró para finalmente quedarse dormido.

* * *

De una mirada calculadora, una hermosa e iluminada sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Sakura al verse de pie frente a las puertas de su Konoha, hacía dos meses que se había ido de misión extrañando a todos desde el primer minuto, además de anhelar regresar por fin a su querido trabajo en el hospital.

-Ah!, buenas tardes Sakura-san, bienvenida- le dieron la bienvenida al entrar.

-Gracias!, y buenas tardes también- se inclinó un poco para seguir su camino a la oficina de la Hokage.

Ya había llegado a la puerta, tomó la perilla y antes de girarla suspiró, sabía que cuando pusiera al tanto a la hokage de ese pequeño detalle acerca de la misión, sería "Sakura muerta".

-Buenas tardes, Tsunade-sama- saludó para llamar la atención de la rubia, quien se encontraba muy entretenida viendo unos papeles con su botella de sake en una mano.

-Sakura! veo que ya regresaste!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

-_Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian_- pensó. -Creí que encontraría a Shizune aquí con usted, Tsunade-sama-

-Lo estaba, pero la envié al hospital por unas cosas- a lo que la joven se alteró

-¡¿Qué acaso sucedió algo en el hospital?!- dijo apoyándose en el escritorio en pos de exigir una respuesta.

-Te dije antes de irte que todo estaría bien, y así es, no tienes por que preocuparte- dijo apoyada también en el escritorio, con ésto ella se relajó. -Ahora dime¿trajiste lo que te pedí?!- esto hizo que se tensara por completo, y se pusiera nerviosa.

-Bueno verá..., lo que sucede es..., - notó como la hokage se impacientaba, no podía mentirle, suspiró resignada, puso una mirada seria y contestó.

-Haruno Sakura, grado ninja jounin, ha fallado en la misión asignada, Hokage-sama- por uno instantes todo quedó enmudesido, por ambas partes, hasta que:

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? !- en ese instante Sakura creyó que habría sido una mejor idea morir en la misión. -¡¿Cómo pudiste haber fallado en tu misión?!- de una Sakura que sentía que cada vez se encogía más, otra Sakura se apoderó de ella con una mirada mas calculadora

-Cada detalle de mi misión encomendada se encuentran especificados en éste informe- mientras le ofrecía una carpeta. -Estaré esperando las futuras instrucciones acerca de mi castigo por mi falla.- solo vio como daba una revisada a la carpeta con una expresión que decía que el efecto del sake se había evaporado con el coraje. -Con permiso- atinó a decir para después salir de la oficina.

-Sakura- llamó desde su escritorio. -Me alegra que estés de vuelta- le sonrió a la joven, quien solo atinó a sonreír de la misma manera. -Y como castigo a tu falla- trataba de verse estricta, pero no borraba su sonrisa; -te tomarás el resto del día libre para descansar- ella iba a quejarse pero Tsunade continuó. -y no aparecerás por el hospital hasta mañana.-

-Pero Tsunade-sama yo...-

-¡Es una orden!- a lo que la joven salió con pesar de la oficina directo a su casa.

* * *

Salió del su larga ducha y se alistó para dormir aún no podía creer que le ordenaran un descanso, pero así aprovechó para arreglar un poco la casa y comprar unos cuantos víveres. Miró por la ventana de su habitación, y de repente sintió la necesidad de poder sentir de nuevo esa sensación de libertad correr por sus venas, así que tomó un pesquero negro de lycra y una blusa blanca sin mangas de algodón, se ató el cabello en una cola amarrando su bandana a su brazo y tomó un pequeño libro de su escritorio junto a un pequeño estuche de kunais, el cual miró por unos instantes, dudando de tomarlos, pues tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, así que finalmente se lo ató a la cadera y salió de la habitación.

No supo como, pero sus pasos la llevaron a aquella fría banca, donde había recibido varias de las humillaciones mas dolorosas por parte de _el_ y a ella no le importaba; sintió una opresión muy grande en su pecho al momento de sentarse y mirar directo a la luna, quedando extasiada por su belleza.

-_Luna llena, como en aquella ocasión_- pensó para después sacar su libro de bolsillo y comenzar a leer.

* * *

No podía creer que de nuevo estaba de vuelta en aquella aldea que había abandonado hace tanto, estaba a las puertas de ésta, había regresado por cumplir el último propósito de su lista, nada más, y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría fácilmente; así que simplemente miró hacia arriba del muro y sin más, desapareció.

El hecho de no haber guardias en ese momento en la puerta lo convenció que la aldea se había vuelto débil y confiada por su ausencia así que siguió escabulléndose por las copas de los árboles hasta que sintió una presencia que lo hizo detenerse; miró hacia esa dirección y pudo notar una figura sentada en la banca aquella, relajó sus sentidos al poder notar que era su ex-compañera de equipo.

-_Veo que aún me sigue esperando_- pensó antes de sonreír con superioridad y recargarse sin ningún cuidado en el tronco del árbol, provocando que algunas hojas cayeran

* * *

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero intuía que ya era media noche, entonces decidió que terminaría de leer ese capítulo de su novela y regresaría a casa; cuando estaba cambiando de página, sintió como la observaban, así que como buen ninja se mantuvo a la expectativa afinando sus sentidos para poder localizar al "intruso"; en cuanto cerraba los ojos escuchó como unas cuantas hojas caían de la rama de un árbol a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

-_30° Noreste, a 15 metros de ésta banca; será mejor corroborar_- así que actuó como si no estuviera enterada de esa presencia y metió la mano en el estuche que había tomado del escritorio haciendo que aumentase la presencia, al parecer se había puesto a la defensiva, y convencida de su localización, sacó un grueso separador tras cual llevaba oculto un kunai, puso el separador en su página y en cuando sintió que bajaba la guardia, los separó y lanzó el kunai y al escuchar como tirabas hojas de las ramas de otros árboles muy retirados de donde se encontraba, inquirió que, no solo había fallado, sino que ese alguien era muy rápido; así que se paró tomando dos kunais de su estuche y poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Quien quiera que sea el cobarde que se haya oculto tras éstos árboles, que tenga el valor de darme la cara si es que no quiere morir!- gritó para poder conseguir un rastro de donde se encontraba, pero nada.

-Hn- escuchó finalmente a unos cuantos metros a su espalda así que en reacción se giró lanzando un kunai en esa dirección, quedándose estática con lo que acababa de ver, frente de ella se encontraba aquella imagen que sin duda alguna, nunca olvidaría; frente a ella se encontraba el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke, deteniendo el kunai que acababa de lanzar entre dos de sus dedos frente a su rostro.

_Clinck_!, fue el sonido que hizo el kunai que tenía Sasuke al momento de soltarlo y dejarlo caer al suelo; ella al mirar esa mirada fría en su rostro al soltarlo como si nada, no pudo más y ella también soltó que aún tenía en la mano, haciendo el mismo sonido hueco, pero fue opacado por el sonido del peso de su cuerpo en sus rodillas contra el suelo y sus manos sosteniendo el peso de su tronco para que no cayera, miraba fijamente el suelo esperando despertar de ese terrible sueño.

-_Ésto es otro sueño, no es real , tengo que despertar, tengo que..._-

-Sakura- escuchó decir esa ronca voz que venía de enfrente de ella, así que como pudo se sentó incada en el suelo dejando sus manos sueltas a sus costados, levantó la mirada y lo vió directo a la cara, una expresión terriblemente fría, mientras ella mantenía la mirada apagada, como si de pronto no fuera ella, y no había habido la necesidad de usar algo como el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Las cosas por aquí siguen siendo las mismas, aún prevalecen las **molestias**- dijo sin cambiar de expresión lo que hizo que por la mente de ella pasaran miles de imágenes en las que la había llamado de esa manera, lo que hizo que bajara y ensombreciera la mirada.

-Sasuke- dijo para si, casi en susurro, pero el pudo escucharla.

-Hn!- sonrió triunfal y orgulloso al escuchar su nombre en los labios temblorosos de ella. -Veo que el tiempo consigue borrar hasta las confianzas Sakura; has omitido el tan dichoso "kun"- dijo para mirarla como la débil e indefensa niña de doce años que dejó en esa banca.

Al escuchar el tono de cruel burla en que le había dirigido esas frías palabras, hizo que comenzara a hervirle la sangre, por fin era su turno de jugar; ella sonrió de la misma manera altanera y sarcástica que él

-Hm!; te equivocas- lo que hizo que Sasuke borrara su sonrisa y endurezca su mirada. -Lo que sucede es...-; mientras tomaba el kunai junto a ella y se levantaba, al tiempo en que lo miraba fríamente a los ojos, -que te he perdido el respeto.- Un viento helado sopló de repente, Sasuke permanecía sin mostrar emoción alguna, aunque por dentro se había quedado frío por lo que acababa de escuchar, entonces vio como Sakura comenzaba a avanzar en su dirección manteniendo también la misma expresión.

-No creas que permitiré que vengas a perturbar la paz de ésta aldea de nuevo; si es así...- Sakura había quedado al lado izquierdo del moreno, ninguno se inmutó en mover si quiera sus rostros, ya que ambos tenían la vista fija al frente de cada uno, -será mejor que te marches- fue lo último que dijo antes de dar unos cuantos pasos más y desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras que él seguía sin moverse, como tratando de digerir toda esa escena.

-Hmp!- fue lo único que se inmutó a decir mientras endurecía su expresión aún más y desaparecía de ese lugar, en dirección al que antes de irse de la aldea había sido su hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capítulo de ésta historia 100 SasuSaku (aunque con toques de NaruHina), disfrútenlo:

Aquí algunas claves para su lectura:

-Gracias por su atención- :diálogo

-_Gracias por su atención_- :pensamiento

-**Gracias por su atención**- :palabras clave para los personajes, o la aparición de la Inner de Sakura

Flash Back: Recuerdo o regresión

**Disclaimer**: Por desgracia Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo és ésta historia que presento para distracción en los momentos de ocio de todos ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**INICIO**

Entró pesadamente a su actual habitación, no se molestó en encender la luz, pues sabía que con eso no disiparía la oscuridad que había en su corazón, con lo que creyó ser una gran esfuerzo, dirigió su mirada al pequeño mueble que se encontraba al lado de su cama clavando la vista en dos de los varios portaretratos que ahí se encontraban, primero fijó su mirada en uno de ellos, mirando los ojos azabache de su antiguo compañero, lo miró por unos cuantos segundos, sin mostrar algún sentimiento en su rostro, para pasar a la segunda foto y no tardó en dejar caer una lágrima, seguida por otra y otra, las gotas de agua salada no terminaban de parar, aumentando sus sollozos y debilitando su corazón, permitiendo que sus fuerzas la dejaran y cayera nuevamente de rodillas al suelo.

-Por que...por que tu...- se decía entre susurros y sollozos. -¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TENÍAS QUE REGRESAR?!- finalmente gritó, permitiendo que el llanto cubriera su rostro, dejando que cada minuto transcurrido, su alma y su corazón se debiliten aún más y más.

Muy poco después sus sollozos ya no se escuchaban más, ella se dejó caer completamente al suelo junto a su cama mientras aún sus lágrimas corrían en silencio sigilosas por sus mejillas; era consiente de que le quedaba ya muy poco de consciencia y solo tuvo tiempo de decir:

-Lo siento...tanto...por favor...perdó..nenme-dejando caer su última lágrima, para finalmente quedarse profundamente dormida aún en el frío suelo de la habitación.

* * *

La velocidad con la que corrían era increíble, a pesar de que seguramente estaban muy cansados no disminuían su paso, finalmente habían encontrado aquello que tanto habían estado buscando por casi un año.

-Es aquí- anunció el pequeño cánido de las patas suaves, llegando hasta el lugar, donde varias horas antes había ocurrido una feroz contienda.

-...- fue la reacción de los presentes al ver la escena tan de repente, uno de ellos simplemente hizo una señal y en eso momento el perro frente a ellos desapareció junto con una nube de humo y el tan clásico "PUF".

-Oi...Kakashi- decía completamente sorprendido. -esto...fue...-

-Si Naruto, fue Sasuke- dijo en tono serio y un tanto frío. -Por lo visto ha cumplido con su tan anhelada venganza.- su mirada era fría, pero prevalecían rastros de decepción.

-Seguramente uno de los escuadrones ANBU'S de la aldea no tarden en aparecer por el cuerpo-

-Ero-sennin- dijo Naruto con la misma expresión; y como si tuviese boca de profeta, tres ANBU'S hicieron acto de presencia.

-Hatake Kakashi, sannin Jiraiya, Uzumaki Naruto, hemos venido aquí por el cuerpo del el traidro Uchiha Itachi- a lo que el peliplatinado solo asintió dejando que los enmascarados desaparecieran junto con el cuerpo.

-Al parecer éste es el fin de la Akatsuki- el ambiente seguía igual de tenso, hasta que Kakashi habló

-Bien, hemos terminado con nuestra misión- su seriedad había desaparecido; -es hora de regresar- dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara.

-Grandioso¡muero por comer un gran plato de ramen cuando lleguemos!- dijo ansioso Naruto

-Hace mucho que no hago una buena investigación para mi libro-

-Bien, pues en marcha- y todos comenzaron a saltar y, aunque Naruto iba detrás de ellos, pudo alcanzar escuchar:

-Kakashi ¿crees que con haber matado a su hermano, Sasuke decida regresar a Konoha?- preguntó el sannin

-_Sasuke_- pensó con rabia el rubio.

-Se fue de Konoha para obtener poder y derrotar a Itachi, ahora que lo ha hecho, probablemente si- dijo con la mirada puesta en el camino; mientras que Naruto no sabía como reaccionar con la posibilidad de ver a su amigo de vuelta en Konoha, hasta que por su mente un par de ojos jade apareció de repente, junto con la enorme necesidad de regresar lo más prono posible, haciendo que tomara la delantera del equipo.

-_Sakura-chan..._- tanto como Kakashi como Jiraiya comprendieron su necesidad de llegar, aumentando el paso, -_espera un poco más_-

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos ya había amanecido, se sentía un poco débil y mareada, miró al reloj que se encontraba en el tocador de la habitación y no le sorprendió ver la hora que era.

-12:30, al parecer la noche no me bastó para dormir-, se encontraba sentada en el piso, recordando lo que había sucedido anoche, suplicando que todo hubiera sido un sueño, una terrible pesadilla pero no era verdad, entonces mientras seguía sentada, recostó sus brazos y su cabeza en el borde de su cama y las ganas de llorar llegaron de nuevo, no quería salir, tenía miedo de volver a encontrarse con él y no tener el valor para enfrentarlo de nuevo; nunca imaginó que el día que volviera, sería tan duro, como para hacerla llorar, como hace ya un año y medio no lo hacía.

Tenía su mirada perdida en la ventana, cuando entonces recordó su pesadilla, esa terrible imagen revivida, comenzó a sentir nuevamente la soledad.

-Naruto, por favor...- comenzó a sollozar, - regresa pronto... te necesito; de verdad... te necesito- dijo hundiendo su cara en el colchón

-_**¡Baka!**_- escuchó decir dentro de sí; -_**¡¿de verdad piensas quedarte aquí sin hacer nada?!**_-

-_¡¿Es que qué se supone que haga entonces?!- _se preguntó, -_No puedo culparlo ahora por lo que sucedió, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no he podido_-

-_**¡Pero eso no significa que te lleves contigo a Naruto!**_- eso la tomó por sorpresa, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tenía razón.

-_Es cierto_- su actitud había cambiado, se dio cuenta de que aquella Sakura que había formado éstos último años, no podía perderla tan fácilmente; -_el hecho de que haya estado ha mi lado todo éste tiempo, no quiere decir que tenga que depender siempre de él_- entonces se puso de pié decidida. -¡Además le prometí a él, a todos...- su mirada se llenó de melancolía, -hasta mis padres; así que será mejor que le de informe a Tsunade-sama acerca del regreso a Konoha de Uchiha Sasuke- y terminado de hablar, entró a su baño, se duchó, se vistió con una ropa parecida a la que usaba cuando era chuunin, se puso su banda como diadema y salió en busca de la hokage.

Aunque tardó unos minutos en llegar, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de la hokage, ésta vez sin dudarlo entro encontrando dentro a Shizune y a Tsunade, ambas con expresiones muy serias, al parecer tenían asuntos graves que tratar, por lo que tenía que ser rápida y concisa.

-Tsunade-sama, hay algo muy importante que debo decirle-

-...- al ver que no había respuesta, intuyó que tenía que continuar

-Es sobre Uchiha Sasuke...- tomó aire para evitar que las palabras se agolparan en su garganta, -ha regresado-, el silencio reinó la habitación, pero las expresiones de las dos mujeres frente de sí no había cambiado, eso le dio muy mala espina.

-Ya me había enterado de su regreso, Sakura- esta vez la que se sorprendió fue la pelirosa, -¿cómo...lo...supo?- de verdad estaba sorprendida de como volaban las noticias, mientras la hokage no tuvo más opción que contestar.

-Fue el mismo Uchiha quién me pidió regresar- y al ver la expresión de la chica decidió que le debía contar

Flash Back

Aún no amanecía y dos mujeres iban caminando por un pasillo con paso lento, mientras que Shizune llevaba una carpeta en las manos e iba explicándole varias cosas a Tsunade, mientras que ésta solo bostezaba con pereza antes de detenerse y endurecer su mirada, Shizune extrañada se detuvo a varios pasos de la rubia, al ver que ésta no quería avanzar preguntó:

-Tsunade-sama ¿ocurre algo?- pero ella no le respondió, solo siguió mirando al frente con esa misma expresión fría, así que decidió mirar hacia esa dirección, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una figura masculina recargada en la pared junto a la puerta de la oficina con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, ella debido a la escasa luz que había no logró identificarlo, pero se sorprendió con lo que escuchó en seguida

-Uchiha ¿se puede saber a que rayos has regresado?- preguntó con voz firme, a lo que obligó a Shizune mirar y logras ver dos ojos rojos con tres comillas negras en cada uno, el Sharingan, fue entonces que el sol comenzó a hacer acto de presencia iluminando con sus rayos cada rincón de la aldea, incluso ese oscuro pasillo, dejando ver a un apuesto joven esta vez de pie frente y a unos cuantos metros ambas, éste tenía la mirada fría y había desactivado el Sharingan

-He venido aquí, para pedir el permiso de volver a ser considerado un nija de Konoha- dijo sin rodeos, lo que sorprendió a ambas mujeres, pero no más que lo que dijo a continuación; -Estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo por mis actos en contra la aldea- ninguno hizo ningún movimiento de su lugar, solo Shizune que miró a Tsunade, quien reflejaba una mezcla de coraje con indecisión, después de todo eran varios los delitos en contra de su aldea, por lo que solo atinó a contestar

-Uchiha Sasuke, tu petición de volver a ésta aldea será discutida ante el consejo de Konoha para autorizarla o, en su defecto rechazarla- el no cambió su expresión, solo se inmutó a seguir escuchando; -mientras ésto suceda, debes permanecer en los límites de la aldea, de lo contrario, un escuadrón ANBU se encargará de tu arresto inmediato- ambas estuvieron expectantes a la reacción del moreno, quien solo afirmó sin oponerse a nada y dándose media vuelta, desapareció.

Fin Flash Back

-Hace unos momentos he hablado con el consejo, y han decidido que dentro de una semana, se realizará el juicio para confirmar la estancia del Uchiha de nuevo en Konoha- el rostro de Sakura conservaba la misma seriedad; -pero exigen también, que los antiguos miembros de su equipo estén presentes, por si la sentencia final se complica, el testimonio de ustedes ayude a tomar la decisión final- solo vio como Sakura ensombrecía su mirada y trataba de ocultarla mirando hacia el suelo bajo sus pies.

-Te aviso con anticipación, para que estés preparada para ese momento, Sakura- al parecer la hokage sabía lo difícil que sería para ella, o lo ha sido desde el momento en que Sasuke regresó.

-Hai- fué lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida de la oficina. -Ne, Tsunade-sama¿podría retomar ya mi deberes en el hospital?- pregunto mirando con esa misma mirada la perilla de la puerta

-Si eso es lo que crees mas conveniente ahora-

-¡Arigatou!- mostrándole una enorme sonrisa antes de salir de esa oficina.

Desde entonces no volvió a saber nada del Uchiha. Ya habían pasado dos días después de eso, en los cuales se había dedicado completamente al hospital, pues su última ausencia le había dejado mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¡Sakura-san¡Sakura-san!- llamaba una mujer de unos 21 años, cabello largo morado entrando de repente a la oficina, recibiendo una mirada acusadora de parte de la nombrada.

-Lo se, lo se, la puerta, pero es que la hokage-sama solicitó que fuera de inmediato a la entrada de la aldea¡que es muy importante!- en segunda Sakura salió de inmediato, sin si quiera tener oportunidad de quitarse la bata.

* * *

Se encontraba por salir, pero de nuevo, y aún con esa oscura y fría mirada observaba muy detenidamente el interior de su departamento acabando de creer que todavía todo seguía igual, dándose cuenta que nadie había deseado estar ahí por las marcas del tiempo representadas como polvo en todos los muebles.

De estar de pie junto a la puerta, de pronto ya no se encontraba más en el apartamento, se había marchado de nuevo.

* * *

Al fin estaba llegando, después de minutos de camino, pasando de largo de esa fría banca y distinguiendo a lo lejos a tres familiares figuras cruzar el umbral de la gran puerta de la aldea; se detuvo a metros de llegar a su meta, para poder corroborar que su mente no jugaba con ella, que aquel anhelo de poder volver a verlo no le estaba jugando juegos, pero después de parpadear varias veces, se dio cuenta que aquello que veía era real e iluminando su rostro con una gran sonrisa corrió hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

-¡NARUTO!- le gritó a la figura de una hombre apoyado en lo que parecía un pretexto de bastón, éste al oír esa voz tan familiar soltó la delgada rama del árbol abriendo sus brazos dispuesto a recibirla

-Tadaimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaan!- dijo mientras mantenía su gran sonrisa y la miraba fijamente, y al llevar la pelirrosa la bata blanca abierta, cualquiera diría que el rubio estaba viendo de más

-¡Por lo visto has crecido!- aunque sin quererlo, su comentario se escucho con dobles intenciones

-¡NA-RU-TO!- sus ojos ardiendo en llamas, su mano empuñada y una vena saltada en su frente, -¡HENTAI!- antesdeque pudiera reaccionar, la pelirrosa lo había clavado en el suelo de un solo golpe

-¡Eso dolió Sakura-chan!- decía con cascadas en los ojos, -yo solo...- pero no continuó al sentir cono Sakura se arrojaba a sus brazos de repente

-¡Me alegra tanto quevolvieses Naruto!- decía en su hombro con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, entonces el rubio se unió también al abrazo

-No quisiera interrumpir tan conmovedora escena pero...-interrumpió Kakashi, a lo que ambos se separaron más tranquilos y se pusieron de pie

-Me alegra que regresara Kakashi-sensei- le sonrió bellamente, -bienvenido Jiraiya-san- dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia

-Naruto tiene razón, has crecido Sakura- aunque su tono era el de siempre, su miraba mostraba un deje de su distinguida perverción

-¡Ero-sennin!- el rubio se abalanzó sobre él, pero éste lo esquivó saltando a la copa de un árbol, -necesito algo inspiración para mis libros, así que adiós- y se marchó

- Pues yo iré a entregarle nuestro reporte a la hokage ¡nos vemos!- se despidió el peliplatinado con lo que parecía una sonrisa y desapareció en un "PUF". Al haberse quedado solos, el semblante de los dos era uno serio, cosa que no agradó a Naruto

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?-

-Naruto, tengo algo que decirte- su tono era uno entristecido, -es sobre...Sasuke- dudó, diciendo su nombre al mismo tiempo que miraba el suelo

-Ese baka...siento que en cuanto lo vea voy a...-

-Naruto- escucchó una fría voz a su espalda,a lo que el rubio abrió sus ojos lo mas posible, girándose lentamente hacia su dirección

-Sasuke- dijo aún aturdido

-Hn- fue su respuesta para para confirmar que en realidad era él

-Jaja¡Sasuke!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, dirigiéndose a él, mientras que en Sakura su mirada era entristecida, sorprendiéndose al ver como Naruto en un impulso propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Sasuke en el rostro, tomándolo por sorpresa

-¡Como te atreves a regresar así, como así, baka!-le reclamó el rubio

-¡Naruto!- deteniendo el puño que de Naruto que intentaba proyectarse en el rostro del moreno de nuevo, mientras que Sasuke no inmutó en moverse, pues sabía que ella lo detendría por obvias razones

-Por favor no te rebajes a ésto- le dijo sosteniendo aún su brazo, sorprendiendo aún más al Uchiha, al parecer los motivos por los que creía que ella detendría a Naruto eran otras muy diferentes; -¿Qué te parece si mejor te invito un ramen en el Ichiraku y platicamos ¿eh?- éste solo seguía viendo con coraje al moreno, -apuesto a que extrañaste el sabor de un buen ramen de ahí- tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, mientras que su mirada decía "por favor", - y sin contar las miles de cosas que me muero por contarte- al ver el esfuerzo que ella hacía por evitar que se pelease cedió, dejándose llevar por Sakura, quién lo llevaba aún sujeta a su brazo, dejando nuevamente a un desconcertado Sasuke, aunque seguía ocultándolo detrás de esa máscara de frialdad que tanto se le conoce.

* * *

Quiero agradecerles por tomarse la molestia en leer ésta historia; pero un muy especial agradecimiento a:

**Sakurita55**

**kaoru-uchiha**

**CeReZita-Chan**

**MYsweetAngel**

Por tomarse la molestia y dejarme reviews ¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS¡T-T!


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, de verdad quiero agradecerles por tomarse la molestia en leer ésta historia a:

**Chivizuke**

**Sakurita55**

**MYsweetAngel**

**kaoru-uchiha**

**CeReZita-Chan**

Y por tomarse la molestia y dejarme reviews¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!, me hacen muy felíz ¡T-T!

Aquí el tercer capítulo de éste su fic, disfrútenlo:

Aquí algunas claves para su lectura:

-Gracias por su atención- :diálogo

-_Gracias por su atención_- :pensamiento

-**Gracias por su atención**- :palabras clave para los personajes, o la aparición de la Inner de Sakura

Flash Back: Recuerdo o regresión

**Disclaimer**: Por desgracia Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo es ésta historia que presento para distracción en los momentos de ocio de todos ustedes.

**Capítulo 3**

**JUICIO **

-Así que el consejo quiere que estemos presentes cuando condenen al teme- decía Naruto mientras disfrutaba su tercer plato de ramen

-Mhn, algo así- solo lo miraba comer, ya no le extrañaba las enormes contidades de ramen que el rubio podía devorar. -Pero para serte sincera, no creo que le nieguen su petición de regresar- ésto último captó por completo la atención de Naruto, quién dió el último sorbo a su plato para ponerle la devida atención

-Hay muchos puntos a favor de Sasuke como para no permitirle regresar, el simple hecho de ser un Uchiha ayuda- en su miraba una mezcla infinita de sentimientos podía persivirse facilmente, aunque solo mirara atentamente la barra frente sí, -al contrario de los puntos en contra, de los cuales solo se le puede considerar alta traición a Konoha- el la miraba algo confuso

-_¿Por qué solo la traición, si él...?-_ se preguntaba infinitas veces

-A menos que alguien lo acusara de otros crímenes más, aumentando sus cargos- fue entonces que ella ensombreció su mirada, -es tal vez esa la verdadera razón por la que han solicitado nuestra presencia- aunque lo evitara, las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, -ellos quieren asegurarse que el juicio se vea justo al tener quien lo defienda en esos momentos, o que haya quien pueda aumentar otro crimen a la lista- apretó fuertemente la servilleta que tenía en sus manos, -cualquiera que sea el caso, al parecer necesitan testigos para en un momento difícil, poder tomar la decisión más atinada-

-Sakura-chan, entonces tu...-

-Pero por más que me lo pidieran, yo me mantendría al margen; después de todo, no creo que pueda defenderle- entonces levantó su mirada dirigiéndola a Naruto, -pero tampoco tengo algo de que acusarle- le sonrió, a lo que en ese entonces el rubio se sintió aliviado, después de casi dos años, se sintió realmente aliviado.

-Entonces¿que te parece si vamos y nos encontramos con todos de nuevo?, me muero por verlos- dijo estirándose en su asiento y eliminando ese lado serio que había comenzado a nacer dentro de él

-Siiiii claro, todos- decía no muy convencida de sus palabras, -sobre todo si tienen el cabello azulado me imagino, solo pago y nos vamos- sacó su monedero y lo abrió

-¡Espera Sakura-chan!- dijo tratando e evadir la indirecta de la joven, -no sería correcto de mi parte permitir que me invitaras, déjame que sea yo quien pague- y al abrir su vacío monedero de rana, se dio cuenta que había hablado muy pronto, -ne Sakura-chan ¿no tienes que me prestes para poder pagar la cuenta?- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y rascando ligeramente su cabeza, a lo que la pelirrosa suspiró resignada, pagando finalmente ella la cuenta y saliendo del lugar, alguien llegó corriendo

-¡Niiiiiiiiiiiii-chan¡Naruto no niichan!-

-¡Konohamaru!- dijo sorprendido al verlo llegar corriendo

-¡Me alegro que por fin regresaras, me moría por contarte la noticia- Sakura solo veía en silencio la escena

-Después de tanto tiempo de espera¡Ebisu-sensei por fin nos recomendó para el próximo examen Chuunin!- estaba muy emocionado, -pero antes tenemos un asunto que arreglar- dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla, cosa que Naruto imitó

-¡Jutsu no se...!- exclamaron al unísono, pero no pudieron concluir su peculiar técnica por la pelirrosa quien los golpeó al mismo tiempo y marchándose a su casa bufando por la actitud de esos dos inmaduros.

* * *

Después de su sorpresivo reencuentro con su ex-compañero de equipo, se encaminó directo a donde sucedió aquella masacre hace tantos años, donde se dio cuenta que debía ser fuerte, por lo que tenía que tomar venganza. Las calles y las casas, seguían igual a como el las recordaba, por fin había terminado todo, su clan había sido vengado ya pero, entonces por que no podía sentir la dicha de la victoria

Flash Back

Aún bajo la Luna enrojecida, él se giró tan rápidamente para solo ver como el chidori se encontraba a escasos centímetros de el, era muy tarde para esquivarlo, todo había terminado; sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho donde aún la mano con que Sasuke lo atravesó se encontraba, hilos de sangre corrían por su boca , estaba seguro que ese era el final de Itachi Uchiha así que por que no por fin hablar

-Hm- dijo esbozando media sonrisa, cosa que desconcertó a el menor, -por lo visto haz podido sobrevivir hasta ahora- enfurecido por el comportamiento de Itachi, Sasuke lo apartó de él, arrojándolo violentamente al suelo, el solo mantuvo su sonrisa y su mirada oscura y casi sin vida miraba atentamente

-Ahora que haz cobrado tu tan anhelada venganza- sus pocas fuerzas no eran las bastantes para poder ponerse de pié, así que solo se inmutó a terminar de hablar, -espero... que por fin puedas recobrar tu corazón- pudo notar como Sasuke se colocaba a su lado y mantenía su mirada fría en el, -estupido hermano pequeño- fue entonces que dejó de respirar

Fin Flash Back

Maldijo en sus adentros a Itachi ¿cómo era posible que después de muerto aún seguía fastidiándole la vida?, sus últimas palabras lo tenían algo... confundido

-Hmp!- bufó tratando de despejar un poco su cabeza; ahora estaba en su antigua casa en el barrio Uchiha, recorriendo los pasillos hasta quedar frente a la gran puerta de aquella habitación donde habían sido asesinados sus padres, aquel el peor día de su vida, donde se prometió que los vengaría; por fin los había vengado junto a su clan, pero entonces por qué todo estaba oscuro dentro de él, por qué aún se sentía... vacío

Flash Back

En el cielo la hermosa Luna llena fue cubierta por las nubes, no quería ser testigo de lo que estaba por suceder, ese doloroso momento

-Sé lo de tu clan,- la pelirrosa de ojos jade se encontraba a espaldas de Sasuke -pero la venganza...- clavó la mirada en el suelo a su izquierda, -Eso no hace a nadie feliz- las lágrimas estaban por salir -A nadie. Ni a ti... ni a mí-

-Tal como pensaba- ella lo miró incrédula -Soy diferente de ustedes, llevo un camino distinto al suyo, intenté creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Nosotros cuatro hemos hecho mucho juntos, pero mi corazón ha decidido vengarse al final- en sus ojos fríos se mostraban destellos de determinación y, odio -Ése es mi objetivo en la vida. No pudo ser como tú o como Naruto-

-¡¿Vas a volver a elegir la soledad?!- sus lágrimas finalmente caían como libres cascadas, -¡Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa! Ahora lo entiendo muy bien- tan libremente que varias de ellas terminaban en el suelo -Tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero si te vas...- intentó dar un paso al frente, -Para mí...¡será lo mismo que estar sola!-

-A partir de ahora... un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros-

-Yo...- finalmente avanzó un paso hacia él, -¡Yo te quiero tanto¡Si te quedas junto a mi, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas! Cada día será estupendo. Seremos realmente felices. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Por eso... ¡Por favor quédate! Te ayudaré con tu venganza! Haré lo que sea! Por favor quédate...- las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas -conmigo!- fue entonces que la Luna decidió iluminarlos con bellos rayos, -Si no puedes quedarte... llévame contigo-

-Eres una verdadera molestia- dijo girándose hacia ella, con una indecifrable sonrisa, a lo que ella se sorprendió y miró como él se daba vuelta y al fin se marchaba

-¡No te vallas!- corrió hacia él, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que escuchara sus palabras y se detuviera -¡Si lo haces gritaré!- en un movimiento rápido se colocó detrás de ella, congelando sus movimientos por la impresión

-Sakura...- un triste viento soplaba elevando las hojas a su alrededor, -gracias-

Fin Flash Back

Esas palabras... ella tenía razón, de nuevo se recordó que había concretado su venganza, pero como ella le dijo aquella noche, eso no lo ha hecho feliz, o al menos sentir paz, dispersar su oscuridad y desvanecer las sobras de su ser, y lo peor era... que ella ni Naruto tampoco habían logrado ser felices, y fue en ese entonces que las palabras de su hermano le vinieron nuevamente el la cabeza

-Tal vez eso es lo que realmente necesito- fue entonces que finalmente salió de esa habitación

* * *

Y después de una semana finalmente ocurrió aquello que tanto temía, el citatorio a presenciar el juicio a Uchiha Sasuke había llegado; sería ese mismo día dentro de las próximas dos horas, no pudo más que arrugar el papel entre sus manos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados intentando no caer en la desesperación y tranquilizarse lo más pronto posible, pues sabía que Naruto pasaría por ella en cualquier momento para no dejarla asistir sola y no quería que se preocupara nuevamente por ella, después de todo ya no era la misma

-¡Sakura-chan¡es hora de irnos ya!- se escuchó detrás de la puerta al tiempo que sonaba el timbre impaciente, la pelirrosa aspiró profundamente para luego sonreír y salir de su casa

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y no le sorprendió ver a dos ANBU'S esperándolo en la puerta y, aunque no veía la necesidad de que lo estuvieran cuidando, no objetó en lo más mínimo a tal acto y no tuvo más que permitir que lo escoltaran ante el temido consejo de Konoha y después de minutos de camino, ya se encontraban ante las puertas del gran salón, uno en el que nunca había estado; se abrieron las puertas y pudo ver sentados a una amplia mesa el consejo completo de Konoha junto a Tsunade frente al él y, a la izquierda de aquella habitación se encontraba su antiguo equipo, Naruto que se mostraba ansioso, Kakashi con un aspecto lleno de serenidad y Sakura quien miraba la fina madera del mueble que se encontraba tras ellos, como si eso fuera mas importante que mirarle a él

-Se da inicio a la sesión convocada para aceptar o no la petición del antiguo shinobi de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha- Anunció un jounin que, al parecer, sería quien se encargaría de llevar acabo las acusaciones respectivas ante el moreno mientras el consejo evaluaba cada momento para después tomar la decisión final

-Uchiha Sasuke, se te acusa de alta traición a Konoha no solo por desacato a las reglas al marcharte con el criminal y traidor de Konoha Orochimaru; sino por el ataque cometido a Konoha hace ya un año, ocho meses, aunado a otros crímenes cometidos a tus antiguos compañeros de equipo- el solo miró con el rabillo del ojo como Naruto apretaba con furia sus puños y Sakura se encogía aún mas de hombros;

-Ahora éste consejo quiere saber¿cómo se declara el acusado?-

-Culpable- sentenció fríamente Sasuke

-¡Sasuke!- le gritó el rubio poniéndose de pie

-En honor al consejo presente, Uzumaki Naruto le exijo que tome asiento- exclamó el jounin

-¡¿Cómo rayos quieren que me quede sin hacer nada?!- se exaltó -¡cuando estoy presenciando cómo mi mejor amigo es condenado!-

-Naruto, siéntate- dijo el peliplatinado sin mirarlo, a lo que el no tuvo más que obedecer

-Sin embargo- se adelantó a decir Tsunade, -No solo eliminaste a dos de los más peligrosos enemigos de toda Konoha, criminales del libro Bingo, los traidores Orochimaru y... Uchiha Itachi- ésto último hizo que Sakura saliera de su ensimismamiento y mirara al moreno completamente sorprendida; -si no que haz regresado por tu propia cuenta a ésta aldea y haz aceptado la responsabilidad de tus actos aún a sabiendas de que podrías ser inmediatamente confinado a unas de las prisiones con más alta seguridad; eso habla muy bien de ti, **el último de los Uchiha**- sentenció ésto último con una media sonrisa en su rostro

-Ahora que los dos puntos han sido dados a conocer, pido a los presentes- dijo mirando al antiguo equipo 7, -que si desean, ahora es el momento para declarar lo que saben del acusado ante el consejo- a lo que Naruto solo sonrió

-Naruto...- susurró la pelirrosa

-Solo hay una cosa que tengo que decir y es...¡BIENVENIDO A CASA, TEME!- la sonrisa sincera del rubio, y después de unos minutos de discusión entre los miembros del consejo, dieron a conocer su decisión a voz de la hokage

-Aunque ayas cometidos crímenes en tu pasado, y al parecer aquellas personas más allegadas a ti no tienen nada en contra tuya, Uchiha Sasuke, tu petición de regresar a la aldea ...- todos miraban expectantes la escena, -ha sido aceptada¡Felicidades!-

-¡Yataaaaaaaaaaa!- el rubio saltó contento de su asiento, mientras que Kakashi se relajaba, Sakura sonreía sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo en lo que se refería al tema del moreno, y éste solo esbozó una media sonrisa

-Pero- siempre hay un pero, -aún así no podemos pasar por alto tu antiguo comportamiento, por lo que para volver a ejercer como un ninja de ésta aldea, deberás, bajo la vigilancia de un escuadrón ANBU o un jounin élite, permanecer dentro de los límites de Konoha durante un mes sin poder ejercer misiones como un shinobi, si se te descubre violando las normas ya impuestas, se te será arrestado y confinado de inmediato- el silencio se había apoderado de la habitación, -al término de ese mes se te será asignada una misión de alto rango para poder calificar tus capacidades y nivel y permitirte ejercer nuevamente como shinobi de nuestra aldea y, cabe la posibilidad, de que también seas asignado a un nuevo equipo para ello- su mirada era una fría nuevamente, -Eso ha sido todo, y bienvenido nuevamente- dijo antes de salir junto con todo el consejo, dejando solo a algunos de los miembros del antiguo equipo 7

-Bienvenido Sasuke- dijo el peliplatinado con una sonrisa bajo su máscara

-¡Yo sabía que tarde o temprano tendrías que volver!- pasando su brazo por el cuello del moreno

-¡Oye dobe, suéltame!- pero el rubio lo ignoró

-¡Aunque tuviera que traerte a rastras!- afirmó sonriente, -¡¿no es así Sakura-chan?!- pero se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba

-Lo siento Naruto, pero ella ya se fue, me dijo que tenía algo muy importante en el hopital- a lo que decepcionó completamente a Naruto, pero se repuso de inmediato diciéndole al moreno todo lo que harían ahora que había vuelto, aunque sinceramente éste no lo escuchaba

-_Veo que ahora hay cosas más importantes_- pensó, mientras la imagen de la pelirrosa aparecía por instantes en su memoria, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza instintivamente para alejarla, después de todo seguía siendo una molestia¿o no?

* * *

Era justo media noche, y aún no quería regresar a su apartamento, Sasuke aún no podía dejar de recorrer las calles del acabado barrio Uchiha; sabía que muy temprano tendría que estar en la oficina de Tsunade temprano mañana para que le fuera asignado aquel ANBU o jounin que se encargara de vigilarlo durante todo un mes

-Hmp!- ¿para que lo vigilaran?, ni si quiera de niño necesitaba que lo vigilaran, pero no podía decir que no ahora que finalmente le habían vuelto a aceptar en la aldea, no ahora que...

-Sabía que estarías aquí- se escuchó una voz a su espalda, al girarse se dió cuenta que de entre las sombras la perfecta figura de la pelirrosa se iluminaba por las rayos plata de la Luna, quien se detuvo a metros de él, tenía una mirada seria pero a la vez cálida, muy diferente a la noche de su regreso

-_Veo que ha cambiado_- no solo por su expresión madura, ella llevaba puesto su uniforme jounin, el cual constaba de un conjunto completo(como el que llevaba cuando tenía doce) en color rijo sangre, el cual tenía un escote en "V" algo pronunciado que iba sujeto por el cuello, y llevaba todo el borde y algunos detalles en negro al igual que su lycra, su chaleco distintivo de jounin era idéntico a uno normal, solo que tenía el tamaño de una torerita, su cabello largo hasta su cintura y su banda de Konoha en su frente, pero lo que más llamó su atención era una bella cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello, con un dije de una bella esmeralda cortada finamente. _-¿Será un regalo de alguien?_- se preguntó

-Lamento haber salido del salón tan pronto en la tarde, tenía algo importante que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa

-...- aún mantenía su mirada fría ante ella

-Descuida, no pretendo molestarte- mantenía su sonrisa, al parecer no le extrañaba esa actitud distante ente ella, -como las cosas no comenzaron muy bien aquella noche, quería darte una mejor bienvenida, así que ¡Bienvenido a Konoha, Sasuke!-

-Hm- esbozando media sonrisa

-Y quería pedirte una disculpa por la manera tan... fría en que te dije las cosas- su expresión era una serena, -me imagino que no fue una bienvenida muy placentera ¿verdad?-

-...- no contestaba, solo se dedicaba a mirarla

-Ah, pero eso no quiere decir que me aya arrepentido de lo que dije ¿eh?- dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria, -después de todo como jounin de Konoha, me he comprometido a protegerla junto con sus habitantes- entonces volvió a mostrar su cálida sonrisa, -bueno, eso era todo- dijo girándose, -nos vemos luego, Sasuke- le sonrió por su hombro y luego se marchó, el moreno solo se quedó mirando el vacío, como analizando el momento, y, ahora que lo pensaba

-_¿Cómo no logró detectar su presencia antes?_- pensó antes de reanudar su recorrido por las oscuras calles Uchiha.

* * *

Creo que es a partir de aquí que comienza lo realmente bueno del fic; espero que realmente les guste, y si no, me gustaría que me dejaran sus críticas constructivas; así podré mejorar para el deleite de todos ustedes.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de un poco de trabajo les presento el capítulo 4 de ésta su historia, un SasuSaku (aunque estoy pensando ponerle unos pequeños toques de NaruHina); espero sea de su agrado

Aquí algunas claves para su lectura:

-Gracias por su atención- :diálogo

-_Gracias por su atención_- :pensamiento

-**Gracias por su atención**- :palabras clave para los personajes, o la aparición de la Inner de Sakura

Flash Back: Recuerdo o regresión

**Disclaimer**: Por desgracia Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo és ésta historia que presento para distracción en los momentos de ocio de todos ustedes.

**Capítulo 4**

**OBENTO, PERGAMINOS Y EL ANTIGUO EQUIPO HEBI**

Y de nuevo estaba ahí, parado donde todos los días esperando al jounin que hace ya un mes le había asignado la hokage para "vigilarlo" durante todo ese tiempo, por fin había llegado el día en que todo el martirio finalmente terminaría, y no era precisamente por lo duro del entrenamiento

-Ohayou Sasuke!- saludó alguien a su espalda

-Te tardaste Kakashi- dijo mostrando indiferencia cruzado de brazos

-Gomen, gomen pero es que en el camino de venida me crucé con...-

-¡Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡Sasukeeeeeeeee!- el rubio imperativo corría hacia ellos, -perdón por la demora, lo que pasa es que me quedé dormido- dijo frotándose la cabeza nervioso

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo Naruto, deberías aprender que la puntualidad es muy importante en la vida de un shinobi- sermoneó el peliplatinado

-¬¬...Hm- fue la reacción del moreno ante la escena

-Bien, como hoy es el último día de trabajo de Sasuke ¿que tal si tienen un duelo amistoso entre los dos para demostrar si les sirvió el entrenamiento?- a lo que el rubio y el moreno solo asintieron, y sin más comenzaron su encuentro.

Mientras acababa uno por uno los clones de Naruto, Sasuke hacía un breve recuento de lo vivido éste último mes; desde la mañana en que en la oficina de la hokage, ésta le presentó quien sería el encargado de su vigilancia durante el mes, sorprendiéndose un poco al enterarse de que su antiguo sensei sería el encargado de esa tarea. Ese mismo día se había anunciado a toda la aldea que había regresado y, aunque los primeros días lo habían incomodado un poco con las miradas extrañadas y comentarios a su espalda, no tardó más de una semana para que todos volvieran a acostumbrarse a su presencia y para que volviera a tener su club de fans. Todas las mañanas se reunía con Kakashi en el bosque cerca de la entrada de la aldea para entrenar, en un inicio solo eran él y el peliplatinado, pero de repente una mañana en ese lugar, musitando molesto lo injusto que era que entrenaran todas las mañanas y que no le avisaran se presentó Naruto, así que desde ese día también se reunían con ellos, siempre era igual.

Pero mientras esquivaba sin problemas los golpes y patadas de Naruto, la imagen de la pelirosa se coló en su mente, y ahora que lo pensaba ella era a quien menos había visto en todo ese tiempo, solo se había topado con ella unas cuantas veces saliendo de la oficina de la hokage, haciendo las compras o en los alrededores del hospital, que era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, según sabía; y pensar que anteriormente no quería ni apartarse de él; ahora ya no sabía cuando era más molesta, cuando no se apartaba de él ni un solo instante, o cuando pasaban dos o tres días sin verse, y cuando lo hacía, ella solo le sonreía y seguía su camino, obligándolo a pensar en ella más de la cuenta

-Hmp!- dijo al sentir como una shuriken pasaba rozando su mejilla causándole una pequeña herida, no debió haberse distraído

-Bien chicos, creo que eso es todo por hoy- les dijo Kakashi, al oír como de repente el estómago de Naruto rugía hambriento

-Me muero de hambre!- exclamó Naruto al aire mientras los tres caminaban de regreso a la aldea

-Chicos¡Esperen por favor!- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

-¿Sakura-chan?, creí que estarías en el hospital- dijo extrañado a la pelirrosa, quien logró alcanzarlos justo en aquella misma banca

-Debería, pero pedí permiso para poder llegar un poco más tarde para poder traerles ésto- dijo mostrándoles tres fiamberas envueltas en una tela azul con un pequeño nudo cada una, -sabía que estarían entrenando aquí temprano, así que les preparé su obento- dijo dándole uno a Kakashi a su izquierda,

-Arigatou, Sakura- le agradecío con una sonrisa bajo su máscara; otro a Naruto a su derecha,

-Que linda eres Sakura-chan-quien lo recibió con lágrimas en los ojos, y finalmente, se acercó unos pasos a Sasuke, quien se encontraba al frente de ella extendiéndola hacia él con una sonrisa; el moreno solo lo miró por unos minutos, antes de elevar la mirada a su rostro

-Hn!- fue lo que dijo al dar un flanco y comenzar a caminar, ignorándola completamente junto con el obento

-O-oi Sasuke!- lo llamó el rubio

-Por lo visto no tiene hambre- dijo Sakura mirando el paquete con una entristecida sonrisa, -mejor lo dejaré aquí por si cambia de opinion- dijo abranzando hacia el frente para poner el obento en la banca, -solo espero que no se enfríe demaciado- dijo antes de girarse hacia Kakashi y Naruto, -me gustaría acompañarlos, pero tengo trabajo en el hospital, así que nos vemos- les sonrió finalmente para después ponerse en marcha; tanto Naruto como Kakashi después de verla marcharse miraron con algo de tristeza la fiambera en la banca

-Al parecer pone todo de su parte para poder seguir de pié ante él después de lo ocurrido hace casi dos años- dijo Kakashi aún observando la fiambera envuelta, -y no poder odiarlo-

-Sakura-chan se ha vuelto muy fuerte desde entonces- su mirada era una melancólica y algo entristecida, -Y me alegro que no manche su corazón con odio y resentimiento, e intente mantener viva su sonrisa- a lo que su ex-sensei solo asintió levemente.

* * *

Se encontraba recostado en la rama de la copa de un árbol, pensando aún en que habrá hecho Sakura después de que se comportó así con ella, pero no podía ser de otra manera, iba en contra de su orgullo como Uchiha y más aún después de lo que había visto hace solo tres días

FlashBack

Era fin del entrenamiento de ese día y habiéndose podido liberar de Kakashi y Naruto unos momentos, con el permiso del peliplatinado claro, decidió dar un paseo por aquellos lugares que no se había tomado la molestia de visitar antes, pasando por entre los árboles cercanos a donde estaba aquella piedra donde se encontraban grabados los nombres de los shiobis muertos en batalla, pudiendo notar como frente a ésta se encontraba parada la pelirosa con un pequeño ramo de orquídeas en las manos, observó como se hincó y lo colocó cuidadosamente frente a ésta

-Perdón por la demora, pero saben que el trabajo no ha sido muy generoso conmigo- su mirada melancólica y sonrisa entristecida eran algo conmovedoras, -ni si quiera he tenido la oportunidad de pasar unos minutos con nadie- suspiró- pero por lo menos no estoy encerrada todo el día en casa- entonces se giró y tomo un paquete y según pudo observar era un fiambrea, ella la abrió dispuesta a comer

-Espero que no me haya quedado muy salado- dijo a punto de probarlo

-Para eso tendría que probarlo yo, fea- Sasuke pudo ver como alguien con traje de ANBU se colocaba detrás de ella

-Sai, cuantas veces te he dicho que no...un momento ¿Sai?- dijo girándose sorprendida

-El mismo- confirmó

-¡Me alegra que ayas vuelto!- se encontraba muy emocionada; mientras que Sasuke no podía creer que el único al que haya dado esa fría bienvenida fuera a él

-Pues me alegraría más si fuese yo quien juzgara tu comida; aunque estoy consiente de que puedo llegar a morir de indigestión- cosa que no agrado a la pelirrosa pues apretó fuertemente su puño, pero dio un amplio respiro y se agachó para tomar la fiambera y los palillos que había dejado a su lado

-Descuida, recuerda que soy médico ninja- dijo con una sonrisa, tomando algo de comida con los palillos y dándosela a comer a Sai

-Pues tus habilidades como tal no serán necesarias- le dijo después de pasar el bocado, -no te quedó tan mal- a lo que ella sonrió ampliamente

-Me alegro- sonrió, -pero será mejor que me valla, ya me he ausentado demasiado de mis deberes en el hospital- dijo cerrando y envolviendo la fiambera

-Pero aún no he terminado de comer-

-Esta bien, toma- le dijo dándosela a Sai, -y si quieres, antes de que tengas que reintegrarte a tu escuadrón, puedes ir a casa y así prepararte algo, claro, si no temes a indigestarte- dijo antes de girar para marcharse

-Es una promesa- sonrió para luego alcanzarla, -y en agradecimiento voy a acompañarte, feita-linda- le sonrió, y ella en respuesta también le sonrió, antes de irse; mientras en el rostro de Sasuke una mirada aún más fría de las que solía mostrar cuando se tocaba el tema de Itachi se asomó por su rostro, al parecer el hecho de que Sakura se aya comportado con ese tal Sai de esa manera, mientras que a él apenas le sonreía cuando por "casualidad" se la encontraba, no le agradaba para nada. De pronto clavó su mirada en las blancas orquídeas que ella había dejado, la curiosidad de por que las había dejado en ese lugar, y de como había hablado antes de que Sai llegara comenzó a invadirlo, asi que se acercó hacia esa piedra

-Tu tiempo libre terminó Sasuke- dijo a su espalda Kakashi

-Aa- dijo antes de girarse y seguir al jounin, no logrando conseguir averiguar el por que estaba ella ahí

Fin Flash Back

Sabía que al marcharse de la aldea ocasionaría que en cierta forma se sintieran traicionados, pero al ver la manera tan insistente en que le lo buscaban y se empeñaban en convencerlo de que regresara, le hizo por un momento pensar que cuando por fin volviera sería bien recibido nuevamente en la aldea, al parecer se equivocó

-¡Oye baka!- se escuchó al pie del árbol

-Que quieres usuratonkachi- respondió con voz cansada

-¡Toma!- dijo arrojándole un pequeño paquete a lo que el moreno atrapó ágilmente, dándose cuenta de que era la misma fiambera envuelta que había rechazado a la pelirrosa

-Además de comer el mío, hubiese hecho lo mismo con el tuyo, pero no pude hacerlo- decía con esa sonrisa característica suya, -pues ella lo hizo especialmente para ti- lo que hizo que el moreno mirara como el rubio había bajado la mirada

-Todo ésto ha sido muy difícil, en especial para ella, pero aún así está tratando de que eso no la afecte, mucho menos a ninguno de nosotros, incluyéndote-

-...-

-Te dejo, tengo un asunto que atender¡nos vemos!-

Después de unos minutos de mirar a la nada, giró su vista a sus manos donde tenía aquella misma fiambera, por simple inercia comenzó a desenvolver y al quitar finalmente la tapa del molde, pudo percibir inmediatamente el exquisito aroma de la comida, por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar comer

* * *

Dos sombras se encontraban saltando ágilmente entre los árboles, su velocidad constante delataba que llevaban ya varios días corriendo, su vista fijada al frente que estaban decididos a llegar a su destino

-Quiero creer que sabes hacia donde nos dirigimos-

-Pues si quieres irte por tu lado, eres libre de hacerlo- respondió molesta, -no te obligué a que vinieras conmigo- fue lo último que dijo antes que tomara la delantera del otro, quien solo esbozó media sonrisa y en seguida logró alcanzarla

* * *

De pronto cuatro hombres aparecieron en su oficina, después de dos días por fin habían vuelto de "esa" misión

-Pido por favor que me permitan un momento a solas con el Uchiha- dijo Tsunade a el escuadrón de tres ANBU'S que lo acompañaran, -y enseguida hablaré con ustedes- a lo que éstos solo asintieron y desaparecieron de inmediato

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- le preguntó al moreno con voz firme

-Hai- afirmó seriamente, -aquí está- dijo mientras le extendía un antiguo pergamino sellado

-Hmh!- esbozó una sonrisa al mirar detenidamente ese pergamino, -Sabía que lo lograrías, Sasuke- a lo que el nombrado sonrió orgullosamente

-Ahora quiero que se lo entregues personalmente a la directora del hospital general de Konoha- ordenó regresándole nuevamente el pergamino a Sasuke

-Ya me imagino su cara en cuanto lo vea- se dijo con una amplia sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos, cosa que el moreno notó perfectamente

Era la primera vez que entraba en el hospital desde que había regresado, algunas cosas habían cambiado, aumentado al parecer la practicidad de su funcionamiento. Aunque había estado anteriormente en varias ocasiones en éste, nunca había estado en la oficina del director del hospital, o en éste caso la directora, así que se vio en la necesidad de preguntar

-Deseo saber donde se encuentra la directora de éste hospital- dijo a una de las recepcionistas con su típico carácter frío, ésta después de salir del trance en el que había entrado al ver al moreno le respondió

-Claro, su oficina se encuentra en el último piso del edificio, tercera puerta a la izquierda- terminó guiñándole el ojo en forma de coqueteo, cosa que Sasuke ignoró, y subiendo al último piso de edificio, en seguida se encontró con un escritorio frente a las escaleras tras el cual se encontraba una joven de cabello morado y al igual que la de la recepción, se quedó inmóvil al verlo, solo que en ella pareció un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, igualmente la ignoró y se dirigió a esa oficina

-¡O-oiga!- reaccionó, -¡espere!- le gritó tratando de detenerlo, pero él no le hizo caso

* * *

Ya llevaba cerca de dos horas revisando detenidamente el archivo contenido en esa carpeta, lo leía y revisaba una y otra vez, estaba completamente concentrada en éste hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse repentinamente

-Akane, - dijo con algo de fastidio sin despegar la vista del archivo, -¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi oficina sin tocar antes...- pero se quedó sin hablar al ver quien había entrado, -la puerta- terminó

-¡Lo siento mucho Sakura-san!- llegó de repente a la puerta la nombrada, -¡intenté detenerlo pero él...!-

-Descuida Akane- le dijo mientras cerraba la carpeta y la metía en el primer cajón de su escritorio, -puedes retirarte- a lo que ella solo se inclinó un poco y se fue; estuvieron minutos en silencio, hasta que la joven rompió el hielo

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Sasuke?- preguntó finalmente la palirrosa, lo que hizo sacar de sus pensamientos al moreno, quien se encontraba un tanto sorprendido por entrar a esa oficina y encontrar ahí a la pelirrosa

-He venido a entregarle éste pergamino a la directora de éste hospital- dijo mostrándole es pergamino sellado, -_¿Acaso ella es...?_-

-Permíteme- le dijo levantándose de su asiento tras el elegante escritorio y estirando su brazo para poder tomarlo y volverse a sentar

-Veamos- observó detenidamente el pergamino y su sello y abrió aún más sus ojos en muestra de impresión, el moreno solo la observaba en silencio -ésto es...- entonces la pelirrosa dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia él, -¿Podrías decirme si alguien anteriormente intentó abrir o liberar el sello de éste pergamino?- le preguntó mientras se precipitaba sobre el escritorio

-...- no contestó, solo se limitó a mirar la expresión decidida y sorprendida de ella

-...- solo esperaba que él le respondiera

-Mi misión fue la de recuperar ese pergamino solamente- respondió con un tono un tanto frío; ella serenó su mirada y volvió nuevamente a su asiento, un tanto decepcionada

-tomaré eso como un no- dijo después de soltar un suspiro y tomar nuevamente el pergamino en sus manos para mirarlo algo de desgano; -Por lo visto éste es mi verdadero castigo- pensó en voz alta, -Pues bien, es mejor que llenar informes- se dijo y sonrió, -Debo admitir que la dificultad que presenta el pergamino simplemente en la liberación de su sello, - el moreno miraba a distancia sus movimientos, su expresión en silencio y ni si quiera ella sabía porque, -me emociona más de lo que debería- se puso de pie y colocó de manera vertical en el escritorio el pergamino, concentró chackra en su dedo índice y toco el sello, después unió las manos creando un sello con ellas

-¡KAI!- exclamó, pero al parecer no sucedió nada

-_Es por esto que me extrañó saber que era ella la directora_- pensó, pero de pronto observó como el sello ardía en llamas y ella se sentaba nuevamente satisfecha y desenrollaba con sumo cuidado el pergamino

-_Tal vez así sepa por que razón lo robaron aquella vez_- pensó. -Sasuke...- pero entonces sonó como tocaban la puerta, -adelante-

-Sakura-san, el equipo Azuma ha regresado e Ino me informó que desea hablar con usted- dijo entrando de pronto con varias carpetas y otros artículos en sus manos

-Está bien Akane, ya voy- dijo guardando el pergamino en el último cajón de su escritorio y colocaba un fuerte sello para su seguridad, entonces levantó la vista hacia el moreno y sonrió, -Ahora vuelvo, me gustaría que me hicieras el favor de esperar, deseo preguntarte algo- entonces avanzó hacia la puerta, -puedes tomar asiento, ya has estado demasiado tiempo de pie- le dedicó una última sonrisa para salir finalmente y detrás de ella Akane, quien no dotó el momento que en dejó caer algo al suelo

* * *

Hace ya casi una hora que esperaba, en otras ocasiones ya se hubiera marchado pero ella le había pedido que esperara y además no tenía nada mejor que hacer, miraba la gran ventana que se encontraba a espaldas del escritorio, sin duda un bella vista; mientras observaba detenidamente el cielo por esa ventana, escuchó abrir la puerta tras de si, una presencia en el marco de ésta, la reconoció al instante, así que no se inmutó en girarse

-Que haces aquí, Karin- más que preguntar parecía exigir una respuesta, por el tono especialmente frío que utilizó con ella

-¿Así es como me recibes después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?- dijo aún recargada en la puerta, mirando detenidamente su espalda

-Hn- fue entonces que se giró para verla, seguía siendo absolutamente la misma

-Después de todo...- se quitó los lentes y comenzó a avanzar hacia él de una manera que solo ella consideraba sensual, -creí que me necesitabas¿no?- y si mirar por donde iba pisó aquello que estaba en el suelo y para no tropezar se abalanzó sobre el moreno empujándolo con la fuerza hacia el escritorio desordenando todo y tirando algunas cosas al suelo incluido un portaretrato que se estrelló un poco a la caída; su mirada fría se llenó de coraje mientras la miraba a los ojos, ésta solo se abrazaba a su pecho y lo miraba también, embelesada por ese mar negro

-Te extrañé tanto- le susurró mientras tenía la mirada fija en sus labios e iba acortando la distancia, el no podía moverse, estaba acorralado contra el escritorio, y a pocos centímetros de unir sus labios, alguien se aclaró fuertemente la garganta en la puerta, ambos miraron hacia ésta y mientras que Karin las miraba con eterno odio por haberla interrumpido, Sasuke solo miraba en silencio a las dos figuras, la primera de ellas, con su coleta rubia alta tenía sus ojos azules abiertos a más no poder, su expresión denotaba una innombrable sorpresa mirando aquella escena que protagonizaba, no le dio mucha importancia, pero al mirar a la otra pelirrosa, con lo brazos cruzados y una mirada tan o más fría que la que tenía cuando lo vio de regreso en la aldea, se sintió incómodo, fue ella quien los había interrumpido al parecer

-No me gustaría interrumpir tan...conmovedora escena- se mostraba fría e irónica, Ino solo la miró con la boca aún más abierta, -pero creo que **mi** oficina no es un lugar muy adecuado para ésto-

-_¿Pero qué demonios?_- pensó la rubia, y entonces escuchó a la asistente de Sakura gritando su nombre desde el pasillo, la pelirrosa miró hacia su dirección y pudo notar que venía acompañada de una preciosa ave azul, todos miraron su expresión llena de...¿miedo?

-¡Sakura-san¡es la pequeña Hikaru!- entonces la nombrada se giró con una mirada seria y llena de decisión hacia Sasuke y Karin, que seguían en la misma incómoda posición

-Quiero que me hagan el favor de haberse marchado para cuando regrese- y entonces salió corriendo tras el ave; la rubia la miraba y miraba a Sasuke y a la otra, para después mirar nuevamente como Sakura se alejaba corriendo, confundida por todo ésto salió corriendo tras Sakura, pero Akane la detuvo

-Ino, tu equipo ya está mejor, será mejor que vayas con ellos,- a lo que ella dudosa asintió

Dentro de la oficina de la joven, aún permanecían sin moverse Sasuke y la otra, tratando de asumir la escena, hasta que ella se inclinó aún más a él

-¿En qué estábamos?- pero entonces la apartó bruscamente de él alejándose hacia la puerta

-Creí que habías muerto- aseguró con la mirada más fría que el hielo, ella cruzó los brazos indignada

-Pues ya ves que no; aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Juugo- entonces se dirigió a la ventana, pisando y estrellando aún mas el portaretrato, -Fue tan fácil entrar en ésta aldea- y se giró hacia él, -creo que en lugar de hacer tanto alboroto hace tiempo, pudimos haber entrado silenciosamente, tomar aquel pergamino tan poderoso que Konoha resguardaba e irnos después- y entonces se puso de nuevo sus lentes, -aunque no habría sido tan divertido- sonrió maliciosamente

-Donde está Suigetsu-

-Ah, dijo que después nos alcanzaría después-

-Hmp!-

* * *

Suigetsu se encontraba recostado perezosamente en una rama cuando frente a él pasó volando una bella ave azul, no se inmutó en reaccionar, hasta que sintió que un presencia venía muy cerca, estaba a punto de mirar hacia esa dirección, cuando de pronto frente a él pasó corriendo a una gran velocidad la figura de una mujer con cabello rosa, éste solo la vió por unos instantes de perfil

-Por que tengo la sensación de haberla vito antes- se decía, hasta que un recuerdo acudió a su cabeza, -Un momento ¡Es ella!-

* * *

Se que en éste capi ella mostró un lado un tanto débil, pero quiero dar a entender que el carácter de Sakura se ha vuelto un tanto volátil debido a algo que solo ella y muy pocas personas más conocen, y eso se mostrará aún más en los próximos capítulos, espero les guste; y antes de irme quiero darle las gracias a sus rr especialmente a:

**kaoru-uchiha**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Sakurita55**

**Nahia**

**Sakurass**

**-Sakuritah-**

**CeReZita-Chan**

**katyx**

**L.I.T**

Y me gustaría saber además, si les gustaría que les contestara y agradeciera a cada uno de ustedes en los próximos capítulos, por que tengo ganas de contestar, pero no se; bueno ¡hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora les presento el capítulo 5 de ésta su historia.

**Disclaimer**: Por desgracia Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo es ésta historia que presento para distracción en los momentos de ocio de todos ustedes.

**Capítulo 5**

**Retrato**

Una linda cabaña en medio del bosque mostraba cierta tensión al presenciar lo ocurrido hace ya una hora, dentro de ella se encontraban cuatro mujeres y aquella bella ave azul descansando en el respaldo de una silla junto al futon donde una pequeña descansaba, su respiración agitada y algo entrecortada se fue normalizando poco a poco, esa horrible tensión finalmente desapareció

-Y...¡ya está!- dijo la pelirrosa mientras pasaba su brazo por su frente hincada junto a aquella pequeña niña en aquel futon al terminar

-¿Entonces ya está bien?- preguntó preocupada una mujer con cabello castaño y mirada chocolate, quien miraba con preocupación a la pequeña recostada

-¡Nunca estuvo mejor!- anunció con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y miró directo a aquella mujer, -descuida, seguro su desmayo fue por una fuerte agitación cardíaca, seguro se sobre esforzó mientras jugaba, pero ya está bien- miró nuevamente a la pequeña con suma ternura, -acabo de revisarla, y ha tenido un avance impresionante, finalmente su cuerpo comienza a aceptar a su nuevo corazón a la perfección-

-Que alivio-

-Entiendo que te sintieras asustada Kumiko, pero ahora ya está bien-

-¿Entonces no le pasó nada?- dijo una pequeña entrando a la habitación

-No hija, ahora tu prima está bien- dijo la castaña a la pequeña casi idéntica a su madre, quien entonces saltó demostrando una gran felicidad

-Será mejor que me vaya, pero recuerden que cualquier cosa, pueden llamarme- ésto último lo dijo mirando al ave, y al darse la vuelta, ésta comenzó a mover las alas y cantar

-N-nee...chan- dijo la pequeña recostada en el futon, que comenzaba a abrir los ojos

-Hikaru-chan- la pelirrosa se hincó a su lado nuevamente, -debería reprenderte por des obedecerme ¿sabes?- y miró a la entristecida pequeña, -pero también sabes que no puedo hacerlo, no a ti- dijo poniendo su frente con la de la pequeña con una enternecida sonrisa, a lo que ella también sonrió. -Aunque me gustaría saber que fue lo que te hizo sobre esforzar- y la pequeña solo se cubrió medio rostro con la colchoneta

-F-fue mi culpa- dijo apenada la otra pequeña, -Estábamos jugando en el bosque a los shinobis, y mientras corría ella se desmayó- y bajó la mirada al suelo, -lo siento-

-Bueno, bueno, ya no hay de que culparse, ya que no ha pasado a mayores- le dijo la pelirrosa a la niña con una sonrisa, a lo que ella asintió feliz

-Pero si no entreno, no podré llegar a ser la mejor kunoichi de Konoha como tu, nee-chan-

-Mmmm... entonces... ¡ah, ya se!; si me prometes no sobre esforzarte demasiado con tus juegos y cuidarte en lo que te recuperas por completo, yo prometo ayudarlas a entrar pronto a la academia ¿de acuerdo?- a lo que la pequeña demostró un brillo especial en sus ojos y abrazó a la pelirrosa

-¡Arigatou Onee-chan!-

-Siempre es un placer, Hikaru-chan- también la abrazó; -Ahora si me voy para que descanses- entonces la recostó y besó su frente, antes de salir de la habitación

* * *

Ahora se encontraba junto aquella cristalina cascada, reviviendo una y otra vez la imagen de la pelirosa, ésta y cuando la vio por primera vez

Flash Back

Era cerca de media noche y se encontraba saltando velozmente entre las ramas de los árboles, después de haberse separado en dos grupos, Juugo y Karin, Sasuke y él, éste le había pedido al moreno que se adelantara mientras el recuperaba la energía perdida por el peso de aquella gran espada, gran error, pues ya llevaba más de quince minutos avanzando pero no podía lograr alcanzarlo. Entonces escuchó un sonido, y pudo percibir una débil presencia, se ocultó entre las ramas para averiguar, y entonces la vio, la silueta de una hermosa joven bañada por la luz de la Luna junto a la cascada vistiéndose, estaba tan concentrado en poder mirar su rostro que solo pudo escuchar el sonido del viento siendo cortado cerca de su oído derecho y segundos después un ligero hilo de sangre corría por su mejilla derecha, apartó su vista de ella para ver como en el tronco del árbol tres kunais enterrados en perfecta hilera, uno después del otro

-_Le gusta jugar_- pensó divertido esbozando una sonrisa, y al girar para verla de nuevo, ya no estaba y al no sentir ya su presencia creyó que se había ido, pero y sin más ella pasó por enfrente de él saltando de rama en rama, permitiéndole verla de perfil como si lo retara a atacarla, demostrándole que ella no le temía

-Mujer de cabello rosa, interesante- sonrió antes de intentar volver a alcanzar a Sasuke

Fin Flash Back

Dejó de mirar su reflejo en el agua para ponerse de pie, sonrió

-Me pregunto si aún le gustaría continuar el juego-

* * *

Se encontraba solo aún en el despacho de la pelirrosa, sin más que hacer había acomodado las cosas en el escritorio que él mismo había tirado, solo faltaba una cosa más, un porta retrato tirado junto a aquel escritorio, sin alguna expresión de su parte se agachó y lo recogió, no podía dejar de observarlo, en éste se encontraba la foto de lo que parecía una familia de tres integrantes, se encontraba una bella mujer sosteniendo un animal de felpa, un hombre apuesto más alto que ella, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que en los hombros de éste se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello rosa levantando ambas manos y mostrando una amplia sonrisa, notó que el cristal estaba roto, y en parte fue su culpa

-Son ella y sus padres- se escuchó decir en la puerta, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Ino entraba de pronto, había dejado la puerta abierta, -según me contó, tomaron la foto cuando cumplió dos años- nunca imaginó ver una expresión así en ella, mostraba una mirada y sonrisa melancólicas, -el oso que su madre tiene en sus brazos fue su regalo¡ella amaba ese oso!- no lo miraba a él, si no al porta retrato en su mano desde donde se encontraba, -de hecho aún lo conserva- le sonrió, entonces lo miró por instantes a los ojos, antes de bajar un poco la mirada, -Creía que había cambiado, pero lo confirmé esta tarde con lo sucedido, años atrás hubiera saltado sobre esa tipa aunque usase anteojos- el solo la miraba de reojo en silencio, -y todo fue después...- dudó, -después de que murieron sus padres- él no lo creía, acaso ella había dicho que...

-Ino- se escuchó decir con sorpresa en la puerta, ambos por inercia voltearon y vieron a Sakura con una expresión indescifrable, al parecer había escuchado todo

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a la pelirrosa, -¡Y que bueno que ya estás de vuelta Sasuke-kun!- le sonrió para después girar hacia la salida, y pasar de largo de la pelirrosa con la mirada oculta entre sus cabellos, ésta solo atinó a dar unos cuantos pasos dentro, fue ahí donde se serió

-Creí haber sido clara al pedirte que te marcharas para cuando yo regresara- dijo mirándolo seriamente, éste no contestó, solo la miró serio, entonces ella apartó su mirada al escritorio -no debiste molestarte, yo lo abría recogido después- dijo pasando de un lado de él y dirigiéndose al librero al lado del moreno, él entonces caminó hacia ella y estando a unos cuantos metros, le extendió el porta retrato, ella apartó la mirada de los libros para girarse y poder tomarlo, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, lo giró hacia ella y lo miró, el vidrio estaba estrellado justo por el rostro de sus padres, lo tomó con ambas manos y se dirigió al escritorio junto a su silla, lo colocó en éste y lo miró, repentinamente levantó su mano empuñada y la proyectó con fuerza en el porta retrato, ocasionando que él vidrio que protegía la foto se rompiera completamente, apartando unos trozos de la foto la retiró, abrió el primer cajón dejando ver aquella carpeta que anteriormente había guardado, la abrió también colocando ahí la fotografía, cerró la carpeta y cerró el cajón, Sasuke la miraba detenidamente en silencio; ella se dirigió a la puerta y se recargó en ésta con medio cuerpo hacia fuera

-¡Akane!- le gritó, -recuérdame comprar un nuevo porta retrato después por favor- solo vio como ella asentía para regresar a su asiento tras el escritorio, se sentó, colocó sus codos sobre éste y su cabeza entre sus manos, logrando ocultar la mitad de su rostro de la vista del moreno, -Perdona por haberte pedido que esperaras, pero creo que ya no será necesario- su voz se escuchaba neutra, sin rastro de emoción, -mañana iré a hablar con Tsunade-sama, así que ya puedes retirarte- el no quería moverse de su lugar, pero al ver que ella tampoco lo hacía entendió que quería estar sola, y justo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, notó que de sus nudillos comenzaban a correr pequeños caminos de sangre hacia la palma de su mano y por su brazo, finalmente salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Ella en cuanto escuchó cerrar la puerta y dejar de sentir su presencia, juntó sus manos frente a su boca y permitió que sus ojos miraran hacia la nada, suspiró, sintiendo finalmente como su sangre recorría su brazo completo, miró la herida, no era grave, pero si de cuidado¿entonces por que si lo sabía, no hacía nada para curarla?, simplemente la miraba, y dejaba caer lentamente su brazo al escritorio, permitiendo que se tintara un poco de rojo

* * *

-¡Entonces nos arrojó una gran bomba!, pero logramos esquivarla justo a tiempo entes de que nos matara- el rubio venía muy entretenido contándole a Sakura más acerca de su misión, ella venía muy atenta escuchándolo con una sonrisa, mientras que ambos cargaban con unas cuantas bolsas con víveres cada uno, -¡y entonces Kakashi saltó sobre ellos y...- pero se detuvo al ver que la pelirrosa se había detenido e golpe, -¿qué sucede Sakura-chan?- y miró hacia su dirección y vio a Sasuke saliendo de una tienda, y detrás de él Karin, quien al verlos se colgó de su brazo

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, se hace tarde- le dijo al rubio mirando hacia el suelo y comenzó a caminar más rápido pasando de largo del moreno y la otra, el rubio solo miró como de nuevo evitaba a Sasuke y a si mirada, desde hace tres día que hacía lo mismo cuando se lo encontraba,

-¡Sakura-chaaaaaaan, esperaaaaaaaa!- corrió para alcanzarla, -nos vemos luego baka- le dijo a Sasuke con una sonrisa al pasar junto al él, finalmente alcanzó a la pelirrosa, -Sakura-chan, sabes que tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar- ella le daba la espalda

-Lo sé, pero no pensé que fuese tan pronto- abrió la puerta y entró a la casa, y detrás de ella Naruto

-Ne Sakura-chan ¿qué te parece si el fin de semana nos ponemos de acuerdo y preparamos una salida de campo- ella estaba acomodando las bolsas

-Mmmmm, no sé-

-¡Vamos!, me muero por dejar las misiones, entrenamientos y trabajo de un lado- ella iba a tomar otra bolsa pero el se puso en medio y le hizo los ojos de cachorro, ella solo suspiró resignada

-Está bien¡pero sólo si puedo invitar a alguien!-

-¡Yahuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- saltó Naruto, -¡Entonces nos vemos allá!- ella lo acompañó a la puerta, él se fue corriendo, -¡Yo también llevaré a alguien!- y entonces se fue

-Entiendo que aún sigue siendo tu hermano- entró, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ésta, -lástima que yo ya no puedo pensar igual-

* * *

Estaban los dos esperando a la orilla del lago aunque aún no era tarde, ya se estaban cansando de esperar

-No se por que acepté acompañarte usuratonkachi- decía Sasuke recargado en el tronco de un árbol cercano

-Acaso no será por que te ayudé a deshacerte un rato de aquella mujer de lentes que no se despega de ti ni un solo minuto-

-Hn!- a lo que el rubio sonrió aún más, -Es tan molesta- entonces Naruto fue borrando su sonrisa

-Eso mismo decías de Sakura-chan- lo que hizo que el moreno lo mirara confuso

-_¿A dónde quiere llegar?_- se preguntó

-Ella me dijo que ya te enteraste lo de sus padres- el silencio del moreno lo confirmó, -es por eso que ella ya no te sonríe y evita tu mirada, no quería que te enteraras- entonces aquella sensación de que algo le ocultaban volvió, pero ¿qué?

-Perdonen la tardanza- de repente aparecieron Sakura y Hinata

-¿Hinata?- se preguntó el rubio al verla llegar con la pelirrosa, ella solo se aferró aún más a las mangas de la canasta que tenía mientras miraba al suelo con un ligero tinte en sus mejillas

-Le pedí que fuera ella quien me acompañara hoy¿recuerdas que te dije que invitaría a alguien?- le guiñó el ojo al rubio éste desvió la mirada como avergonzado, ella sonrió

-H-hola N-Naruto-kun- él le sonrió y se acercó a ella

-Deja te ayudo con ésto- y le quitó la canasta de las manos

-¿Qué les parece se comemos ya?- sugirió Sakura, tanto Hinata como Naruto asintieron, mientras que Sasuke mantenía su distancia, extendieron una manta en el suelo, colocaron la canastas de Sakura y Hinata y tomaron asiento, cada uno en un lado de la manta, las chicas abrieron las canastas y comenzaron a colocar las diferentes fiamberas con diferentes platillos, todos se veían exquisitos

-P-pueden tomar lo que gusten- dijo aún un poco cohibida Hinata

-Entonces...- inició ansioso el rubio, -¡ITADAKIMASU!- dijeron al unísono, y comenzaron a comer

-Mmmmmm!, la comida está deliciosa; aunque mi favorita siempre ha sido la de Hinata- cosa que hizo que la joven se sonrojara, -la de Sakura-chan está muy buena- entonces ella le sonrió

-Gracias Naruto-

-Aunque el simple hecho de pensar que sabría como antes de que aprendieras me hizo sentir escalofríos- entonces todos sintieron una pesada aura rodear a la pelirrosa, que comenzaba a tensar los palillos

-Naruto-kun- advirtió la de ojos perlados

-La mejora ha sido impresionante a comparar Sakura-chan, ¿Sakura...chan?- notó la expresión sombría de ella, prácticamente vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos cuando ella apartó los palillos y su plato para liberar sus manos

-¡Na-ru-to!...jajajajajajajajajajaja¡tienes razón!- los tres la miraron un tanto extrañados -¡aún recuerdo tu cara entonces!- el rubio la miró con lágrimas en los ojos

-Creí que moriría- y escuchó como Hinata reía por lo bajo

-Sakura tiene razón, ese rostro es inolvidable

-¡¿También tú Hinata?!- y vio como Sasuke esbozaba media sonrisa, -de ti no me extraña ¬¬#-

-¿Recuerdan aquél día que intenté cocinar arroz con curri por primera vez?- la pelirrosa reía a carcajadas, -el rostro de Naruto mientras miraba lo que sería su comida¡ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara!-su risa había contagiado a todos, ahora todos disfrutaban

-Sentí una gran alivio cuando se te resbaló el plato de las manos y calló al suelo- el rubio también reía

-No, y déjame decirte que tardé una semana en quitar esa mancha- entonces limpió una lágrima que estaba a punto de rodar; estuvieron compartiendo unos bellos momentos los cuatro, pero como todo, ésto también tenía que terminar

-Naruto ¿por qué no acompañas a Hinata de regreso a casa?, sabes que no es buena idea dejar que una dama se vaya sola- dijo ya a punto de marcharse

-Pero Sakura tu...-

-Descuida Hinata, cualquiera que me conozca sabe que no le conviene meterse conmigo, y si alguien no lo sabe, entonces me conocerá- dijo levantando su puño, -bueno¡Ja ne!- y se fue; ahora solo Sasuke la miraba marcharse a paso lento, de nuevo sola, ahora no solo no le pedía una cita a solas, ya ni si quiera le pedía que la acompañara, pero lo importante aquí sería¿estaría él dispuesto a acompañarla?

-Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos Hinata- le dijo el rubio

-H-hai- ella solo asintió

-¡No vemos baka!- fue entonces cuando se marchó en dirección a la mansión de la chica, y al quedarse solo en ese lugar, decidió que sería mejor que él también se marchara, pero no era a su departamento al que se dirigía

* * *

Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en aquel inmenso manto azul, ambos permanecían en silencio, mientras que la de cabello azulado miraba un tanto apenada el suelo, el rubio contemplaba la inmensidad del cielo y cuando al fin llegaban a la mansión Hyuuga, ella creyó que era momento de romper ese inquietante silencio

-M-me alegra que volvieras de tu misión N-Naruto-kun- aunque aún mantenía la mirada en el suelo, ella pudo notar como el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara -_que tonta_- pensó

-A mí también me alegra que volver Hinata- entonces ella lo miró, llevaba las manos cruzadas tras su cabeza, -finalmente pude volver a verte- entonces un fuerte rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica, el rubio se dio cuenta de sus palabras, -¡v-verlos¡finalmente pude verlos!... a todos, jejeje- y suspiró aliviado al verse frente a la mansión, -creo que ya es momento de que me vaya, -¡nos vemos!- y salió corriendo mientras que aquellos ojos perla lo miraban fijamente

-A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo, Naruto-kun- dijo para sí con una bella sonrisa, antes de entrar de nuevo a casa

* * *

Ahora era un ramo de rosas blancas el que se encontraba al pie de aquella piedra tallada, él estaba frente a ella leyendo una y otra vez aquellos dos nombres, ambos con el apellido Haruno, fue entonces que miles de palabras y frases vinieron a su mente en una oleada

-_como_ _jounin de Konoha me he comprometido a protegerla junto con sus habitantes_-; -_Todo ésto ha sido muy difícil, en especial para ella, pero aún así está tratando de que eso no la afecte_-, -_y todo fue después de que murieron sus padres_- ésto último lo tenía bien grabado, fue desde que se enteró de aquello, que ella ni siquiera volvía a sonreírle, -_es por eso que ella ya no te sonríe y evita tu mirada, no quería que te enteraras_- las palabras de Naruto parecían tener razón¿pero por qué no quería especialmente que **él** se enterara?; por mucho que quisiera evitar esa idea en su cabeza, no podía hacerlo, lo único que le quedaba era admitirlo, la extrañaba; extrañaba aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba especialmente a él y solamente a él, cuando tenían solo doce años

-Sakura- se dijo en voz baja

-Así que ahora eres tú el que piensa en ella-

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer ésta su historia, pero en especial a:

**Chivizuke**

**-Sakuritah-**

**Gabrielle Le Fay**

**L.I.T**

**Reynisha**

**Sakurita55**

**EeMiiLy-chan**

De verdad gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les esté gustando, y más me alegra que se tomen la molestia de dejar sus rr. **Honto Arigatou!**

Y de manera de agradecimiento aquí les va un adelanto del siguiente capi:

_-una pequeña lucha entre amigos resulta en la inconsciencia de uno de los dos, es hora de que el otro actúe; en medio de la tormenta la pelirrosa se lleva una sorpresa al ver quien toca a su puerta; mientras que hay unas variaciones para la apertura de las peleas finales en el próximo examen para Chuunin que involucran a ciertos miembros del antiguo equipo 7-_

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo es ésta historia que presento para distracción en los momentos de ocio de todos ustedes.

**Capítulo 6**

**Lluvia**

-No se a que te refieres con eso, dobe- Sasuke trató de disimular

-Claro que sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo- le decía en tono burlón, el Uchiha aún se mantenía dándole la espalda al rubio mirando hacia la piedra, no quería que viera el ligero tinte rosa que había en sus mejillas

-Pensé que habías acompañado a la Hyuuga de vuelta a casa- después de haberse tranquilizado, se giró hacia Naruto

-Lo hice pero...¡pero no me cambies el tema!- apareció una sonrisa pícara en el rostro del chico-kyubi; -apuesto que te arrepientes de no haber tenido el valor de acompañar a Sakura-chan a su casa

-Hmph!- entonces dio vuelta, pasando de largo del rubio dispuesto a irse, Naruto no iba a permitirlo, no justo ahora que había encontrado un ponto flojo

-¡Ja!, además de baka, resultaste todo un cobarde

-¡¿Qué dijiste usuratonkachi?!- su tono era uno lleno de indignación y furia, a un Uchiha nunca se le acusaba de cobarde

-Lo que oíste, o entonces ¿cómo se les llama a aquellos que huyen sin más de una batalla?- lo estaba retando

-¿Llamas a ésa estúpida conversación una batalla?- sonrió con ironía, - yo te enseñaré lo que es una batalla- se precipitó hacia Naruto, pero en un movimiento rápido desapareció

-Hmh!- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa mientras se giraba y lanzaba una patada en dirección a su espalda, acción que Sasuke logró esquivar alejándose un tanto de él, mirándose desafiantes y con una sonrisa en sus rostros comenzaron a atacarse, pero a comparación de las peleas que tenían en las prácticas con Kakashi, ésta vez era como recordar aquellos buenos viejos tiempos en que su rivalidad-amistad era el lazo más fuerte entre los dos, demostrando que aún no solo se consideraban como amigos, sino hermanos, como una familia; Sasuke demostró un brillo en sus ojos ante tal idea, un brillo que no demostraba desde su abandono a Konoha

-Haz mejorado bastante, teme- ambos se habían detenido, uno frente al otro, ambos con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo

-Lo mismo digo dobe, aunque no tanto como yo, claro- y apunto de nuevamente atacar sintió una fuerte punzada en el cuello obligándolo a caer repentinamente de rodillas, intentó levantarse, pero a cada movimiento se intensificaba el dolor

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto al ver como éste caía completamente al suelo mientras se sujetaba con fuerza el cuello, -¡Hey levántate!...Sasuke...¡Sasuke!- pero no reaccionó, había caído inconsciente, el rubio no dudó y lo cargó en su espalda para llevarlo a que alguien lo atendiera, en cuanto comenzó a correr, una fuerte lluvia se dejó caer sobre toda la aldea

* * *

La pelirroja de Karin se mantenía pegada a la ventana observando la lluvia a la espera de que el moreno llegase

-_No puedo esperar a que _mi_ Sasuke llegue y recibirlo como sólo él se merece_

-No me digas que aún sigues esperando a que Sasuke regrese "y poder recibirlo como el se merece"- se escuchó una voz en tono de burla desde uno de los sillones que hizo enfurecer a Karin

-¡¿Y tú que demonios sabes acerca de eso ¡¿Eh Suigetsu?!- bufó molesta

-Lo se porque siempre que pones esa cara de estúpida-obsesionada es porque estás pensando lo mismo, eres bastante predecible- ella ardía en furia, pero Suigetsu solo la ignoró, -y para serte sincero dudo mucho que Sasuke regrese, no sería la primera vez que no regresa a su apartamento a dormir, y menos desde lo que intentaste hacer aquella vez en el hospital

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!, y pensar que estuve a punto de probar los dulces labios de Sasuke por primera vez ¡para que tuviera que llegar la pelirosada esa a interrumpirnos!- ahora su tono era de indignación, solo escuchó un leve suspiro de parte del heredero de Zabuza

-Y pensar que ella tenía que ser su antigua compañera de equipo

-¡Para colmo de males!, y bueno a ti que te pasa, siempre que se menciona a "esa" pones esa cara- entonces él se molestó

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, ya te lo he dicho- y le recordó, -como también te he dicho, y no solo yo sino también Sasuke, que no tienes derecho a quedarte en éste lugar como si fuera tuyo, eres capaz de buscar otro lugar donde vivir

-¡Mira quién lo dice!, déjame recordarte que tu también has estado viviendo aquí desde entonces

-Yo tengo mis razones ¿acaso crees que permitiría que vivieses a solas con Sasuke en su departamento? serías capaz de hasta sedarlo con tal de poder...

-¡Cállate!, yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso a mi Sasukito

-Lo dice la que lo persigue a todos lados siempre que sale, o lo busca hasta por debajo de las piedras cuando prefiere pagar una habitación en cualquier otro lado con tal de no regresar aquí y escucharte

-¡Uuuuy¡ tu no entiendes nada ¡hago todo eso porque lo amo y me preocupo por él

-Yo diría que es porque tienes miedo a que un día no lo vuelvas a ver porque ya huyó lejos de ti

-¡Te equivocas¡ es porque no quiero que se vaya a ir con una de sus tontas admiradoras, y mucho menos con esa odiosa pelirrosa!- espetó furiosa

-Hmh!- Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que finalmente Karin se diera cuenta de sus palabras, haciendo que se ponga aún más histérica

-¡Ya no puedo con esto ¡mejor me largo de aquí!- y se dirigió a la habitación del moreno, azotando la puerta tras de si, dejando a Suigetsu solo en la estancia con el triste sonido de la lluvia

-Con que tu nombre es Sakura, la antigua compañera de equipo de Sasuke mujer de cabello rosa- se dijo con un deje de tristeza, esbozando una media sonrisa, -Por lo visto tendré que olvidarme de nuestro asunto pendiente- suspiró resignado pero dejando atrás aquella tristeza de antes, -si es que aprecio mi vida- se dijo mientras el recuerdo de Sasuke acudía repentinamente a su mente, -me debes una Sasuke-

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en uno de sus cómodos sofás leyendo su segundo libro favorito, ya que el primero lo había olvidado en aquella banca la noche que regresó Sasuke y nunca más lo volvió a ver, tenía un mal presentimiento, que creció tras escuchar tocar su puerta frenéticamente acompañado de un sonoro relámpago

-¡Sakura-chan!- los incesantes golpes eran realmente fuertes

-¿Naruto?- se preguntó asustada ante tal llamado

-Sakura-chan abre la puerta por favor ¡de verdad es una emergencia!- no dudó un instante más y abrió la puerta rápidamente, dejando ver en el oscuro umbral de la puerta las figuras de un desesperado Naruto y un Sasuke desmayado en su espalda tras un fondo de intensa lluvia

-Sasuke ¿p-pero que pasó?- preguntó nerviosa mientras los dejaba pasar, -¡Súbelo a la habitación rápido!- dijo mientras subía las escaleras corriendo seguida de Naruto quien le abrió la puerta de su antigua habitación, le indicó recostarlo en la cama y éste lo hizo apartándose para que la pelirrosa lo revisara

-Quiero saber qué fue exactamente lo que pasó- dijo Sakura acelerada mientras tomaba su pulso

-Estábamos teniendo una batalla, cuando de pronto Sasuke cayó al suelo de rodillas antes de quedar completamente inconsciente

-¿Algo más?

-Recuerdo que sujetaba fuertemente su cuello- entonces ella abrió aún más los ojos

-¡Su cuello!- lo miró rápidamente donde se encontraba el sello, pero todo parecía estar normal; después de varios minutos más de una extensa revisión, suspiró aliviada al ver que se encontraba estable

-Se encuentra bien, solo se ha quedado inconsciente por la falta de chakra, al parecer su sello se lo ha arrebatado, seguro no despertará hasta mañana en la noche, necesita descansar- vio en la expresión del rubio como su preocupación desaparecía, -_aunque realmente me parece extraño_- miró a Sasuke, estaba empapado al igual que Naruto se dirigió al armario y sacó un par de yukatas y unas sábanas limpias, se las extendió al rubio

-Puede que solo se haya desmayado, pero si sigue con esa ropa mojada puesta puede que les de fiebre, a ambos- el rubio sonrió

-Descuida Sakura-chan, yo ya me voy a casa- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación

-Entonces podrías hacerme un favor- dijo haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia el moreno en la cama entregándole una yukata y las sábanas limpias

-Oh!, claro- tomándolas

-Llámame cuando termines, estaré en la otra habitación- salió del cuarto, confiaba en Naruto, después de todo Sasuke era su hermano

* * *

Todo era negro y rojo a su alrededor, no habían árboles, animales, edificios, personas, nada, no se veía nada ni se escuchaba nada, solo esos tonos negros y rojos, mantenía su mirada azabache fría, al igual que su expresión

-Hn!- sonrió con superioridad al darse cuenta que su propia mente le intentaba jugar una broma, estaba inconsciente después de todo

-_¿Por que regresaste?_- se escuchó en eco a su alrededor, -_¿Qué te hizo volver?_- endureció su mirada ante tales preguntas ¿a qué demonios se referían?, -_Tu eres el único que sabe las respuestas ante tales preguntas_- aunque fuese difícil de aceptar, estaba un tanto confundido, cerró los ojos meditando tales palabras, entonces sintió repentinamente la brisa fresca y logró escuchar una voz, abrió los ojos

-...¡Y mi sueño es convertirme en alguien más grande que los hokages!- aquella escena, fue la presentación formal de equipo 7, -voy a hacer que todos los habitantes me reconozcan- sin duda ese era Naruto

-Bien, el siguiente-en ese entonces Kakashi les decía que los odiaba

-¡Soy Haruno Sakura! Me gusta...bueno, la persona que me gusta es...- solo vio como ella llevaba sus manos a su rostro y lo miraba a él mismo cuando tenía doce años, -Y mi hobby es...bueno, mi sueño es el... ¡kyaaaaaaaaaa!- y ahora comprobaba que el cambio era radical, esa Sakura había desaparecido

-Y ¿Qué odias?- preguntó el peliplatinado

-Naruto- dijo sin chistar, sonrió ante la expresión de éste, también el trato entre ellos era diferente

-El último chico- vio por última vez a la pelirrosa que esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de él a su lado

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke- con esa mirada fría y llena de soledad, -Hay muchas cosas que odio, y no hay muchas cosas que me gusten

-Uh- soltó la pelirrosa con un deje de desilusión

-Además tengo una ambición que no tengo intención de dejarla como un sueño. El resurgimiento de mi clan y... matar a cierta persona- esa última frase resonó una y otra vez por todo el lugar, mientras todo se volvía rojo y negro nuevamente

-_El resurgimiento de tu clan y matar a cierta persona_- se escuchó nuevamente aquella voz, -_¿aún crees no recordar el por que regresar?_- el moreno solo analizaba las preguntas, palabras y la escena, -_Ya has borrado matar a Uchiha Itachi de la lista, solo hay una cosa mas por hacer_- entonces silencio, ahora solo había negro, la oscuridad por todas partes

-Resurgir mi clan- dijo finalmente el moreno para si

* * *

Aunque había sido un tanto cansado, había terminado de retirar la ropa y sábanas mojadas de Sasuke y cambiarlas por unas secas, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura para avisarle como ella le había dicho, y la vio en plena oscuridad de la habitación sentada en la orilla de la cama con una fotografía enmarcada en sus manos, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que el rubio había entrado

-Ya terminé - dijo en un tono leve para observar como ella daba un pequeño respingo, en seguida colocó el porta retrato en el pequeño mueble que se encontraba junto a la cama, al frente de todas la demás imágenes

-Vamos entonces- se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación pasando de largo d él, sin siquiera mirarlo, esto puso una tanto culpable al rubio pero aún así la siguió hacia la otra habitación; al entrar, ambos se quedaron mirando al moreno que descansaba tranquilamente en la cama, a excepción del sonido que hacía las gotas de agua chocar frenéticamente contra la ventana, todo sería silencio frío en la habitación, que Naruto no se atrevía a romper

-Pudiste haberlo llevado al hospital ¿por qué traerlo aquí?- su mirada se había perdido en las sábanas de la cama, miraba sin mirar; él solo iluminó su rostro con una discreta sonrisa

-¿Por qué llevarlo al hospital, si puedo llevarlo con la mejor médico-ninja que hay?- ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

-Tienes razón, sería algo estúpido- de nuevo reinó ese incómodo silencio en la habitación

-Si, y más sabiendo que no podría estar en mejores manos

-Sabes que no tendría el valor de hacerle nada ¿cierto?- esto desconcertó al ojiazul ante tal comentario

-S-Sakura-chan...

-Nada, será mejor olvidarlo y que vayas a casa o vas a resfriarte- dijo mientras se giraba completamente a la ventana dándole la espalda, pero no se movió un centímetro de su lugar, el llenó su mirada de comprensión y la rodeó hasta quedar frente a ella y abrazarla

-Se cómo te sientes, soy tu hermano, tu familia, no puedes ocultarme nada

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo sumamente pesado, no se podía mover ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba, un momento ¿dónde se encontraba?, lo último que recordaba era que estaba peleando con Naruto cuando perdió repentinamente la conciencia; comenzaba a abrir lo ojos para encontrarse con el techo de una habitación oscura, viró con mucha pesadez y cansancio un poco la cabeza, para encontrarse frente a él dos figuras abrazadas, no podía distinguirlas, hasta que escuchó una de sus voces

-Te conozco Sakura-chan, recuerda que ya lo sé todo, se lo que ha ocurrido, se que te has negado a llorarle a él y a tus padres, pero eso solo te provoca más dolor- Sasuke tenía las vista entrecerrada, pero su oído no se podía confundir, esa era la voz de Naruto, y estaba con Sakura, -Mi hombro está dispuesto para que llores en él, ya que si sigues acumulando las lágrimas dentro de tu corazón, habrá un momento en que como ríos se desborden y por más que lo intentes, no las puedas detener-el rubio solo sintió como ella también lo abrazaba

-Arigatou, Naruto- un potente relámpago iluminó toda la habitación dando la razón al Uchiha, eran ellos y se encontraban abrazados, por un instante deseó ponerse de pie y partirle el rostro al rubio, después de todo ahora que recordó el último propósito en su lista, no podía permitir que nadie se interpusiera, incluyendo a su amigo, y fue entonces que de nuevo cae dormido.

-Bueno, será mejor que te vayas- le dijo la pelirrosa deshaciendo el abrazo, él solo asintió y se dirigía a la puerta, -Ne Naruto- el nombrado volteó, -¿podrías ir mañana al hospital, y decirle a Akane mi asistente que no asistiré por favor?- entonces la miró extrañado pero entendió mirando de reojo al moreno y asintió con una gran sonrisa, antes de salir de la habitación y la casa. Ella miró a Sasuke antes de volver la mirada a la ventana, aún llovía.

* * *

Me he dado cuenta que si ustedes se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus reviews, sería un gusto para mí, no solo agradecerlos, sino también por contestarlos, así que a continuación, la respuesta a sus rr:

**Chivizuke:** ¡Gracias por el comentario!, y espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. Trataré que Sakura se de a desear un poco más.

**EeMiiLyh-chan:** Me alegra que me hayas dejado un nuevo rr, y con Suigetsu, estaba un tanto interesado en Sakura, pero se enteró que fue la compañera de Sasuke y prefirió hacerse a un lado.

**Antonis:** ¡De verdad me impresiona tu capacidad de deducción! Debo admitir que haz acertado a grandes rasgos la trayectoria de la historia, pero hay ciertos detalles que faltan por develar; espero poder se capaz de sorprenderte con lo que viene.

Con lo de Sai y Sakura, solo hay amistad mutua, ya que decidí poner cierto interés de Ino por él, aunque la pareja no aparece en sí en el fic. Lo que siente Sakura por Sasuke, pienso dejarlo como un secreto que se develará entre aquellos pequeños detalles ya mencionados; y lo de Suigetsu, pintaba con Sakura, ya que en el fic a Suigetsu le gustan los retos y en su encuentro con la pelirrosa la consideró uno, pero al enterarse de que ella era la antigua compañera de equipo de Sasuke, dejó dejar ese interés a cambio de su vida, por que sabía que el Uchiha estaba interesado en ella para sus planes.

**Sakurita55: **No se cómo agradecerte que sigas el fic u me dejes tus rr en cada visita¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo y seguimiento!, de verdad gracias.

**Reynisha: **¡A mi me encantó el detalle que tuviste al decir que no es molestia la lectura del fic, y espero haber dejado cierto suspenso con éste capítulo también, ojalá seguir teniendo la capacidad de encantarte con cada episodio, nos vemos!

**Sherihilde:** Si, ahora el enamorado es Sasuke, solo que el baka no se da cuenta o no lo quiere aceptar, aún ¬¬. ¡Espero poder ser capaz de fascinarte con los demás capítulos! Y gracias de verdad!

Y es hora de despedirme, espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo pronto, y no hacerlos esperar, y una cosa más, a todos ustedes que leen éste su fic...¡**Honto Arigatou Minna!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo es ésta historia que presento para distracción en los momentos de ocio de todos ustedes.

**Capítulo 7**

**Lluvia (parte 2)**

Entró corriendo al hospital, tenía que ponerle ciertos puntos en claro a la pelirrosa, llegó hasta la puerta de su oficina y la abrió de un portazo

-¡FRENTONA!- pero se calmó de inmediato al ver que la habitación estaba vacía, sin pensar se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Akane

-¡Akane necesito...!- pero se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de ella al ver que charlaba con Naruto

-Así que Sakura-san no vendrá hoy- suspiró un tanto molesta, -_le he dicho mil veces que no falte sin avisar antes_- pensó, -Bueno, podrías decirle por favor que Godaime-sama necesita la presencia de ella, tuya y la de Uchiha-san mañana temprano en su oficina por favor- a esto el rubio solo asintió y salió corriendo del lugar

-Esta vez te salvaste frentuda, pero para la próxima vez me tendrás que contar cada detalle de lo tuyo con Sasuke-kun- dijo para sí, antes de también salir del hospital

* * *

Iba camino a la casa de Sakura, cuando de pronto se encontró a Hinata sonriendo a solo unos pasos de saludarla notó que ella iba acompañada de Kiba y Akamaru, al parecer se encontraba muy bien con su compañía. Hubo un instante en que ella no solo reía con su característica timidez por un comentario de él, sino que también logró percibir un ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas de la chica, Naruto sintió una presión en el estómago, como si... como si le arrebataran repentinamente algo, miles de extrañas palabras e ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza y sin darse cuenta un chakra rojo lo comenzó a rodear, comenzaba a perder el control de si, hasta que logró reaccionar y salir corriendo hacia la casa de la pelirrosa, no quería cometer una locura.

Después de unos minutos logró llegar a la puerta de la casa de su amiga llamando en seguida a ésta

-¡Voy!- se escuchó del otro lado, y segundos después le habían abierto la puerta invitándolo a pasar

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó Sakura al ver como tenía la respiración completamente agitada

-V-vine lo más rápido que pude a ver como se encontraba el teme y para avisarte que mañana en la mañana, la vieja quiere que estemos los tres en su oficina, o eso fue lo que me dijo Akane- entonces rió nerviosamente, ella lo miró un tanto extrañada mientras le indicaba que se sentara

-Pues Sasuke se encuentra bien, aún sigue dormido allá arriba- dijo mientras le servía una taza de té, y se sentaba a su lado, -y con respecto a tu excusa de "vine lo más rápido que pude para ver como se encuentra mi amigo y pasarte un recado" no te la creo nada- entonces notó como después de casi ahogarse con el té, Naruto dejaba la tasa en la pequeña mesita de centro y miraba atentamente el suelo, -sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- le sonrió a lo que el rubio atinó a suspirar

-De camino acá me encontré a Hinata, de inmediato quice ir hacia ella y saludarla como todas la mañanas, pero al ver como platicaba y reía con kiba...- Sakura lo escuchaba con detenimiento, -no solo me detuve, sino que cosas como "¿Por qué Hinata ríe de esa manera con ese Kiba?", "él no tiene derecho a estar con ella de esa manera, ni mucho menos de hacerle sonrojar", "voy a partirle la cara a Kiba", y cuando me di cuenta el chakra de kyubi comenzaba a fluir, salí corriendo lo más pronto que pude- el rubio miraba con atención sus manos

-Mmm, y dime... ¿cómo es que te sentiste en ese entonces?- entonces él la miró sorprendido, para después volver a mirar el piso

-Era una mezcla de coraje con... tristeza, sentí una fuerte presión en el estómago...y un vacío en el corazón- esto último lo dijo sujetando el lado izquierdo de su pecho y mirando los ojos verde de su compañera, notando como ésta esbozaba una sonrisa y servía más té

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Sakura-chan?- preguntó un tanto apenado y confundido

-Lo que pasa es que te has puesto celoso- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CELOSO?!- se puso de pie, a lo que ella solo asintió con esa misma sonrisa, entonces se sentó nuevamente

-Si. Me dices que viste como ella se sonrojó ¿Cierto?, pues ante la idea de que ella estuviera interesada en alguien más te haz puesto celoso, y como no ha sido consciente, la bestia dentro de ti ha sido la que tomaba el control

-¿Pero cómo es que nunca había pasado cuando contigo y el teme?- preguntó un tanto confuso, lo que puso a Sakura a pensar

-Mmmm, tal vez por que cuando eso ocurría te desahogabas gritándole a Sasuke y comenzando una pelea entre ustedes, pero como ahora ni si quiera haz gritado, cosa que me sorprende, tu mente y cuerpo han reaccionado de otra manera- intuyó, -y no olvides que aquel amor que sentías por mí ha cambiado al de unos hermanos, por lo que tu corazón se encuentra en la libertad de encontrar un nuevo amor en otro lado- dicho esto, dejó que por unos instantes el silencio reinara en la habitación, hasta que el rubio se puso de pie dispuesto a irse

-Una cosa más Naruto- lo detuvo, -Hace tiempo que sabes que siente por ti Hinata pero...- lo miró seria a los ojos, -¿qué es lo que tu sientes por ella?- él solo se sorprendió unos instantes para después fijar su mirada en el suelo a sus pies, -no es necesario que me contestes ahora, pero recuerda ésto- la miró atento, -las mujeres podemos esperar eternidades si nos lo proponemos pero...hay un momento en el que hasta el corazón se cansa de hacerlo; no dejes pasar una oportunidad así ¿de acuerdo?, ella ha esperado bastante ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad de ser felices? Ambos se lo merecen- le sonrió con ternura, a lo que el rubio recuperó su ánimo y salió contento de la casa.

* * *

Ahora estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena para las dos, hacía unas cuantas horas que Nauto se había ido. Solo daba los últimos toques a la cena cuando ya daban las ocho en punto en el reloj de la sala, se retiró el bello mandil blanco con encajes en los bordes para subir las escaleras directo a la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke

* * *

De repente comenzó a abrir los ojos, una tanto confundido se sentó en la cama en la que ahora se econtraba, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente no era su cama, habitación y que tampoco traía puesta su ropa, si no una yukata ¿dónde estaban sus cosas?, volvió a mirar alrededor de la habitación, encontrando su katana recargada a la pared junto a la puerta; cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, alguien tocó a la puerta

-Adelante- indicó con voz fría, logrando divisar como por la puerta entró Sakura con una sonrisa a la habitación y unas toallas dobladas en sus manos

-Me alegra que ya estés despierto y que ya te hayas levantado- dijo al verlo de pie junto a la cama, -seguro querrás varias explicaciones acerca de porque estás aquí- dejó las toallas en el borde de de la cama y se dirigió al armario, -pero antes me gustaría que bajaras a cenar- entonces sacó un conjunto de ropa limpia y lo puso junto a las toallas, -si deseas puedes tomar un baño antes de cenar, yo estaré abajo por si es que acaso necesitas algo- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si; el Uchiha solo miró la puerta por donde ella había salido; así que aquel lugar donde se encontraba era su casa,

-_Ésto va a ser divertido_- pensó mientras tomaba la ropa y demás de la cama y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, -_un momento_- se detuvo, -_¿Qué hace ella con ropa de varón?_-pensó un tanto extrañado mientras salía de la habitación

Ella se encontraba acomodando los platos servidos en la mesa, ahora solo faltaba que bajara a cenar, entonces escuchó unos pasos en la escalera giró y observó al moreno con aquella playera sin mangas negra denotando su bien formado pecho y aquel pantalón de tela un poco holgado, como lo imaginó, esa ropa le quedaría perfecta

-Comienza con las explicasiones- dijo a la chica con aquella expresión fría característica de él, ella solo le indicó con la cabeza que se sentara, al mirar a la mesa, Sasuke no solo se sorprendió por el delicioso aspecto de la comida, sino por que creyó que ella colocaría los lugares de ambos uno junto al otro, pero nuevamente se equivocó, ella había colocado los platos a las orillas de la mesa, uno frente al otro, ignoró eso y tomó su lugar

-Creo que sería mejor si cenamos primero o todo se podría enfriar- ella sonrió y el no tuvo más que aceptar.

La cena había transcurrido en silencio, silencio en el cual el Uchiha miraba de vez en cuando a la pelirrosa quien no despegaba la vista de su plato ni un solo instante, como si de nuevo intentara no mirarlo

-Ahora que ambos hemos terminado, será mejor comenzar con las explicaciones- dijo la pelirrosa, -¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-Que es lo que hago aquí- más que pregunta parecía exigencia, pero Sakura lo pasó por alto

-Ocurrió ayer ya por la noche- dijo, -me encontraba leyendo cuando Naruto comenzó a tocar la puerta frenéticamente, al abrir te encontrabas desmayado en su espalda- le contaba con toda naturalidad, -Me dijo que habías quedado inconsciente mientras sostenían una batalla; él te trajo conmigo porque estaba preocupado, le dije que te dejara descansar hasta que te recuperaras, ya que era lo único que necesitabas- comenzó a recoger los platos

-Dónde está mi ropa- usó ese mismo tono

-Descuida, se estaba sacando, llegaste empapado con la lluvia al igual que Naruto, y si no te cambiaba la ropa por una seca, seguro que te daría fiebre- el Uchiha sonrió al imaginar el rostro de la chica mientras le cambiaba el ahori por aquella yukata, -así que le pedí a Naruto que me hiciera el favor de cambiarte

-Hmp!- adiós sonrisa

-Será mejor ir a descansar, Tsunade-sama necesita de nuestra presencia mañana temprano- subió aquella escalera; detrás de ella el moreno quien entró en aquella habitación donde había despertado, minutos después entró Sakura

-Aquí tienes- le dio su ahori, -en el armario puedes encontrar lo que necesites, incluso un futon y algunas sábanas y cobertores por si no deseas dormir en la cama- y a punto de salir se giró, -por cierto, veo que no me equivoqué al pensar que la ropa de papá cuando era más joven te quedaría, ambos se dedicaban demasiado a su entrenamiento- salió finalmente de la habitación

* * *

En una habitación oscura, logra divisar dos serpientes negras que avanzan sigilosas hacia una figura, la perfecta figura de una mujer que se encontraba de espalda, el trata de llamarla pero nada, ni una sola palabra se logra escuchar, entonces las temibles criaturas envuelven a la joven permitiendo ver su cabello rosa elevarse al viento antes de desparecer en las penumbras, en seguida comienza llover, parpadea y al instante se encuentra en un bosque bañado en tormenta, a unos cuantos metros de él en el suelo divisa una joya, un collar de plata adornado con un hermoso dije de esmeralda; entonces un estruendoso relámpago lo despertó, pudo ver por la ventana de la habitación que nuevamente estaba lloviendo, intentó volverse a recostar y dormir pero decidió antes tomar un poco de agua, así que bajó a la cocina encontrándose con la luz encendida, pero no había nadie

-¿Necesitas algo?- se escuchó en la sala que tenía la luz apagada, por la luz provocada por un rayo se dibujó la silueta de la joven en la plena oscuridad, sentada con un cojín en el suelo frente a la pequeña mesa de centro

-Solo agua- contestó sereno

-Espera, ya te la sirvo- se paró y se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba, permitiendo que poco a poco pudiera divisarla mejor, clavando la mirada en ella, llevaba un conjunto para dormir de dos piezas, una blusa ligera de tirantes y un pequeño short de la misma tela, ambos blancos con pequeños detalles en un ligero rosa, al parecer hace poco se había duchado ya que su cabello húmedo caía grácilmente por su espalda desprendiendo un muy delicioso aroma, se veía tan...

-Creí que dormías- comentó

-La lluvia me despertó- y dirigió la mirada a la pequeña mesa, donde se encontraba una tasa y unas cuantas galletas, -¿qué hacías tu despierta a ésta hora?

-No podía dormir- dijo simplemente entregándole el vaso con agua y regresando a su lugar, él pensaba regresar y dormir, pero ahora que la había visto ahí prefirió seguirla, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

-_Algo me dice que el tenerme aquí no te inspira confianza, Sakura_- se dijo mirando a la chica mientras ella daba un sorbo a su vaso, Sakura sintió su mirada, ella también lo miró a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa casi como la de él

-Descuida, no es que me sienta incómoda con que estés aquí ni nada- como si hubiera leído su mente, -sucede a menudo, sobre todo cuando llueve de ésta manera- dijo mirando hacia la puerta escuchando atentamente el sonido de las gotas chocar contra ésta; al ver aquella mirada Sasuke sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho, solo pudo sentarse frente a ella, separándolos únicamente aquella mesa, al sentirlo cerca, Sakura se giró para mirarlo de nuevo

-Suele suceder- comentó, la pelirrosa lo miró interrogante al tiempo que estiraba su mano para tomar nuevamente la tasa, -Y más ahora que han muerto tus padres- ella se tensó moviendo torpemente su mano

-¡Pero que tonta soy!- exclamó al dar un ligero empuje a la tasa con el simple roce de sus dedos y tirar el contenido de ésta ante el comentario, se dirigió a la cocina para regresar con que limpiarlo, y volver a la cocina con la tasa vacía

-¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té o...- se escuchó desde la cocina, -café?- él se giró, -si lo sé, ¿café?-explicó -Es un obsequio y un recuerdo de mi última misión- el Uchiha notó como de repente hubo un destello en los ojos de ella

-Té- se inmutó a decir, después de unos minutos ella volvió con dos tasas, entregándole una él y colocando una en su puesto

-¿Sabes?- captando la atención de él y pudiendo notar como ella miraba su reflejo en el contenido de la tasa entre sus manos, -se que sonará un tanto a que quiero disfrazar la verdad pero...- Sasuke no despegaba su mirada de ella, -me gusta pensar que ahora están en un lugar mejor- entonces le dio un sorbo a su café, el comprendió que se refería a sus padres, entonces él también dio un sorbo a su té

-_Nunca lo hubiera visto así_- pensó

-Por cierto- volvió su atención a ella, -espero no te haya molestado el que le haya pedido a Naruto que fuera él quien te retirara la ropa mojada

-Ya me las pagará ese dobe- atinó a decir, solo escuchó como ella comenzaba a reír, el arqueo una ceja ante el acto, aunque también esbozando una sonrisa, le agradaba hacerla reír de esa manera

-L-lo siento, pero no pude evitar recordar aquellos viejos tiempos en los que sus peleas innecesarias eran una dicha al observador, aunque yo y mi actitud infantil no nos quedábamos atrás- la risa comenzaba a cesar a la vez que clavaba su vista en la lluvia tras la puerta, -incluso recordé aquella presentación formal del equipo 7- de inmediato ubicó el recuerdo, -no pude decir... ni si quiera mi sueño si no recuerdo- ahora solo mantenía una sonrisa un tanto melancólica, -ya que tu estabas ahí- suspiró aún sin mirarlo, -cualquiera que me hubiera visto hubiese jurado que mi sueño ideóneo era el de casarme contigo, tener muchos hijos y ser felices juntos... como la niña ingenua y enamorada que era- el sonrió orgulloso, -pero se equivocan- eso borró su sonrisa, se le comenzaba a hacer una costumbre a la pelirrosa, -nadie sabe la verdad, a excepción mía y...- bajó la mirada, -y...- titubeó nuevamente, -y...sería mejor que vayamos ya a dormir, ya que Tsunade-sama nos espera mañana temprano- se levantó y se fue a la cocina con su tasa, para después subir a su habitación pero al pie de la escalera se detuvo, -Espero prometas que la próxima vez tomes una tasa de café conmigo- ella le sonrió, el atinó a hacer lo mismo al momento de que la veía subir la escalera.

* * *

Se despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro, los primeros rayos que anunciaban la nueva mañana; se levantó y como si se encontrara en su casa, abrió el armario, sacó un par de toallas y fue a tomar una ducha, mientras el agua caliente empapaba su azabache cabello se daba el lujo de pensar en todos aquellos momentos vividos desde que nuevamente había puesto un pie en la aldea.

Desde que se había retirado, se había propuesto regresar a la bella aldea de Konoha, aquella que lo había visto crecer, pero no antes de cumplir su venganza; después todo su clan resurgiría, para ser nuevamente el más fuerte de toda Konoha, en ese instante en su cabeza apareció la imagen de la pelirrosa. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, no tendría la necesidad de hacer una exhaustiva búsqueda de una esposa, ya que a cualquier mujer que se lo pidiera estaba seguro que aceptaría sin chistar, pero él no quería a cualquier mujer, la quería a _ella_; al irse, al dejarla en aquella banca, le aseguró en silencio que regresaría por ella, seguro de que lo esperaría, sufrimiento entre las sombras de la oscuridad de su cuarto en la guarida de Orochimaru sus emociones y recuerdos, prevaleciendo solo el odio y así poder regresar.

Cerró los ojos imaginando su regreso, como ya lo había hecho una y otra vez. Él llegaría en la noche en compañía de la luz plata de la luna, divisando la figura de la muchacha en aquella banca divisando fijamente las estrellas

-Si tan solo regresaras Sasuke-kun, yo... yo...-

-Sakura- entonces ella giraría en su dirección llevándose las manos a la boca por la impresión, -¿De verdad eres tú?- él solo mostraría media sonrisa enorgullecida, -¡SASUKE-KUN!- gritaría mientras corría en su dirección para abrazarlo, el no se movería, no habría necesidad que lo hiciera; -Ahora finalmente podremos estar juntos, finalmente podré asegurarme de que no te arrepientas de estar a mi lado- mientras las lágrimas caían por sus sonrosadas mejillas, -Cada día será estupendo. Seremos realmente felices. Haré cualquier cosa por ti- y ella se aferraba a su pecho, -Ahora que estás a mi lado… mi Sasuke-kun- vaya que todo estaba muy fuera de la realidad

Volvió a abrir los ojos al tiempo que cerraba la llave y salía del baño hacia "su" habitación, vistiéndose para luego bajar, seguro ella estaría preparando el desayuno. Se extrañó al no sentir su presencia en la casa, y no encontrarla en la cocina como creía, al mirar el comedor se encontró con un sencillo desayuno servido y una nota junto a éste, la tomó y la leyó

_Sasuke:_

_Hubo una emergencia en el hospital, así que tuve que retirarme. No olvides asistir a con Tsunade-sama, es importante._

_Dejé algo de comida, espero que cuando hayas despertado no esté demasiado fría._

_Sakura_

Arrugó la nota en su mano mientras miraba la comida, había perdido completamente el apetito, no solo por el hecho de verla y notar a simple vista que estaba helada, sino por la fría nota que le había escrito, concisa pero fría, como si fuera más por obligación que por gusto, al igual que su trato hacia él, como si... ya no lo amara; la simple idea lo enfureció

-Eso no ocurrirá, me aseguraré de seas tu quien vuelva a declararme a los cuatro vientos que me amas- tiró la nota al suelo caminando hacia la puerta, -debes estar segura... Sakura- dirigiéndose a la oficina de Tsunade.

* * *

-¡LA VIEJA VA A MATARMEEEEEE!- se escuchó resonar tras la puerta de uno de los apartamentos de Konoha, al abrirse dio paso a aquel rubio que corría apresurado entre los edificios con una tostada en la boca y cerrándose la chaqueta en el camino; al llegar a la puerta del despacho de la godaime tragó el último pedazo de tostada que tenía en la boca, casi atragantándose, para entrar con una nerviosa sonrisa

-Me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarnos Naruto- dejo la rubia sentada a su escritorio

-Llegas tarde usuratonkachi- dijo el moreno con los brazos cruzados y su inmutable expresión, el ojiazul estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión cuando alguien interrumpió

-No creo que sea apropiado iniciar una discusión frente a la hokage-sama

-¡¿Neji?!- finalmente el rubio lo había notado

-Gracias Neji- agradeció la rubia al Hyuuga, él solo asintió, -Ahora que estamos todos reunidos...-

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?- interrumpió Naruto al no ver a su compañera

-Hubo una emergencia en el hospital, algo que solo ella puede manejar- los miró a los tres quienes permanecían en silencio, -bien- continuó, -Como saben, los exámenes chuunin han tenido la finalidad de poder demostrarle a las demás aldeas el poder de sus candidatos genin

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- preguntó el rubio-

-Que éste año el consejo y yo hemos decidido poner las cosas más... interesantes- todos pusieron aún más atención a ella

-¿Interesantes?- atinó a preguntar el Hyuuga

-Durante éste examen, no solo hemos decidido demostrar la fuerza de nuestros genins, sino que además se ha decidido organizar dos batallas en las que cuatro de nuestros mejores jounins pelearán entre ellos demostrando sus habilidades ante todos, en la próxima final de los exámenes dentro de un mes

-Eso significa que...- intuyó Naruto con un brillo en los ojos

-Si Naruto, serán ustedes quienes se enfrente en batalla

-¡Por fin voy a derrotarte enfrente de toda una audiencia teme!- dijo el rubio a Sasuke, ansioso y confiado de sus palabras

-Lamento tener que decepcionarte de esa manera Naruto pero las peleas ya han sido elegidas al azar y éste ha sido el resultado- e hizo una señal a Shizune con la cabeza para que hablara

-La primera pelea será entre Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji- el rubio bufó un tanto molesto

-Yo quería pelear contra el teme- hacía un puchero, pero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al imaginar lo siguiente, -eso quiere decir que...

-Mientras que la segunda pelea será entre...- interrumpió Shizune, -Uchiha Sasuke vs Haruno Sakura- todo quedó en un expectante silencio, mientras lejos de ahí en el hospital, la pelirrosada se encontraba en plena operación sin tener la más mínima idea lo que estaba por suceder

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado y espero no los haya hecho esperar demasiado. Nuevamente gracias por sus atenciones a todos ustedes que leen éste su fic; y a aquellos que se han tomado las molestias de dejar sus rr, sus respuestas :) :

**L.I.T:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado ¡de verdad!

**Chivizuke:** ¿Sabes?, tenía pensado dejar por la paz el asunto entre Saku y Suigetsu, pero tienes razón, mucha razón; así que decidí que más adelante el asunto pendiente entre ellos se completara, causando unos cuantos celitos a Sasuke, jijiji¡Honto Arigatou!, y perdón por la espera.

**Reynisha:** ¡Y a mi me encantó que te haya encantado!, me alaga realmente. Espero y este capi también te haya agradado como el otro :)

**Marip:** Konichiwa!, es un placer tenerte por aquí, ojalá que la conti te haya gustado

**Sherihilde:** Sinceramente no sé cómo reaccionar, me alaga que te haya conmovido el fin, de verdad, y mil gracias por alagarme de esa manera además por la fascinación del anterior capítulo, mil gracias ¡nos vemos!

**Sakurita55:** Es maravilloso que sigas el fic, de verdad; y descuida, Sakura aprenderá a abrirle su corazón, pero para eso habrá que esperar un poco más, mientras tanto... ¡hasta la próxima!

**-Sakuritah-: **Descuida, no me gustaría que dejaras tus rr por una... obligación, sino por un gusto, como el que me da porque leas éste su historia, aún así ¡GRACIAS! Por tu seguimiento y atención.

_**¡Minna! ¡MATTA NE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo es ésta historia que presento para distracción en los momentos de ocio de todos ustedes.

**Capítulo 8**

**¿Ahora lo entiendes?**

-Ya te he dicho que ella no se encuentra, ahora está ocupada con…- decía un poco fastidiada ante la insistencia de aquella rubia

-Si ya sé, "está ocupada con un paciente", "está ocupada con Tsunade-sama", "está ocupada entrenando"- interrumpió también fastidiada Ino, -Akane, llevo ya un mes viniendo y siempre es lo mismo, por favor y es tiempo de que se inventen otra excusa

-No es ninguna excusa como dices, ya sabes que ahora con el su batalla contra Uchiha-san ha tenido su agenda completamente ocupada- dijo mientras buscaba algo entre los papeles del escritorio

-¡¿Y dónde está esa maldita agenda?!- le exigió, a lo que Akane solo dio un golpe en la mesa

-¡Es lo que estoy buscando!- le respondió, a lo que Ino solo se cayó y se cruzó de brazos, -Bien… ¡aquí está!- dijo encontrando un pequeña agenda, -pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó la rubia

-Es que ahora que recuerdo, Sakura-san me dijo que mientras no fuera con su concebimiento, no informara a nadie acerca de sus actividades

-¡¿Quieres decir que no me dirás donde encontrarla?!- y vio como ella asentía, entonces se volvió dándole la espalda frustrada, -_Ahora como le haré para encontrarla, esa frontuda me debe muchas explicaciones_- pensó, entonces esbozó una sonrisa y se giró hacia la joven, -¿Pero entonces cómo podré comunicarle aquello tan importante que me pidió la Godaime que le dijera?- le dijo luciendo un tanto triste y desesperada, -_lo que hago por información- _

-Mmmm- comenzó a dudar, -me parece extraño que ahora seas tu quien la informe, ya que generalmente me los manda a decir directamente a mi, para después yo pasarle el recado- a esto Ino se comenzó a poner muy nerviosa, no tuvo otra elección

-¡Por favor!- le suplicó aún de pie, -¡de verdad necesito saber donde está!- al ver la expresión de la ojiazul, Akane no se vio en otra elección, suspiró resignada

-Entre semana, ella se dedica completamente a su trabajo aquí en el hospital, a excepción del viernes que solo trabaja medio día para después asistir con la Godaime-sama, los fines de semana, se la pasa en la torre de los hokages, después se dedica a entrenar el resto del día para después regresar a casa. Es todo lo que puedo decir- terminando de escuchar, la rubia dio un brinco y salió corriendo del lugar

-_Ahora si Frentezota_-

* * *

Ahora estaba en una habitación llena de pergaminos y libros antiguos, se encontraba sentada tras un antiguo escritorio revisando y comparando dos antiguos pergaminos

-Ahora por fin logro comprenderlo, -dijo con los ojos un tanto abiertos y algo de alegría en su rostro, -ambos pergaminos son….- pero alguien entró abruptamente a la habitación, -Ah…. Eres tu Shizune- dijo al tiempo que se tranquilizaba y comenzaba a enrollar ambos pergaminos

-Ya es hora Sakura, pero antes que te vayas, Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo

-Bien, ahora voy- entonces Shizune salió cerrando la puerta tras de si, siempre era la misma rutina, Sakura al escuchar pasos lejanos, se puso de pie con los dos pergaminos en mano y se dirigió junto a un librero y giró media vuelta una pequeña estatua antigua de mármol para así abrirse una puerta oculta que daba paso a una habitación alumbrada solo por velas, la cual se encontraría vacía a no ser por un viejo mueble donde colocó ambos pergaminos activando un campo alrededor de ellos para salir cerrando ambas puertas tras de sí, y dirigirse hacia el despacho de Tsunade

-¿Me necesitaba para algo Tsunade-sama?

-En realidad si Sakura, dime…. Ya has…..- la interrumpió

-¿Descifrado los pergaminos?- la Godaime solo asintió, ella sonrió contenta, -Ya lo he hecho- vio como ella sonrió, -de hecho ya he logrado…-

-Bueno, bueno- la interrumpió, -eso me lo dirás después, ahora tienes que entrenar más duro que nunca y no quiero quitarte el tiempo

-¡Hai!- Sakura hizo una reverencia y a punto de salir de ahí

-Y Sakura- la nombrada giró- ¡Demuestra de que eres capaz mañana!- la pelirrosa solo asintió con una gran sonrisa y salió de lugar

* * *

Llegó con las respiración entrecortada al final del gran sendero de escaleras que se encontraba en la torre de los hokages, seguro que ahí encontraría a la pelirrosa, se dirigió corriendo hacia la oficina de la hokage encontrándose en al camino a Shizune

-Disculpa Shizune... pero podrías llamar a Sakura y decirle que la he estado buscando por favor- decía mientras recargaba sus manos en sus rodillas por el esfuerzo

-Lo siento Ino, pero ella se acaba de ir- diciendo eso siguió su camino

-Muy bien… ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- gritó al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo

* * *

No podía creer que ya hubiese pasado un mes desde que le avisaron aquel día, donde saliendo de una recién operación en el quirófano, se encontró de inmediato afuera de la sala de operaciones con Akane, con un sobre en sus manos con calidad de urgente, le pareció algo extraño, pero aún así leyó su contenido abriendo incrédula los ojos ante el mensaje, le informaban que dentro de un mes tendría que presentarse a la final de los exámenes chuunin y demostrar sus habilidades como jounin de Konoha frente a los presentes, enfrentándose contra Uchiha Sasuke, no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, pero entonces recordó que como la mejor medico-ninja lo haría, haría todo lo posible para demostrarle a todos, incluso a sus difuntos padres que nunca se rendiría, comenzando así un muy difícil mes.

Se mostraba una cierta brisa fría en el bosque, en el lugar donde siempre había entrenado pero no le importó; ya había terminado de calentar, era turno de comenzar con el verdadero entrenamiento

-_Aunque no sería lo mismo enfrentarme contra cualquier otro oponente a enfrentarme a mí misma, sabría lo que viniese_- respiró profundo y rápidamente comenzó a realiza una serie de sellos a una velocidad impresionante, -¡KAGE D…!- pero se detuvo al momento que esquivaba una gran espada dirigida hacia ella girando con gran velocidad hasta enterrarse en el suelo, Sakura viró en dirección de donde provenía aquella arma ya armada con un kunai

-¡Muéstrate!- exigió, entonces lanzó su arma pero fue desviada fácilmente por aquel hombre al cubrirse con esa gran espada, Sakura se sorprendió al reconocer tal arma, -¡¿Quién eres tú?! Y ¡¿Por qué portas esa espada?!- en respuesta el esbozó una irónica sonrisa

-Veo que no me recuerdas mujer de cabello rosa- el rostro de ella se mostraba confuso, -o mejor dicho…Sakura- entonces la mirada de la chica se enfureció, no le gustaban esos juegos, -por tu expresión creo que aún no lo recuerdas, que tal si te refrescamos la memoria-entonces se precipitó a ella con el fin de atacarla, ella esbozó media sonrisa, no sería tan fácil

* * *

-No…puedo creer… que no la encuentre… en ninguna…parte- se decía Ino mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas, había estado corriendo de un lado a otro intentando encontrar a la pelirrosa, a veces hasta su persistencia comenzaba a cansarla incluso a ella misma, pero tenía que saberlo, Sakura le ocultaba algo y no la dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijera, se lo había propuesto desde aquel día

FLASH BACK

En la florería, su madre le había pedido que llevara un arreglo de flores blancas a Sakura al hospital, no había tenido una buena discusión en la mañana así que aceptó, mientras pensaba en que malgastar su tiempo mientras no le asignaban alguna misión a su equipo, llegó rápidamente al hospital pasando de largo de Akane para entrar directo a la oficina

-Hey! Frentona aquí está el…- pero se detuvo al ver que estaba acompañada, -b-buenas tardes Sai-kun- nerviosa sujetó el ramo con ambas manos

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo girándose a la pelirrosa, quien le sonrió, -adiós fea-

-Nos vemos Sai- respondió

-Hasta pronto Sai-kun- se despidió Ino al verlo pasar de su lado, él le sonrió y un tinte rosado apareció en las mejillas de la rubia que siguió mirando la puerta por la que el moreno se había marchado

-Creo que es hora de pisar tierra¿no lo crees tú cerda?- y como si despertara de un sueño, Ino volvió a su actitud de siempre

-Mira quien lo dice- esbozando una sonrisa, -mamá dijo que te trajera esto- colocó el ramo en el escritorio, -¿qué acaso ahora recurres a un ramo de flores para poder conquistar a Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó cínicamente, sin lograr notar una tensión en la pelirrosa

-Aunque somos conscientes de que esas flores no son para Sasuke, tal vez podría funcionar- comentó sin darle importancia

-Pues deberías intentarlo, así por lo menos hasta una frentona como tú podría conseguir novio, el primero- entonces Sakura respiró fastidiada

-Bueno, ya trajiste las flores, ahora ya puedes retirarte- dijo buscando entre sus cajones, al no prestarle atención Ino se molestó

-¡No hasta que me digas que sientes por él!-

-¿A que te refieres?- la miró incrédula

-No te hagas la que no me entiendes ¡al grano Sakura! ¡¿Amas o no a Sasuke-kun?!- notó como ella bajó la mirada de golpe

-Creo que eso no es un asunto que se deba hablar en momentos como éste, eso será después- al tiempo que tomaba una carpeta de su primer cajón y la abría ante ella, evitando mirar los ojos azules de la rubia, fue entonces que entendió que tenía razón

-Espero que te prepares, porque prometo que vendré cada día hasta que me digas lo que sientes- aseguró antes de girarse y salir de la oficina; a punto de cerrar pudo escucharla decir

-¿Sentir?...- se preguntó mientras colocaba la carpeta lentamente en el escritorio, -yo…no se- al mirar por la pequeña abertura que había dejado a la puerta, Ino notó como ella se colocaba de perfil a la ventana con la mirada perdida y nostálgica, -…yo…no puedo-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y desde entonces siempre ha sido lo mismo, "lo siento pero Sakura-san atiende un paciente"- imitó la voz de Akane, "perdón pero ahora está con la Godaime"¡pero me las va a pagar! tarde o temprano me va a contar!- decía mientras miraba el horizonte con decisión, -después de todo somos amigas- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de nuevo

* * *

Sakura cayó al suelo de pronto, estaba exhausta, tenía unas cuantas heridas leves en brazos y piernas, su respiración entre cortada y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro hasta perderse en el escote de su uniforme, pero no le importó, no le dio importancia al ligero temblar de su piernas por el sobreesfuerzo de éstas

-_Debo admitirlo, es fuerte, y aunque una parte de mi no quiera aceptarlo, esto era lo que estaba esperando_- pensó al momento que esquivaba nuevamente el filo de aquella espada, -finalmente un verdadero reto- paró en medio de todo al ver como su oponente se había ocultado entre la profundidad que otorgaban los árboles, cerró los ojos al momento que metía la mano en su estuche, un simple sonido era lo que necesitaba y lo escuchó, lanzó tres kunais en esa dirección quedando éstos incrustados en el tronco del árbol, una imagen acudió a su cabeza

-¡Ahora te recuerdo!- dijo al tiempo que pasaba por enfrente de él para golpearlo, él lo esquivó, -eres el sujeto del lago, en la cascada- notó como el esbozaba de nuevo esa sonrisa

-Prefiero que me llames Suigetsu, Sakura- ambos estaban frente a frente, esperando el próximo movimiento del otro, él solo notó como ella de pronto sonreía

-Gracias por todo Suigetsu, pero creo que el entrenamiento debe terminar- entonces el nombrado notó como ella acumulaba un chakra visible en sus manos, y en un parpadear ya no estaba, intentó girar y localizarla, pero le fue imposible no lograba sentir ni su presencia

-¿_Se habrá ido ya?_- se preguntó, pero entonces la pelirrosa apareció detrás de él dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro derecho, intentó golpearla pero ya no estaba, apareció frente a él dándole otro ligero golpe ahora el su costado izquierdo y tobillo derecho, desapareciendo pero ésta vez logró localizarla, acorralándola contra el tronco de un árbol cercano a ella y el filo de su gran espada amenazando su garganta, la expresión de Sakura era neutral

-Por lo visto gané- pero ella esbozó media sonrisa al tiempo que golpeaba ahora su tórax

-No, perdiste- Suigetsu intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondió, la sonrisa de Sakura se amplió, -he bloqueado no solo ciertos canales de chakra, sino también todos tus movimientos- el rostro de Suigetsu delató algo de coraje, -buenas noches-

-¿Eh?- fue lo último que dijo al Sakura golpear su cuello y dejarlo inconsciente

-Descuida, despertarás dentro de unas dos horas- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse del lugar, dejando pasar un par de ojos que habían estado vigilando esa última escena.

Ahora se encontraba caminando de regreso de su entrenamiento directo a su casa, el viento frío y el día nublado no le interesaban, lo único que quería era llegar a casa sin ningún nuevo contratiempo, ya estaba cansada, solo quería ducharse y dormir, pero eso no sería al parecer, ya que a unos metros frente de ella se situó una presencia, despegó su vista del suelo para ver esta vez de quien se trataba y entonces lo vio, con aquel corto y oscuro cabello mecido al viento helado que en ese instante sopló

-Sakura- escuchó mencionar otra vez su nombre, hubo algo en sus palabras que le decía que algo andaba mal, lo que le hizo mirarlo a los ojos y entonces notarlo, aquello no le agradó, no tenía tiempo ni humor para algo así, así que simplemente comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, pasando de largo de él

-Sakura...- la llamó nuevamente pero sin girarse en su dirección, ella aún seguía avanzando, -...te quiero- soltó con los ojos cubiertos por su oscuro cabello, entonces ella se detuvo

-Gracias...- era espalda contra espalda, ninguno se había girado, ella solo esbozó media sonrisa melancólica, -...Ino- y comenzó a avanzar nuevamente

-PUF!- se escuchó en dirección del moreno envolviéndolo en una densa nube de humo, apareciendo en su lugar la rubia, -¡Uy¡ ¡no puedo creer que me haya descubierto!- se reclamó, terminando giró en dirección de la pelirrosa, -¡Esto no acaba aquí frentesota! ¡Tarde o temprano me lo tendrás que contar!- y enfurecida se fue del lugar

* * *

Aquel manto estrellado ya se había apoderado del cielo, Sasuke Uchiha atravesaba las puertas de su aldea después de volver de su última misión antes de su inútil pelea de mañana, no encontraba sentido a una batalla así, pero no podía decir no, era una orden.

-¡Sasuke!- solo rodó los ojos fastidiado, -no tienes una idea de cuánto de te extrañé- dijo Karin mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al brazo del moreno

-Suéltame- le dijo con voz y mirada fría, la pelirroja hizo un berrinche

-¡No es justo!- se cruzó de brazos, -¡no eres justo conmigo Sasuke!- él, fastidiado de aquellas escenas simplemente comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ella, -¿pero sabes que me parece mas injusto?- su tono se tornaba cínico, -que Suigetsu se esté divirtiendo de lo lindo con… la pelirrosa esa y tu ni siquiera quieras dar un paseo conmigo…- Sasuke se detuvo repentinamente, -en una noche como ésta-

-¿Sakura?- trató de no sonar muy extrañado

-Si esa- Karin vio como Sasuke se daba vuelta, -¿qué acaso no te habías dado cuenta?- quiso sonar sorprendida, -pues yo tampoco lo hubiera creído, pero esta tarde los encontré a pocos centímetros de besarse, claro Suigetsu tenía su espada contra el cuello de ella, pero "esa" no parecía muy negada a tal situación- recalcó con una sonrisa cínica, -aunque al final ella lo dejó y se fue-

-Hmph!- fue su única reacción antes de darse la vuelta nuevamente y marcharse de ahí

-E-espera Sasuke…. ¡SASUKE! ¡Ush!-

* * *

Después de una ducha larga y relajante con agua caliente, Sakura salió con una yukata y el cabello húmedo directo hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, pudo sentir una presencia entre la oscuridad que había, se tensó por unos instantes, pero se relajó al encender la luz encontrando a cierta rubia en el cuarto

-¿Qué haces aquí cerda?- le preguntó con fastidio a la rubia

-Si ya lo sabes¿para que preguntas frentona?-

-En serio Ino-cerda, mañana tendré un día muy pesado como para que vengas a darme un pequeño anticipo-

-Pues no sería así, si es que tu no te negaras a contestar a mis preguntas- entonces vio como la pelirosa entornaba los ojos y se dirigía a su armario, -como por ejemplo¿a qué te refieres con que ya no sientes nada por Sasuke-kun?... qué ya… no puedes amar a Sasuke-kun- entonces los ojos esmeralda de Sakura, se clavaron en los azules de Ino con expresión interrogante, -te escuché decirlo el otro día antes de salir de tu oficina-

-Oh- dijo para volver a buscar su ropa de dormir

-Digo, nadie deja de amar a una persona de un día para el otro, y menos uno como el que tú predicabas a todos los rincones de la aldea

-No fue de un día para otro, sino casi dos años- comentó aún sin mirarla, -y seguro consecuencia de que maduré-

-A eso me refiero, al "madurar" no solo te olvidaste de él, sino de ti también, es como si la antigua Sakura, aquella que por todo lloraba de verdad, por todo reía de verdad…la hubieses sepultado junto con "ellos"¿qué es lo que quieres demostrar dando paso a una Sakura más calculadora, más…..

-Detente por favor Ino- pidió con un tono de voz sepulcral

-Más orgullosa, más….- no la escuchó

-Es en serio Ino, detente- ahora el tono era un poco más cortado

-Más… fría, tanto que creo que ya no puedes sentir…..-

-¡BASTA!- la interrumpió mientras ocultaba sus ojos tras sus cabellos, la rubia la miró sorprendida, -a veces es necesario cambiar ciertas cosas para poder conseguir otras- con su ropa en brazos pasó de largo de la rubia y dirigirse a la salida

-Nuestra charla de hoy ha terminado- dijo con la mirada perdida en la puerta, -ten cuidado de regreso a casa, ya ha oscurecido- y sin más salió de la habitación para entrar en la otra, su vieja habitación, donde hace un mes estuvo Sasuke, dejando a Ino atrás.

Mientras retiraba la yukata y cambiaba a su pijama, no podía evitar que las palabras de Ino rondaran una y otra vez por su cabeza, lentamente se dejó caer junto a la cama, de perfil a la ventana, mientras recargaba la cabeza en el colchón

-¡Hm!- sonrió amargamente, -es curioso que, cuando antes hubieran querido retener mis lágrimas, ahora prácticamente mueren por verme llorar-tenía la mirada perdida, sin brillo, -ganaron- entonces una tras otra las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar corriendo ligeras por sus mejillas, -no se que hacer- ahora las lágrimas eran acompañadas de pequeños hipidos, -todo este tiempo, ha intentado poder sonreír, de verdad pero…. ¿qué harían ellos en mi lugar?- llevó una mano a su pecho, -me duele… es tan doloroso

-Saku…ra- se escuchó a su lado, ésta solo entornó un poco la cabeza hacia su dirección, no la había percibido al entrar

-Por favor… vete- apenas dijo, no podía evitar llorar; mientras que Ino entendió que no podía seguir esperando, tenía que hacerla hablar, por su bien; cruzó los brazos con mirada firme

-¡No!- dijo entonces la rubia, -¡No me iré de aquí hasta no escuchar lo que tengas que decir- entonces miró como Sakura sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos,

-¡No puedo!- un dolor intenso punzaba con cada recuerdo, Sakura sentía que su cabeza explotaría, -¡No quiero la lástima de nadie¡soy capaz de afrontarlo sola!... sola- la rubia se hincó ante ella, sujetó las muñecas de la ojiverde para que la mirara

-¡No tienes que hacerlo¡NO ESTÁS SOLA!- fue que Sakura la miró, aún lloraba, pero ahora en completo silencio contemplando la sinceridad en aquellos ojos azules, -puedes contarme- la rubia la jaló hacia sí, abrazándola, -después de todo… somos amigas

-Ya me cansé- dijo entre sollozos Sakura, Ino la separó de ella y la miró, - fue hace ya casi dos años…- comenzó a contar, mientras las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas, -el día en que todo estalló….-

* * *

Mientras avanzaba entre las ya solas calles de Konoha, bajo ese inmenso manto estrellado lo único que hacía era avanzar y seguir sus pasos que solo se movían por inercia, mientras su cabeza se encontraba muy entrada en sus pensamientos, tanto que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, hacía varias horas que había abandonado la oficina de la hokage y dar el informe de su misión, su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez el mismo asunto…. SAKURA

-_No puedo permitirte olvidarme_- pensó al tiempo que recordaba nuevamente las palabras de Karin, hace años algo así le hubiese causado risa, pero ahora lo hacía dudar, Sakura no era la misma. Era consciente de que cualquiera que lo escuchara lo tacharía de egoísta, pero no le importaba pues tenía que defender lo que por derecho era suyo, se detuvo

-Todo es por el resurgimiento del poderoso clan Uchiha- se recordó, todo esto lo tenía un tanto confundido, y lo corroboró al ver donde se encontraba, justo frente a la casa de la pelirrosa

-Sakura- dijo su nombre en voz baja mientras contemplaba la ventana de aquella casa. Minutos después ya se encontraba de camino a su apartamento, se comenzaba a dar cuenta de que habían cosas que aclarar, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, o eso era lo que el pensaba

* * *

-Todo éste tiempo he intentado olvidarlo, borrarlo… pero no he podido- contaba la pelirrosa mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, las lágrimas habían finalmente dejado de brotar, -esa imagen aparece una y otra vez, cada noche-

-Pero Sakura… -

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- preguntó, la rubia permanecía en silencio, -es por eso que no puedo amarlo, sería como traicionarlos- miró a través de la ventana, evitando la mirada de Ino, -pero tampoco puedo odiarlo… algo dentro de mi me dice que si lo hago… podría lamentarlo el resto de mi vida-

-¡Entonces si no lo odias tú…- se puso de pie de golpe, -lo odiaré yo por las dos!- después sonrió, la pelirrosa soltó una pequeña risa y la miró, para dedicarle una mirada suplicante

-Ino, ahora que lo sabes… quiero que prometas que JAMÁS se lo dirás a nadie, por favor-

-Solo si tú me respondes si alguien más lo sabe- al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella

-Hasta ahora solo lo sabían tres personas… Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sansei y… Naruto-

-¡¿Qué¡¿Hasta Naruto lo sabía entes que yo?!- preguntó la rubia ofendida, Sakura solo asentía divertida ante la expresión de la rubia, y le agradecía a ella y a Kami por que finalmente volvería a dormir la primera noche en paz hace mucho tiempo, ahora estaba más tranquila, como si se hubiera quitado parte del gran peso que lleva encima.

* * *

No esperó a que los primeros rayos del nuevo día la despertaran, se encontraba ya fuera de su casa camino a su destino, pero antes de la tan añorada batalla, tenía un lugar al que visitar. Dejando atrás a la rubia aún dormida en aquella su antigua cama, mientras que ella había dormido en la actual noche anterior, se había adelantado a aquel bello pero nostálgico lugar

-¡Ohayou!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se hincaba y colocaba un nuevo ramo de flores blancas frente a aquella roca, -éstas son de nuestro jardín- comentó orgullosa, -después de todo la ocasión lo amerita- y mientras dejaba el tiempo pasar y platicaba todo lo sucedido éstos últimos días, había perdido la noción del tiempo, hasta que a lo lejos escuchó el estruendo de la inauguración a el gran evento de hoy, respiró profundo al tiempo que se ponía de pié, le volvió a sonreír a aquella piedra tallada

-¡Es la hora, deséenme suerte!- dijo para dar vuelta y ponerse en marcha, no sin antes suspirar y exclamar al viento, -¡Es hora de demostrar lo que una Haruno puede hacer!-

* * *

Fin del capi!, y... pues no sé, como que no me convence, en especial el principio, pero bueno, como que la inspiración falló.

Yo se que esperaban con ansias las tan mencionadas peleas, pero creí que sería necesario poner esto primero; pero les prometo que ya para el próximo ya estarán las peleas, solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia, las escenas de peleas no se me dan muy bien, pero haré todo lo posible por que salgan bien!, solo un poco de paciencia.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D!... Honto Arigatou!, me siento alagada T-T

Nos Vemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo es ésta historia que presento para distracción en los momentos de ocio de todos ustedes.

**Capítulo 9**

**No me subestimes**

Por todos lados podían escucharse las charlas de las personas ansiosas ante el comienzo de tal evento; público, examinadores y examinados tomaban sus asientos y lugares respectivo listos para presenciar lo que se decía, uno de los más grandes espectáculos y demostraciones en combates ninja en Konoha, la emoción era tan fuerte que por varios kilómetros se podría sentir y contagiar. Mientras que por un lado todos lo espectadores tomaban asiento, los participante se mantenían entre las sombras de la arena esperando su momento para actuar, entre ellos aquel rubio emocionado y ansioso, rodeado de varios de sus compañeros

-¡No puedo esperar¡ ¡Me muero de ganas de salir y demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz!- soltó el ojiazul

-¡Je!, que suerte la tuya Naruto- comentó Kiba

-¡Naruto-kun que la llama de tu juventud arda!- expresó con su pose de tío guay Lee

-Será mejor ir ya a nuestros lugares- se inmutó a decir Shino al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a avanzar, los otros solo asintieron y lo siguieron, dejando al rubio solo, o eso es lo que creyó

-N-Naruto-kun- se escuchó emerger de entre aquel solitario pasillo

-¡Hinata!- por un instante sus ojos brillaron, -¡Me alegra que vinieras!- entonces apareció un ligero tinte en las mejillas de ella

-B-bueno yo… venía a… q-quiero decir yo…- miraba el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, -_Vamos Hinata dile algo_- se reprendió ella misma, mientras que Naruto sonreía mientras la observaba, -Naruto-kun yo…..

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la final de éstos exámenes chunin!- se escuchó la voz de la hokage, ese era el inicio formal del evento, -Como saben en ésta ocasión hemos decidido mostrarles no solo la fuerza de nuestros genins, sino también la de nuestros más capacitados jounis- se escuchó una gran ovación en la arena, -es por eso que hoy les demostraremos las capacidades de cuatro de ellos, mediante dos batallas que a continuación se llevarán a cabo; ¡así que sin más preámbulos, a continuación la primera batalla entre Hyuuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto!- ésta vez la ovación fue mucha más fuerte, Naruto miró por última vez a Hinata, dedicándole una de sus más bellas sonrisas

-¡Ya es la hora!- y dispuesto a salir al escenario se giró

-¡Naruto-kun!- lo llamó aquella de ojos perlas, el rubio se giró aún con esa sonrisa, -¡DA LO MEJOR DE TI!- hizo una larga reverencia, para después salir corriendo, el rubio se quedó mirando por unos instantes por donde la peli-azul se había marchado con una hermosa sonrisa llena de ternura para reanudar su marcha

-¡Narutoooo!- gritaron a su espalda, se giró para ver una preciosa y larga cabellara rosa dirigirse a él, sonrió nuevamente al verla

-¡Llegas tarde Sakura-chan!- ella en segundos ya estaba parada frete a él, le sonrió y guiñó un ojo

-¡Suerte!- le mostró su pulgar bien en alto, él solo asintió corrió hacia la arena de batalla, donde frente a él se encontraba el genio Hyuuga

-¡Nos volvemos a enfrentar, Neji!- solo notó como el mantenía esa su mirada seria

-El hecho de que aquella vez hayas salvado a Hinata-sama, no significa que vaya a ser suave contigo, Naruto, al escuchar las palabras del Hyuuga, una imagen acudió a la cabeza del rubio, una en la que la bella Hinata, estuvo a punto de ser mortalmente atacada, apartó aquella terrible idea inmediatamente de su cabeza, ahora ella estaba bien

-¡Je!, me alegra oír eso- y tras haber escuchado unas cuantas indicaciones del que supervisaría la batalla, ésta dio inicio

-¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!- exclamó Naruto, al tiempo que aparecían tres clones de él, mientras que Neji rápidamente convocaba su técnica de visión pura

-¡BYAKUGAN!- notó como aquellos clones se dirigían a el con los puños alzados y como su único fin era golpearlo, fácilmente logró esquivar a las copias hasta llegar a Naruto y usar su Juren, para dañarlo desde dentro, a punto de alcanzarlo, el rubio saltó a metros de él, pero el oji-perlado se dirigió hacia éste continuando el ataque; por varios minutos ambos estuvieron atacando y contraatacando, esquivando varios patadas y fuertes puños, hasta que Neji logró alcanzar al rubio, mandándolo varios metros de él, un golpe al corazón, una herida mortal

-¡NARUTO!- se escuchó por varios en el público, pero el oji-azul no parecía responder

-He dado justo al corazón- comentó Neji confiado, -no creo que pueda hacer más por hoy- varias miradas angustiadas se clavaron en el rubio, que seguía en suelo

-No puedo creer que todo haya acabado ya- comentó Kiba desde su asiento, un tanto decepcionado, a lo que Hinata quien estaba junto a él entristeció su mirada

-_Naruto-kun_- pensó, pero no, aún no había terminado ella sabía que él no se permitiría vencer tan fácilmente, tenía que hacer algo ¿pero qué?, -¡Vamos Naruto-kun!- se puso de pie al momento que le gritaba a aquella figura en el suelo, -¡No puedes rendirte ahora, debes demostrar lo que el futuro Rokudaime puede hacer!- la mayoría que conocía a Hinata la miró un tanto desconcertados, mientras que la pelirrosa que se encontraba aún donde le había deseado suerte a Naruto sonrió por lo bajo, pero volvió a poner atención en aquella pelea al escuchar los murmullos de personas sorprendidas, notando como el rubio se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad mientras sujetaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho

-Je je- sonrió al tiempo que limpiaba un rastro de sangre en su boca con su antebrazo libre, -buen golpe Neji, pero ahora es mi turno¡TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!- y con un "puf", la arena se había llenado de clones, nuevamente todos avanzaron hacia el castaño, quien sonrió confiado

-¡JUKEN HAKKE ROKUJUUYONSHOU! (Círculo Celestial, 64 golpes divinos), acabando fácilmente con cada uno de ellos, hasta llegar al que creía era el real, pero aunque su mirada seria no lo hizo notar, se sorprendió al golpear al rubio y volverse una nube de humo, logró escuchar como el viento se arremolinaba a su espalda y se giró

-¡RASENGAN!-Naruto se dirigía hacia él y a pocos instantes de que lo alcanzara

-¡HAKKESHO KAITEN!- exclamó Neji al tiempo que se giraba creando un campo de chakra a su alrededor impactando el rasengan contra ésta técnica, aquel impacto fue tan grande que los presentes tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos ante el fuerte viento que provocó la onda expansiva del choque de aquellos poderosos ataques, lanzando a ambos contrincantes a varios metros, al compás de un fuerte sonido que inundó el lugar, la pelea había terminado y aunque habían quedado realmente cansados, ambos se levantaron y acercaron para estrechar sus manos

-¡Grandiosa pelea Neji!- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Hm- el castaño también dio una media sonrisa

-¡Naruto-kun!- se escuchó a la espalda de éste, ambos miraron hacia aquella dirección y vieron a Hinata avanzando hacia ellos

-Una cosa más- dijo Neji antes que llegara Hinata, -jamás te perdonaré si llegas a lastimar a Hinata-sama- comentó con un semblante y tono de voz serio y frío

-No es necesario que te preocupes, yo jamás sería capaz de lastimarla de ninguna manera- aseguró con firmeza, a lo que el castaño sonrió convencido, dando el permiso al rubio de proteger ahora a su prima

-Muy buen trabajo, Neji-niisan- dijo la de ojos perlas haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la cual fue igualmente respondida por el castaño, para después dar media vuelta y salir del lugar, necesitaba descansar

-¡Esa fue una gran pelea Naruto-kun!- expresó Hinata emocionada al momento que se giraba hacia el rubio y dejaba atrás su timidez, -¡De verdad eres sorprendente!- un ligero tinte apareció en las mejillas del oji-azul, quien nervioso comenzó a frotarse la cabeza

-Eso no ha sido nada, en serio

-¡Sin duda alguna esa ha sido una muy buena pelea, muchas gracias a ambos!- se escuchó desde su lugar a Tsunade, -ahora, nuestra próxima batalla será efectuada dentro de los próximos 15 minutos, así que estén listos por favor- dijo al tiempo que volvía a su asiento, entonces la mayoría del público aprovechó para salir al baño u a otros lugares antes de la pelea, tanto Naruto como Hinata se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, encontrándose a ésta siendo acompañada por la bestia verde de Konoha,

-¡Ese es el espíritu Naruto-kun!- expresó Lee

-Déjame revisarte Naruto, dijo preocupada al rubio, al tiempo que intentaba acercarse a él

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, estoy bien- notó la mirada no muy convencida de ella, -¡en serio estoy bien!, además, debes ahorrar fuerzas para tu batalla con el teme- ambos sonrieron

-Tienes razón- y entre pláticas y risas se lograron pasar aquellos quince minutos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¡No importa lo que pase- comentó Lee, -yo siempre estaré apoyándote Sakura-san!- pose de "tío guay"

-A-arigatou Lee-san- al tiempo que corría una gota por su nuca, por todo el lugar se escuchó la vos de Tsunade llamando para la siguiente batalla, ella sintió como por instantes sus piernas flaquearon y notó como el rubio se desesperaba

-¡Donde se ha metido el teme!- exclamó

-Descuida Naruto- al tiempo que se giraba y avanzaba hacia el centro de la arena lentamente, -ya está aquí- tomando finalmente cada uno su lugar. Mientras Sakura avanzaba, sentía cada vez como un vacío en su interior se hacía más grande a cada paso que daba, sabía que algo pasaría a partir de ese momento ¿pero que?, el suspenso la mataba, quería desaparecer. Finalmente había llegado hasta donde la esperaba aquel jounin que oficiaría la pelea, pero sin rastro visible del moreno, cerró los ojos al sentirlo cerca

-Konichiwa, Sasuke- dijo secamente, divisándose la perfecta figura del Uchiha a la espalda de ella, quien seguía sin inmutarse a girarse; Sasuke la pasó de largo para colocarse frente ella, siempre con esa fría expresión

- Al ser el propósito de esta pelea demostrar algunas de sus habilidades,- comenzó aquel jounin, -pueden luchar con las técnicas ninja que deseen. Como ya saben, la pelea terminará cuando uno de los dos quede inconsciente o yo considere que ya no puede continuar, en caso contrario el sonido de un timbre resonará anunciando el final de la pelea, al cual deben detenerse de inmediato- ambos permanecían en silencio con expresiones neutras, -entonces sin más… ¡COMIENCEN!- dijo al tiempo que se apartaba

-_Uchiha Sasuke, la última vez que lo vi pelear usaba su katana como principal arma, conjunta con su gran velocidad es algo peligroso_- pensó ella mientras observaba la misma expresión en el moreno, expectante a cualquier movimiento de él y tener la oportunidad de contrarrestarlo, pero no se movía, solo escuchaba como los espectadores se comenzaban a impacientar,

-¡Se supone que demuestren sus habilidades!- se escuchó entre el público

-¡Es una pelea ninja, no una guerra de miradas!- cosa que comenzó a molestar a la pelirrosa, quien miró completamente seria al Uchiha

-¿Qué acaso no piensas atacar?- pero el no se inmutó en lo absoluto, solo cerró los ojos ocultando sus oscuras pupilas al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, ella lo interpretó como un "esto es completamente inútil, no pienso moverme", INÚTIL, el solo pensar en eso se enfureció, no permitiría que pensaran eso de ella; así que corrió en la dirección de éste concentrando chakra en su puño que iba proyectado hacia su cara y poco para golpearlo ésta desapareció, haciendo que golpeara el suelo resquebrajándolo, él apareció a metros de ella, Sakura golpeó nuevamente el suelo, haciendo que una gigantesco roca se levantara donde se encontraba el moreno, quien saltó, la peli-rosa le lanzó un grupo de agujas, pero el Uchiha las desvió fácilmente con solo media katana desenvainada; estuvieron varios minutos así, Sakura atacaba, Sasuke lo esquivaba fácilmente, pero seguía sin contraatacar, cosa que enfurecía cada vez más a la pelirrosa, quien al dar una patada logró rozar la mejilla del moreno, pero nada más, éste aprovechó y en un rápido movimiento se colocó a su espalda

-Es inútil Sakura- ella al instante se giró para lograr golpearlo, pero ya no estaba apareciendo nuevamente varios metros frente a ella, quiso avanzar, pero se dio cuenta de que sus piernas comenzaban a perder fuerza, su respiración entrecortada delataba que se estaba comenzando a cansar, fue entonces que algo llamó su atención

-Esto es bastante aburrido ¿no crees?- una persona en el público comentó al de al lado

-Me hubiese gustado ver algunas de las habilidades Uchiha, pero con su contrincante….-

-Pobre de la chica, debe agradecer que ésta pelea no es real, sino habría muerto hace tiempo- y cada vez las palabras eran más hirientes, la pelirrosa se sentía decaer

-_A sí que esto era lo que sentías...Naruto_- pensó con tristeza

-¡Siempre te estaré apoyando Sakura-san!- escuchó la voz de Lee, sonrió por lo bajo

-¡Demuéstrales lo que tienes Sakura!- levantó el rostro sorprendida y miró a la hokage que la miraba con una sonrisa, ignorando los reclamos de Shizune por mostrar favoritismo por uno de los dos

-¡OI SAKURA-CHAN!- miró al rubio, éste solo le sonrió, mostrando su pulgar arriba, Sakura sonrió conmovida ante el acto, todos estaban con ella, intentó sujetar con su mano derecha el colgante de su cuello, pero no lo sintió, en seguida una mirada de pánico invadió su rostro

-¿Buscas esto?- dijo cínicamente el moreno, mientras a su distancia le mostraba aquel collar de plata con dije esmeralda y esbozaba una media sonrisa, éste solo notó como Sakura ponía posición firme y ensombrecía su mirada

-Como eres prácticamente nuevo en ésta aldea- dijo con un tono de voz aterradoramente serio y frío, -solo te lo diré una vez- le permitió ver una mirada aún más fría que cualquiera que el moreno hubiese visto antes, -¡Devuélveme ese collar si no quieres morir!- por instantes se sorprendió, pero mostró una sonrisa aún más cínica

-Hn ¿morir dices?- preguntó orgulloso ella seguía con aquella expresión, -No creo que sea posible- parecía divertido ante la actitud de la pelirrosada, -¿Pero qué te parece si hacemos un trato?-

-…..- ella no se movía, -_Debo calmarme y no permitir que la ira nuble mis sentidos, no por nada he llegado hasta donde estoy_- pensó

-Aquel que gane ésta pelea se podrá quedar con el collar ¿de acuerdo?- pero ella no respondió, esa actitud emocionaba al moreno; mientras que ella tomó posición de ataque, y en abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido,

-_¿Qué?_- se preguntó al sentir la presencia de ella a junto a su espalda, quiso mirar sobre su hombro y entonces observó como los labios de ellas se movían junto a su oído diciéndole unas serias palabras, al tiempo que volvía a desaparecer, miró hacia todos lados de la arena, pero no podía encontrarla, y mucho menos sentir su presencia, era como si se hubiese desvanecido, hasta que logró escuchar un pequeño ruido a sus pies, y logró saltar justo a tiempo antes de que el puño de la peli-rosa que salía repentinamente de la tierra se impactara en su barbilla, al pisar tierra varios metros fuera del alcance de ella, ésta acumulando chakra en sus piernas se impulsó intentando golpearlo nuevamente pero solo logró que su puño rozara la mejilla del Uchiha, el moreno pensó que lo había esquivado pero de repente pudo sentir como algo tibio corría por su mejilla, la tocó y se dio cuenta que tenía una herida, el gran Sasuke Uchiha había sido herido por una kunoichi, y no cualquiera

-Esto acaba de empezar- dijo segura la pelirrosa, entonces ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, jades vs azabaches; mientras que unos mostraban la serenidad de la batalla, los otros la furia intensa de un orgullo herido

-_Será momento de utilizarlo_- pensaron ambos al unísono

-¡SHARINGAN!- exclamó el Uchiha, notó como ella había cerrado los ojos, sonrió ante el acto, al perecer ella se había enterado de su nueva habilidad, no tardó en comenzar a copiar los movimientos de ella. Sakura consciente de las capacidades de aquella técnica de barrera de sangre, comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos, era hora de comenzar. Sasuke fácilmente logró copiarlos, además de reconocer todos y cada uno de ellos, exceptuando el último, representaba como mientras una puerta se cerraba, otra se abría, era la primera vez que lo veía

-¡KAGE DUPLO NO JUTSU!- exclamaron al finalizar, toda la arena se había quedado en silencio esperando ver el resultado de lo que parecía una espectacular técnica, pero nada, al parecer no había sucedido nada, el moreno frunció el ceño al ver que no había ocurrido nada, cosa que aprovecho Sakura y poder atacarlo, abrió los ojos y en un rápido movimiento intentó proyectarle una patada, pero Sasuke estaba un tanto molesto, era tiempo de contraatacar, y aprovechando que él seguía siendo aún más rápido que ella, esquivó el golpe de ella y se colocó frente a la kunoichi haciéndola sucumbir ante una de la habilidades del Sharingan, él entró a su mente, en un principio todo era oscuro, Sakura estaba poniendo resistencia, pero no sería tan fácil, pronto logró ver un recuerdo oculto en lo más oscuro del subconsciente de ella, en éste la miró a ella corriendo desesperadamente, esquivando la destrucción que había en aquellos edificios, al parecer era la aldea, cuando de pronto en aquel recuerdo ella para en seco con los ojos completamente abiertos; Sakura cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, esperando poder así detenerlo, pero no podía hacer nada, ahora Sasuke estaba dentro de su memoria y en ese punto no lo podía echar, era el fin, Sasuke estaba a punto de ver aquella imagen que Sakura tanto evitaba que presenciara, solo unos segundos más y...

-¡DEJALÁ!- una figura se precipitó hacia el moreno con el puño alzado obligándolo a apartarse de la pelirosa, notando como otra mata de cabello rosa estuvo a punto de golpearlo; ésta se precipitó a él nuevamente, intentando atacarlo por aire, era solo un clon, pudo verlo a través del Sharingan, o eso era lo que creía. En milésimas de segundo desenfundó su katana y al tiempo que aquella Sakura intentaba golpearlo por la espalda, el moreno se giró pasando el filo del arma desde el costado izquierdo hasta el hombro derecho de aquella pelirrosada, al hacerlo un grito de dolor se escuchó de parte de la Sakura que aún se encontraba en tierra, entonces la miró

-¡Ahora!- grita ésta aún con aquella mueca de dolor, a lo que la del cielo aprovechando el descuido del moreno logra impactar al Uchiha contra el suelo con una patada, éste solo siente como su cuerpo se impacta contra la dura tierra, furioso y un tanto confundido se levanta simulando que el golpe no ha sido nada, aún sabiendo que seguro le han roto un par de costillas con aquel golpe, notó como la otra pelirrosa aterriza a metros de él, de su lado izquierdo, mientras que a metros del lado derecho puede notar la presencia de la otra, intentó usar su Sharingan y notar lo que pasaba, pero no podía ver más allá

-Bueno, creo que es hora de las presentaciones- dijo la Sakura de su lado derecho con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro, cosa que molestó al moreno, -Sasuke… mi Inner…

-¿_Inner_?- se preguntó

-Inner… bueno, creo que ya conoces a Sasuke- finalizó

-¿Qué si lo conozco?- preguntó irónica y despectivamente, -mejor dejémonos de palabrerías y acabemos con esto ¿quieres?- por más que lo intentaba, Sasuke no lograba comprender qué demonios estaba sucediendo

-Creo que sería justo explicarle antes de acabar ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó Sakura a su Inner, -Ésta es la técnica que has intentado copear hace unos instantes, Sasuke- el público nuevamente comenzó a murmurar, pero ella prefirió no escuchar y continuar, -lástima que te hayas encontrado con la piedra de tu zapato al intentarlo, ya que solo yo puedo utilizarla, lo siento- el moreno había recuperado aquella fría postura, -¡Ah! Y no solo eso, sino que no importa cuánto la ataques- refiriéndose al clon, -ella no se irá, a menos que sea yo quien lo decida- entonces aquella sonrisa que esbozó, demostró a todos lo orgullosa que estaba de aquella técnica, -y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, ni siquiera tu sharingan ha podido ver a través de ella ¡Quién lo diría!, una técnica que puede engañar hasta el Sharingan- no dijo nada, ni siquiera un solo monosílabo, debía aceptar que estaba un tanto impresionado, una ovación se escuchó por parte del público

-Ahora si…- dijo una

-Es hora de terminar- concluyó la otra. El tiempo estaba por terminarse, y no podía permitirse perder, ese collar, Sasuke no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando lo tomó. Estuvieren peleando intensamente dos contra tres, una de ellas saltó

-¡KATON GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU!- una gigantesca bola de fuego se dirigía peligrosamente a la pelirosa que aún no descendía al suelo, notó como rápidamente ató cuerda a un kunai, arrojándolo hacia la dirección del moreno, éste solo movió un poco la cabeza y logró evitarlo, pero notó como aquella sonreía, miró por su hombro a su espalda la otra pelirrosa había tomado aquel kunai junto con la cuerda, la cual jaló fuertemente, al tiempo que hacía una mueca de dolor, se giró rápidamente hacia de donde provenía la cuerda, y notó como la otra pelirosa atravesaba la gran bola de fuego sin lesión alguna y se encontraba a punto de golpearlo, logrando esquivarlo de milagro, nuevamente los tres estaban en tierra, a cada lado del moreno una pelirrosa, separados por varios metros de distancia

-_Aún no puedo competir con su velocidad_- pensó Sakura, -_debo encontrar la manera de mantenerlo por solo unos instantes_- luego ambas dieron un pequeño respingo, -¡_lo tengo!, pero ya no tengo mucho tiempo; será mejor intentar_- ambas comenzaron a correr a una impresionante velocidad hacia el Uchiha, su coordinación era completamente perfecta, como si supieran lo que fuere a hacer la otra al tiempo exacto, en el momento exacto y poder hacerlo o apoyarlo, siendo capas así de engañar al Sharingan de Sasuke; éste solo esperaba el momento preciso y saltar, al la velocidad que ellas se acercaban no podrían frenar a tiempo y se colapsarían

-_Ahora_- saltó varios metros del suelo, mientras que ante la reacción del moreno sonrieron y a solo centímetros de chocar con la otra, dieron una última aceleración, y comenzaron a correr verticalmente, usando los pies de la otra como apoyo, como si estuvieran corriendo sobre una pared, pasando al moreno, ambas doblaron las rodillas y dieron un último impulso separándose varios metros en el aire quedando nuevamente una a cada lado del Uchiha, lanzaron al instante cada una un kunai, uno atado con un sello explosivo, mientras que el otro tenía atada una pequeña bolsita, Sasuke solo se cubrió la cara con los brazos al notar que la intención de ellas no era que esos kunais lo atacaran, sino que se denotaran entre y provocar una explosión, lo supo por la dirección del ángulo que llevaban, ahora se daban cuenta de que la intención de ellas era que saltara, ya que mientras se encontrara en el aire no podría moverse con tanta facilidad, una trampa; el público calló al ver como una explosión junto con una nube de humo rosa envolvía por completo al Uchiha, quien segundos después salió de ésta un tanto falto de aire y descendía a tierra a gran velocidad, junto con ambas kunoichis, la explosión solo había hecho unos pequeños rasguños al Uchiha, cosa que no esperaba, el tiempo terminaba, era hora de poner aprueba su simple pero efectivo plan; al tocar tierra él desenvainaría su katana y las atacaría a ambas en solo dos segundos, y todo terminaría, aunque no las mataría, no podrían continuar y el tiempo terminaría anunciando su derrota; el moreno tocó el suelo primero, colocó su mano dispuesto a mostrar el filo de su arma, pero solo llegó a empuñar el mango, pues instantes después no podía mover ni un músculo, mientras que las kunoichis en cuanto tocaron el suelo se impulsaron en su dirección con el puño alzado directo a golpear al moreno al rostro con su super-fuerza, la expresión del público era una aterrada y a centímetros antes de impactar ambos puños contra su rostro, un sonoro timbre retumbó en estruendo en todo el lugar, mientras que una densa nube de polvo levantada por la fuerza del impulso de las pelirrosas envuelve los cuerpos por completo, impidiendo la vista a los espectadores, poco a poco el humo comenzó a disiparse, el público enmudecido quedó sorprendido al ver a Sasuke de pie en aquella misma posición, mientras que dos Sakuras estaban con sus puños a centímetros de las mejillas del Uchiha, solo un poco más y Sasuke hubiera….

-¡ESO FUE LO MAS GRANDIOSO QUE HUBIESE VISTO ANTES!- se escuchó desde uno de los asientos del lugar, y seguido de éste se logró escuchar una gran ovación por parte del público, ninguno podía resistir la emoción de tal batalla, ambas Sakuras con una expresión seria se giraron hacia la hokage y ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de ésta, ambas hicieron una amplia reverencia; Sasuke no podía siquiera mover un dedo, y esa situación comenzaba a exasperarlo; Sakura miró a la otra pelirrosa inclinando un poco la cabeza

-¡No puede ser!, odio que tu siempre hagas lo más divertido- se quejó al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la gran torre de piedra que había levantado al golpear la tierra, se tronó un poco los dedos y la golpeó, ésta al instante se derrumbó, levantando otra nube de humo aún más densa, que evitó que la vista a todos aquellos que se encontraban fuera de la arena, la otra Sakura se giró hacia el moreno, sacando un pequeño frasco de su chaleco, lo abrió y lo dirigió hacia los labios de éste haciendo que bebiera el contenido, éste aún no podía moverse haciéndolo estar a la merced de la kunoichi, entonces la miró a los ojos, su expresión aún era seria y fría, ella concentró una chakra verde en sus manos, al tiempo que tocaba la mejilla del moreno éste sintió una sensación cálida al instante, ella había curado la herida en su mejilla, después pasó su mano hasta su costado derecho; aunque no lo admitiera le agradaba esa sensación, Sakura había curado aquellas costillas rotas, para finalmente colocar su mano en el fuerte pecho de él, pero por más que tocara al moreno, su expresión no cambiaba, sus ojos no brillaban, aquel chakra dejó de fluir, pero ella no apartaba aún la mano, cosa que él notó, esbozando una media sonrisa, en un impulso Sakura metió la mano en la abertura del ahori, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda fuerte de Sasuke, al sentir rozar la delicada mano de ella contra su pecho desnudo, analizó detenidamente la expresión de ella, pero nada, juraría que sus ojos se mostraban tan vacíos como los de él alguna vez, mientras que Sakura encontró lo que buscaba y aún sin retirar la mano, se paró de puntas acercándose al oído del Uchiha

-Te dije que no me subestimaras- susurró, -por cierto- entonces se separó retirando la mano del ahori y mostrándole a Sasuke un objeto en su mano, -creo que esto me pertenece- era aquel collar que le había arrebatado, al instante llegó la otra Sakura, la pelirrosa se giró hacia ésta

-Gracias- e hizo un sello de manos, -¡KAI!- exclamó, haciendo que aquella pelirrosa desapareciere con una sonrisa de auto satisfacción al mismo tiempo que aquella nube de humo se disipaba, Sakura se giró y comenzó a avanzar directo hacia la salida sin siquiera dignarse a mirar al Uchiha, éste solo la miraba marcharse, notó como al dar repentinamente un paso sus piernas flaquearon, pero en seguida ésta recuperó su postura, dedicándole unas últimas palabras a su ex compañero, pero sin girarse si quiera

-Por cierto, ahora ya puedes moverte- dijo al notar que él seguía en la misma posición, su tono fue helado y terminando comenzó a avanzar nuevamente. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que efectivamente podía ya moverse, así que se puso firme. Sakura se alejaba a paso lento pero decidido, tomó aquel collar que sujetaba con recelo en su mano derecha y lo colgó nuevamente a su cuello; al bajar su brazo Sasuke notó como derramaba una gotas escarlatas que bañaban el suelo por donde pasaba, siguió el camino de la sangre por su brazo y se dio cuenta de que era su hombro derecho el origen de la herida, recordando el momento en que cortó a la Inner de Sakura con el filo de su katana, una nueva confusión surgió

-_Estoy seguro de que no fue a Sakura a quien herí_- pensó, y cuando quiso volver a verla, ya había desaparecido

-¡Oi Baka!- se escuchó a su espalda

-_Naruto_- pensó fastidiado se giró y vio como el rubio venía corriendo hacia él

-¡Vaya que te dieron una paliza!

-Hmph!

-Y ahora que lo veo ¿dónde está Sakura-chan?

* * *

La pelirrosa se encontraba caminando a paso lento al tiempo que se sujetaba el hombro derecho, pasando por entre el lugar que la había visto entrenar, respiraba con dificultad, sentía que pronto se desplomaría, así que se recargó bruscamente en el tronco de uno de aquellos árboles, quiso concentrar aquel chakra curativo en su mano libre, pero no podía, ya era la quinta vez que lo intentaba pero aún seguía sin funcionar

-_Demonios, aún no he podido recuperarme_- dijo molesta, pero tuvo que moverse bruscamente para poder esquivar unas agujas que solo lograron rozar su mejilla, en medio de una mueca de dolor; logró escuchar una cínica risa

-¡Veo que la gatita ha ocultado sus garritas!- aquella figura se presentó frente a la pelirrosa

-¡Tú!-

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está. La pelea entre Neji y Naruto me quedó corta, casi no me agradó, pero bueno, espero que ninguna me haya quedado tan mal; si es así, estoy abierta a toda clase de comentarios, en serio, también preguntas por su algo no ha quedado claro, ya que aveces permito que las cosas se enreden un tanto. Espero poder traerles el próximo capi más pronto.

A continuación la respuesta a todos su rw:

**Jul13ttA **¡Konichiwa! Gracias por tu rw, me alegra que pienses del fic de ésta manera; aquí está el otro capi, espero que te haya gustado

**kaoru-uchiha**:Te agradezco que sigas la historia, y acerca de lo de Karin..., no te preocupes, acabaré con ella, pero tendrá que ser mas tarde, ahora la necesito (Sakura debe darle una paliza)¡nos vemos!

**Sucinata**: Me alaga de verdad que te agrade de esa manera el fic, espero poder hacer que te siga gustando hasta el fin

**Sakurita55**: En serio!, el fic es un SasuSaku, solo tenme paciencia, y lo de Karin... cuando ya no la necesite la mataré, descuida; pero no te decepciones, solo se un poquito paciente.

**Harlett**: T-T gracias por la compresión; ahora ya están las peleas prometidas, ojalá no hayan quedado muy malas

**HaRuNo-SaMy**: Lamento haberte confundido, si gustas puedes dejarme tus preguntas y trataré de resolverlas lo mejor que pueda (y sin revelar detalles importantes para después)

**Jarnarll**: Si me imagino lo que tú te imaginas que le ha pasado a los padres de Sakura, espero que lo que se dé a conocer más adelante pueda sorprenderte, pero tendrá que esperar un poco más, lo siento :P

**hermione120:** Nunca creí que pudiesen alagar el fic de ésta manera ¡quiero agradecerte de verdad por leerlo!

**Antonis:** Pues a los ojos de cualquiera, lo que hizo Sasuke si sería grave, descuida, mas adelante todos podrán enterarse de lo que hizo, solo hay que esperar. Además de que tengo pensado poner celosito al moreno no solo con Suigetsu¡hasta la próxima!

A todos ustedes que me han apoyado y dejado sus reviews:

**¡ARIGATOU!** Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de ésta su historia "Porque ya nada es igual"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo es ésta historia que presento para distracción en los momentos de ocio de todos ustedes.

**Capítulo 10**

**Confusiones (Sasuke)**

-¡Hey baka!, te he peguntado donde está Sakura-chan- recalcó Naruto

-Se acaba de ir- dijo con desgano

-Eso es extraño en ella- se dijo, -Ne, Sasuke-teme ¿qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan?- intuyó el oji-azul

-….-

-Espero que este bien- dijo Hinata un tanto preocupada

-¿A qué te refieres Hinata?- preguntó el rubio curioso,

-Veras…-

FLASH BACK

-Akane-san me dijo que estaría por aquí- la Hyuuga se encontraba buscando entre los árboles a alguien

-¡Aaaaaaaa!- escuchó cerca de ahí, así que se dirigió de inmediato, al llegar se sorprendió con lo que vio, dos Sakuras, una de ellas tirada en el suelo, agotada y sangrando

-¡Baka, deberías dejarlo ya!- dijo la Sakura de pie, mientras se hincaba junto a la kunoichi y curaba las heridas de ésta, pero la Sakura en el suelo se veía cada vez más agitada, -ya me estoy cansando de curarte siempre que entrenamos-

-Sí, pero no se te olvides que el chakra que utilizas es el mío-

-Pero por lo menos soy yo la que puede moverse ¡hoy te has pasado!-

-Creo que tienes razón,- dijo la pelirrosa mientras que se paraba con la ayuda de la otra, -ya puedes salir Hinata, todo ha terminado- la nombrada se sorprendió y un poco desconfiada salió

-¿S-Sakura?

-Sí, soy yo- notó como miraba a la Sakura a su lado, -descuida no es tan mala como parece-

-Pero…-

-Siéntate y te explico- ambas saturas se sentaron juntas, mientras que Hinata lo hizo frente a ellas, -ella generalmente está dentro de mi, es mi Inner, pero creo que le he encontrado una utilidad-

-¡Oye!- se quejó

-Déjame terminar primero ¿Si?- una gota en la nuca para la peliazul -Me ha costado trabajo y varios años- continuó, -pero he logrado la manera de hacer que se materialice

-Como un clon- intuyó Hinata

-Eso es lo mejor ¡que no es un simple clon!- la de ojos perlas la miró extrañada, -Con solo golpear a un clon, éste desaparece en una nube de humo, pero en cambio ella- señalando a su inner, -no importa las veces que sea atacada, no puede ser herida, ni mucho menos desaparecer

-Vaya

-Y eso no es lo mejor, sino que también puede hacer todo lo que yo, y sabe todo lo que yo, y ésta técnica solo puedo usarla yo- Sakura decía emocionada, pero entonces se desplomó sobre Hinata

-¡Sakura!- dijeron la peliazul y la otra pelirrosa a la vez, pero ésta en seguida se reincorporó con una sonrisa

-Descuida, no hay de qué preocuparse, estoy bien- Hinata abrió los ojos al ver como de la nada, iba apareciendo una herida en la mejilla de Sakura

-¡Estás a punto de quedar inconsciente, será mejor que deshagas el jutsu!- dijo desesperada la inner, -¡deshaz el jutsu!- Sakura solo asintió débilmente, hizo un sello de manos y

-¡KAI!- y aquella Sakura desapareció, y un poco de color volvió al rostro de la pelirrosa

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó asustada y confundida Hinata, notó como la de ojos jade dudaba

-… Lo diré solo si prometes no decir nada a nadie- la Hyuuga asintió, -como cualquier jutsu, éste tampoco es perfecto, por lo que hay ciertos costos que debo cumplir para poder realizarlo- los ojos perlas de ella la miraban atenta, -como la cantidad enorme de chakra necesarios para realizarlos y no solo por el simple hecho de utilizarlo, sino también porque puede moldear chakra y utilizar cualquier clase de jutsu, pero no posee chakra propio y es por eso que utiliza el mío, lo cual es un gasto extra. Lo peor de todo es, que solo puedo mantener el jutsu un tiempo límite y no puedo sobrepasarlo si es que ella llegase a ser herida de gravedad- Hinata la miró extrañada, -Mmmm…como te lo explico- al tiempo que miraba sus piernas, notó una herida en una de ellas, -¡Ah, ya se! La mayoría de éstas heridas que tengo no me las hizo mi Inner durante el entrenamiento… se las hice yo a ella- de nuevo la miró con extrañeza, -Ella no puede ser herida cuando es atacada, pero… las heridas que no hacen daño en ella, aparecen en mi mientras más tiempo mantenga el jutsu-

-Fue por eso que de la nada apareció esa herida en tu mejilla ¿cierto?- preguntó finalmente Hinata

-Hai- la pelirosa notó como la mirada de Hinata se tornaba un tanto preocupada, -Descuida, no hay de que preocuparse, siempre se cuando es necesario detenerme, y el desgasto del chakra puedo recuperarlo descansando- le sonrió

FIN FLASH BACK

-No pensaba decir nada, pero al ver que ha usado esa técnica y se ha ido sin decirle a nadie…- lucía realmente preocupada, -espero que se encuentre bien…- mientras que la mirada del rubio y ella eran unas de preocupación

-¡Entonces tenemos que encontrarla!- exclamó el ojiazul, la peliazul asintió, -¡será mejor que nos acompañes baka!... ¿baka?- pero el Uchiha ya no estaba

* * *

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?!- preguntó molesta Sakura, a lo que aquella figura mantenía ese cinismo reflejado en su sonrisa

-Creo que soy libre de estar donde yo quiera-

-Pero eso no te da derecho a atacar a las personas

-Pero querida, yo no estoy atacando a todas las personas, solo a ti- entonces saltó de la rama en la que se encontraba para colocarse a unos metros de Sakura

-Déjate de juegos y dime que es lo que quieres… Karin-esto último lo dijo con deje de desprecio en su voz

-Que no vuelvas a acercarte a Sasuke- su mirada se tornó desafiante, cosa que no intimidó en lo más mínimo a la pelirrosa

-Pues déjame informarte que...- la actitud de Sakura comenzaba a ser una de superioridad, -en primera, y a comparación tuya, yo no estoy persiguiéndolo a todas partes a donde vaya- cosa que molestó a la de lentes, -segunda, al igual que tú, soy libre de estar donde quiera y con quien quiera, y tercera…tu no me das órdenes, grábatelo- el rostro de Karin mostraba una furia ante la sonrisa de Sakura, pero de repente comenzó a reír

-Pues si no quieres entender por las buenas…- se armó con un kunai, -¡Será por las malas!- y ésta se precipitó contra la pelirrosa dispuesta a atacarla, Sakura solo se puso en posición de ataque, esquivándolo fácilmente

-¿En serio quieres enfrentarte contra mí?- preguntó Sakura con sonrisa burlona, cosa que molestó a la pelirroja de Karin, quien volvió a intentar atacarla, Sakura rió ante el acto, pero al tratar de volver a esquivarlo, su tobillo derecho flaqueó, y el kunai rozó su brazo izquierdo provocándole una pequeña herida

-_¡Kuso!, aún no he podido recuperar las energías suficientes_- pensó, escuchó como la otra reía

-¡¿Qué sucede gatita, ya no puedes pelear?!- intentaba provocarla, pero Sakura no le daba gusto, nuevamente la de lentes la miró con coraje, -¡¿Aún insistes en estar con **mi** Sasuke?!- le recalcó

-Ya te dije que pienso estar con quien yo quiera

-Si insistes- intentó volver a atacarla, pero ésta vez fue Sakura quien se armó con un kunai, y en un parpadeo Sakura había desaparecido

-¡¿Donde demonios estás?!- gritó la de lentes enojada, y repentinamente solo sintió como el helado filo de un kunai se colocaba junto a su garganta, siendo rodeada por el brazo de Sakura quien se había colocado a su espalda

-Estoy aquí… "querida"- susurró orgullosa Sakura al oído de la pelirroja, Karin se paralizó de miedo dejando caer el kunai de su mano, -Dame solo una razón…- la voz de Sakura sonó seria y fría nuevamente, -y gustosa me encargaré de matarte- la pelirrosa sonrió al sentir como el cuerpo de la pelirroja tembló ante sus palabras. Repentinamente quitó el kunai del cuello de Karin, la tomó de hombros girándola hacia ella y de un puñetazo en el estómago la desmayó dejándola caer al suelo frío; de pie junto a ella la miró con un deje de desprecio en sus ojos, conjunta a su expresión seria

–Esta es por Naruto- le dijo e intentó marcharse del lugar, pero al girarse alguien frente a ella la detuvo, - Si intentas reprocharme por lo que le hice a tu… "amiguita" debes estar seguro de que compartirás su misma suerte… Suigetsu- notó como éste esbozó media sonrisa

-¿Por qué abría que hacerlo? Se lo merecía- entonces Sakura comenzó a avanzar pasando de largo de él, -¡Por cierto!- dijo, notando como la pelirrosa se había detenido pero sin girarse hacia él, -felicidades por tu excelente pelea- escuchó como ella nuevamente comenzó a caminar

-… Gracias- y se marchó de regreso a casa

* * *

Se encontraba siguiendo el camino formado por aquellas gotas escarlatas derramadas en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que repasaba y pensaba en las palabras de Hinata, ahora sabía por qué era ella quien sangraba en lugar de aquella copia; no sabía cómo sentirse, aquella pelea lo había confundido, se sentía un tanto culpable por herirla de esa manera con su katana, aunque ni si quiera lo sabía cuando lo hizo, molesto por el hecho de que ella hubiese herido su orgullo en aquella pelea, y un tanto contento por el hecho de que aunque hubiese gastado tanto chakra durante la batalla y aún así se dedicase a curar sus heridas, aunque él no se lo hubiese pedido; ¿con eso demostraba que aún se preocupaba por él? Pero su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido al sentir la presencia de aquella pelirrosa, junto con la de uno de sus compañeros del equipo Hebi, miró al frente y pudo ver como Sakura comenzaba a avanzar pasándolo de largo, sonrió por la acción de ella, hasta que escuchó al dientes de tiburón hablar

-¡Por cierto!- Sasuke vio como Sakura se detenía pero sin girarse hacia él, -felicidades por tu excelente pelea- al ver el tono de aquellas palabras y aquella sonrisa, comprendió que Suigetsu quería propasar los límites impuestos por el Uchiha, pero al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura…

-… Gracias- sintió hervir su sangre, y no lo iba a dejar así. Aprovechó que Sakura ya se había marchado

-Veo que te diviertes, Suigetsu- dijo el moreno en tono y expresión fríos mientras salía entre los arbustos

-No creo que haya necesidad de dar respuesta a algo que es obvio Sasuke- ante la sonrisa de éste, el moreno en un rápido movimiento tomó a Suigetsu del cuello estrellándolo contra el tronco de un árbol, había activado el Sharingan

-¡No quiero verte cerca de ella nuevamente, sabes que no me gustan que se metan con lo que es mío… y ella será mi mujer!-

-¡Hm!- amplió aún más su sonrisa, -¿Tu mujer? Dejemos que sea ella quien lo decida- dijo al tiempo que apartaba la mano del Uchiha de su cuello y desaparecía; ahora Sasuke sentía impotencia y coraje ante aquella respuesta, claro que ella lo elegiría, aunque Sakura se hubiese fortalecido, seguía siendo Sakura, seguro aún sentía algo por él…. ¿o no?

* * *

-Naruto-kun ¿crees que podamos encontrarla ahí?- preguntó Hinata al rubio que se encontraba corriendo junto a ella

-No perdemos nada con mirar-respondió -Además ya hemos buscado en casi todos los lugares a los que pudo haber ido- ambos se detuvieron justo en la entrada de la casa de la pelirrosa, y sin si quiera llamar a la puerta, Naruto tomó la perilla y la abrió rápidamente, -¡Sakura-chan!- gritó al tiempo en que entraba a la sala en compañía de Hinata

-Naruto-kun, shhhh- le dijo ella al tiempo que apuntaba en dirección al sofá de la sala, el ojiazul al mirar encontró a una Sakura con unas cuantas heridas por el cuerpo, se alarmó un poco, -se ha quedado dormida- dijo finalmente la Hyuuga quien se encontraba junto a ella, cosa que tranquilizó al rubio, quien con una sonrisa y acompañado de Hinata salieron finalmente de la casa de la pelirosa. Después de caminar un poco, se toparon con el moreno y en seguida la de ojos perlas entendió que era hora de regresar a casa

-Será mejor que regrese Naruto-kun- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, cosa que fascinó al rubio; después ella dio una pequeña reverencia al moreno y se fue

-Tengo algo que preguntarte Teme…. Es sobre Sakura-chan- pero el Uchiha no se inmutó solo lo siguió, guiándolo hasta el campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo 7

-Ahora que es lo quieres dobe- y cuando ésta estaba a punto de formular su pregunta una nube de humo apareció en un árbol frente a ellos

-¡Io Naruto, Sasuke!- saludó Kakashi pero sin despegar la mirada de su libro

-¡Kakashi! ¿alguna misión?- preguntó el rubio emocionado

-Me temo que no Naruto- desilusión para el rubio, -solo he venido a felicitarlos por lo de hoy, han mejorado mucho- dijo seguro, -Aunque Sasuke no debiste confiarte, no por nada Sakura ha sido la alumna de la Godaime y nombrada mejor kunoichi de Konoha- Naruto solo asintió orgulloso

-Hmph!- fue la reacción de Sasuke, -_otro punto a su favor_- pensó, Naruto recordó la pregunta que iba a hacer

-A ver teme ¿ya me vas a decir por qué Sakura-chan se mostró tan molesta hoy?- el moreno permanecía con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados recargado en el tronco de un árbol

-…Durante la pelea…le quité su collar- notó como el ambiente se tensó ante tales palabras, incluso Kakashi despegó la vista de su libro para mirar al Uchiha, mientras movía ligeramente su cabeza de un lado al otro en signo de desaprobación

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- reaccionó el rubio, -Ahora entiendo el por qué de su acción- lo decía como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, como si toda la aldea lo supiera menos él, -Son pocas las cosas que ponen así a Sakura-chan, y esa es una de ellas, incluso la vieja, Kakashi y yo tenemos prohibido tocarlo-

-Como si fuera la gran cosa- dijo Sasuke, notó como el ambiente se tensaba aún más

-Pues para ella lo es Sasuke- dijo finalmente el peliplatinado, -y será mejor que Sakura no te escuche decir eso-

-Hm-

-Mira Sasuke-baka- el rubio se colgó del hombro de éste, -Durante éstos años que has estado fuera te has perdido de muchas cosas, así que no puedes volver y hacer y deshacer las cosas a tu conveniencia, y menos con nuestra Sakura-chan- éstas palabras hicieron fuerza en Sasuke, Naruto tenía razón en eso, al irse se había perdido de muchas cosas, y si quería poder resurgir su clan con ella, tenía que comenzar a ponerse al tanto de muchas cosas

-Será mejor que me valla, tengo asuntos importantes que atender- dijo Kakashi al tiempo que desaparecía con un "PUF"

-Naruto…- el rubio notó como un ligero tinte rosa aparecía en sus mejillas, -Sakura…. Quiero saber más sobre ella-

-¿E-en serio?- preguntó el oji-azul sorprendido, pero puso una mirada seria -¿Por qué?-

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo molesto

-Si tiene que ver con Sakura-chan, claro que me incumbe- su seriedad aumentó

-Quiero que sea ella quien me ayude a el resurgimiento de mi clan- Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿Entonces quieres a Sakura-chan, o…. solo quieres usarla para tus fines?-

-…- cosa que molestó al rubio

-Mientras no sea porque de verdad quieras a Sakura-chan, no pienso ayudarte a que te acerques a ella- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, -y si quieres hacerlo solo por usarla, tendrás que hacerlo solo, aunque con ella… no te aseguro nada- finalmente se fue, dejando al Uchiha solo con sus pensamientos

_-¿Quieres a Sakura-chan, o…. solo quieres usarla para tus fines?_- esas palabras rondaban una y otra ves por su cabeza, antes solo era su molesta compañera de equipo, pero ahora ¿Qué es lo que siente por Sakura?

* * *

Se despertó al sentir una brisa fría recorrer su cuerpo, el cual al intentarlo mover sentía el dolor y cansancio por todas sus extremidades, al despabilarse un poco se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida el sillón de la sala, ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para poder llegar hasta su habitación

-¡Hm!- sonrió al recordar su "amistoso" encuentro con la pelirroja Karin, la había creído débil, pero no tanto, estaba segura que si no fuera por su capacidad de localización, Sasuke ni la hubiese considerado… un momento ¿Sasuke?, -Genial Sakura, te estás volviendo loca- se dijo al tiempo que tomaba su cabeza con una mano y sacudía un poco para apartar esas ideas de su cabeza, miró por la ventana y notó que ya había oscurecido, se había dormido toda la tarde, -Por lo menos ahora podré curarme como se debe- dijo al tiempo que se quitaba su pequeño chaleco y acumulaba su chakra verde para comenzaba a cerrar por completo sus heridas, comenzando por la herida que le había hecho a su inner, y por la cual "ella pagaba los platos rotos", -_por suerte solo atacó con el filo puro de la katana y no la usó conjunto al chidori, sino hubiese sido mi fin_- esbozó una media sonrisa llena de ironía; al haber terminado de cerrar la última herida, se puso de pie y a paso lento se dirigió al baño para darse una larga y caliente ducha, necesitaba relajarse.

Terminando salió del baño directo a su habitación, donde tomó de su armario un hermoso camisón corto de tirantes blanco de seda y encaje que delineaba perfecto su figura, se desenredó su larga melena rosa, y exhausta se dejó caer en su cama quedándose profundamente dormida al acto

* * *

No había dejado de pensar ni una sola vez en aquellas palabras del rubio ¿Qué si sentía algo por Sakura? ¿acaso era eso necesario para poder resurgir el poderoso clan Uchiha? Se detuvo repentinamente al ver donde estaba, frente a la casa de la kunoichi pelirrosa, era increíble como uno llega a hacer cosas sin pensar, miró el amplio balcón de la casa, recordando las palabras que había dicho la Hyuuga y entendiendo así porque era Sakura quien sangraba siendo que a quien había atacado era al clon

-Hmph- exclamó al sentir la extraña necesidad de saberla a salvo y culpabilidad por saber que el había herido de tal manera

-_Tiene que estar bien_- y sin dudar de un salto se colocó a las puertas de la gran ventana de ese balcón, logrando entrar fácilmente en la habitación, ella no se había molestado en colocar el seguro

-_A veces puede llegar a confiar demasiado en las personas_- pensó al momento en que esbozaba una media sonrisa, sabiendo que la encontraría en la habitación contigua, donde actualmente dormía.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, bañándose con la oscuridad que ésta le proporcionaba, percatándose de que en la cama alguien descansaba y al dar solo unos pasos más se detuvo al instante

-_Ángel_- fue la palabra que pasó al instante por su mente al encontrar a la pelirrosa durmiendo envuelta en un hermoso y delicado camisón, el cual le permitía contemplar la belleza de la joven a plenitud, se acercó un poco más quedando junto a la cama y así embriagándose por delicado y delicioso aroma que desprendían su hermosos cabellos rosas rengados delicadamente por la cama

-_Sakura_- pensó al tiempo que hacía un movimiento descuidado y movía el mueble a su lado, haciendo caer uno de los varios portarretratos, lo que lo obligó a despegar la mirada de ella y clavarla ahora en las imágenes, y comenzando por las últimas tres hacia la primera las observó, a la orilla derecha estaba la imagen del equipo Kakashi, con su antiguo sensei en medio y Naruto y ella a sus lados, a la izquierda el otro equipo Kakashi, con Sai, Naruto y Sakura en medio de ellos tomándolos del brazo a cada uno, mientras que Yamato estaba detrás; mientras que en la de en medio de éstas se encontraban Tsunade, Shizune y ella mientras cargaba a tonton; justo frente éstas tres se encontraban dos fotografías más, una de ellas era la misma que tenía él en su apartamento, el antiguo equipo 7, pero la que llamó su atención fue el último cuadro, el que había derribado, en todos los demás se encontraba ella bellamente sonriendo, pero en ésta no, al acomodarla notó que en ésta solamente había una muy feliz pareja, pero no aparecía ella

-Sus padres- dijo

-Mm- escuchó provenir de la cama, y notó como ella había cambiado de posición, ahora se encontraba boca arriba, logrando percibir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, supuso que era por el frío de media noche, así que salió del cuarto y sin tardar más de dos minutos, regresó con un cobertor que había tomado del armario de la habitación por la que había entrado y se había quedado tiempo atrás, y con un extraño cuidado por no despertarla se inclinó sobre ella para colocarle el cobertor, embriagándose cada vez más con el delicioso olor que su cuerpo y cabello desprendían, era realmente perfecta, la cubrió hasta los hombros, pero no se retiró, tenía su mirada clavada en el bello rostro de ella, para ser exactos, en los rosados labios entreabiertos de la pelirrosa, sin siquiera pensar, siguiendo solo sus impulsos se inclinaba cada vez más hacia ella, acortando cada segundo más la distancia entre sus labios, estaba tan cerca de probarlos que podía sentir la calmada y pausada respiración de ella, solo unos centímetros más y…

-N-no- dijo la pelirrosa entre sueños, al lograr escucharla Sasuke se detuvo apartándose rápidamente de ella, la miró con un rastro de confusión, el cual aumentó al ver como ella se giraba de lado dándole la espalda el moreno, no podía creer que aún entre sueños ella podía hacerlo sentir molesto, pero muy en el fondo un tanto triste y hasta culpable con una simple acción como esa, no pudo más y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya no estaba en la habitación, ante esto en medio de su inconsciencia la pelirrosa se giró nuevamente y logró entre sueños susurrar

-Sasu…ke ¿por qué?- susurro que fue escuchado solo por el viento, al tiempo que una lágrima corría de sus ojos cerrados.

* * *

Fin!, del capi por su puesto. ¡De verdad siento la tardanza! T-T, es que la última parte por más que la corregía, no me gustaba como quedaba; espero que haya quedado bien J

Ahora responderé a sus RW:

**n.n Tamiko-Chan n.n**: Konichiwa!, me alegro que te haya gustado lo que va hasta ahora de la historia, espero y lograr que te llegue a gustar más y más.

**ALenis**: A mí también me hubiese gustado que se lo diera, pero si lo hacía, ya no habría Sasuke para rato y creo que el fic no funcionaría igual sin él. Lo de aceptar que la quiere, falta todavía muchito, pero para que sus celos sean evidentes solo dos capis más, y esos celos no será por parte de Suigetsu. Y al leer mi fic tan de madrugada me halaga, me hace pensar que te atrapó, Nos vemos!

**Sakurita55:** Ya sabemos que la pelirroja fue quien se metió con Sakura, lamento no haberla asesinado todavía, pero tengo pensado un final aún mas cruel, muajajaja¡Hasta la próxima!

**kaoru-uchiha:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero éste también te hubiese gustado también¡Nos vemos!

**CeReZita-Chan¡**Gracias¡gracias¡gracias!; tu comentario me halaga de verdad, ojalá y consiga que el dic te siga gustando¡nos vemos!

**Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez M:** ¡Konichiwa! Me agrada el hecho de que hayas pasado por acá, y que te haya gustado el dic hasta el anterior capi, espero los demás de gusten igual; entiendo tu odio por Karin, descuida, más adelante desaparecerá ¬¬, tratando de que Sakura y Sasuke terminen juntos y felices al final, te agradezco los muy buenos deseos y ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Antonis: **Gracias por tu rw, en éste capi profundicé un poco más en la técnica, espero no haber confundido a alguien como es de mi costumbre; a í también me gustó que Sakura no lo humillase más, además así confunde un poco a Sasukin; soy mala, aún no les digo que le sucedió aquella vez a Sakura, pero es por una buena razón, crucial en el fic, ahora sabemos que Sakura no podía curarse por que se había quedado muy débil por la pelea, gastando sus últimas reservas en el Uchiha. Mas adelante Naruto se declara y Sasuke se cela, espero de verdad los sorprenda. ¡Nos vemos!

**Belencita2390:** Gracias por tu tiempo y mandarme tu rw; el suspenso es crucial en un fic -.-, además es divertido hacerlos sufrir XP… ¡no es cierto!, me alegra que hayas dejado tus preguntas; sip, Sasuke asesinó a Itachi; mientras que el resto de Akatsuki fue destruido por el equipo Hebi, y por Kakashi, Naruto y Jiraya, en su viaje que duró casi un año, del cual regresan al inicio del fic.

**hermione120:** ¡Eres muy linda al dedicar un viva para mí¡Y viva el SasuSaku¡Te lo agradezco de verdad!

**Harlett: **Cierto, cierto, además cuando se intenta para el agrado de todos ustedes, el dic y el esfuerzo valen la pena, y sip, era ¡Zanahoria-chan!, y ahora apareció Suigetsu; creo que esa será la última intervención de él durante un tiempo, más adelante veremos el por qué J¡Ja ne!

**HaRuNo-SaMy: **Gracias por pasar y dejarme tu review¡espero y te haya gustado el capi¡Hasta la próxima!

Y quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por adelantado el hecho de que no actualice pronto, acabo de entrar el lunes a mi nuevo semestre de prepa y con las tareas y esas cosas, voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, espero puedan disculparme.

Nos vemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo es ésta historia que presento para distracción en los momentos de ocio de todos ustedes.

**Capítulo 11**

**Promesa**

Ya ha pasado vario tiempo desde lo ocurrido con aquella pelea, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se encargaban de algunas misiones, mientras que Sakura se dedicaba de lleno a su trabajo en el hospital, pero eso no evitaba que el rubio y la pelirrosa siguieran conviviendo de la misma manera en que lo harían los mejores hermanos, y logrando así entre ambos descubrir que lo que el rubio sentía por Hinata era real, pero cada vez que éste intentaba acercar a ella algo ocurría, o alguien llegaba a interrumpir el momento.

Atardecía y Naruto se encontraba esperando en aquel famoso puente rojo donde Kakashi citaba a su antiguo equipo 7, pero ésta vez había sido Sakura quien lo había citado, necesitaban tratar algo importante según le había dicho ella, recargado en el barandal de aquel puente miraba el cielo estrellado reflejado en el agua del río, absorto en sus pensamientos cuando logró escuchar unos ligeros pasos que se acercaban hacia él

-Te has tardado Sakura-chan- dijo sin siquiera girarse hacia ella

-N-Naruto-kun- el rubio reconoció aquella voz, se giró de inmediato hacia ella, era la linda Hyuuga

-¿Hinata?- preguntó sorprendido, eso solo aumentó la timidez en la mirada de ella, al tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia él y le extendía una pequeña nota

-Sakura me dijo que había surgido algo en el hospital, y que te diera esto- le dio la nota al rubio, el cual al tomarla, rozó los dedos de ella y ambos ligeramente se sonrojaron, -m-me dijo además que en cuanto la recibieras, por favor lo leyeras-

-Gracias- ella solo sonrió y dio media vuelta para marcharse del lugar, mientras que Naruto leía la nota

_Siento no haber podido asistir a nuestro compromiso, pero siempre en una bella noche ¿qué mejor oportunidad para sincerar los corazones? si sabes a lo que me refiero; Hinata es una bella joven, no la dejes ir por miedo a poder decir lo que sientes ¡eres el futuro Rokudaime de Konoha! Así que demuestra coraje y arriésgate a lo que venga, que seguro y la recompensa será valiosa_

_Con cariño, Sakura-chan_

_P.D. ¡No lo arruines!_

El rubio sonrió ante las palabras de aquella nota, Sakura tenía razón, era hora de hablar

-¡Hinata!- le gritó al tiempo que trataba de alcanzarla, -¡Hinata¡ … ¡espera!-

-¿Naruto-kun?- notó como el rubio se detenía al lado de ella

-Hay algo que debo decirte- su tono tan serio extrañó a la Hyuuga, -¿recuerdas aquella batalla hace casi dos años?- ella sonrió nostálgica

-Claro que si, ese día me salvaste de morir-

FLASH BACK

Aquella batalla comenzaba a complicarse, los chuunis y jounins en su mayoría protegían la entrada a la aldea impidiendo el paso a los intrusos del sonido, entre ellos también miembros del poderoso clan Hyuga. Por otro lado Naruto comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de la batalla, ya habían sido varios a los enemigos que había derrotado, pero contra el que ahora se enfrentaba comenzaba a dejarlo exhausto, un tal Juugo; con el cual más tiempo peleaba, comenzaba a sospechar que su verdadera intención no era la de invadir la aldea

-_Es como si estuviesen haciendo tiempo para algo_- pensó

-¡Hinata-sama!- escuchó exclamar a Neji cosa que lo alarmó, miró hacia su dirección y la observó herida en el suelo, cosa que uno de aquellos ninjas aprovechó invocando un jutsu para atacarla

-¡Hinata!- gritó Naruto al tiempo en que aún exhausto se interponía entre aquel ataque y ella, sufriendo fuertes heridas, acto presenciado hasta por Hyuga Hiashi

-N-Naruto-kun- dijo ella preocupada, al tiempo que levantaba su rostro con dificultad

-Jeje- le dedicó por sobre su hombro a la Hyuga, asegurándose así que ella estaba a salvo

FIN FLASH BACK

-Yo… me preocupé cuando te vi herido frente a mí en ese entonces- dijo ella evitando aquella azul mirada, -¡N-no quería perderte!- dijo al tiempo en que se giraba rápidamente hacia él, sorprendiéndose al ver el rostro del rubio a solo centímetros de ella, -Yo… yo….- su rostro comenzaba a tornarse de un fuerte rojo por la cercanía, -¡gomen!- dijo al tiempo en que giraba dispuesta a marcharse, pero el rubio la detuvo tomándola de la mano

-Espera por favor…. Hinata- dijo enternecido por aquella acción, ella aún seguía sin mirarlo, -Fue entonces que me di cuenta que yo no quería perderte…. Y con el paso del tiempo…comencé a quererte más y más- sorprendida ella se giró, mirando una infinita ternura en aquellos mares azules

-¿N-Naruto-kun?- se preguntó por lo bajo, a lo que el rubio la jaló hacia si, aprisionándola con sus brazos contra su pecho, cerrando todas sus salidas

-Aishiteru, Hinata-chan- las órbitas de ella se abrieron como platos ante tal confesión, pero las dejó atrás al sentir de pronto los dulces labios del rubio contra los suyos, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando así el bello momento, separándose segundos después

-Yo… yo…. T-también te amo Naruto-kun- por sus ojos comenzaron pequeñas lágrimas a correr, -siempre, siempre lo he hecho- fue lo último que dijo, antes de hundirse en los brazos del rubio, permitiéndose ser feliz, finalmente ser feliz

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraba tras su escritorio con un pergamino en manos, apartando al resto del mundo para concentrarse de lleno en lo que tenía frente a ella

-_¡Creo que por fin lo tengo! No puedo creer que haya podido hacerlo ¡pero lo hice!_- su mirada se tornó melancólica, -ojalá y estén orgullosos- justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió, entrando por ésta aquel apuesto moreno sin ningún remordimiento, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirrosa

-Creí haber dicho a Akane, que no deseaba ver a nadie- dijo aún algo extrañada

-Ella no me ha dicho nada- dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa, cosa extrañó a la ojiverde; mientras que en el escritorio de la nombrada, se encontraba una Akane suspirando con corazones en los ojos, entrada en un trance.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Sasuke?- preguntó al ver como se plantaba con toda confianza frente al escritorio

-Tengo que hablar contigo- dio con aquella mirada inexpresiva

-Tienes solo unos minutos- dijo Sakura con la misma expresión, -tengo algo muy importante que hacer- notó como, y como cada vez que se encontraban, el silencio se hizo nuevamente presente, hasta que uno de ellos lo rompió

-¿Por qué ese collar es tan importante para ti?- soltó la pregunta sin rodeos, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la pelirrosa

-…- pensaba detenidamente su respuesta, -_¿por qué puede llegar a importarle algo así?_- se preguntó, pero entonces la imagen de cuando le fue entregada aquella joya acudió a su cabeza, ocasionando que sonriera con una gran ternura al tiempo en que tomaba con delicadeza el collar que colgaba de su terso cuello, -me limitaré a decir, que es un regalo de alguien muy especial para mí- mantenía aquella expresión, cautivando por completo la mirada del Uchiha

-_alguien muy especial para ella_- pensó ensimismado, Naruto tenía razón cuando le había dicho que no se lo diría a nadie, y menos a él. Entonces el moreno del ahori sacó un pequeño libro de bolsillo y se lo extendió, ella lo miró confundida, y dudosa extendió su brazo para tomarlo, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que tenía en sus manos

-Es… mi libro favorito- miró a Sasuke con cara de "¿cómo es que lo tienes tú?"

-Lo dejaste tirado la noche en que regresé a Konoha- eso contestó a su pregunta, abriendo otra

-Pero… eso fue hace meses ¿por qué hasta ahora?- preguntó extrañada

-…Siempre estabas ocupada- se inmutó a decir, cosa que medio convenció a la joven, -lo encontré la noche siguiente a mi regreso- se refería al libro, con una mirada expresiva -justo en aquella banca en la que….-

-Es hora de que me vaya- dijo levantándose de pronto, evitando aquel tema,

-_No quiere tocar el tema_- pensó, pero entonces el Uchiha notó como ella sonreía con amargura

-Aquella vez antes de irte-comenzó ella, -me dijiste que no recordabas el momento en que se conformó el equipo 7, en que todo empezó- él la miraba expectante, -yo dije que era normal pues había sido hace mucho tiempo, disculpándote, comprendiendo con el paso del tiempo que, sino recordabas eso, mucho menos la promesa que te hice aquella vez ¿cierto?- dijo al tiempo que tomaba unas carpetas y pergaminos, mirándolo con una sonrisa

-_¿Promesa?_-se preguntó el moreno a la vez que veía salir por la puerta a la pelirrosa, quien al salir se encontró con Naruto y Hinata a punto de entrar a la oficina, al parecer ellos habían logrado escuchar aquello último

-Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio mirándola suplicante, a lo que ésta solo suspiró resignada

-Vamos a la cafetería, ahí les cuento- dijo avanzando por el pasillo, a lo que los dos la siguieron

FLASH BACK

Una pequeña pelirrosa, quien intentaba ocultar su frente tras su peculiar cabellera se encontraba corriendo por el hermoso bosque de Konoha, aunque ya hace varios minutos había escuchado como aquellos niños que la perseguían desistían y se quedaban atrás para después volver a sus casas, no quiso detenerse a averiguarlo y así seguir corriendo, hasta que no tuvo cuidado y tropezó con la rama salida de un árbol cayendo de lleno al suelo y haciéndose una pequeña herida en la rodilla, sumándose a las otras muchas que ya tenía, intentó ser fuerte y ponerse de pie, pero las lágrimas no dudaron en comenzar a agolparse en sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas, deteniéndolas al escuchar el golpear de un kunai contra otro a unos cuantos metros de ahí, así que algo temerosa pero ansiosa se dirigió hacia el lugar; se ocultó tras el tronco de un gran árbol y pudo observar plenamente a un niño de cabello azabache que practicaba el lanzamiento de kunais y, aunque sabía que no era correcto el espiar a los demás, la mirada llena de decisión de aquel niño la obligó a seguir observándolo desde lejos.

Durante los próximos días, casi una semana, la pequeña niña de los ojos esmeraldas estuvo asistiendo a ese mismo lugar, justo a esa misma hora, solo para poder observar a aquel misterioso niño entrenar y mejorar cada vez más, cosa que no dejaba de impresionar a la pequeña; en un movimiento el niño dio un gran salto tomando altura y permitirse dejar caer, en un momento preciso arrojó tres kunais con cada mano, haciendo colisión y tomando diferentes direcciones cada uno, para después impactarse en los blancos distribuidos por varios puntos de donde se encontraba, fallando solo en el que se encontraba en el punto ciego del pequeño, detrás de una piedra

-Sugoi- susurró para sí impresionada la niña

-Con que aquí era donde te escondías- dijo una voz a la espalda de la pequeña, al girarse abrió los ojos asustada al encontrarse con tres niños, con esos tres niños que siempre la molestaban, ella comenzó a retroceder unos pasos, antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, lejos de ellos, pero al parecer aquellos niños la iban a dejar huir tan fácil, así que salieron corriendo tras de ella también; después de minutos y no alcanzarla, uno de ellos desesperado y molesto tomó una pequeña piedra, lanzándola en dirección a la pelirrosada y dándole en su hombro derecho, ocasionando que callera, con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, logró sentarse nuevamente en el suelo, rogando interiormente que la dejasen de molestar

-_O-onegai…déjenme… déjenme y-ya-_ rogaba la pequeña al tiempo en que con sus manos cubría su pequeño rostro manchado de tierra y dejando sus lágrimas fluir

-Creí que querías jugar, frentezota- dijo despectivamente uno de ellos, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa cínica, se puso a la altura de ella y colocando su dedo índice en la pálida frente de ella, -¿Qué acaso no te ha gustado el juego frentona?- comenzó a reírse cruelmente acompañado de los otros dos

-¿Y se puede saber a qué juegan?- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que aquellos niños se giraran y se encontraran con unos bellos ojos negros azabache y sus manos cruzadas frente a su pecho, al parecer molesto por aquella situación; el simple hecho de verlo, hizo que el niño que se encontraba frente a la pelirrosada se pusiera pie y se alejara de ella

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó inocente, -Nada; d-de hecho… y-ya nos íbamos ¿no es así muchachos?- preguntó a los otros, quienes solo asintieron una infinidad de veces, -entonces…. ¡adiós!- dijo aquel niño al salir corriendo, seguido de los otros dos. Aquel pequeño moreno notó como la niña seguía sentada en el suelo sollozando, así que suavizando su expresión, se acercó lentamente a ella

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al tiempo que ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos y miraba hacia su izquierda, actuando como si la situación no lo incomodara, siendo todo lo contrario; al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca de ella, lentamente se descubrió los ojos y lo miró, lográndolo reconocer de inmediato

-_Es el niño al que observaba entrenar_- pensó, así que algo alarmada bajó nuevamente la mirada, dejando caer sus últimas lágrimas, poniéndose de pie, haciendo una reverencia al pequeño frente a ella y saliendo corriendo del lugar, cosa que sorprendió al pequeño de mirada azabache

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ni tiempo tuve de sacudirme la tierra de la ropa y la cara- dijo con una bella sonrisa Sakura sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería del hospital, acompañada del rubio y la Hyuuga, -lo único que quería era salir lo más pronto de ahí, pero por el camino mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, obligándome a detenerme, sentarme en el suelo y llorar nuevamente; fue entonces cuando conocí a Ino- terminó con aquella sonrisa

-Bueno ¿y dónde quedó la parte de la promesa?- preguntó muy ansioso Naruto

-Eso fue tiempo después…-

FLASH BACK

-Solo un poco más…- se decía aquella pequeña pelirrosa al tiempo en que buscaba algo, -¡Ahí está!- exclamó feliz la pequeña al momento en que corría al pie de un hermoso cerezo, -¡Estoy segura de que a Ino le encantará! Ya no solo será mi lugar secreto ¡será nuestro lugar secreto!- entonces escuchó al pie del bello cerezo un ligero piar, entre un pequeño arbusto de hermosas flores, se hincó para mirar que era aquello

-¿Uh?- dijo al momento de encontrar un pequeño pájaro entre todas aquellas flores, -Pobrecito- dijo al tomarlo entre sus manos con sumo cuidado, -debiste de caer de tu nido- miró hacia la copa de aquel cerezo, encontrando en la primera rama de éste un pequeño nidito

-Mmmm…. ¡lo encontré!- dijo mirando una de las ramas del cerezo, entonces la pequeña puso a la pequeña ave entre su blusa amarilla y azul sujetándola con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a trepar

-Por suerte soy buena trepando- dijo alcanzando por fin aquella rama y logrando trepar a ésta, tomó la pequeña ave y con mucho cuidado la colocó en el nido junto con otras dos avecillas, -Así mamá ya no estará más preocupada por ti- le sonrió a la avecita ya en el nido, entonces con cuidado se puso de pie en aquella rama dispuesta a bajar, pero de repente al dar el primer paso, resbaló

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó la pequeña cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto de la caída, pero eso nunca pasó, solo sintió como caía sobre algo mucho más suave a comparación del duro suelo, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Sakura-san- la llamó Akane, -Un familiar del paciente de la habitación 421 desea hablar con usted ahora, está muy alterado- le informó

-Lo siento chicos, pero el deber me llama- dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba

-¡Pero después nos terminarás de contar ¿verdad?!- preguntó ansioso el rubio

-Tal vez lo haga- le dijo al tiempo en que le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa y se iba caminando por el pasillo acompañada de Akane

-No nos contará- dijo el ojiazul resignado mientras dos ríos corrían por sus mejillas

* * *

Su apartamento se encontraría en completa oscuridad, sino es por la luz de la Luna que se filtraba por su gran ventana, se encontraba listo para dormir con solo un pantalón holgado azul marino y su bien formado torso desnudo; después de finalmente haberse deshecho de Karin y Suigetsu, prácticamente obligándolos a rentar un apartamento para cada uno en algún sitio lejos de él. El moreno estaba de pie junto a su cama, mientras las palabras de la pelirrosa resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, "_si no recordabas eso, mucho menos la promesa que te hice aquella vez ¿cierto?"_, e inmediatamente la imagen de una pequeña pelirrosa cubriendo con su lindo cabello la mayor parte de su carita mientras sollozaba acudió a su cabeza

-Hn. Exclamó tratando de apartar de su cabeza nuevamente aquella imagen, recostándose en su cama para después de minutos de admirar el techo de la habitación quedarse dormido.

* * *

Una imagen borrosa se había formado a su alrededor, comenzando a divisarse poco a poco a él mismo cuando era niño, caminando despreocupadamente entre los árboles del antiguo bosque de Konoha, con sus manos en sus bolsillos sin rumbo alguno fijo, el pequeño niño pudo divisar metros al frente a una niña de extraño, pero lindo cabello rosa trepando hasta le rama de un frondoso cerezo muy alto, aún sin florecer; ésta sacó desde su blusa una pequeña ave colocándola cuidadosamente en lo que parecía un nido, ella sonrió y se puso de pie sobre aquella fuerte rama, el niño de ojos oscuros se había detenido a divisarla, pero no pudo evitar correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella al ver como al dar el primer paso la niña de cabello rosado resbalaba de aquella fuerte rama, quiso tratar de alcanzarla, pero después de llegar hasta ella, todo fue negro.

-¡Ah!- exclamó la pequeña apartándose de encima del niño, no sabía cómo, pero él había salido de pronto y la había salvado de aquella grave caída. –Disculpa¿te encuentras bien?- dijo al ver que aquel niño permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados, -¿no te pasó nada?- preguntó moviéndolo ligeramente su hombro para lograr que reaccionara, funcionó

-¡Auch!- mostró una pequeña mueca de dolor al tiempo en que se incorporaba sentándose en el suelo al lado de la pelirrosa, ésta se había quedado anonadada, él era aquel niño al que tantas veces había visto entrenar y la ayudó con aquellos niños que solían molestarla

-¿Estás ahí?- dijo el pequeño mientras sacudía su mano frente al rostro de la niña para hacerla reaccionar, ella al darse cuenta dio un pequeño respingo, poniéndose de pie y alejándose unos pasos de él

-¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamó haciendo una amplia reverencia y girándose dispuesta a correr

-¡Oye espera!- le dijo poniéndose de pie sorprendido por la reacción de ella, la cual le había resultado muy familiar, notó como ella algo insegura lo miraba sobre su hombro, -¿Nos conocemos?- cierta parte de él le decía que si, la pequeña se giró completamente hacia él, haciendo que llegara como un flechazo la imagen de aquella misma pelirrosa sollozando desconsolada en el suelo, -¡Eres la niña del otro día!- exclamó recordándola, -a la que molestaban- notó como ella había bajado la mirada, cosa que confirmó su comentario, comenzando a avanzar hacia ella

-_Luce diferente_- pensó mientras más la miraba, aunque ella a él no. La pequeña pelirrosa colocó su mano derecha cerca de su corazón escuchando expectante los pasos del niño hacia ella

-Gracias- dijo ella en voz baja, a lo que él se detuvo a solo unos pasos de ella

-¿Disculpa?- simuló que no la había escuchado

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarme!- dijo haciendo una nueva reverencia, -las dos ocasiones- terminó

-Hm- dijo con una media sonrisa, -pero dime ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-Pues…al parecer la pequeña ave se había caído de su nido y solo la ayudé a subir- dijo desviando la mirada

-Eso explica porque estabas allá arriba- dijo señalando la rama alta del cerezo, -pero me refería al otro día ¿por qué te perseguían?- a lo que la niña entristeció su mirada, sentándose en el suelo abrazando su piernas

-Por… mi frente- dijo por lo bajo, -… es muy grande- él extrañado por su reacción se hincó frente a ella mirándola detenidamente

-Es un poco más grande, pero eso no es excusa para molestar a alguien- le dijo recordando como aquella trataba de ocultarla con su cabello, -pero tampoco lo es para intentar esconderla- cosa que sorprendió a la pequeña, quien dejó de abrazar sus piernas, -luces mejor así- el rostro de ella se iluminó

-¡Hai!- sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial, -¡Arigatou!- ella le brindó una enorme sonrisa

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, al igual que los brazos frente a ella, cerrando los ojos en señal de meditación, -Qué hacías sola aquí en el bosque entonces- ella se tensó, y bastante nerviosa se cruzó también de piernas y estirando sus brazos para recargar sus manos en sus tobillos, mirándolos con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas, cosa que él notó

-Ah… eso…- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, -es que yo vine a…, yo estaba aquí porque…- solo miró como él levantaba una ceja en señal de impaciencia, ocasionando que ella miraba el suelo a su derecha con nostalgia

-Te miraba entrenar-

-…- un extraño viento sopló, nadie decía nada,

-Me estabas espiando- intuyó el niño con la mirada seria y los brazos aún cruzados

-¡N-no!... ¡no es lo que tú crees!- dijo moviendo sus manos frenéticamente nerviosa ¡y-yo no te espiaba!- pero se detuvo al caer en la cuenta, -b-bueno si- el rojo en sus mejillas aumentó, -p-pero no de la manera en que tu crees, yo…-entonces respiró profundamente y le explicó,

-La primera vez que te vi, fue una coincidencia; solo huía de aquellos niños y te encontré… mientras entrenabas- el pequeño moreno la miraba atento, -Las otras ocasiones si fueron intencionales; iba diario y a la misma hora a verte entrenar, pero solo era eso, en serio- entonces lo miró a los ojos suplicante, él seguía con esa misma mirada seria, así que se giró quedando de perfil hacia él, mirando entristecida el suelo

-Desde la primera vez, al verte entrenar…- dijo aún sin mirarlo, -tu mirada llena de decisión, tu esfuerzo por mejorar cada vez más…- las palabras de la pequeña mostraban real sinceridad, -me cautivaron de una manera tal, que cada vez que podía, deseaba estar a tu lado, aunque tú no lo supieses… para que siguieras dando todo de ti- entonces ella lo miró sincera, conmovedora, pero volvió nuevamente la a mirar frente suyo, entristecida, -nunca fue mi intención ofenderte, jamás fue mi intención molestarte- al terminar de escucharla, el pequeño de mirada azabache había quedado impresionado, ella era la primera persona que se expresaba así de él; sin premeditarlo, un ligero tinte rosa apareció en sus mejillas

-N-no dije que fuera una molestia- le dijo apartando la mirada de ella, mientras seguía en su misma posición, cosa que iluminó el rostro de la pequeña

-¡¿De verdad?!- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa al niño, abalanzándose sobre si, y quedando su rostro a solo centímetros del de él, notando una herida cerca de su boca, -disculpa…- él la miró de reojo, -¿qué te ocurrió ahí?- dijo señalándola

-…Estaba entrenando un nuevo jutsu- dudó en decirle, hablando un tanto por lo bajo

-¡Lo ves!...- exclamó emocionada, -¡Eres increíble! ¡Sorprendente!- desbordaba emoción, -Eres…. Eres…. ¡SUGOI!- exclamó finalmente poniéndose de pie de golpe con un brillo especial en los ojos; llena de energía exclamó mirando al cielo

-¡Entonces yo también seré una gran ninja algún día- aquel niño la miraba divertido, -¡Así podré seguir a tu lado para poder apoyarte y ayudarte en tus entrenamientos¡tus retos, fallas, peleas y batallas siempre!- entonces ella lo miró con una hermosa sonrisa muy decidida, mientras se apoyaba recargando sus manos en sus rodillas, -¡es una promesa!- le dedicó una sonrisa completamente pura, como solo lo había hecho a él, quien se había hundido en aquellos mares esmeraldas, contemplando sus rasgos y memorizando cada uno de ellos, pero en un lapso logró reaccionar

-Oye- la llamó el moreno, -y a todo esto- ella lo miró interrogante, -¿cuál es tu nombre?- ella solo sonrió nuevamente y se incorporó

-Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura- le extendió su mano al pequeño para ayudarlo a pararse, él la tomó al instante con una bella sonrisa, -¿y tú?- preguntó ella

-Yo soy Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke- ella le dedicó una pequeña reverencia y colocando sus manos detrás le sonrió una vez más

-¡Encantada de conocerte, Sasuke-kun!

* * *

Con un nivel alto de profundidad, comenzó a escuchar una serie de golpes secos, los cuales se hacía cada vez más molestos, haciendo que despertara y se diera cuenta que ya había amanecido, espabilando un poco al escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta incesantemente.

-¡Oi Teme! ¡despierta!- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, -¡Sasuke-baka, ¿me escuchas?!- insistía, a lo que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y abrir, encontrándose al rubio imperativo del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, usuratonkachi?-

* * *

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, -Me ha dicho Akane que me necesitaba- se colocó frente al escritorio de la hokage

-Así es Sakura- confirmó, -tienes una misión-Sakura solo suspiró cansada, no valía la pena discutir, sabía que al final terminaría aceptando

-¿Y se puede saber en qué consiste mi misión?- preguntó resignada

-Esperemos a que los demás lleguen- colocando una interrogante en la mirada de la joven

-Io, Sakura- saludó felizmente Kakashi a pareciendo de pronto en la oficina

-¡Kakashi-sensei ¿pero que….?-

-¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!-saludó felizmente Naruto entrando a la oficina seguido de Sasuke

-¡¿Eh?!- preguntó la pelirrosa sorprendida, -¡¿Naruto y Sasuke también?!

-Hmph, _ese tono_- pensó el moreno

-Lo siento- se disculpó el rubio, -Hubiéramos llegado antes, si el baka no se hubiera quedado dormido- afirmó

-Pero…- Sakura seguía sin entender nada

-Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke- interrumpió Tsunade, -se les ha sido asignada una nueva misión como equipo. De ésta misión dependerá si el equipo 7 vuelve a ser reintegrado.

* * *

Quiero disculparme principalmente por la tardanza (y si que me tardé), pero es que estaba contestando a sus rw cuando su fue la luz y lo perdí todo, pero aún así mis especiales agradecimientos a:

**hermione120**

**Harlett**

**kaoru-uchiha**

**Zyka**

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M.** (sobre tus dudas, si te respondo se develaría la sorpresa que les tengo, así que solo diré que el collar se lo regaló alguien muy especial e importante para ella, y la muerte de sus padres se relaciona en algo con el moreno, pero no digo nada más)

**Gabrielle Le Fay**

**Sucinata**

De verdad gracias a todos ustedes que se han tomado la molestia de leer éste fic y dejarme sus comentarios; y recuerden que cualquier duda o aclaración, son libres de dejarla, tratando de darles una buena respuesta.

Hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo es ésta historia que presento para distracción en los momentos de ocio de todos ustedes.

**Capítulo 12**

**Piano**

Tanto Naruto como Kakashi veía desde detrás como Sakura y Sasuke se jugaban quién llevaría la delantera en su recorrido hasta donde se supone se realizaría la misión, era cerca de un pequeño pueblo ahí en el país del fuego, donde no se entrenaban ninjas, por eso había que tratar de conseguirlos de otras aldeas. Ya llevaban saltando de árbol en árbol y recorriendo camino desde hacía medio día; ni al rubio hiperactivo, ni al peliplatinado les parecía extraño ver a Sakura con tanta determinación y apuro en terminar cuanto antes la misión, pero al moreno sí. Mientras Sakura y el trababan de tener alguna oportunidad y dejar de estar cabeza a cabeza jugándose el liderazgo, Sasuke cada cierto tiempo miraba a la pelirrosada por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de averiguar si ella reaccionaba de alguna manera ante su presencia, pero nada, ni siquiera se limitaba a mirarlo como él de reojo, mantenía siempre clavada la vista en el camino, dándole a entender que durante esa misión era un simple compañero de equipo, ni si quiera a un amigo como a Kakashi o Naruto

-¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando!- se recriminó, aunque no podía evitarlo, y menos desde que lo que había pasado al momento de asignarles la misión

FLASH BACK

-Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke- interrumpió Tsunade, -se les ha sido asignada una nueva misión como equipo. De ésta misión dependerá si el equipo 7 vuelve a ser reintegrado.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma!- exclamó la pelirrosa harta de que no la escucharan, la ignoraran como si su opinión no valiera nada, estaba molesta

-Yo no bromeo Sakura- dijo calmada la rubia ante la reacción de su ex alumna, -Lo está tomando mejor de lo que pensé- pensó, -En ésta carpeta están especificados todos los detalles de dicha misión, Kakashi se encargará de ello- dijo extendiéndole al mencionado la carpeta, -tienen solo dos horas para preparar sus cosas y reunirse en la entrada de Konoha- finalizó -Ahora pueden retirarse, tengo que hablar a solas con Sakura- a lo que los demás asintieron y aunque no muy convencidos obedecieron, salieron uno por uno del despacho; el moreno que fue el último antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó reclamar a la pelirrosa

-¡No puede reintegrar el equipo 7! ¡Eso lo habíamos decidido hace mucho cuando el equipo Kakashi se desintegró!- Sasuke no pudo evitar seguir escuchando, -¡lo decidimos cuando Sai se volvió ANBU, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei se fueran a esa misión tras la Akatsuki de casi un año, y yo fuera nombrada la directora del hospital!

-Lo sé Sakura, pero entiende, los tiempos cambian; además ahora que Sasuke está de vuelta…

-¡¿Es acaso por eso?!- cosa que sorprendió al Uchiha, -Tsunade-sama, entendería que nos nombrase compañeros para efectuar misiones cada que fuese necesario ¡¿pero reintegrarnos?! ¡¿Acaso es consciente de todo lo que tendría que sacrificar?!- la rubia solo bajó un poco la mirada, entendía su frustración, -¡Es que no me pueden hacer esto!- continuó ante el silencio de ex sensei, -Ya era mucho con tener que ausentarme durante días, a veces hasta semanas en mi trabajo en el hospital para tener que atender misiones fuera; si llegase a reintegrarse el equipo 7…. Tendría que dejar mi trabajo en el hospital- Sasuke notó un deje de tristeza en su voz, -y usted mejor que nadie, sabe lo que ese hospital significa para mí-

-Lo sé Sakura, y lo siento, pero con el regreso de Sasuke, el consejo exige la reintegración de tu equipo- la pelirrosa bajó la mirada, -y sabes que no puedo hacer nada al respecto-

-Entiendo-

FIN FLASH BACK

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos al ver como Sakura se detenía a la entrada de una bella y lujosa aldea

-¿Qué hay que hacer ahora Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó la pelirrosa mirando las puertas de ésta, ignorando por completo al moreno que estaba a su lado, actuando como si no estuviera, esas actitudes comenzaban a molestarlo

-Esperarme aquí, tengo algo que hacer antes de comenzar con la misión- y dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo; después de minutos de espera, Naruto y Sasuke habían comenzado una de sus "charlas amistosas", haciendo que la pelirrosa suspirara resignada ante tal acto. Un tanto cansada de esperar a su ex-sensei y la discusión de sus compañeros de equipo, cerró los ojos un tanto frustrada, y concentrándose en su objetivo, terminar lo más pronto con su misión, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamiento que logró aislar todo sonido a su alrededor, aún con sus ojos cerrados, a excepción de una bella melodía que logró escuchar a lo lejos de ahí

-Esa melodía… no, no puede ser posible- se decía tratando de convencerse que aquello era alguna coincidencia, o producto de su imaginación, pero entonces una melodiosa voz comenzó a cantar la letra, -¡Lo es!- dijo al tiempo en que comenzaba a alejarse del lugar

-¡Espera Sakura-chan!- la llamó al ver como ésta se alejaba cada vez más, -¡Kakashi dijo que lo esperáramos aquí!-

-¡Lo sé!- le gritó aún sin detenerse, -¡pero hay algo muy importante que debo hacer!- fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse entre los árboles de aquel bosque. En segundos, el rubio dio pequeños brinquitos de ansiedad, antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección que Sakura

-¡Sakura-chaaaan¡espérameeeeeeee!-

-¡Hn!- musitó el moreno en muestra de fastidio, antes de seguir a Naruto.

* * *

Se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente, de verdad quería corroborar si lo que creía era cierto; se había internado en el bosque, siguiendo con detenimiento el sonido de aquella canción, esperando encontrar a quien la entonaba lo más pronto posible.

-_ya debo estar cerca_- uno enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, -_estoy segura que es __**él**_- se detuvo de golpe frente a las puertas de una enorme mansión, sin dudarlo cruzó aquella enorme entrada ansiosa por alguna razón.

* * *

Llevaban un par de minutos buscándola, por la manera en que había salido corriendo, les estaba resultando un tanto difícil encontrarla. Ahora estaban en pleno bosque y tras escuchar unos pasos a lo lejos y dirigirse en su dirección, se detuvieron a la entrada de una mansión, que según el letrero que se encontraba en el muro junto a la gran puerta, era una lujosa posada y tras cruzar el hermoso e inmenso jardín que se encontraba a la entrada, lograron entrar al obvie del edificio, encontrando a Sakura de pie en la puerta que daba a un gran salón, al verla ambos sin tardar se dirigieron hacia ella

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo interesante ahí dentro?- preguntó el rubio al detenerse a al espalda de ella

-¡Shhh!- lo silenció la pelirrosa por encima de su hombro y después de silenciarlos, volvió su mirada hacia al interior de aquél precioso salón, manteniendo su mano derecha aferrada a su pecho mientras se deleitaba con el resto de la melodía que provenía del interior; algo desconcertados por aquella acción en su compañera, tanto Naruto como Sasuke dirigieron su mirada hacia el interior de aquél salón, encontrándose a un apuesto joven castaño, de profundos ojos verdes tocando bellamente un piano de cola mientras acompañaba aquella melodía con su dulce voz, acto que hacía aumentar en la mirada de Sakura sentimientos de nostalgia, ternura, dulzura, pero sobre todo, emoción, cosa que logró notar el moreno, causándole cierta molestia; al terminar de entonar aquella melodía, el joven se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse en dirección opuesta a ellas, cuando algo, o más bien, alguien lo detuvo

-¡Suichiro-dono!- llamó desde su lugar la pelirrosa, ignorando el respingo del rubio y la expresión de extrañeza del moreno ante tal acción

-¿Sakura… -san?- se preguntó aquel hombre al girar su vista a la puerta al escuchar que lo nombraban y encontrar aquellos bellos ojos esmeraldas, ignorando por completo a las otras dos personas tras ella

-¡Sui-kun!- exclamó ella al correr hacia el joven con los brazos completamente abiertos, permitiendo que sus ojos se dilataran por la emoción de aquel encuentro

-¡Sakura!- confirmó él al recibirla con sus brazos abiertos acompañados de una hermosa sonrisa, la cual aumentó al lograr abrazarla y alzarla girando en el aire, mientras que en la puerta se encontraban un Naruto con la quijada zafada de la impresión, y un Sasuke un tanto molesto ante la escena

-¡Hmph! Eso en realidad que es ridículo- pensó el moreno. Después de por fin bajarla y deshacer aquel tierno abrazo, Sakura se limpió las pocas lágrimas que aún insistían en salir, las lágrimas de felicidad que desde el regreso del rubio a la aldea no derramaba, pero sin borrar su amplia y hermosa sonrisa

-Pero ¡¿qué haces aquí?!- le preguntó sorprendida, pero sin llegar a sonar grosera

-¡Era justo lo que iba a preguntarte!- dijo emocionado, -creí que habías regresado a tu aldea-

-Lo hice- respondió ella, -pero ahora tenemos una misión aquí cerca- dijo sonriéndole cálidamente

-¿Tenemos?- preguntó el joven, a lo que en respuesta, el rubio se aclaró fuertemente la garganta en la puerta, cosa que hizo caer a la pelirrosada en cuenta

-Olvidé que me habían seguido- pensó ella, entonces tomó al apuesto joven de la mano y lo llevó justo hacia ellos, -Sui-kun- comenzó ella, -ellos son Naruto, - dijo presentándolos respectivamente, -y él es Sasuke, mis compañeros de misión- ahora se dirigió a ellos, -chicos, él es Saruwatabi Suichiro-kun, lo conocí en mi última misión…- ella hizo una pausa al tiempo en que iluminaba su mirada, -él es alguien muy especial para mí- esas palabras sonaron en eco en la cabeza del moreno

-Alguien… especial- no pudo evitar mirar en Sakura su collar

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees al abrazar así a Sakura-chan?!- exigió el rubio apuntando con su índice al castaño, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del poseedor del Sharingan

-¡Naruto!- llamó molesta Sakura

-Tú debes ser Naruto, - intervino aquel apuesto joven, -el futuro hokage de Konoha- a lo que al rubio le brillaron los ojos asintiendo infinitamente; -y tú debes ser Sasuke- se dirigió al moreno, quien solo volteó la mirada, cosa que no sorprendió al castaño, éste solo sonrió.

-Es un gusto al fin conocerlos, a ambos- dijo cortésmente, haciendo un pequeña reverencia, -Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- entonces los ojos jade de ambos se cruzaron con miradas y sonrisas cómplices

-En cambio ella no había mencionado una sola palabra acerca de ti- la profunda voz del Uchiha resonó por todo el salón, obligando a Sakura a mirarlo directo a aquellas orbes negras, notando algo de coraje en sus palabras y bastante frialdad en su mirada; la pelirrosa no pudo evitar mirarlo con cara de ¡¿EH?!

-Pero que….-

-Veo que están reunidos aquí los tres- la interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas

-Kakashi-sensei- se inmutó a decir la pelirrosa, notando todos que venía acompañado por un hombre de entre unos 45 años de edad, y una linda muchacha de 16; -Muchachos…- dijo el peliplatinado, -les presento a nuestros clientes; el señor Nakamura Kaito, y su hija Susume; es a quien debemos proteger

* * *

Era una habitación oscura, húmeda, vacía, apenas podía verse unos cuantos rayos de opaca luz filtrarse por las acabadas paredes

-Creo que el plan tendrá que llevarse con más cuidado ahora- un hombre oculto en las sombras, daba aviso a su superior, -según me ha afirmado nuestro "informante"- una cínica sonrisa apareció en su rostro, -un equipo de Konoha a sido solicitado, y la hokage ha enviado al equipo compuesto por el jinchuriki kyubi Uzumaki Naruto, el copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke y la famosa ninja-médico Haruno Sakura-

-mmm, interesante, -respondió la otra voz, -por ahora preparen todo como estaba planeado solo que con aún más cautela, nada debe salir mal.

* * *

-¡Me alegra tanto conocerte finalmente Sakura-san!- dijo aquella joven realmente emocionada

-El placer es todo mío- respondió ella con una preciosa sonrisa, -finalmente he conocido a la pequeña hermana de Sui-kun- dijo ella al tiempo que compartía una sonrisa con aquel apuesto joven

-¿Hermanos?- preguntó algo confundido el rubio, -pero su familia, sus apellidos no son los mismos- a lo que la pelirrosa bajó la mirada

-Naruto, no creo que…-

-Descuida, está bien- le interrumpió Suichiro con una sonrisa fraternal en su rostro, a lo que ella respondió de la misma manera, mientras que el moreno comenzaba a hartarse de tal comportamiento entre ellos.

-Lo que sucede Naruto-kun, -comenzó a explicar, -es que Susume y yo, solo somos medios hermanos- Susume agachó notablemente su mirada, mientras que Sakura tomaba el brazo de Suichiro en señal de solidaridad, y en un cambio rápido de miradas, ella le pidió permiso de continuar

-El padre de Suichiro-dono…- tal manera de dirigirse hacia el joven por parte de ella molestó en cierto punto a Sasuke,

-_¿Por qué demonios tanto respeto?_-pensó

-...Falleció cuando él solo tenía tres años- continuó Sakura -tratando de defender a la aldea natal de su familia; la aldea del sonido- cosa que sorprendió a los presentes -Ante esto, su madre y su abuela decidieron instalarse a los límites de la aldea, construyendo una pequeña clínica para mantenerse, mientras vivían en una de las mansiones ocultas de la familia Saruwatabi, cerca de una preciosa colina- suspiró ante el recuerdo

-Tras haber pasado tres años de la muerte de mi padre- continuó Suichiro, -mi madre conoció a un importante hombre del cual quedó completamente enamorada- Susume suspiraba fascinada con tal historia, -aquel hombre, Nakamura Kaito, le propuso contraer matrimonio, a lo que mi madre dudó en aceptar, no solo creía que si lo hacía mancharía la memoria de mi padre, sino porque sabía que si lo hacía, tendría que seguir a aquel hombre a donde fuera, obligándola dejarme bajo el cuidado de la abuela, para más adelante volverme el soberano de la mansión, ella no quería dejarme-

-Mas sin embargó, -continuó Sakura ésta vez, -Kanna-san, abuela paterna de Suichiro, y suegra de su madre, la convenció de seguir su corazón y casarse, que tanto su difunto marido, como su pequeño hijo, estarían de acuerdo con que fuera feliz; dejando bajo la custodia de su abuela, a su pequeño de 6 años, mudándose a ésta aldea en el país del fuego-

-¡Y fundando éste maravilloso lugar en medio del bosque!- exclamó contenta Susume, a lo que su hermano, el rubio y la pelirrosada sonrieron

-Y después de dos años, Kanna-san y Sui-kun- se enteraron que éste último había tenido una hermana, Susume-chan, a la cual amó aún sin conocer- expresó la pelirrosada, pero repentinamente ambas entristecieron su mirada

-Lamentablemente hace ya cinco años que falleció nuestra madre- terminó Suichiro con una entristecida sonrisa hacia los miembros del equipo 7, a excepción de Sakura que conocía ya la historia; ésta solo abrazaba a Susume quien intentaba no comenzar a llorar

-L-lo siento- se disculpó el rubio, -no era mi intención- se sentía un tanto culpable

-Descuida…- respondió Susume separándose de Sakura -hemos aprendido, que ahora está en un lugar mejor- y al instante los hermanos miraron a la pelirrosa, sin notar ésta que el Uchiha también la había volteado a ver

-¡Así que éste es un piano!- dijo de pronto la pelirrosa al tiempo en que corría hacia éste fascinada, -¡Es realmente precioso!

-¿Piano?- preguntó curioso el rubio al tiempo que junto con los demás seguían a la chica

-Es un instrumento musical, uno de mis favoritos a decir verdad- respondió en castaño

-Sui-kun no solo es un grandioso ninja gracias a su padre y Kanna-san- dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa, -sino que es también un gran músico por parte de su madre-

-Hmph!- expresó Sasuke al tiempo en que daba vuelta dispuesto a salir de aquel salón, ya se había cansado de escuchar como Sakura tenía aquel hombre en un pedestal

-Me encantaría escucharte cantar alguna vez Susu-chan, Sui-kun me ha dicho que… ¡atrás!- gritó al tiempo en que se colocaba frente a Susume dispuesta a recibir el kunai lanzado hacia ella, notando al instante como frente a ella se encontraba ya de pie Sasuke con su katana desenvainada, desviando aquella pequeña arma, al instante Naruto salió para atrapar al agresor por aquel enorme ventanal que daba directo al bosque, Suichiro abrazó a su hermana mientras que Sasuke enfundaba nuevamente su arma

-¡Se escapó!- exclamó molesto el rubio regresando de verificar

-Esto fue solo una advertencia- dijo Sakura de cuclillas con aquel kunai en sus manos, ente la mirada expectante de todos se puso de pie y se giró hacia ellos con una mirada calculadora, Suichiro al ver la expresión de ella tomó el arma de entre las manos de ésta y lo analizó, llevándose una gran sorpresa

-Acaso es…..-

-Si- todos la miraron expectantes por la expresión de ambos, inclusive Sasuke, -ese kunai tiene el mismo veneno que estuvo a punto de matarme aquella vez

* * *

Ésta vez si me pasé, cuento tiempo y no actualizaba, lo siento de verdad a todos ustedes mis muy queridísimos lectores, pero es que ustedes saben, las tareas y trabajos, y ahora que comienza la semana de exámenes, pues… tardaré un poco en volver a actualizar; bueno, sin más…

¡Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a!:

**hermione120**

**L.I.T**

**Gabrielle Le Fay**

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez**

**akatsuki girl2 **(¡Konichiwa!)

**Antonis **(Lo que sucede, es que después de lo de la promesa sucedió lo de la matanza del clan por Itachi, y pues Sasuke se volvió frío y decidió tomar venganza, mientras que Sakura lo había guardado como un secreto entre los dos, pero al notar su actitud hacia con ella y con los demás decidió no volverlo a mencionar creyendo que él lo había olvidado, fue por eso que nunca ninguno dijo nada, actuando como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, hasta ahora)

**Harlett**

¡Y también a todos ustedes que siguen la trayectoria de éste su fic!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Suichiro**

VARIOS MESES ANTES

Finalmente había llegado a su destino, Sakura ahora se encontraba a las puertas de una bella y cálida mansión, oculta y a la vez cerca de una preciosa colina, de donde se podía observar a lo lejos la aldea del sonido, la verdad sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en aquel lugar y lo que había conllevado por tantos años, pero ya no importaba, le había dejado de interesar todo lo referente a él, así que respiró profundo y tocó aquella entrada, al no recibir respuesta, insistió nuevamente y a los pocos minutos recibió una respuesta

-¡Voy!- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta y al instante ésta se abrió dejando ver tras ella a una bella joven de corto cabello rubio y ojos tan claros como el ámbar, -¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó en tono bajo, por su posición y su mirada, se notaba que estaba retraída, algo asustada y muy preocupada

-Busco a Kanna-san- respondió la pelirrosa con una cálida sonrisa, como si tratara de calmar a la joven, -soy Haruno Sakura, y Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que….-

-¡Sakura-san¡Me alegra tanto que llegara!- su rostro se iluminó al instante, al parecer la esperaba con ansias, -pase por favor, kanna-san está en su habitación- y aquella joven la guió por los pasillos de aquella mansión hasta llegar a una elegante y aseada habitación, donde, recostada en un futón, se encontraba una mujer de avanzada edad durmiendo

-Por favor, Sakura-san, ayúdela- pidió con preocupación ella, -fue hace tres días que se comenzó a sentir mal, entonces me pidió que la llamara; al parecer tiene algo importante que contarle- al instante la pelirrosa comenzó a revisar a la mujer, minutos después giró hacia la joven sonriendo, gesto que calmó al la rubia, -tiene algo de fiebre y muestras de fatiga, seguro ha estado trabajando demasiado, lo único que debe hacer es descansar, me encargaré de prepara algo para que pueda recuperar sus energías por completo- aquella joven suspiró aliviada

-Me alegra oír eso- dijo, -¡Ah! Por cierto, mi nombre es Yume, es un placer conocerla Sakura-san- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Llámame solo Sakura- le sonrió, -¿Qué tal si me acompañas y me dices donde puedo encontrar la cocina?- a lo que Yume asintió y se dirigieron a ésta, donde ambas charlaron al tiempo en que preparaban la comida de la mujer, al entrar nuevamente a la habitación ésta ya estaba despierta

-Abuela, me alegro que despertaras- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó la pelirrosada

-Ahora mejor muchas gracias, solo era cuestión de tomar un descanso- miró a Sakura, -Tú debes ser la bella alumna de Tsunade-hime¿no es así?

-Gracias por el cumplido, -ésta sonrió cálidamente -y dígame Kanna-san¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Como podrás ver, no me encuentro en condiciones como para seguir atendiendo mi clínica, -dijo -y no puedo dejarla en las manos de Yume, ya que insistió en quedarse conmigo y cuidarme, -continuó -y como mi nieto ha salido de viaje y vuelve dentro de algunos días, no tengo con quien dejarla, así que me gustaría que la atendieras por mí-

-Claro, para mí será un placer ayudarla- respondió la pelirrosada

-Muchas gracias- le sonrió la anciana, -_y cuando sea el momento adecuado, te daré lo que me ha sido encargado-_

Y así pasaron los días con la misma rutina, desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde, Sakura se quedaba en la clínica atendiendo a las personas que asistían a ésta. Recordando siempre como, en un inicio permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo sentada, haciendo absolutamente nada o, si tenía suerte, atendiendo a personas de edad avanzada con problemas de columna y a madres con hijos enfermos de gripe o resfriado, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, fueron asistiendo a la clínica de la anciana Kanna gran variedad de hombres con ligeras enfermedades o heridas leves, las cuales se notaba que habían sido provocadas intencionalmente la mayoría de las veces cabe decir, prueba fehaciente de lo rápido que podían llegar a correr los rumores como ésos. Como ninja-médico, le molestaba que se tomaran enfermedades y heridas tan a la ligera, pero con el tiempo aprendió a manejarlo y a ver el lado positivo a todo eso, ya no permanecía sentada todo el día en una banca sin hacer absolutamente nada, definitivamente atenderlos y reprenderlos por sus infantiles actos era más divertido; hasta que algo que cambió la rutina sucedió.

Ya había oscurecido y era hora de finalmente regresar a la mansión de la vieja Kanna; desde hacía unas horas había sentido que algo andaba mal, pero no quiso dejarse llevar por el impulso, asumiendo que era nostalgia a su trabajo en el hospital en Konoha, así que decidió pasarlo por alto, grave error. Había llegado a las puertas de la mansión, encontrándolas algo entre abiertas, sin dudarlo, de inmediato entró, encontrándose a Yume tirada en el suelo, le tomó el pulso y suspiró aliviada al ver que solo estaba desmayada, la despertó

-La… ¡la abuela!- dijo incorporándose de golpe corriendo hacia la donde ésta se encontraba seguida de cerca por Sakura, al llegar, la encontraron en el tirada en el suelo también, solo que ella tenía unas cuantas heridas, Sakura se alteró un poco al ver a la mujer en tal estado, así que después de curarlas se giró hacia la rubia

-Yume¡dime que sucedió!- más que nada le exigió, la nombrada solo atinó a asentir

-U-unos hombres entraron bruscamente en la mansión buscando a la abuela, e-exigiéndole u-un pergamino, o algo así- estaba muy nerviosa, -ella se negó a darles nada y-y quisieron herirla-sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse, -yo… yo no, yo no quería que la lastimaran…. Así que les dije que la dejaran, y fue entonces que me dejaron inconsciente- en esos instantes la anciana comenzó a reaccionar

-S-Sa…kura….-

-No se mueva por favor- insistió Sakura, pero la mujer insistió en hablar

-R-recupera…el pergamino, por…. favor- y nuevamente se desmayó

-¡ABUELA!- Yume estaba asustada

-Descuida, solo está cansada- dijo Sakura al tiempo que se levantaba, -Yume….- la nombrada miró su expresión seria, -…cuídala- al instante salió de la mansión, se encontraba corriendo en medio de la noche, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de aquellos que habían atacado a Kanna y Yume, la furia había segado por completo sus sentidos, tanto así, que no notó cuando un kunai salió en su dirección clavándose en su hombro izquierdo

-¡Kuso!- dijo al tiempo que lo retiraba, y a punto de curar la herida, la figura de un hombre se precipitó hacia ella por la espalda obligándola a tener que esquivar sus ataques. Agotadores fueron los minutos de intensa batalla, la cual se complicaba aún más con la oscuridad de la noche; en un inicio Sakura evadía fácilmente todo ataque que le enviaban, pero conforme más lo hacía, más agitada se sentía y no solo era agotamiento físico, -_Pero que…_.- pensó al tiempo en que sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho, y como la respiración se le dificultaba cada vez más, entonces abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, -_Acaso…_- y logrando esquivar con mucha dificultad aquel último ataque, se dirigió al kunai que la había herido en un inicio, y en un rápido giro hacia atrás logró tomarlo, recargando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol cercano; analizando así la punta de aquella pequeña arma

-¡Maldito!- se dijo en voz baja, -_como lo supuse, no solo… me ha envenenado…_- pensó, -_sino que además de encargarse de evitar que aminorara el daño impidiendo que lograse cerrarme la herida…_- su respiración se volvía cada vez más entrecortada y el sudor frío corría por su frente, -… _se ha encargado de mantenerme en completo movimiento, para que el veneno corriera más rápido por mis venas, ocasionando más daño_-

-¿Qué acaso ya te cansaste?- aquella figura apareció frente a ella y sin lograrlo evitar, de una fuerte patada logró arrojarla varios metros de donde se encontraba, entonces se acercó a la pelirrosa tendida en el suelo, sonriendo sarcástico a la imagen, -Por lo visto ya te diste cuenta que no puedes ganar ésta batalla, -

-_Acaso será…_- pensó al tiempo en que de un salto lograba levantarse y golpearlo con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, logrando apartarlo de ella, sintió entonces su cuerpo completo entumecido y como su vista comenzaba a nublarse, el veneno había actuado por completo

-_Creo que esto…_- pensó al tiempo que sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban por completo, -… _es el final_- fue entonces que se desplomó por completo, pero sintió como antes de tocar el suelo, alguien la sostenía en brazos aminorando su caída; como último esfuerzo abrió un poco sus ojos, para ver frente a ella el rostro de un apuesto muchacho, iluminado de perfil por la luna

-Descuida, ya estás a salvo- escuchó decir al joven, y fue entonces que todo fue negro para la pelirrosa. Aquel joven había evitado a tiempo que Sakura se desplomara en el suelo, tomándola en brazos, estaba pálida y con su respiración entrecortada, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder tremendamente en fiebre, tenía que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes, así que se dispuso a alejarse lo antes posible cuando aquel extraño hombre intentó atacarlo a él también

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo ahora- le dijo severamente aún con Sakura en brazos

-¡Hmh! Por lo visto tú también deseas morir- le dijo con sonrisa arrogante al tiempo en que se armaba nuevamente con otro kunai, -pues ¡concedido!- entonces se precipitó hacia el castaño, éste en un rápido movimiento, sin soltar en ningún momento a la pelirrosa le pateó fuertemente ocasionando que soltara aquella arma y con agilidad la tomó con la boca por el mango para no soltar a Sakura, lanzándolo de regreso a aquel hombre logrando darle en el hombro derecho

-¡Maldito!- gritó aquel hombre furioso, -¡Me las pagarás!

-Y no regresen- notó como aquel hombre furioso se retiraba y sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo del lugar logrando llegar con una impresionante rapidez a la mansión de Kanna

-¡ABUELA!- gritó al tiempo en que se dirigía presuroso a una de las habitaciones de la mansión, donde ya se encontraba la anciana

-¡Sakura!

-Al parecer han introducido un fuerte veneno en su cuerpo, el cual está muy avanzado- dijo al tiempo en que recostaba a la joven en un cálido futón, sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas, tenía una fuerte fiebre además de unos fuertes escalofríos, respiraba cada vez con más dificultad

-Tendré que actuar rápido- entonces la anciana desenrolló varios pergaminos y comenzó a intentar salvar la vida de la pelirrosa; fueron varias las horas que Kanna luchaba por estabilizar a la joven, mientras que todo el tiempo aquel apuesto joven permanecía junto a Sakura implorando en silencio que dejara de debatirse entre la vida y la muerte; se preocupó al ver como Kanna se detenía

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué te detienes?

-Suichiro…- tenía la mirada gacha, -He hecho lo que he podido, ahora depende de ella- entonces se puso de pie, -si su cuerpo no logra asimilar lo que resta del veneno entonces….

-Lo logrará- se inmutó a decir Suichiro mientras su abuela abandonaba la habitación. Durante esa noche y las siguientes Suichiro se encargó de vigilar el sueño de Sakura, humedecía la toalla en su frente cada que era necesario para bajar su alta fiebre, se encargaba de que bebiese la suficiente agua, se encontraba realmente preocupado por su estado, y eso que apenas la había conocido aquella noche; todas las noches siguientes se dedicaba a lo mismo, siempre con la esperanza de que despertara

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Yume de repente

-Su fiebre ha bajado considerablemente- dijo monótonamente sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Sakura

-Entonces…- Yume lucía preocupada, pero no necesariamente por Sakura, -¿no crees que sería mejor que fueras a descansar?

-Descuida, estoy bien-

-Pero….-

-En serio- ella no quiso comenzar una discusión, así que simplemente salió de la habitación en silencio; al escuchar la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, suspiró, de verdad necesitaba un descanso, pero cada vez que miraba el rostro de la joven con su respiración normalizada y cadenciosa sentía que debía quedarse a acompañarla, y embelezado con la belleza de la joven comenzó a entonar nuevamente su bella melodía

-Mmmm- la pelirrosa comenzó a reaccionar ante el bello acto, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, cosa que alegró al castaño, -…d-donde¿dónde estoy?-

-Veo que despertaste- le dijo él con una preciosa sonrisa

-Esa voz…. ¡tú fuiste quien me salvó!- dijo ella al tiempo que con ayuda de Suichiro se incorporaba en el futón, -Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, en realidad creí que moriría-

-No hay de que- respondió, -Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy Saruwatabi Suichiro-

-Yo soy Haruno Sakura, es un placer conocerte Sui-kun- respondió con una bella sonrisa

-Eres más fuerte de lo que creí- una voz se escuchó desde la puerta, -lograste salir de ésta Sakura-

-Muchas gracias, Kanna-san- notó como ella se sentaba a su lado, entonces la pelirrosa bajó la mirada avergonzada. –No pude recuperar el pergamino, lo lamento mucho-

-No tienes porque disculparte, -dijo entonces la vieja Kanna, -si te hubiese dado ese pergamino desde que llegaste, esto no hubiese ocurrido seguramente-

-En ese caso hubiese sido yo quien debió solicitarlo desde mi llegada aquí

-Bueno, bueno- interrumpió el castaño, -¿alguna podría decirme de qué pergamino hablan?-

-Soy una de las kunoichis de Konoha- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, -como misión, la hokage de mi aldea me pidió que viniera aquí a recuperar para ella un objeto de vital importancia para todos, más no mencionó cual- Suichiro escuchaba atento, -mientras tanto, serviría en lo que pudiera a Kanna-san durante mi estancia aquí¡pero por lo visto no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo¡¿Cierto?!- lo dijo entre inocentes risitas haciendo notar su situación actual

-No digas eso- corrigió él, -es para nosotros un placer tenerte aquí ¡te lo aseguro!-

-Gracias- sonrió ella, -pero… me gustaría poder pagarles de alguna manera, por todo lo que han hecho por mí…-entonces dirigió una preciosa mirada al joven a su lado, -…en especial a ti- él quedó impregnado del jade de los ojos de ella, y sin notarlo un tinte rojo apareció en sus mejillas

-¡P-pero que dices Sakura!- colocó su mano en su nuca en gesto torpe, -¡N-no, no tienes nada que pagar! Jejeje- rió nerviosamente cosa que causó que Sakura riera, se sentía tan contenta, a comparación de Yume que miraba con tristeza la escena desde la puerta entreabierta

-_Suichiro-kun_- pensó

Días más pasaron, y Sakura se recuperaba cada vez más, cosa que maravillaba a Suichiro, quien se encontraba siempre al pendiente de ella; todos los días juntos se dirigían a la colina cercana, la cual les brindaba una fresca brisa cosa que fascinaba a la joven pelirrosa, a la vez que Yume se veía más alejada, se sentía desplazada por la pelirrosa

-_¿Acaso olvidaste la promesa que me hiciste cuando éramos pequeños?_- pensó con tristeza, al ver como el castaño se sentaba al lado de Sakura, relatándole algunos otros detalles de su pasado nuevamente

FLASH BACK

-¡Vamos Yume!- le gritó un lindo niño a una pequeña que corría tras él, ésta venía agotada

-¡Espérame!- dijo al tiempo de alcanzarlo, entre juegos y risas, ambos se tiraron boca arriba en el suelo, observando con plenitud aquel azul cielo, justo sobre aquella bella colina

-Ne Suichiro-kun- lo llamó la pequeña aún mirando el cielo, éste la miró expectante, -¿Estás seguro que nunca van a separarnos?-

-¡¿Eh?!- él la miró dudoso, pero al instante sonrió, -¡Claro que no¡Siempre estaremos juntos!- aseguró -¡Ya te la había dicho antes¿no?!-

-Si, pero….-

-¡Ya sé!- la interrumpió, -Para que estés segura de que será así¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó el pequeño sin rodeos

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo ella exaltada, sonrojándose notablemente, -Pero…. Aún somos unos niños y…-

-¡Eso lo se!- respondió -¡Lo haríamos cuando creciéramos!... Te protegería- ella asintió aún sonrojada, pero inmensamente contenta, la pequeña rubia se sentía muy feliz, ante esto ambos volvieron a recostarse y mirar el cielo, y sin despegar la mirada de éste, Yume tomó la mano del pequeño quien al sentirla, la apretó fuertemente

FIN FLASH BACK

-Descuida…- la rubia dio un respingo al ver que ahora Sakura se encontraba justo a su lado, la había atrapado espiando, -… seguro pronto se dará cuenta de lo que siente- dijo al tiempo en que Sakura pasaba de su lado, dejándola completamente pasmada, recordando lo que la vieja Kanna le había contado días después de la llegada de Suichiro

FLASH BACK

Se encontraban las dos mujeres en la habitación a solas, la pelirrosa aún debía permanecer en cama, por lo que ahora era Kanna quien había decidido acompañarla, convenciendo con gran trabajo a Suichiro que se retirara.

-Es así como debes retirar el sello del pergamino cuando lo encuentren,- decía la anciana -¿entendido?-

-Hai- respondió la de ojos verdes, -Entonces me dice que lo más probable es que…- preguntó, -¿aquellos que robaron el pergamino no puedan abrirlo por más que lo intenten?

-Así es-

-Que alivio- suspiró aliviada

-Y recuerda siempre Sakura- le dijo con tremenda seriedad, -La mayoría de las veces, dos por separado son fuertes, pero unidos llegan a ser un invensible- ante tal comentario el silencio reinó por minutos, en los que la duda corría por la cabeza de la pelirrosa¿a qué se refería con eso?; hasta que decidió cambiar el tema drásticamente.

-Me gustaría saber Kanna-san- comenzó la pelirrosa, -si Yume en realidad también es nieta suya, ya que la llama abuela. Claro, si no es mucha intromisión- ante el comentario, la anciana sonrió

-No es ninguna intromisión- le dijo, -al contrario, me alegro que preguntes- comentario que extrañó a la pelirrosa, -No, al contrario de Suichiro, Yume no es mi nieta, mas sin embargo, la consideré como tal desde el día que la adoptamos- Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero solo se limitó a seguir escuchando, -Ella perdió a sus padres cuando era pequeña, y no tenía a nadie que la ayudase; en ese tiempo, mi hija se había marchado con su marido y Suichiro y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en ésta gran casa, así que el día que la encontramos intentando de cualquier manera sobrevivir ante ésta cruel realidad, decidimos que lo mejor sería que se viniese a vivir con nosotros- finalizó con una sonrisa

-Ya veo- fue lo único a lo que Sakura se limitó a decir

-Al inicio me decía Kanna-san, como tú- continuó, -pero de un tiempo a acá, me comenzó a decir abuela, y debo de admitir que me fascinó la idea-

-Entonces ella y Sui-kun se criaron juntos desde pequeños- inquirió la pelirrosada

-Así es- respondió Kanna, -era maravilloso como esos dos se llevaban, mi nieto desde pequeño decía que no permitiría que Yume volviese a pasar por algo como lo que había vivido una vez más, y le defendía siempre de todo y de todos aquellos que osaran molestarla, "¡Abuela¡Quiero ser más fuerte para poder proteger siempre a Yume!" era lo que siempre me decía cada vez que se sobrepasaba al entrenar- ante tal relato, Sakura lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír

FIN FLASH BACK

Al ya no haber pergamino que recuperar, al ya haber vuelto Suichiro de su viaje y no tener que encargarse ella de la clínica y tras haberse recuperado completamente de sus heridas, era tiempo de regresar finalmente a casa, pero no sin llevarse un precioso recuerdo de su visita, justo el día de su cumpleaños.

Por algún medio, (aunque seguramente fue la anciana Kanna) Suichiro se había enterado de aquel día cumplía 19 años de edad, sorprendiéndola con una preciosa velada con cena para los cuatro y una bella serenata interpretada por él, especialmente para ella, la noche antes de regresar a Konoha, viviendo preciosos momento justo el día que creería que sería triste por estar lejos de aquellos que quería, de verdad estaba agradecida. A la mañana siguiente:

El viento soplaba fresco en dirección a una bella colina, donde se aprecian dos siluetas que dan camino a la imagen de un alto y muy apuesto joven y una bella pelirrosa, ambos con sus miradas clavadas permitiendo que el recuerdo de horas antes surcara la mente de Sakura.

FLASH BACK

Un joven y apuesto muchacho sale de una pequeña mansión en medio de la nada, tratando de alcanzarla

-¡Oi, Sakura¡espera por favor!- a lo que la nombrada detiene su paso girándose en su dirección para que este la alcanzara.

-¿Que sucede Suichiro-kun?- pregunto la pelirosada.

-¿Entonces es cierto que te vas?-pregunto con un deje de tristeza

-Si, así es. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, por eso es hora de regresar-dijo algo seria, pero sin perder la calidez hacia el. -Ahora lo único que me hace falta es asegurarme que todo en la clínica haya quedado en orden- finalmente le sonrió, a lo que el joven ligeramente se sonrojó.

-Bueno...es que yo...bueno, quería saber si tu...- se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. -¡ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME ACOMPAÑARAS A LA COLINA POR ÚLTIMA VEZ!- lo dijo rápidamente y de manera fuerte por los nervios; ella soltó una pequeña risa:

-Claro, en realidad me encantaría-

El joven saltó de alegría y regresó a la pequeña mansión con una gran sonrisa, acto que no le permitió darse cuenta que alguien desde detrás de un gran árbol, lo observaba con suma tristeza.

FIN FLASH BACK

Entonces una brisa cálida sopló, meciendo los cabellos rosas de la joven, mientras que su apuesto acompañante no dejaba de mirar sus hermosas orbes jades, respiró hondo para tomar valor, y con una expresión seria dijo:

-Sakura, de verdad me gustaría que te quedases aquí, conmigo...- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla, su expresión llena de decisión y tristeza por la idea de dejar de verla era perfecta. -Sakura yo...- pero fue interrumpido.

-Sui-kun, existen ocasiones en las que la felicidad está tan cerca de nosotros, que no podemos sentir su presencia- su tono era ligero y dulce. -pero nunca es demasiado tarde para darnos cuenta.- le dijo finalmente con melancolía en su mirada y una sonrisa entristecida. Segundos después, ambos se encontraban de nuevo mirándose a los ojos, hasta que se escucho unos pasos acercarse, haciendo que ambos se girasen y se encontrasen con una hermosa joven de corto, pero bello cabello rubio y ojos miel, expectantes a la escena.

-Yume- susurró para sí el joven, mientras que Sakura se colocaba a centímetros de su fuerte espalda, se paró en puntas para alcanzar su oído y susurrar:

-Solo es cuestión de mirar- acto seguido, el se giró interrogante, para ver como ella le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa y así, después desaparecería; ya era hora de regresar.

* * *

-Como se pudieron dar cuenta, no solo salvó mi vida, -les comentó Sakura a los presentes -sino que también Sui-kun se volvió una persona muy especial para mí- dijo al tiempo que ambos compartían esas bellas miradas nuevamente

-_Ahí va otra vez_- pensó hastiado el Uchiha; estaba harto de esas miradas furtivas entre ellos y que ella llamara "especial" tantas veces a aquel sujeto¿qué tenía de especial?

-Fue un relato interesante debo admitir, - interrumpió entonces Kakashi, -pero es momento de dejar bien en claro el propósito de ésta misión- los demás integrantes del grupo asintieron, -Debemos proteger en todo momento tanto a Susume-san como a su padre, hasta que se realice el festejo del aniversario de la inauguración de éste bello lugar- dijo

-¡Que será dentro de las próximas dos semanas!- dijo Susume entusiasta

-Así que hay que estar preparados- finalizó el peliplatinado con un tono sumamente serio

* * *

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Bueno, aquí el otro capi; tal vez mucho de ustedes coincidirán conmigo y pensarán que estoy alargando la historia bastante, además de que ha tardado en actualizar, pero la verdad es que he tenido algunos problemas con las tareas de éste semestre y la inspiración ha decidido darse unas largas vacaciones, de las cuales trataré que regresen pronto; y lo del fic, no se preocupen, que será a partir de aquí que la cosa va a ponerse interesante, se los aseguro, pero para que me lo crean, siendo la primera vez que lo hago (o eso creo), un adelanto del próximo capítulo, y gracias a:

**setsuna17**

**kaoru-uchiha**

**Antotis **(espero haber podido aclarar algunas de tus dudas¡y gracias por escribir!)

**-Sakura-Star-**

'**Light Shining-Angel' **(Honto Arigatou!)

**hermione120** (descuida, no tengo nada que disculparte, y agradezco que te acuerdes de éste su fic y opines así de él)

**Ukio Hyuga **(¡Bienvenida¡Y gracias!)

Por tomarse la molestia de leer éste su fic, y ser tan amables de dejar su comentario. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Avance del próximo capítulo:

-_Hacen bonita pareja¿no lo crees así teme?-_

_-Hmph!-_

_- Es justo lo que ella se merece-_

----------

-_Ella y yo nos vamos a casar-_

_-¡No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso!-_

----------

_-Como ya lo había dicho antes…._

_¡No permitiré que nadie, y mucho menos tú, me digan lo que tengo que hacer o con quien puedo estar!-_

_-Claro que tengo derecho a hacerlo¡ya que tú vas a ser MI MUJER!-_

-----------

_-Me siento tan confundida-_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto, ni sus persinajes me pertenecen, (¡¿POR QUÉEE?! T-T), solo ésta su historia hecha para sus enteros ratos de ocio.

**Capítulo 14**

**Confusiones (Sakura)**

Se encontraban inspeccionando a fondo el bosque que rodeaba la gran mansión de Susume y su padre. Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke habían estado recorriendo cada rincón de ésta hacía varias horas reconociendo el lugar para facilitar un contraataque a cualquiera que intentara actuar contra ellos, pero entonces¿dónde estaba Sakura? La imagen de ella despidiéndose de ellos al salir en la mañana aún rondaba la cabeza del Uchiha. Kakashi les había dicho que debían salir e inspeccionar la zona para más familiaridad, pero al dar un paso fuera de ésta se había escuchado un "yo no voy" por parte de la pelirrosa, a lo que él se quedó mirando con su expresión fría la escena, Naruto hacía pucheros por la repuesta y Kakashi preguntaba el porque, a lo que ella respondía "Sería algo tonto descuidar la mansión aunque sea por minutos, ya que alguien la podría atacar, lo mejor sería que me quedase aquí en caso de que algo llegase a suceder"- finalizando con una sonrisa, el peliplatinado solo respondió con una "bien pensado Sakura" mientras que Naruto se resignaba a la idea y él permanecía con la misma mirada fría e indiferente, o por lo menos hasta que salió el castaño y se colocaba al lado de la pelirrosa diciéndoles un "tengan cuidado" acompañado de una sonrisa, la cual Sakura correspondió, de nuevo aquella actitud entre ellos, la odiaba.

-Nunca creí que Sakura-chan llegase a conocer a alguien como Suichiro en sus misiones- comenzó el rubio la charla, tras haberse detenido los tres a descansar

-¿A qué te refieres con eso usuratonkachi?- preguntó monótonamente el moreno, sin dejar que se notase su interés en el tema

-A que, según me ha contado Hinata, que le ha contado Sakura-chan, - explicó, -la mayoría de las veces que ésta se encontraba en una misión se topaba con un "imbecil" que prácticamente la desnudaba con la mirada, ya te imaginarás el porque- dijo, el Uchiha solo lo escuchaba en silencio dándole la razón interiormente a su compañero, Sakura ya no era una niña en ese aspecto, siendo conocida por eso como una de las kunoichis más bellas y poderosas de Konoha y algunas otras aldeas.

-Pero por los que nos contó- continuó el ojiazul, -Suichiro la ha tratado como la valiosa persona que es desde el primer momento, tal vez por eso ella lo aprecia tanto y le tiene el debido respeto-

-No creo que solo sea eso Naruto, - se unió a la plática el peliplatinado, -Tal vez ellos se lleven de esa manera, porque Sakura ve un apoyo en Suichiro y él lo ve en ella, por las situaciones tan similares que vivieron- comentó sin quitar la vista de su valioso ejemplar del "Icha Icha Paradaise"

-Te refieres a que…- continuó Naruto, - ¿tal vez se llevan tan bien sólo porque se sienten identificados?- Sasuke que se mantenía al margen de la conversación solo levantó una ceja un tanto extrañado¿acaso el rubio estaba asimilando la noticia más fácilmente que él?

-Si, el hecho de que ambos hayan perdido a sus padres se ha vuelto un común denominador entre ambos- confirmó Kakashi

-Ya veo

-Hmph!- expresó el moreno, -Con quien debería sentirse identificada debería ser conmigo- y sin mas dio media vuela y salió caminando de ahí

-No sabes que tan en lo cierto te encuentras, Sasuke- fue lo que dijo Kakashi más para si, mientras que él y el rubio miraba en silencio el lugar por donde al moreno se había ido.

Caminando, el Uchiha se topó por accidente con una linda colina que mostraba una preciosa vista a los jardines de la mansión, arriba de la copa de un árbol en ésta, se encontró con una desagradable vista, aunada al precioso paisaje que se observaba; era Sakura que tomada de la mano de Suichiro, lo conducía a una banca justo en medio de los jardines, ambos se sentaron en ella y comenzaron a charlar, y aunque Sasuke no lograba escuchar nada de lo que hablaban, podía notar como ella ampliamente sonreía…

CORAJE…

Sin ser premeditado, activó repentinamente su Sharingan, notando como el castaño alzaba su brazo en contra de su cabeza frotándola en un gesto torpe, sonrojándose al instante

IRA…

Fue exactamente lo que sintió al ver como de un de repente, la pelirrosa se precipitaba y abrazaba a quien tenía enfrente, su rostro irradiaba completa felicidad ante el hecho, mientras él reprimía enormemente las ganas de atravesar a aquel hombre con su katana, por el simple hecho de corresponder el acto. La furia de Uchiha Sasuke era tal ante aquel hombre, ante el hecho de que Sakura ya no le sonriera como lo hacía a él, de que aquel hombre le estuviese robando lo que por derecho y antigüedad le pertenecía.

-¿Qué miras con tanto interés teme?-

* * *

-Creo que con esto bastará por hoy- dijo Susume con una amplia sonrisa a la pelirrosa, quien la ayudaba a organizar todo para la celebración del aniversario, Sakura solo asintió con una sonrisa y salió del salón, dispuesta a encontrarse con Suichiro, cómo había quedado horas antes, encontrándose con éste recargado en el marco de la puerta de entrada de la mansión

-Entonces…. ¿Qué haremos?- se aventuró a preguntar el castaño, a lo que la oji-verde solo sonrió y tomando su mano salió corriendo hacia los jardines con Suichiro tras de sí, sentándose en una banca en medio de éstos

-Ahora que por fin estamos a solos, dime…- comenzó de inmediato la pelirrosa con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, -¿Cómo se encuentra Kanna-san?-

-Ella se encuentra bien, gracias por preguntar-

-Y…- entonces la expresión de Sakura se volvió una pícara, -¿Cómo está Yume?- entonces, y sin poder evitarlo, el castaño se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frotándose ésta torpemente al tiempo en que se sonrojaba visiblemente

-Jejeje, b-bueno… Yume…- estaba notoriamente nervioso, -…Ella y yo nos vamos a casar- entonces el rostro de Sakura se iluminó por completo

-¡No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso!-y sin poder evitarlo por la euforia del momento, Sakura se arrojó a Suichiro, dándole un fuerte y cálido abrazo, entonces pasada la impresión, éste correspondió

-Gracias por todo-

* * *

-Entonces¿qué miras con tanto interés?- insistió el rubio quien había llegado a su lado

-Nada importante- dijo simplemente, entonces Naruto miró en su misma dirección encontrándose con la misma escena que el moreno

-Hacen bonita pareja¿no lo crees así teme?- dijo entonces el rubio

-Hmph!- se inmutó a decir el Uchiha en muestra de fastidio, ahora sus ojos volvían a ser tan negros como la noche

-Es justo lo que ella se merece- continuó el ojiazul, -Alguien que la aprecie por lo que es y lo que vale y no solo la use para sus planes- esto lo dijo con un tono extrañamente serio en él, mirando de perfil a Sasuke

-Hn-

-¡Lástima que él ya esté comprometido!- dijo Naruto tras un largo suspiro y haber cruzado ambos brazos tras su cabeza en gesto despreocupado, -¿Verdad Sasuke-baka?... ¿baka?- y al girar se dio cuenta de que éste ya se había ido, -¿Habrá escuchado eso último que dije?- se preguntó, pero después alzó los hombros en señal de no saber y regresó a con los demás

* * *

Los días pasaban, y Sasuke notaba como cada vez Sakura y Suichiro se acercaban más, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo juntos mientras él solo miraba desde lejos sus "escenitas". Sin olvidar nunca su misión, proteger a la chica y a su padre; todo había estado muy tranquilo, _demasiado _tranquilo a decir verdad, así que Kakashi citó a su equipo a hablar acerca del tema en su habitación al atardecer.

-…Lo más seguro es, que estén planeando algo- aseguró Kakashi con semblante serio

-Pero saber qué es lo importante- dijo la pelirrosa con una mano en su barbilla, en señal de meditación

-Sakura dijo que aquel que intentó atacar a Susume, usó el mismo veneno que el que la atacó en su última misión, eso quiere decir que los atacantes son los mismos- afirmó Sasuke

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieren ésta vez?- volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa

-Atacaron a Kanna-san con el motivo de robar el pergamino, - se adelantó a decir el rubio -y según nos contaste- dijo mrando a Sakura, -solo su familia sabía como abrir el sello, tal vez hayan averiguado que es su nieta y deseen secuestrarla para poder abrirlo- terminó

-No es por eso,- respondió ella -ya que les resultaría difícil aún así romper el sello-

-Como estás tan segura- dijo seriamente Sasuke

-Por que dudo mucho que rompan algo que no tienen en su posesión.- respondió ella simplemente -Me refiero a que el pergamino ya no está en su poder, sino en el nuestro, en el de Konoha.- entonces miró directamente a Kakashi -El pergamino que Sasuke recuperó en su misión a grado jounin, es el mismo que se me fue encargado recuperar en la mía, y falle-

-Entonces si sabemos lo que hay dentro del tan nombrado pergamino tal vez nos dé un indicio- volvió a decir el moreno

-Eso es imposible- le dijo ella volteando a mirarlo directo

-Creí que habías logrado romper ese sello- respondió él con aire superior

-Lo hice,- afirmó ella seria y un tanto ofendida -pero lo que viene escrito dentro, no tiene nada que vincule a Susume o a su padre,- clavó dudosa la mirada en el suelo -ya que dentro de éste está….- pero entonces calló, -Lo importante aquí es que no los relaciona en nada.- lo que había en ese pergamino era información que solo ella y la hokage debían saber; Sakura confiaba en su equipo, pero había aprendido con el tiempo, que habían coasa que eran mejor no divulgar

-Cuéntanos lo que sabes- exigió seriamente Kakashi a la joven, a lo que ella no tuvo más que suspirar resignada

-Hace cuatro años, Uchiha Sasuke se enfrento contra su hermano Uchiha Itachi en la guarida Uchiha, perdiendo la batalla- ante ésto, el moreno se ofuscó y la miró furioso por el hecho

-No se que tiene que ver todo esto con la misión- sentenció con voz grave y fría, a lo que el rubio se molestó también

-Déjala terminar baka- sentensió el oji-azul, y tras una señal del peliplatinado a Sakura para que continuara, ésta siguió con su relato

-A consecuencia de esto, la furia de Sasuke lo orilló a encontrar nuevas técnicas y conseguir vencer al Uchiha mayor, por lo tanto, mediante una exhaustiva búsqueda, llegó hasta sus manos la información de que en Konoha existía un pergamino en el cual estaba escrita una técnica capaz de acabar con cualquier persona, así que junto con su equipo "HEBI" y algunos de los ninjas que había liberado de las celdas en las guaridas de Orochimaru, atacó dos años después a Konoha, a sus 17 años de edad, fallando nuevamente en su intento.- el Uchiha volvió a bufar molesto, gesto que hacía que la pelirrosa se seriara aún más

-Aún sigo sin comprender que tiene que ver "eso" con todo esto- volvió a comentar, casi reclamando Sasuke, acto que Sakura ignoró

-Kanna-san dijo, "La mayoría de las veces, dos por separado son fuertes, pero unidos llegan a ser un invencible", fue hasta hace poco que logré entender aquello a lo que se refería, es cierto que el pergamino que intentó robar Sasuke hace dos años, como el que recuperó meses atrás, contienen técnicas peligrosas por separado, pero juntas son una técnica invencible, lo que quiero decir es, que una complementa a la otra.- terminó, y junto con ello, el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación

-…Pues eso nos deja nuevamente en ceros- comentó Naruto al tiempo en que cruzaba sus manos frente a su pecho

-Lo único que podemos hacer es estar alertas, no podemos permitir relajarnos en casos así- finalizó Kakashi

-¡HAI!- respondieron Naruto y Sakura con una sonrisa, esa fue la señal para que los tres salieran de la habitación y volver a las suyas, saliendo primero Naruto y Sakura charlando amenamente y por último Sasuke, al estar los tres fuera, se detuvieron repentinamente

-¡Pues ya ha anochecido y yo debo descansar!- dijo el rubio después de un fuerte bostezo, -así que me voy a dormir¡Que descanses Sakura-chan!- le dijo con una sonrisa a la nombrada, quien respondió de la misma manera, después el rubio miró con indiferencia al moreno, -Buenas noches teme- y sin más se dirigió a su habitación; dejando a la peraja en medio de un tenso silencio,

-Sará mejor que también yo me vaya a dormir- dijo al parecer al moreno, quien mantenía el perfil frío

-Cómo sabes todo eso- exigió a la pelirrosa quien se encontraba dándole la espalda, ella se giró con una sonrisa vurlona

-Eso es...- su tono era uno demasiado conqueto hasta para el moreno quien hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse impasible, -... información confidencial- aquella sonrisa que le había dedicado tras decir eso último, habría derretido a cualquiera, incluso hasta el más frío témpano; Sasuke se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar que entonces, hasta que notó cómo ella se giraba y comenzaba a avanzar

-Por cierto,- se detuvo sin mirarlo si quiera, mientras él contemplaba su espalda nuevamente -la próxima vez que la veas, dile a tu "querida" compañera Karin, que cuando quiera comunicar **cierta** información de ésta índole,- Sasuke se extrañó, gesto que ella no notó, -... debe ser un poco más discreta, un error como el cometido, y todos estarían muertos- y sin más, Sakura desapareció por el humbral del oscuro pasillo, dejando a Sasuke solo nuevamente con sus pensamientos

* * *

Ahora se encontraba caminando despreocupadamente en dirección a aquella pequeña colina que le brindaba tal vista, se veía que había amanecido y el brillo de los radiantes rayos del sol delineaban una figura justo metros adelante, apoyando su mano contra el tronco de un árbol y, aunque la expresión neutra permanecía en su rostro, un extraño brillo apareció repentinamente en sus ojos cada vez que se acercaba a ella

-No creí que fueras de aquellos que les gusta admirar los pequeños, pero bellos detalles como éstos de la vida, Sasuke- dijo Sakura entonces al sentir como él se detenida detrás de ella, quien no se inmutó en girarse ante el acto

-Hn- y escuchó como ella suspiró pesadamente, cosa que no le agradó

-¡Tu siempre tan elocuente!- lo dijo con un tono altamente sarcástico, -Pero por alguna extraña razón no me sorprende-volvió a suspirar pesadamente, al tiempo en que daba lentamente dos pasos al frente, deteniéndose inmediatamente al sentir como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura sintiendo como un rostro se recargaba en la comisura de su cuello, no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente se congeló ante el acto

-Sakura- escuchó su nombre junto a su oído, esa voz, de verdad creía que estaba soñando eso era completamente irreal, no podía estar pasándole

-S-Sasu…ke- quiso apartar las manos de él de su cintura, pero éste solo se aferró más a ella

-Quédate- fue lo único que se limitó a responder, hacerle saber que si era él quien estaba ahí

-Sasuke yo…-

-¡Sakura!- se escuchó a espaldas de ambos, la pelirrosa al escuchar aquella voz se soltó del moreno quien bufó molesto por ello

-¡Sui-kun!- entonces el nombrado estiró su mano en dirección a ella, quien al instante la tomó acercándose hacia él, permitiéndole que él se abrazase a su cintura, entonces una expresión de desconcierto surcó el rostro del moreno.

-Sasuke- comenzó ella con la mirada entristecida, -después de que te marchaste, creí que sería incapaz de volver a sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien, pero entonces…- su mirada se clavó en los ojos del castaño, quien sonrió dulcemente, -fue que lo conocí a él- volviendo la mirada decidida hacia el Uchiha, -Sasuke… me enamoré de Suichiro-

Fue ante la frase que abrió sus ojos al instante, dándose cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño, o más bien, una terrible pesadilla, consideró, pero sin tratarle de dar más importancia se levantó y se aseó para ir directo a desayunar, encontrándose con Naruto y Sakura charlando en el comedor

-Ya te dije que no puedo evitarlo Naruto, cada vez que cierro los ojos _esa _pesadilla aparece- escuchó decir a la pelirrosa -y es que, como ya te había dicho, la mente subconsciente actúa por instinto en respuesta a emociones básicas, intensas o reprimidas, representándolas en imágenes o escenas trasmitidas cuando la mente consciente se encuentra en estado de reposo por la noche-

-¿Qué acabas de decirme sakura-chan?- y ella notó entonces como el rubio miraba la con expresión de "no entendí nada" y ella suspiró resignada al tiempo en que el moreno esbozaba media sonrisa, ambos sabían que debía tenerse paciencia con el ojiazul.

-Cuando dormimos, el subconsciente por medio de los sueños nos muestra aquello que deseamos, tememos o a aquello que no queremos aceptar conscientemente- entonces Sasuke tuvo la sensación de a quien se lo explicaban era a él. -Pero bueno, basta de charla que tengo que irme, Sui-kun me espera para ayudarlo a afinar algunos detalles en el jardín para el ensayo de ésta noche- Sakura se fue; fue entonces que Sasuke se sentó finalmente a la mesa, un tanto fastidiado por el acto de ella

-Teme- dijo el rubio

-Dobe- respondió el moreno. El resto de la mañana trascurrió "normalmente", Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi habían pasado la mañana entrenando, el hecho de que aún no hubiesen sido atacados, no justificaba que se descuidaran.

-Bien- interrumpió Kakashi, -esto será todo por hoy con respecto al entrenamiento- dijo después de intensas horas en ello.

-Lástima que no estuvo aquí Sakura-chan para que viese lo mucho que he avanzado Dattebayo!- dijo Naruto entonces

-Ella está muy ocupada ayudando a nuestros anfitriones para esta noche- dijo entonces Kakashi –cosa que deberían estar haciendo ustedes también¡Pero que buena idea!- se dijo, -Por el resto de la tarde, quiero que ayuden a terminar el montaje del escenario para el ensayo de ésta noche, eso es todo- y deapareció en un "puf"

-Hmn! Yo me voy- fue la intervención del moreno antes de marcharse del lugar en dirección al hermoso jardín del lugar

* * *

-…Y eso va por allá por favor- indicaba la pelirrosa a un par de hombres que cargaban unas pesadas luces

- Gracias por todo Sakura, has sido de gran ayuda de verdad- se escuchó la voz de Suichiro, quien se encontraba subido en una escalera colocando unos cuantos reflectores

-¡No hay de que! Pero déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo ella colocándose al pie de la escalera evitando que ésta se moviera

-Gracias nuevamente- dijo él mirándola hacia abajo, a lo que ella sonrió

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- escucharon de repente aquel estruendoso grito

-¡SUSUME!- gritaron los dos al unísono ante aquello, y sin meditarlo ambos se movieron bruscamente provocando que la escalera se tambaleara y sin poderlo evitar, Suichiro que estaba encima de ella, cayó estrepitosamente sobre la pelirrosa, logrando evitar golpearla al poderse recargar sobre sus brazos, quedando solo a pocos centímetros de tocar sus labios con los suyos

-… ¡No puedo creerlo!- se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Susume -¡Acabo de romperme una uña¡Cómo duele!- y ambos la vieron pasar notoriamente molesta

-…………- habían quedado minutos en silencio mirando en dirección por donde ella se había marchado, para después romperlo en carcajadas, aquello había sido gracioso, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban ocacionando que sus miradas se encontraran, cada uno expectante al movimiento del otro, hasta que _alguien _los interrumpió, y _ese alguien_ había tenido la dicha de presenciar toda aquella escena

-Hmph!-

-Sasuke-san- dijo Suichiro en un tono apacible

-¡Sasuke!- la sorprendida fue Sakura¡¿Qué no se supone estaba entrenando con Naruto y Kakashi?!; pero bueno, a ella que le importaba; así que dejó de mirar al Uchiha para mirar nuevamente a Suichiro, éste asintió comprendiendo su expresión y levantándose lentamente, extendiendo la mano a la oji-verde para que lo hiciera también

-Gracias- le sonrió ella a Suichiro

-Sakura- se escuchó la voz fría e impasible del Uchiha, -… Sígueme- exigió simplemente antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a avanzar, Sakura ante aquello no tuvo más que dar una pequeña reverencia a Suichiro, quien respondió algo ofendido por la actitud del moreno hacia ella, más sin embargo no dijo nada, solo se limitó a continuar con los preparativos para la noche; y la pelirrosa extrañada se limitó a alcanzar al moreno, siguiéndolo con la vista clavada en el suelo, por unos momentos, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago, pero la ignoró al tiempo que miraba la ancha espalda del Uchiha, quien se detuvo de golpe en medio del gran salón en el interior de la mansión-hotel, el cual se encontraba completamente vacío entonces, no había nadie cerca que los escuchara, todos estaban muy atareados fuera con todos los preparativos, la luz del sol del medio día comenzaba a filtrarse por la inmensa ventana

-¿Sucede algo, Sasuke?- inquirió ella despacio al ver que el moreno no se movía, ni si quiera se giraba hacia ella

-……- éste siguió en silencio ante su pregunta, cosa que molestó a la ojos jade, no tenía tiempo que perder

-Pues si no tienes nada que decirme….- se giró directo hacia la salida, -… me voy-

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Suichiro- escuchó entonces Sakura

-¿Disculpa?- se giró con expresión incrédula hacia el moreno, quien ya se había también girado hacia ella con esa mirada impasible y fría

-lo que escuchaste- le dijo; esa mirada penetrante, el hecho de que le dijese que hacer, el Uchiha comenzaba a pasarse de la línea

-Pues ni pienses que puedes venir y decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ya que estas muy equivocado- su tono era serio, casi tan frío como el de él, solo que en sus palabras ella daba a relucir la furia que comenzaba a invadirla, después de minutos de una dura batalla de miradas en lo que ninguno decía nada, ella decidió girarse bruscamente, no seguiría perdiendo su tiempo en ese lugar, -Como ya lo había dicho antes….- el moreno simplemente observaba a la joven de espalda, hasta que notó como se giraba bruscamente hacia él, -¡No permitiré que nadie, y mucho menos tú, me digan lo que tengo que hacer o con quien puedo estar!- le gritó, al tiempo en que volvía a darse vuelta y dirigirse a la salida, cosa que el Uchiha no iba a permitir, ninguna mujer se había atrevido antes a tratarlo de esa manera y ella no sería la primera, así que ya fuera de sus casillas la alcanzó tomándola bruscamente del brazo girándola hacia él, ella solo atinó a mirarlo con los ojos ampliamente abiertos

-Claro que tengo derecho a hacerlo¡ya que tú vas a ser MI MUJER!- notó como ella abría sus ojos esmeraldas a más no poder

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!- atinó a decir después de que logró salir del shock recién recibido, intentó convencerse de que esto solo era una broma de mal gusto y que pronto terminaría -¡Esto debe ser una broma!- dijo completamente nerviosa, comenzaba a alterarse

-Yo no bromeo- aseguró nuevamente con aquella fría mirada, cosa que hizo que las piernas de Sakura ligeramente temblaran, pero fue entonces que se recordó a si misma que ya no era la misma niña que lo idolatraba con cada suspiro, ya no

-Si esos son tus planes…- dijo ella en respuesta con un tono sarcástico, -¡Entonces me temo que tendrás que cambiarlos!- Sakura soltó bruscamente su brazo del agarre del Uchiha, separándose unos metros de él. -¡Que te quede bien clara una cosa Uchiha!- cualquiera que fuese el receptor de aquellas palabras temblaría, Sakura tenía una mirada tan fría como la de Sasuke, pero aún así llena de coraje, valor y fuerza, mientras que su tono denotaba su furia, -¡No tienes derecho a decidir **mi** futuro por mí!- ella ponía énfasis en cada palabra que decía, -Y mucho menos si vas a condenarme a uno incierto en el cual el frío y odio de ambos domine la relación. ¡Yo no soy un objeto al cual poseer!-

-……- el se limitaba a mirarla, y aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, estaba sorprendido

-Si quieres tratar de pertenencia en lugar de un ser humano a una mujer, ésa… no seré yo¡Pero por favor! Eres el gran Sasuke Uchiha¡estoy segura que puedes tener a la mujer que quieras a la hora que quieras, usarla lo que quieras y después desecharla como a un trapo viejo en el momento que quieras¿Por qué no lo compruebas con tu compañera, Karin? Te aseguro que a ella le encantaría que la tratases como un objeto y que tú fueses su dueño¡PERO YO NO! o que¡¿tu orgullo Uchiha no te deja descansar sabiendo que la **molesta** de tu ex compañera ya no besa el suelo por donde caminas?!- había caído en cuenta de que había perdido la compostura ente él, así que se giró dándole la espalda

-Prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre- dijo el moreno con tono serio

-Veo que lo recordaste- la pelirrosa moduló su tono de voz a uno bajo, mas sin embargo no se movía de su posición, -Pero también debiste recordar… - denotaba cierto dolor en su voz –que aquel cálido y sincero pequeño, el real Sasuke, al que le hice esa promesa hace tantos años... está muerto- entonces ella se giró hacia el Uchiha, su expresión era una dolida, -… tu lo asesinaste-

-……- en medio de su silencio, Sasuke notó como Sakura solo bajó la mirada al suelo

-Y déjame decirte una cosa- Sakura sentía como las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, pero sentía que era ahora o nunca para decirlo –yo no me trago el cuento tuyo del vengador- al escucharla, Sasuke se sintió por alguna extraña razón confundido. Ante el silencio de él, Sakura solo atinó a continuar, -Es cierto que el odio tuyo al ver a tus padres en el suelo, en medio de un lago de sangre fue incontrolable, y aún más sabiéndote inútil, que no fuiste capaz de ayudarlos- ella llevó sus manos a su pecho, apretándolas fuertemente contra éste –"Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte… Si no hubiera sido tan débil" Te decías, "Tal vez… podría haberles salvado, tal vez… solo tal vez, estarían aquí, conmigo"- el moreno estaba más que sorprendido y por primera vez lo dejó notar

-¡PERO ESA NO ES RAZÓN PARA MATAR A TU CORAZÓN!- levantó la mirada clavándola en la de él, sin importarle que sus ojos se comenzaran a cristalizar, Sasuke seguía guardando silencio- ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que ellos, tus padres, hubiesen querido?- al ver la mirada neutral del moreno, Sakura solo esbozó una muy entristecida media sonrisa, volviendo a mirar el suelo a la vez que se volvía a girar lentamente de nuevo.-Pero claro, tú no vas a responderme- y se dirigió pasadamente a la salida

–Por cierto,- dijo girándose ya en el marco de la puerta –Yo no pienso casarme con nadie a quien no ame, y que no me ame a mí- y antes de desaparecer en el umbral de ésta, logró escuchar la voz ronca de él.

-… Entonces aquel amor que me profesabas siempre fue mentira- aseguró Sasuke simplemente

-Nunca fue mentira, Sasuke…- ella no quería voltearse, sentía que si lo hacía lloraría, -Pero… aquel amor que una vez sentí por ti…- él no logró notar como ella apretó los puños fuertemente, -… yo- respiró profundamente tomando bastante aire, tratando de tomar también valor -… lo maté justo el día en que sepulté a mis padres- y sin decir más, ella salió de la habitación dejándolo sólo, con mucho que pensar

* * *

Finalmente es el ensayo general, la oscuridad de la noche y el brillo de la Luna llena era lo que predonimaba en aquella noche. Por extraño que pareciera, la paz y tranquilidad podía sentirse en el ambiente, y todo gracias a que Kakashi había decidido separar el equipo dispersándolo a uno en cada punto estratégico de aquel lugar. En las penumbras de la noche Sakura se encontraba alerta esperando cualquier señal de mo vimiento, o al menos eso detotaba su cara, pues dentro de sí la confusión no podía ser más grande

-_¡Aun no puedo creer que Sasuke Uchiha haya tenido el sinismo de llamarme SU MUJER!_-

-**¡Exácto! Ese Uchiha... ¡PERO QUE DESAGRACIADO!**- se escuchó reclamar la Inner de la pelirrosada, -**¡Pero con que lo vuelva a ver!... ¡Yo...!**-

-_Eso es de lo único que me alegro_- se interrumpió Sakura, -_que Kakashi-sensei haya tenido la consideración de separarnos¡Así no tendré que topármelo en toda la noche!_- pero su discusión interna fue interrumpida po un fuerte movimiento entre los arbustos, así que silenciosa tomó un kunai de su estuche y se lanzó en contra de aquello, sintiendo cómo su golpe en medio de la oscuridad era repelido por el filo de otra arma, cerrando los ojos instintivamente al sentir su espalda chocar entonces contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, en medio del bosque aquel, pero sin evitar colocar el filo de su kunai en contra de la garganta de aquel sujeto, sintiendo como se empuñaba el filo de lo que parecía ser una katana en contra de su delicado y blanco cuellosu katana el cuello blanco y delicado de ella, viéndose obligada a abrir los ojos sorprendiéndose son lo que se encontró, obligándose a endurecer su mirada, observándose ambos con súbita frialdad, denotándose en los ojos de Sakura la indiferencia

-¡Ah! Eres tú- dijo despectivamente con aquella mirada fría-despectiva, -Creí que sería algo importante- dijo, cosa que molestó por completo al moreno,

-Escuché un ruido y quice venir a investigar- dijo secamente él manteniendo su fría mirada en la joven, al parecer el asunto de hacía unas horas aún estaba presente entre ambos

-Igual yo,- respondió ella, -pero cómo ya había dicho antes Sasuke, al parecer no fue nada importante-la pelirrosa dejó su posición de ataque para guardar el kunai en su estuche, mientras que él mantenía su misma posición, conjunta a su misma mirada, -¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que me dejes? Sería un gran descuido dejar nuestras posiciones así como así-

-……..- él no respondió, se limitaba a mirar de manera extrañamente a la chica

-Si lo he dicho en términos que no logres entender,- ella con esa actitud no sabía en lo que se metía -trataré de decirlo palabras que entiendas, - miró desafiante directo a los ojos del moreno, -¡Déjame ir!-

-Sakura- aquel tono le dió escalofríos, pero Sakura lo logró ignorar

-¿Mh¿Qué es lo que ahora qu….?- ella abrió sus ojos con desmesura al sentir cómo de repente Sasuke abalanzaba su rostro contra el suyo, tomando sus labios intensa y fuertemente, no soñaba, Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besando, entonces reaccionó¿qué se supone que se creía?

-Mmmhphh ¡pphmm! – se quejaba una y otra vez en contra de sus labios golpeando sus hombros e intentando alejarlo, pero él a cada intento parecía aferrarse más a ella, Sakura no tenía ninguna escapatoria, por más que luchase él no la iba a soltar y el hecho de que tuviese su espalda contra el tronco de aquel árbol no le dejaba escapatoria, así que dejó de luchar, pero lo que no llegó a premeditar fue el hecho de que, aunque torpemente, comenzó a corresponder aquel beso, comenzando a notar con más claridad cómo éste se sentía posesivo, desesperado, pero… cálido también, ante su respuesta, el Uchiha sonrió satisfecho contra los labios de ella, pero sin permitirle pudiese escapar

-_Esto no está tan mal después de todo_…- pensó la pelirrosa sintiendo cómo el filo de aquella katana abandonaba su garganta, y aunque aún mantenía sus brazos inmóviles a sus costados, eso no evitaba que su estómago diese un vuelco de 180º, -… _es como si…_- pero entonces **esa** imagen surcó sus pensamientos, obligándola a abrir sus ojos con desmesura, concentrando chakra en sus manos y de un empujón lograr separar al moreno un par de metros-¡NO!-. Ante éste acto por parte de ella Sasuke levantó la mirada molesto, pero su mirada se llenó de confusión al contemplar lo siguiente; Sakura estaba de pie frente a él temblando por completo de pies a cabeza, con sus manos aferradas a su pecho y de sus ojos lagos de saladas lágrimas corrían silenciosos por sus mejillas, pero lo que lo impresionó más fue su mirada, era una perdida, como en otro momento, en su expresión pálida había miedo, sus pupilas temblorosas y contraídas connotaban su terror; ante aquello él quiso acercársele y verificar que estaba bien, pero al dar un paso al frente ella salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar, quiso ir tras ella, pero el recuerdo de aquella expresión lo hizo detenerse, el ver a Sakura de esa manera de verdad lo había afectado en cierto modo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura corría desesperadamente de entre los árboles queriendo huir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, lo que había hecho, el haber correspondido a aquel beso aunque fuese por unos pocos instantes la había afectado en demasía

-¡Soy una estúpida¡Una maldita traidora!- se decía sin poner atención en el camino, hasta que sin poderlo evitar chocó con alguien, y a causa de la velocidad que llevaba cayó con estruendo al suelo

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

* * *

-Ne Kakashi-sensei- decía el rubio un tanto impaciente, -¿No cree que el baka y Sakura-chan ya tardaron demasiado?-

-Descuida Naruto,- respondió sin quitar la mirada de su amado tomo del Icha Icha Paradaise, -saben cuidarse solos

* * *

-Estás llorando y me gustaría saber el porque, Sakura- él le extendió la mano a la pelirrosa, quien la aceptó encantada, sin evitar que las lágrimas dejasen de brotar de sus jades, -¿Por qué no me acompañas?- y él la guió hasta aquella banca en la que tiempo atrás había charlado, sentándola con cuidado como si de la más delicada pieza se tratase, -es por _él_¿cierto?- inquirió, ella ante el comentario tocó inconcientemente sus labios, para después tomar su cabeza entre sus manos en inclinarse hacia el frente en gesto desesperado

-Me siento tan confundida- dijo más pasa sí que para él, sin evitar que las lágrimas siguiesen brotando,-….. Soy tan tonta- ella atinó a decir apenas

-Sabes que eso es mentira, -respondió el tratando que lo mirase, ya que ella tenía clavada la mirada en el suelo frente así, -Él, Sasuke Uchiha, es el completo idiota por no saberte valorar-

-Pero yo lo permití, lo merezco por ser tan débil- dijo ella aún con aquella expresión apagada, -lo siento tanto Sui-kun, por no ser más fuerte- el joven no toleraba verla así, así que tomó con su mano la barbilla de ella, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos

-Escúchame bien Sakura, - ella no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, -tanto tú como yo, sabemos perfectamente que lo que dices es mentira, y es momento de al Uchiha hacérselo saber-

-Pero…- entonces él jaló aún más su blanco rostro hacia el suyo para dejar que solo centímetros los separaran, haciendo que ella se perdiera en su decidida mirada

-¿Por qué mejor no cumples aquella promesa que me hiciste antes de despedirnos?- la manera en que lo había dicho hizo que Sakura sintiera escalofríos, y con su vista aún clavada en la mirada del castaño, solo atinó a asentir levemente, hasta que su cuerpo volvió a pertenecerle permitiéndole abrazar por la cintura al joven

-Está bien Suichiro… lo haré- y permanecieron así abrazados por momentos en silencio, sin ninguno notar cómo de las sombras en la rama de la copa de un árbol, unos ojos rojos penetrantes los miraban con recelo y furia; en ésta ocasión había escuchado cada palabra, presenciando cada movimiento, acrecentando la presión ejercida en sus nudillos.

-Sakura-

* * *

¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante en el corazón de Sasuke después de experimentar los celos y el sentimiento de poseción?

¿Qué será aquello que Sakura prometió a Suichiro a la partida de ésta?

¿Acaso ocurrirá algo interesante la noche de la celebración de aniversario?

¿Podrán los chicos y la pelirrosa volver finalmente a Konoha?

¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo todas éstas preguntas?

Todo ésto (a ecepción de la última pregunta) y más, en el próximo capítulo de éste su fic, "Porque ya nada es igual"

Bueno, comencemos con mi palabrería.

Primero que nada, perdón por la MUY larga tardanza, es que, y se que no hay excusas, pero eran mis últimos exámenes del semestre; y ahora que ya estoy de vacasiones trataré de actualizar un poco más pronto, solo paciencia ¿de acuerdo? Bien.

Por cierto, espero no haber dejado muchos errores impresos, es que hubieron partes que ya no pude releer y corregir.

Ahora, especiales agradecimientos a aquellos que se han molestado en dejarme sus rr, de verdad, el molestarse, primeramente a leer éste su fic ya es mucho, pero el rejar sus comentarios¡Son grandes! Y es gracias a ustedes que continúo.

Bueno, sin más que decir me despido; Hasta la próxima!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto, ni sus persinajes me pertenecen, (¡¿POR QUÉEE?! T-T), solo ésta su historia hecha para sus enteros ratos de ocio.

En el capítulo anterior:

_-¿Por qué mejor no cumples aquella promesa que me hiciste antes de despedirnos?- la manera en que lo había dicho hizo que Sakura sintiera escalofríos, y con su vista aún clavada en la mirada del castaño, solo atinó a asentir levemente, hasta que su cuerpo volvió a pertenecerle permitiéndole abrazar por la cintura al joven_

_-Está bien Suichiro… lo haré- y permanecieron así abrazados por momentos en silencio, sin ninguno notar cómo de las sombras en la rama de la copa de un árbol, unos ojos rojos penetrantes los miraban con recelo y furia; en ésta ocasión había escuchado cada palabra, presenciando cada movimiento, acrecentando la presión ejercida en sus nudillos._

_-Sakura-_

**Capítulo 15**

**Maldita Estupidez**

En una vieja y en casi ruinas cabaña en medio de aquel profundo bosque, que a pesar de ya haberse anunciado el día, la profundidad de los árboles no le permitían una buena iluminación. Una discusión entre sus habitantes se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Puedo ver que todos ustedes son una bola de inútiles!- se escuchó la voz de su hombre, del cual su silueta podía llegar a ser muy familiar

-Intentamos atacarlos ayer en la noche,- secundó otra voz con un ligero temblor en ella -pero aún se encontraban demasiado atentos- aseguró al tiempo en que bajaba la cabeza en signo de vergüenza

-Descuide mi señor,- la figura de otro hombre se hincó frente al primero -algo surgió entonces entre dos de los integrantes del equipo que nos dará la ventaja decisiva para ésta noche- aseguró con una media sonrisa

-Señor¿está seguro de que aún lo quiere hacer?- preguntó aquel hombre que hace instantes se había justificado -¿Qué acaso no ha bastado con la información otorgada por _nuestra informante_?-

-Hay cosas que quiero comprobar por mí mismo,- dijo la voz del hombre que parecía ser el jefe notándose su sonrisa cínica-¡Así que prepárense para ésta noche!

-¡SI!-

* * *

Todos habían notado cómo desde la mañana, Sakura había evitado a toda costa estar cerca de la presencia del moreno, pero lo que más les extrañaba era la mirada en ocasiones triste y sin brillo de ella

-¿No cree que Sakura-chan se ha estado comportando de una manera muy extraña desde ayer?- preguntó el rubio a su ex sensei mientras desayunaban

-Probablemente el responsable de esto pueda ser Sasuke- aseguró con un despreocupación mientras daba una ojeada a su novela favorita

-Tiene razón,- dijo el rubio mientras daba el último bocado a su segundo plato -No dudo que el teme haya hecho algo para que esté actuando de esa manera,- y con aire molesto se paró repentinamente de la silla y alzó su puño en alto -¡Pero la próxima vez que lo vea juro que voy a….!

-Hacer qué, usuratonkachi- se escuchó la voz despreocupada de Sasuke entrando al comedor

-¡SASUKE!-

-Ya vasta los dos,- los detuvo Kakashi ya un tanto fastidiado por su actitud y las interrupciones a su lectura -no creo que con actos como éstos puedan remediar lo sucedido, así que mejor deberían estar alertas,- les dijo adoptando su expresión seria -eventos cómo éstos con tanta gente, pueden resultar momentos precisos para un ataque, así que estén alertas- terminando se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse

-¡Hai!-respondió el rubio con ánimo

-Oe dobe¿dónde está Sakura?- preguntó repentinamente Sasuke

-¡¿Crees que voy a ser capaz de decirte dónde está después de lo que le hiciste?!

-Qué insinúas-

-Que algo muy grave le debiste de haber hecho a Sakura-chan para que esté tan fuera de sí- Naruto se notaba de verdad irritado

-Hmph!

-Así que lo mejor será dirigirnos al jardín, ya escuchaste a Kakashi, hay que estar alertas

-¡Naruto-san!- lo llamó desde el jardín Suichiro -¿Acaso sabes dónde se encuentran Susume y Sakura?- le preguntó con una sonrisa al tiempo en que se colocaba a su lado

-¡Claro!- Sasuke que escuchó le envió una mirada asesina -Sakura-chan me dijo que Susume onee-chan y ella irían a la aldea de compras para ésta noche-

-Muchas gracias¡nos vemos después!- dijo el castaño para después regresar a sus labores

-¿Se puede saber por qué le respondiste a ese sujeto y a mi no usuratonkachi?-

-Porque él me cae bien y tú no, teme-

-Dobe

-Baka

* * *

La tarde transcurrió larga en espera de la noche, todos en el lugar se encontraba ansiosos al inicio de la gran celebración. Suichiro, Susume y el padre de ésta se dedicaban a afinar los últimos detalles. Mientras que los integrantes del equipo Kakashi se colocaban en sus posiciones según planeación previa, quedando en las siguientes posiciones:

Kakashi se encargaría de revisar entradas; así podría identificar en los invitados a posibles enemigos. Sakura vigilaría todo desde dentro de la mansión. Naruto y Sasuke jugarían durante la noche el papel de meseros, por si algo llegaba a ocurrir entre el público, (todo según Kakashi)

-_Maldito Kakashi_- pensó con furia el Uchiha al comenzar a servir las primeras bebidas de la noche, al igual que el rubio quien a comparación del moreno se le veía contento de ayudar, el peliplatinado se encontraba vigilando todo desde la entrada, la única que no había hecho su aparición en la velada era Sakura, que se encontraba ahora con Susume en su habitación ayudándola en su presentación para dentro de un rato.

-¿Entonces es cierto que tú y mi hermano van a hacerlo?- preguntó Susume notoriamente emocionada

-Si, y lo haremos ésta noche, se lo prometí- respondió Sakura mientras sostenía las prendas de la otra joven, y aunque su tono era de desinterés, en su rostro se vaía una ligera sonrisa

-Si es así¡Estoy segura que será asombroso! No vas a arrepentirte, mi hermano es muy bueno en eso- la pelirrosa se sonrojó con un vago recuerdo

-Lo sé- dijo –lo he visto, y escuchado… varias veces, él es grandioso- entonces miró en dirección a la cama, en ésta se encontraba su bolsa con lo que había comprado en la mañana para ésta ocasión

-_Espero que sea el correcto_- pensó ocasionando que comenzara a sentir las mencionadas mariposas en el estómago

* * *

-Entonces ya saben que hacer- se escuchó una voz susurrar entre las copas de los árboles cercanos al jardín donde se llevaba a cabo el evento, la silueta de varios hombres era resaltada entre las hojas, pero ocultas entre la oscuridad

-Cuando dé la señal, será hora de atacar, - aquel hombre se notaba ansioso -y ésta vez…- dijo entonces con tono severo -no lo arruinen-

* * *

Susume se encontraba arriba del escenario, aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar tras haber presentado su acto, había entonado frente a todos aquella canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeña, dio rápidamente la vuelta para bajar de éste encontrándose con su hermano

-¿Está lista?- preguntó el nervioso viendo por encima del escenario

-Descuida, todo estará bien- lo tranquilizó su hermana, -solo sube ahí y canta- le dio un pequeño empujón al joven, éste subió los escalones con una sonrisa, la sola idea de que terminando ella cumpliría su promesa lo había emocionado. Susume corría apresurada hacia su habitación

-¿Estás segura de que está bien _éste_ atuendo?- se escuchó la voz de Sakura preguntar desde detrás de el biombo tras el que se vestía, -creo yo, que hubiese sido mejor que llevara un kimono tradicional cómo el tuyo- solo se distinguía su siluetas tras éste, pero ella no se animaba a salir

-¡No seas exagerada, lucirás bien!- aseguró la joven Susume, -¡Vamos sal de ahí¡Quiero verte!- tras segundos de espera, la pelirrosa salió a la vista de la otra joven un tanto dudosa

-Wow,- exclamó Susume

-No estoy muy segura de que sea el correcto- dijo Sakura tan o más tímida que la misma Hinata Hyuuga

-Pues déjame decirte que ése, es el correcto- aseguró Susume desde su lugar, -lo único que hace falta es un poco de maquillaje, arreglar algo el peinado ¡y estarás lista!- dijo sentando a la pelirrosa frente al tocador

-P-pero Susume… no creo que…-

-¡Tonterías! Por favor permanece quieta para terminar pronto que el tiempo es oro y no lo tenemos todo del mundo-

* * *

Mientras que en el jardín, ambos apuestos jóvenes se encontraban atendiendo lo mejor posible que podían a las varias mesas que habían sido montadas en éste, tras dejar una nueva botella de vino en una de las mesas que atendía y de ser nuevamente acosado por las miradas indiscretas que las mujeres de ésta le lanzaban, se dirigió hacia con Naruto a paso seguro hasta detenerse a su lado

-He comenzado a hartarme de todo esto,- le dijo el moreno por lo bajo, para que solo el rubio pudiese escucharlo, -¿Has logrado descubrir algo?- preguntó fastidiado por la situación

-Aún no, los aquí presentes parecen no saber nada al respecto- respondió el rubio sin mirar directo a Sasuke

-Si. Eso quiere decir que a quienes buscamos aún no hacen acto de presencia- dijo el moreno mirando por el rabillo del ojo los diversos rostros de las personas en las mesas, escudriñando en cada uno de ellos

-Me pregunto ¿qué tal le estará yendo a Sakura-chan?- dijo de repente Naruto

-Hablando de ausentes- respondió el Uchiha tratando de sonar como si el tema no le fuese de importancia. Entonces la voz de Suichiro resonó por todos los rincones del jardín a través del micrófono tras haber terminado su interpretación, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros- en Suichiro su temple era uno sereno y la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro era una que podía encantar a cualquiera, el brillo que emanaba connotaba su emoción por lo que iba a anunciar –primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes el hecho de habernos acompañado ésta noche en el décimo aniversario de ésta su casa. Quiero además agradecerles por su cálida atención para mí y mi hermana con nuestras presentaciones ante todos ustedes, de verdad gracias- Sasuke rodó los ojos fastidiado, ese sujeto de verdad llegaba a colmar su paciencia, -Pero es ahora que quiero presentarles a una de las más bellas intérpretes y cantantes que el país del fuego ha podido otorgarnos- los presentes, en especial los caballeros se notaban realmente ansiosos por que apareciese tal deidad, incluidos los integrantes del equipo siete. –Sin más preámbulos damas y caballeros, tengo el honor de presentarles a la más bella y delicada de todas las flores¡Sakura Haruno!- y tras haber anunciado su nombre, la joven hizo acto de presencia sorprendiendo a todo caballero que a sus ojos aquella imagen apareciera; _Ángel_, pensaron todos aquellos que escudriñaban cada rincón de aquel bello ser. Sakura lucía un hermoso vestido negro de noche con detalles de pétalos en rojo escarlata, de tirantes, su escote en "v" aunque no muy pronunciado permitía acentuar la delicadeza de su cuello y sobresalir aquel su tan preciado dije de esmeralda, el vestido justo hasta sus rodillas y a partir de éstas caía en cascada iniciando la caída de la tela desde debajo de sus rodillas hasta tocar el suelo por la parte de atrás; todo delineando perfectamente su escultural figura, su cabello lacio caía grácil mente por su espalda, dejando algunos mechones al frente delineando los delicados rasgos de su rostro, el cual se encontraba acentuado bellamente gracias al ligero maquillaje.

-Sakura- susurró el moreno tras hacer otro intento fallido de apartar su vista de aquella delicada figura, aún no pudiendo creer que aquella hermosura angelical que tenía enfrente pertenecía a su molesta compañera de equipo¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego como para no notarla?

-Damas, caballeros, -intervino las pelirrosa tras haber recibido el micrófono por parte del castaño, -Debo decirles antes que nada, que es un gran placer para mí el tener la oportunidad de poder estar aquí, ante todos ustedes ésta noche.- todos admiraban embelezados a la joven, más sin embargo pocas personas como el rubio se detuvieron a mirar la ligera tristeza que había en su mirada –Hace muy poco tuve la necesidad de romper en llanto ante el cúmulo de duros golpes que puede llegar a dar la vida a veces, y aún más cuando amas… y no eres bien correspondido;- al decir eso, notó como los presentes se miraban unos a otros, como tratando de entenderla, mientras que Sasuke intentaba no sentirse culpable, cosa que por algún motivo le resultaba imposible -pero hace tiempo hice una promesa- giró su rostro hasta Suichiro quien le sonrió conmovido, ella respondió de la misma manera, para después volver a girar su rostro hacia el público –Esta noche, el apuesto joven que tienen a mis espaldas, ese precioso piano de cola y yo, compartiremos un pieza la cual pienso entonar en alto, tratando con ello de compartirles de cierta manera aquello que siento, y lo que una vez llegué a sentir. Así que la pieza con la cual tendré el gusto de deleitarlos a continuación, espero sea bien recibida por todos ustedes- ella de perfil asintió al castaño, éste respondió de igual manera para después sentarse en el banquillo frente al piano, comenzando a entonar una bella, pero melancólica melodía; Sakura respiró profundo, para después comenzar a entonar

_Sabes bien que te di lo que soy_

_Y tu amor es limosna y dolor_

_Yo de ti fui una amante sin amor_

_Se acabo no me pidas perdón_

Ella miraba al frente tratando de no clavarse directo en aquellos profundos ojos negros, los cuales estaba segura la observaban; y aunque por dentro no sabía cómo reaccionaría al escucharla, ambos sabían que era la verdad; era hora de que él se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía.

_Mírate, estas solo otra vez_

_Y mírame, que mi culpa no es_

_Deja de atormentarme al corazón_

_Lárgate que ya no te quiero ver_

La voz de la joven no solamente sonaba hermosa al ritmo del piano, sino también triste. Sasuke Uchiha aún con su porte frío, por dentro sentía como las palabras de ella hacían eco una y otra vez, y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, para ser solo dos estrofas escuchadas le había esclarecido la fría realidad, su fría realidad hacia con ella.

_No hay nadie en este mundo que me hiciera tanto daño_

_Fui tonta no lo niego me llegaste a convencer_

_Y vienes y me mientes mientras vamos de la mano_

_Seguro estas pensando que me tienes a tus pies_

_Maldita estupidez_

-_Así es Sasuke_- pensó ella mientras entonaba aquella estrofa, -_Tu acciones me lastimaron todo el tiempo por dentro, y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de darte vuelta y mirarlo; tengo razón, fui tan tonta y tal vez antes me tenías a tus pies, pero ya no, ya no más_-

_Yo quise hacerte feliz_

_Pero el problema es que no quieres ser feliz_

_Se me olvido a mí también que yo también quería serlo_

_Y lo lamento no vuelvo a caer_

_No diré que no habrá nadie mejor que yo_

_Si los hay,_

_Pero es que dudo que alguien crea en ti como yo_

_¿Como te pude aguantar?_

La verdad es que ambos sabían el porque ella intentó todos aquellos años que el Uchiha sintiera la dicha de la felicidad, aunque él una y otra vez la rechazara a ella y todo lo que le ofrecía, ella lo amaba, y ahora el moreno comenzaba a darse cuenta de que como ella, no habría nadie más.

_Hoy diré que me arrepentí_

_De vivir el tiempo junto a ti_

_Tal vez yo solo te imagine_

_La verdad es que yo nunca te mire_

Esa era la única manera que tenía para dejar de sufrir por él, convencerse que solo lo había idealizado todo el tiempo como el príncipe azul de todos los cuentos, y ella con el transcurrir del tiempo se volvería su princesa, que realmente no había visto al verdadero Uchiha.

_Ojalá aprendas a distinguir_

_Entre el amor, el ego, el odio y la pasión_

_Te olvide solo por que te odie_

_Solo fue como una tonta obsesión_

No pudo evitar volver su rostro hacia un lado, había visto los ojos de Sasuke y tras decir aquellas palabras se había sentido derrumbar. Lo que ella no había notado entonces fue el destello de arrepentimiento y dolor por aquello en él, -_Ella no puede odiarme_- pensó entonces notando como ella bajaba la mirada repentinamente, -_No puede_-

_Lo peor de todo es que sabes perfecto que eres malo_

_Y andas presumiéndole a la gente que eres fiel_

_No digas que me extrañas por que no te creo nada_

_Yo se que tu actitud es tu mas grande estupidez_

_Maldita estupidez_

_Yo quise hacerte feliz_

_Pero el problema es que no quieres ser feliz_

_Se me olvido, se me olvido a mí también que yo también quería serlo_

_Y lo lamento no vuelvo a caer_

_No diré que no habrá nadie mejor que yo_

_Si los hay,_

_Pero es que dudo que alguien crea en ti como yo_

_Como te pude aguantar_

Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y sus ojos visiblemente a dilatarse, trataba de reprimir el nudo en su garganta y poder cantar así la última estrofa, miles de emociones se arremolinaban en su cabeza ocasionando que el frío comenzara a calarle la espalda, pero no pudo detenerse, ella quería continuar hasta el final

_Yo quise hacerte feliz_

_Pero el problema es que no quieres ser feliz_

_Se me olvido, se me olvido a mí también que yo también quería serlo_

_Y lo prometo no vuelvo a caer_

_No diré que no habrá nadie mejor que yo_

_Si los hay,_

_Pero es que dudo que alguien vea en ti lo que tu_

_Nunca me pudiste dar_

Entonces ensombreció la mirada al tiempo que la bajaba al suelo, se avergonzaba de si misma al entonces recordar aquel beso y lo que le había hecho sentir, pero no volvería a caer y mucho menos a creerle, aunque casi lo hacía.

_Y se me olvidaba…_

Entonces ella elevó la mirada hacia el público y no pudo evitarlo más, Sakura miró directo a los ojos del Uchiha, pudiendo lograr que él notara como una lágrima caía por su rostro hasta tocar el suelo, la había hecho llorar de nuevo, y fue con esto que sintió como en su estómago se hacía un vacío y un hueco en el corazón; ella había cantado una canción dedicada para él, y eso él lo sabía.

_Te detesto tanto_

La última tecla sonó, el silencio se había hecho presente en todo el lugar, todos mirando expectantes a la pelirrosa, quien tras recuperar el aliento y lograr reprimir sus lágrimas por momentos hizo una ligera reverencia

-…Gracias- ante el acto, el público se puso de pie en medio de estruendosos aplausos, gritos y silbidos, mientras que el rubio miraba de perfil al pelinegro, quien no apartaba sus orbes de Sakura y en un impulso dio un paso al frente al ver cómo ella cabizbaja se retiraba del escenario.

-Ese fue el rostro que nunca quisiste ver de ella- comentó seriamente Naruto

-Tienes razón- el rubio se sorprendió ante aquello –Anteriormente no quise darme cuenta de muchas cosas- dijo el moreno tras bajar ligeramente la mirada, ante el acto el oji-azul sonrió de lado, su amigo casi hermano comenzaba a finalmente regresar. Pero sus cavilaciones se borraron al instante al sentir como repentinamente una lluvia de kunais caía sobre ellos, ambos de entre sus ropas sacaron un kunai cada uno y comenzaron a desviar todos aquellos, incrustándose en el suelo en medio de las mesas, lo que ocasionó que los asistentes a la velada se levantaran de sus asientos haciendo un gran escándalo buscando desesperadamente la salida

-¡Salgan por aquí¡Con orden por favor!- era el peliplatinado quien se encargaba de despejar lo más ordenadamente posible el lugar, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se encargaba uno por uno de aquellos ninjas encapuchados que se habían abalanzado a atacarlos, tras vencerlos a todos, los tres se reagruparon

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí 'ttebayo?!-

-Finalmente se han dignado a aparecer- pero entonces escuchó un fuerte estruendo dentro del edificio seguido del sonido de varios vidrios partiéndose en miles de pedazos

-¡ALTO!- se escuchó la voz de la pelirrosa mientras salía corriendo tras un par de sujetos del cual uno de ellos parecía ir cargando algo, al pasar por sus compañeros sintió como un par de brazos la detenían repentina y bruscamente

-¡Suéltame!- exigió sin siquiera dignarse a girarse hacia su captor -¡Debo ir tras ellos Uchiha!-

-No sin antes decirnos que paso- exigió con voz firme al sentir como ella intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero ella no tenía intenciones de hablar

-¡Sakura!- ahora era la voz de su antiguo sensei y compañero de equipo quien lo exigía, a lo que no tuvo más remedio que tranquilizarse, pero no borrar su mirada fría y dejar la presión que ejercía en sus puños

-Los sujetos de adentro nos atacaron,- dijo ella tratando de ahogar su coraje soltándose del moreno -ya me encargué de ellos, pero uno logró escapar…- agachó la mirada y apretó incluso los dientes con fuerza, entonces sentía una gran impotencia -…tienen a Susume-

-¡Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke!- se escuchó la voz del peliplatinado al instante -Encárguense de traer a Susume-san de vuelta, yo me encargo de ellos- dijo poniéndose en guardia al tiempo en que una horda de aquellos sujetos los rodeaban

-Pero sensei…- dijo Sakura un tanto preocupada

-Descuida,- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, aquella figura con un espectacular salto se colocó al lado de Kakashi -yo también ayudaré-

-¡Sui-kun!- exclamó la ojos jade visiblemente aliviada

-¡Ahora vayan!-

-¡Hai!

Y los tres partieron en marcha tras aquel grupo de sujetos que se les habían adelantado junto con la joven, mientras que el castaño y el peliplatinado se encargaban de unos cuantos más. Los tres integrantes restantes del antiguo equipo siete tras minutos de persecución habían logrado alcanzar a aquellos sujetos, a lo que el que cargaba a la inconsciente joven la pasó a otro hombre y se ponía en posición ofenciva dispuesto a atacar junto con los demás, mientras el nuevo captor de Susume se alejaba

-_Tengo que ir por ella_- pensó la pelirrosa en posición de batalla seguida de Sasuke y Naruto en formación hacia su izquierda; ella con una mirada seria y calculadora giró su rostro ligeramente en dirección del rubio mirándolo directamente a los ojos, éste solo asintió

-¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!- ante esto varios clones de Naruto aparecieron abalanzándose ante todos sus enemigos, Sakura tras esto acumuló chakra en su puño derecho golpeando seguidamente en suelo, levantando una inclinada columna de roca por la cual corrió y de un impulsó saltó, pasando de largo a aquellos nunjas perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche; Sasuke intentó alcanzarla entonces, pero varios ninjas se abalanzaron a atacarlo, por lo que tuvo que quedarse a pelear al lado del rubio.Mientras éso ocurría, Sakura acumulaba chakra en sus piernas tratando de alcanzar al sujeto que se había llevado a Susume, fue entonces que vio una oscura silueta moverse ágilmente entre las ramas de los árboles, por lo que en un movimiento rápido logró colocarse frente al sujeto lanzándole un kunai hiriéndolo en el hombro derecho

-¡Identifícate!- exigió ella, el sujeto al verse acorralado, realizó un movimiento desesperado soltando a Susume haciendo que ésta comenzara a caer en dirección al suelo, -¡SUSUME!- gritó la pelirrosa tras lanzarse de la rama y lograr atraparla entes de que la joven se proyectara en el suelo, al aterrizar dirigió su mirada al tipo notando como éste se alejaba

-¡Kuso!- algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía dejar que se fuera, por lo que se aseguró de que Susume se encontrara a salvo, la recostó al pie de un árbol y comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos, para después salir de ahí en dirección a aquel sujeto

-_Se que es arriesgado, pero debo saber quien es y que quiere_- pensaba la pelirrosa mientras le seguía la huella a aquel hombre –_Confío en que el genjutsu que coloqué alrededor de Susume funcione y la proteja, y si llegara a ser deshecho lo sabría, sería entonces que tendría que regresar y…- _pero detuvo sus pensamientos al notar como la figura que perseguía se detenía de repente en un claro en medio del bosque, rodeado de árboles, ella descendió de la rama de una ágil salto a solo metros de él, aún con la guardia en alto

-Solo lo diré una vez más… ¡Identifíquese!- exigió nuevamente la pelirrosa a la figura frente a ella que le daba la espalda, ante esto, aquel hombre rió cínicamente

-No puedo creer que no me haya reconocido aún… Sakura-san- ella notó cómo se quitaba la capucha negra, girándose lentamente hacia ella

-¡¿TÚ?!- ella abrió los ojos con desmesura al haber visto de frente a aquel hombre –Imposible- susurró aún incrédula, a lo que aquel hombre en respuesta atinó a nuevamente sonreír

* * *

¡¡¡AKEMASHITE OMEDETO MINNA-SAN!!! Y…. Me tardé en actualizar, Gomen, honto gomenasai. ¿Saben? Últimamente me he notado una cosa, y por eso me gustaría preguntar¿qué les parece si comienzo a hacer los capis un poco más cortos? Es que me di cuenta de que últimamente si están quedando un tanto largos, y a veces da tedio leerlos, creo yo, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión si fueran tan amables¿los hago más cortos o no?. Ahora con respecto al fic:

¿Que creyeron¿Qué Suichiro iba a engañar a Yume con Sakura¡Pues no! Pero a que algunos de ustedes si lo creyeron, a que si, pero bueno, aquí el término de éste capítulo¿que tal el detalle de que la pelirrosa cantara? Solo un pequeño detalle que quería probar a poner. Sólo me queda hacer una aclaración, la canción momentos antes presentada es una pequeñísima adaptación de la canción original perteneciente al dueto LU, se llama "Maldita estupidez" y creí que quedaría de acuerdo con la situación de ella y él. Bueno, esto es todo por ésta ocasión. Se despide su servidora deseándoles buenos momentos y mucha inspiración.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se detienen y malgastan su tiempo en leer el fic de su servidora, pero en especial quiero agradecer a aquellos que se gastan aún más su tiempo y me dejar un rw:

**Setsuna17: **Me encantan los ánimos que me das¡Gracias!

**-Sakurita-Star-**: gracias por tu compresión T-T

**Bongio**: Konichiwa!!!)

**Namine1993**: Arigatou por leer

**Antotis: **Mmm, tal vez Sasuke llegue a ser lindo así de posesivo, pero… no se, me gustaría que fuese un poquito más dulce con ella, vemos si eso se logra jeje. Lo de los padres de Sakura aún falta para saberse lo sucedido, espero el momento adecuado; y los pergaminos… tienen una técnica especial, que más adelante saldrá, te lo aseguro y ¡Gracias por tu rw!

**Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez: **Descuida, no hay problema, suele suceder (dímelo a míJ) no hay que perdonar. Gracias por tus comentarios¡Me alagas!

A todos ustedes ¡De verdad Gracias!

Por cierto:

**¡Logramos los 100 Reviews!****Y todo gracias a ustedes.**

Éste capítulo va dedicado especialmente a **Antotis **¡_Por ser mi rw número 100!_ ¡Arigatou!

Y Hasta la próxima!!! Minna-san


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto, ni sus persinajes me pertenecen, (¡¿POR QUÉEE?! T-T), solo ésta su historia hecha para sus enteros ratos de ocio.

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Solo lo diré una vez más… ¡Identifíquese!- exigió nuevamente la pelirrosa a la figura frente a ella que le daba la espalda, ante esto, aquel hombre rió cínicamente_

_-No puedo creer que no me haya reconocido aún… Sakura-san- ella notó cómo se quitaba la capucha negra, girándose lentamente hacia ella_

_-¡¿TÚ?!- _

**Capítulo 16**

**Al Fin De Vuelta**

Habían pasado minutos y aún no lograban deshacerse de aquellos sujetos a los que se enfrentaban, al parecer éstos era mucho más fuertes y resistentes que los anteriores, inclusive tanto Kakashi como Suichiro se habían unido a la batalla de los jóvenes, siendo cuatro contra… habían perdido la cuenta hacía minutos¿de dónde habían salido tantos?

-¡Tenemos que acabar con ellos YA!- le gritó el rubio a sus compañeros de batalla mientras esquivaba los golpes de dos de sus contrincantes -¡Sakura-chan puede estar en problemas!- tras golpear y apartar untar de metros a los sujetos, Naruto de un salto se colocó espalda con espalda con el moreno

-¡Ella puede cuidarse sola!- soltó sin pensarlo éste, tras volver a enfundar su katana

-Tal vez tengas razón- soltó Suichiro mientras pateaba a un par de sujetos, -¡Pero algo no me da buena espina con esto!- entonces noqueó a uno de aquellos sujetos al proyectar su puño en su rostro -¡Es como si quisieran separarnos de ella!- gritó para que los demás lo escucharan, pues las distancias y la lluvia de golpes interfería un poco con el sonido; al comentario los demás dieron razón, eso se comenzaba a tornar sospechoso de sobremanera.

* * *

Aunque permanecía estática, aquel hombre frente a ella tampoco hacía ningún movimiento, como si estuviese jugando, como si disfrutara su confusión; al notar la sonrisa sarcástica de él, Sakura volvió en sí poniéndose en guardia afilando su mirada

-Exijo saber cuales son tus intenciones…- Sakura de verdad estaba consternada -… Kabuto- el aludido mantenía aquella mueca que crispaba los nervios de ella –_Según tenía entendido,_- pensó confundida –_se había unido con parte de Orochimaru… y su cuerpo había mutado pero…_- lo miró nuevamente creyendo que aquello era mentira -_su rostro y brazo son normales, siguen siendo parte de él_-

-Lamento interrumpir sus turbios pensamientos- dijo aquel –pero creí que tratabas de interrogarme- aquella mueca comenzaba a hartar en demasía a la joven, -Pero ¿por qué mejor no arreglamos esto como cualquier otro shinobi lo haría?-

-¿Y cómo es eso?- preguntó, y aunque su rostro no la delatara del todo, temía de la respuesta, algo en los ojos de él la hacían temer

-¡Con una buena pelea!- grito tras dar un impulso hacia la joven, con la intención de golpearla, ella lo esquivó armándose con un kunai dispuesta a contraatacar; después de unos minutos de pelea, se hacía aún más notorio como a Sakura se le dificultaba realizar ciertos movimientos, puesto que aún traía puesto aquel vestido de noche; tras esquivar una patada de Kabuto, ella saltó ágilmente a la rama de un árbol pero al aterrizar su tacón resbaló repentinamente haciéndola perder el equilibrio, el de anteojos aprovechó el momento y sacó rápidamente un kunai atado a un sello explosivo el cual lanzó al tronco rozando el costado izquierdo de Sakura, quien ágilmente saltó hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos logrando esquivar con cierta dificultad la explosión, más sin embargo logrando dañar la parte trasera del vestido

-¡Genial!- exclamó -¡Acabas de arruinar mi vestido nuevo!- reprochó en voz alta, a lo que el de gafas sonrió sarcástico –Maldito…-

-_**Acabemos con él**_- exclamó su inner a lo que ella asintió ligeramente, tomó uno de sus kunais y cortó la parte dañada del vestido, dejándolo a la altura de sus rodillas, aprovechando para más libertad en su pelea lo rasgó nuevamente en ambos costados a la altura de medio muslo, terminando volvió a su postura de pelea -¡Listo!- indicó para ser ella quien lo comenzara a atacar con su puño en alto intentando golpearlo, pero él lo esquivó saltando varios metros en el aire -_¡Bien!_- pensó Sakura esbozando media sonrisa, saltando ella también

-SUTENKYAKU- exclamó intentando dar una fuerte patada, la cual Kabuto esquivó de milagro llegando a sudar frío al ver como ella creó un gran cráter en el suelo -¡Rayos!- exclamó frustrada

-_Esto será un poco más difícil de lo que imaginé_- pensó él al tiempo en que comenzaba a rodear su mano con una gran cantidad de chakra azul, cosa que la pelirrosa notó

-_Bisturí_- pensó logrando esquivar con mucho esfuerzo aquel certero golpe –_no podré seguir usando los métodos convencionales_- sin más le lanzó el kunai, el cual Kabuto pudo evitar fácilmente haciendo que sonriera ante el hecho -¡Ahora!- escuchó gritar a su espalda

-SHOSEN JUTSU- Kabuto no pudo evitar que Sakura lo golpeara con su puño de lleno en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros

-¿Qué querías de Susume¡Habla!- resonó la voz de la pelirrosa, el de coleta intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas parecían no responderle de manera correcta, al tiempo en que un dolor terrible inundó la zona afectada

-No lo se…- respondió con cinismo tras comenzar a curar sus heridas -¿Qué crees tú que podría interesarme de ella?- ante lo dicho Sakura no pudo evitarlo y se dirigió hacia él con furia, pero una punzada la alarmó -_¡Susume!_- pensó al tiempo de girarse y dirigirse en su dirección, entonces no teniendo conciencia de cómo, Kabuto se encontraba frente de ella haciendo que abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

-No deberías distraerte- susurró junto a su oído antes de golpearla fuertemente en el pecho mandándola varios metros atrás, estrellándose contra el tronco de un gran roble, Sakura no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor, ella de igual manera intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo pareció no poder responder

-Es una lástima,- alardeó aquel sujeto tras acercarse a la pelirrosa, concentrando bastante chakra en su mano –creí que podía divertirme un rato, pero... me di cuenta que no- Sakura notó con algo de temor cómo alzaba su mano en contra de ella, sería su fin –Hasta la vista, Sakura-san-

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- se escuchó en un eco un tanto cercano, lo que hizo detener a Kabuto, varios pasos dirigidos hacia ellos indicaban que era momento de marcharse

-No volveremos a encontrar- le dijo a la joven antes de salir del lugar perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano y tomando de apoyo el tronco del árbol logró ponerse de pie

-¡Aquí estabas Sakura-chan!- expresó el rubio con una sonrisa tras detenerse frente a ella, aquella sonrisa siempre la contagiaba –Por lo visto estás bien, me alegra-

-¿¡Y Susume!?- preguntó alarmada repentinamente

-Descuida, Susume-neechan se encuentra bien- respondió el rubio volteando hacia su espalda, permitiendo ver como se acercaban a ellos sus otros compañeros y Suichiro con la joven en brazos, al ver que todos se encontraban a salvo la pelirrosa suspiró aliviada

-Tras acabar con aquellos sujetos intentamos alcanzarte,- comenzó a contarle el rubio –en el camino el teme detectó el genjutsu y lo deshizo encontrando a Susume 'ttebayo- ante ello Sakura dirigió su mirada al moreno a metros de ellos, rodando los ojos un tanto fastidiada

-Mm, tenía que ser- se dijo en voz alta, al haber deshecho su jutsu la había distraído en la batalla y por eso casi moría -¿Por qué no me sorprende?- esto ultimo lo escuchó el rubio, quien la miró extrañado

-¿Sucedió algo Sakura?- se escuchó la voz de Kakashi quien se había acercado a la joven, ésta volvió a su semblante serio

-Si,- respondió -aquel que estaba tras esto era Kabuto

-¿Y ese¿Qué rayos quería ahora?- preguntó Naruto fastidiado

-No lo se,- respondió ella bajando la mirada –y lo peor es que ha logrado huir-

-Hn- fue la expresión del Uchiha quien había escuchado todo, esa expresión molestó a la pelirrosada, la culpaba de que así fuera

-Será mejor volver,- volvió ha hablar Kakashi -algo malo podría suceder

-Hai- fue la respuesta del rubio antes de girarse y comenzar a andar junto con los otros, Sakura que sentía como aún su cuerpo no respondía intentó concentrar su chakra en sus manos, pero le fue completamente inútil

-_Kuso, ese maldito bloqueó mis canales de chakra_- maldijo al tiempo en que comenzaba a avanzar, notando sus movimientos torpes e inciertos, tras dar unos cuantos pasos sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, obligándola a caer de rodillas; los demás al escuchar el golpe seco se giraron y se encontraron con la figura de Sakura en el suelo sujetando fuertemente su pecho

-¿Sakura?- preguntó en voz alta el peliplatinado, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella; quien al sentir como algo amargo subía por su garganta cubrió su boca ocasionando que ésta se manchase con aquel líquido carmesí, notorio también para los demás que alarmados miraron a la joven

-¡Sakura-chan!- llamó el oji-azul quien reaccionando corrió hacia la pelirrosa arrodillándose frente a ella notando como un hilo de aquel líquido corría de sus labios rosas

-Naruto…- alcanzó a articular -… la heri-da- y sin lograr decir más se desmayó en los brazos del rubio, éste alarmado la cargó girándose hacia su ex sensei, quien solo asintió a la situación

-Adelántate a Konoha para que atiendan a Sakura, yo me quedaré para concluir la misión- dijo Kakashi a lo que el rubio asintió, y sin más comenzó a correr en dirección de su aldea

-Puedes seguirlos si quieres, Sasuke- le dijo al Uchiha a su espalda, éste con su mirada seria se limitó a salir tras el rubio

* * *

Se encontraban afuera de la habitación donde atendían a Sakura, ni Naruto o mucho menos Sasuke se atrevían a romper el tenso silencio que había inundado el lugar con tanto ahínco, pero lo que no evitaban eran lanzarse miradas indecisas, como si quisieran hablar pero no se atrevieran a hacerlo, tras minutos más de espera, la hokage un tanto preocupada salió de aquella habitación

-Tsunade obaa-chan¡¿Cómo está Sakura-chan?!- se atrevió a hablar el rubio, con una ceja crispada la rubia trató de guardar la calma y no golpearlo por el apodo, notando cómo éste ponía una expresión seria, -Ella me dijo que se trataba de _la herida_¿Es cierto?-

-Así es Naruto, su herida pareció abrirse de repente, ocasionando una hemorragia interna, fue por eso el escape de sangre por la boca-

-¿Y como está?- preguntó serio el moreno, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia

-Hemos podido cerrar nuevamente la herida, ahora Sakura se encuentra estable- ante ello Naruto dio una salto con brillo en los ojos

-¿¡Y podemos pasar a verla!?- preguntó presuroso

-En cuanto la pasen a cuarto podrán, pero recomiendo que la dejen descansar primero- y sin más salió del lugar, sumiéndolo de nuevo en aquel renombrado silencio

-¿A qué se referían con "esa" herida?- preguntó de repente el Uchiha, rompiendo nuevamente aquel horrible silencio, entonces el rubio bajó notoriamente la mirada, cosa que no agradó a Sasuke

-… Sakura-chan va a molestarse si se entera que te dije, pero…-el rubio dio media vuelta aún con la mirada gacha, para comenzar a avanzar por aquel frío pasillo, se detuvo al no escuchar pasos tras de él -… sígueme- indicó para después seguir avanzando, y ésta vez ser seguido por el joven Uchiha

* * *

A las afueras de la mansión, el peliplatinado se despedía de aquellos con quienes habían compartido esos últimos días para después salir corriendo de regreso a la aldea, había concluido finalmente su misión; Susume y Suichiro tras haberlo perdido de vista en la espesura de la noche decidieron entrar nuevamente a su hogar, el cual ya se encontraba limpio de todo rastro del estruendo, entraron a una pequeña estancia y ambos se sentaron a la mesa a tomar una tasa de té

-¿Y se puede saber cómo fue exactamente que ella te prometió que lo haría? Me refiero a cantar contigo, eso nunca me lo dijiste- comenzó la charla Susume rompiendo así el turbio silencio

-Fue justo el día en que la abuela, Yume y yo celebramos su cumpleaños antes de que regresara a Konoha

FLASH BACK

-Y cómo cierre de ésta noche, - Suichiro llamó la atención de las presentes, incluida la de la pelirrosa, -me gustaría poder entonar una canción en el nombre de nuestra invitada y festejada- la canción avanzaba siendo bellamente entonada, Sakura escuchaba embelezada la armoniosa melodía sin despegar la mirada de aquel joven

-_Aún existen momentos por los que valen la pena luchar_- pensó melancólicamente tras ver cómo el joven castaño daba una ligera reverencia en señal de haber terminado, Sakura se levantó de su asiento junto a la mesa, se acercó hasta él y se colocó frente al joven

-Me gustaría encontrar alguna manera de pagarte todo lo que haz hecho por mí- le dijo simplemente, con una mirada sincera, cosa que contagió al joven, quien esbozó una sonrisa

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, en serio- él tomó las manos de ella y su mueca se cambió a una muy sospechosa, -… aunque… podrías…, no olvídalo, es una locura-

-¡Vamos dime! Lo que sea que esté en mis manos, a excepción de asesinar a alguien-

-¡Rayos!-

-Oye- ella golpeó ligeramente su hombro, después ambos soltaron risa en carcajadas

-Era broma, nunca te pediría algo así- le dijo él

-Entonces ¿qué?- preguntó ansiosa la pelirrosada

-… Canta conmigo- ella abrió sus ojos con desmesura, muestra de la clara sorpresa por la propuesta

-¿Perdona?- el asintió con una sonrisa segura, -Oh no, eso no ¡soy pésima cantando!- él levantó una ceja incrédulo, -mi voz es más chillona que la de un ratón- aseguró mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo, intentando ocultar su ligero sonrojo

-¡Oh vamos! Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira- él tomo la barbilla de la joven obligándola a mirarlo, -¡Tienes una voz preciosa!- entonces las mejillas de la pelirrosa se tiñeron de un completo rosa carmesí, -¿Qué me dices? Tú, yo y un piano de cola- ella de verdad dudaba ante ello, él jugo su última carta, -Dijiste que harías lo que sea- la había acorralado, Sakura no tenía salida y lo sabía así que asintió levemente -¿Entonces aceptas?- preguntó para corroborar

-Si Sui-kun- además de su notorio sonrojo, un brillo apareció en sus ojos jade, -Tú, yo y el piano de cola. Entonaremos juntos una bella y emotiva canción en nuestro próximo encuentro-

-¿Es una promesa?- preguntó el joven

-Es una promesa- aseguró ella

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y la cumplió- dijo Susume tras escuchar el relato

-Lo se,- él suspiró sonoramente -solo espero que esté bien-

* * *

Ya habían pasado a Sakura a cuarto, la ventana de su habitación denotaba la oscuridad intensa de la noche, aún no había amanecido. La pelirrosa se encontraba recostada en aquella cama blanca, durmiendo plácidamente gracias al efecto de la anestesia y el cansancio que denotaba su cuerpo por el esfuerzo antes realizado; era tan profundo su sueño, que parecería que nada ni nadie pudiese despertarla, y eso sería algo que _alguien _podría aprovechar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, permitiendo dejar pasar la luz del pasillo al oscuro cuarto antes de volver a cerrarse otra vez, la figura de una mujer se movía con sigilo directo a la cama de la pelirrosa ocultando algo tras su espalda, tras unos pocos pasos logró detenerse junto a la cama

-Ahora sí rosita,- retumbó la voz de la pelirroja retumbar en extraño eco por la habitación -¿crees que iba a ser tan tonta como para desaprovechar una oportunidad así?- esbozó una cínica sonrisa al tiempo que acomodaba sus anteojos -Hoy dormiste para no despertar- entonces mostró la mano que ocultaba tras su espalda elevándola sobre su cabeza permitiendo que la Luna diese brillo al filo de un cuchillo, nuevamente sonrió

-Te lo advertí hace tiempo- exclamó Karin empuñando con ambas manos aquella arma, dispuesta a proyectarla justo en el bello corazón de Sakura

-… ¡Que no te metieras con mi Sasuke-kun!

* * *

Y llegamos al fin del capi, espero le haya gustado, a mí me parece que quedó algo… no sé¿me quedó bien? Ustedes son los que tiene la última palabra.

Me gustaría hacer una última mención¡Es la última vez que aparece Sui-kun! Y también la ultima aparición de Susume, más adelante se menciona, pero es su última aparición. Además de que tengo buenas noticias ¡pronto dejaremos de ver las apariciones de Karin! Pues ya sé como deshacerme de ella (muajajajaja) más adelante dejaremos de verla; y una última cosa, estamos apunto de entrar en la recta final del fic, también haré mención de cuando más adelante.

Ahora me despido dando mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos ustedes que leen ésta su historia, y también a aquellos que me dejan sus rw:

**setsuna17**

**Antotis**

**Bongio**

**Namine1993**

Hasta la próxima!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, (¿¡POR QUÉ!? T-T), solo ésta historia y su trama para sus ratos de ocio.

**Capítulo 17**

**Herida**

Habían avanzado por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a su silencioso jardín, el cual se hubiese encontrado en completa oscuridad si no hubiese sido por la luz de la bella luna y las lámparas que comenzaban a alumbrar. Ahora Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban al pie de un viejo roble que adornaba el lugar, el moreno aún esperaba un tanto ansioso que Naruto se decidiera a hablar; momento que pareció llegar cuando vio como el oji azul se giraba hacia él con un semblante serio, lo que lo hacía esperar algo sumamente delicado

-Fue justo el día en que decidiste atacar la aldea junto con tu equipo hebi y aquellos shinobis del sonido- comenzó a contar el rubio, a lo que Sasuke escuchaba con atención –Todo el clan Hyuuga y algunos chuunis y jounins nos encontrábamos defendiendo la entrada de los del sonido, pero sobre todo de un tal… Juugo, quien al inicio en su forma de pelear connotaba una mera distracción y la intención de no asesinar a nadie, pero de un momento a otro pareció perder el control de sí y comenzó a demostrar una sed bestial de sangre, y su objetivo entonces… Hinata-

FLASH BACK

-¡Hinata-sama!- escuchó exclamar a Neji cosa que lo alarmó, miró hacia su dirección y la observó herida en el suelo, cosa que uno de aquellos ninjas aprovechó invocando un jutsu para atacarla

-¡Hinata!- gritó Naruto al tiempo en que aún exhausto se interponía entre aquel ataque y ella, sufriendo fuertes heridas, acto presenciado hasta por Hyuuga Hiashi

-N-Naruto-kun- dijo ella preocupada, al tiempo que levantaba su rostro con dificultad

-Jeje- le dedicó por sobre su hombro a la Hyuuga, asegurándose así que ella estaba a salvo -¡Oye tú!- dijo al hambre frente a ellos que parecía volver en sí -¡Si quieres pelear será conmigo¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LA LASTIMES!- gritó el rubio sorprendiendo a todos, entonces notó como junto a él se detenía una mujer pelirroja en la cual se encontraba apoyado Sasuke

-¡RETIRADAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó, a lo que todos acataron y comenzaron a marcharse por la entrada de la aldea, el rubio al ver que su amigo volvía a irse y temiendo no cumplir su promesa de traerlo de vuelta, reunió fuerzas dentro de sí y comenzó a seguirlo junto a aquella mujer

-¡S-SASUKE!- lo llamó, a lo que la pelirroja quien se detuvo en la rama de un árbol pasó el cuerpo débil de su compañero a aquel que cargaba con la espada de Zabuza

-¡Sasuke ordenó que no asesináramos a nadie!- dijo ella lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara, al tiempo en que empuñaba varios kunais y agujas –Pero contigo… ¡HARÉ UNA EXCEPCIÓN!- exclamó al tiempo de lanzárselos al rubio, quien solo atinó a cubrir su rostro con sus manos

-_¡Kuso!_- pensó al sentir los estragos del ataque recibido por parte de Juugo, -_no me puedo mover,_- ya bastante débil se dejó caer de rodillas -_mi cuerpo no responde_- solo alcanzó a notar como ella reía cínicamente mientras empuñaba de nuevo un kunai dispuesta a lanzarlo directo a su frente, él sentía como su cuerpo seguía sin poder moverse aún

-… ¡NARUTO!- escuchó lo llamaban tras de sí y lo siguiente que vio fue la espalda de la pelirrosa frente a él, recibiendo el impacto del arma directo a su pecho

-S-Sakura…chan- él hizo un esfuerzo por llamarla, notando como ella lo miraba por sobre su hombro antes de sentir como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban por completo logrando así desmayarse.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, Naruto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de Sakura, por el amplio ventanal la luz del sol delataba que ya había amanecido, se incorporó en la cama y entonces se dio cuenta que había sido vendado, sonrió ante el acto, y lo hizo aún más al notar como Sakura se encontraba sentada en una silla, con su torso recostado junto a él

-¡Ohayou Sakura-chan!- la llamó, pero ella no se inmutó, -_tiene el sueño pesado_- pensó con una enternecida sonrisa al tiempo en que la movía ligeramente por el hombro –Sakura-chan, despierta- pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, a lo que el aumentó el movimiento un poco, pero seguía sin ocurrir nada, cosa que comenzó a alarmarlo -¡Sakura-chan despierta por favor!- fue tal la sacudida que le dio, que la joven resbaló de la cama hasta caer de lleno al suelo

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente para poder alzarla en brazos, fue ahí donde notó como su ropa estaba empapada de sangre proveniente del lado izquierdo de su pecho, en dirección a su corazón -¡SAKURA-CHAN, RESISTE POR FAVOR!- y sin más el rubio salió de la residencia en dirección al hospital de Konoha

FIN FLASH BACK

Sasuke debía admitir que estaba impresionado ante aquello, aún sin decir nada notó como Naruto respiraba profundo en señal de querer continuar

-Sakura-chan despertó hasta tres días más tarde- reanudó –Pero antes de eso, mientras le contaba lo sucedido a la vieja en la habitación de ella descansaba en esa cama, Tsunade me había dicho qué era lo que había hecho para poder avanzar aquel tramo, de donde la hirieron hasta su casa, puesto que aquel kunai había logrado conseguir alcanzar a herir su corazón y ella no había podido cerrar la herida debidamente, ya que por alguna razón se encontraba falta de chakra-

-"Ella utilizó una mínima cantidad de su chakra para rodear el kunai y sellar temporalmente la herida provocada por éste, antes de retirarlo bruscamente y así dejase de sangrar. Lo que hizo, fue como si a una herida necesaria de cinco puntadas, la atendiera solo colocando una curita"- citó seriamente, para volver entonces a recordar

FLASH BACK

Sakura poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos con cierta dificultad debido a que tardaban en acostumbrarse a la luz, cuando por fin logró hacerlo, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital, y auque se sentía aún un poco débil, intentó incorporarse

-¡Sakura-chan!- la llamó el rubio al darse cuenta que había despertado y de inmediato corrió para ayudarle

-¡Frontuda!- se escuchó la voz de Ino también, -¡valla que al fin despiertas!- exclamó con entera alegría, pero Sakura seguía sin despegar la vista de las sábanas blancas, aunque eso no evitó que ambos rubios notaran su mirada opaca, sin su acostumbrado brillo

-¡¿En qué pensabas frente de marquesina?!-

-No entiendo- dijo ella sin rastro de emoción en su voz, sin mirarlos aún

-¡Lo que hiciste hace tres días¡No solo fue arriesgado¡FUE MUY ESTÚPIDO!-

-En cierta parte,- intervino Naruto -lo que dice Ino-cerda es cierto 'ttebayo- ante el calificativo la rubia lo miró furiosa -Eso fue muy arriesgado Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio, y tras terminar, la rubia se abalanzó sobre el oji-azul

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- interrumpió Sakura, Ino había entonces dejado de ahorcar a Naruto

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó ésta extrañada

-Yo no debería estar aquí, ahora,- Sakura aún usaba aquella voz fría y cortante -cerré los ojos para no abrirlos más, para no despertar… Debería estar muerta-

¡PLAF! Al escucharla hablar de esa manera, Ino la abofeteó, girando el rostro de Sakura ligeramente, provocando una marca rojiza en su mejilla izquierda

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir tales cosas?!- no pudo evitarlo, y sus ojos azules se comenzaron a dilatar -Eres una… una…. ¡¡ERES UNA EGOÍSTA SAKURA HARUNO!!-gritó Ino antes de salir corriendo de la habitación

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado el rubio notando la mejilla de la pelirrosa, -¡Es que esa Ino llega a golpear muy fuerte dattebayo!- le dijo mientras sonreía y cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza tratando de animarla

-Inútil- dijo ella de la manera más fría

-¿Dijiste algo, Sakura-chan?-

-Ino, se equivocó de calificativo- se adelantó a decir –No egoísta, inútil… soy una inútil-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Eso es todo lo que puedo contarte- terminó finalmente el rubio

-_¿Todo? Por lo visto hay más_- pensó el Uchiha mientras asimilaba lo contado por el rubio –_Entonces a la herida a la que se referían él y Tsunade, era la que Karin había hecho a Sakura por proteger a Naruto hace casi dos años_- fue entonces que Sasuke recordó la batalla que habían tenido Sakura y Karin hacía tiempo atrás; a la pelirrosa la había escuchado decir…

-Esta es por Naruto- susurró el moreno por lo bajo -Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería-

-Fue motivo suficiente para que Sakura-chan odiara a esa pelirroja compañera tuya- aseguró Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza –Y es mi deber como amigo tuyo decirte…- el rubio despreocupadamente se colocó al lado del moreno recargándose en su hombro, en señal de haber vuelto a ser el mismo hiperactivo -… que esa tipa¡está completamente loca¡Está obsesionada contigo 'ttebayo! y te aseguro haría cualquier cosa para eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino hacia ti-

-Hn- exclamó si importancia apartando al rubio de su hombro, a lo que éste tomo su semblante serio nuevamente

-Es en serio, cualquier cosa-

* * *

Karin estaba a punto de impactar aquella arma contra el pecho de la pelirrosa justo en el corazón, cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse tras de sí, obligándola a detenerse a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, mientras que en el marco de la puerta se encontraba una impactada Akane

-¡¿Q-Qué es lo que intenta hacer?!- preguntó volviendo en sí, a lo que la pelirroja no sabía como reaccionar, la habían atrapado en el acto, Akane dedujo las intenciones de aquella mujer, a lo que se apresuró a pedir ayuda -¡AUXILIO¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!- Karin chasqueó la lengua maldiciéndola, estuvo a punto de acabar con Sakura después de tanto esperar, pero la habían descubierto, y sin intenciones de que la atraparan en ese lugar en un rápido movimiento abrió la ventana del cuarto y salió rápidamente por ella

-¡Sakura-san!- llamó corriendo la joven al tiempo de que se colocaba a su lado, revisando que ella estuviera bien. Notó como aún vivía, aquella pelirroja mujer no la había logrado lastimar, a lo que suspiró aliviada

-¡¿Sucede algo¡¿Están todos bien?!- llegó preguntando un médico a la habitación, había escuchado los gritos

-Descuide Doctor, - respondió Akane con una enternecida sonrisa -… las dos estamos bien- la joven notó con alegría, como al instante los rayos del sol en el alba comenzaron a iluminar el pasivo rostro de la pelirrosa que aún dormía tranquilamente en su cama entre aquellas sábanas blancas

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke encontraban de regreso al hospital después de haber ido a tomar un pequeño y bien merecido descanso, además de haber pasado al Ichiraku's Ramen a desayunar, todo por petición del rubio. A paso lento y seguro se dirigían por los pasillos hacia la habitación de la pelirrosa, cuando frente a ellos venían avanzando un grupo de enfermeras en sentido contrario charlando lo suficientemente alto como para que tanto el rubio como el moreno pudieran escucharlas claramente

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó una de ellas a las demás

-¿Lo del intento de asesinato de Haruno-san?- respondió una de ellas tras apenas cruzar con los jóvenes, a lo que ellos se detuvieron y ambos las miraron por sobre su hombro

-¿Oíste eso teme¡Hablan de Sakura-chan!-

-Shhh, cállate dobe- al parecer tanto escándalo por el rubio le evitaba escuchar

-Si, fue hace solo unas horas;- continuó, a lo que ambos se tensaron -no puedo creer que alguien hubiese intentado clavarle en el pecho un kunai mientras aún estaban los efectos del sedante, es que… ¡¿no me imagino quien sería capaz de dañar a una persona como ella?!-

-Tienes razón,- intervino la tercera de ellas -pero de una cosa estoy segura, no fue alguien del hospital, todos aquí la apreciamos mucho, incluso Akane _y ya vez lo que pasó_- tras lo dicho, no esperaron más para ambos salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación de la pelirrosa; aunque el rostro del moreno no lo daba a notar, estaba preocupado. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, se detuvieron con la perilla en la mano al escuchar voces tras la puerta

-En serio Akane,- era la inconfundible voz de la ojos jade –no hay necesidad de que te quedes a cuidarme¡voy a estar bien¡Ya sé defenderme sola!-

-Eso lo sé¡no tiene porque repetírmelo!- respondió esta -¡Pero ya le dije que no pienso moverme de aquí, a menos que alguien de mi entera confianza aparezca a relevarme!- esa era su señal, así que ambos entraron finalmente a la habitación mucho más calmados que antes

-¡No te preocupes nee-chan, nosotros la cuidaremos a partir de ahora dattebayo!- respondió al rubio con una sonrisa al ingresar

-¡Naruto-san, Uchiha-san!- recibió la joven con una sonrisa –Me alegra que hayan venido a visar a nuestra paciente- mencionó divertida sabiendo lo fastidioso que resultaba para Sakura, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina –En ese caso me retiro, que hay papeles que aún debo revisar- finalizó, y haciendo una ligera reverencia se retiró

-Éste es el colmo,- comentó Sakura aún sentada desde su cama, a lo que los presentes la miraron con detenimiento -está haciendo todo mi trabajo¡y todavía sonríe!- se notaba fastidiada, -¡Es que no lo puedo creer! Soy la gerente general de éste hospital, pero la mayoría del tiempo estoy fuera en misiones, ahora no puedo trabajar porque por torpe estoy en esta cama¿¡y quién se encarga de todo mi trabajo!?- preguntó a aire, pero ninguno de los aludidos respondió, solo se limitaron a mirarse entre sí

-¡Akane!- les dijo como si fuera los más obvio –La considero más la encargada de todo a ella que a mí misma¡Debieron darle el trabajo a ella en un inicio!- finalizó masajeando si sien -Pero bueno, ya arreglaré eso más tarde, ahora díganme…- pero notó como ellos la miraban muy seriamente, demasiado para su gusto

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó algo intimidada por el ambiente formado

-¿Qué fue eso de tu intento de asesinato?- preguntó exigiendo el moreno, Sakura lo miró con extrema sorpresa

-_Llendo al grano como siempre_- pensó el rubio mirándolo fijamente –_y con esa delicadeza que tanto le caracteriza_- pensó sarcástico, pero notó como la pelirrosa se tensaba

-¿¡A-Asesinato!?- dijo notando su nerviosismo -_¿¡Cómo rayos se enteraron!?_- pensó -Pues l-la verdad es que n-no sé a lo que se refieren con eso jeje-

-No nos mientas Sakura-chan,- intervino el rubio -lo acabamos de oír de unas enfermeras allá afuera-

-_¡Rayos!_- entonces miró sus rostros, incluso el de Naruto estaba serio y… preocupado, suspiró derrotada –No puedo darles muchos detalles ya que me encontraba dormida por el sedante pero, según me dijo Akane, cuando entró encontró a una mujer junto a mi cama con un kunai en su mano, a punto de impactarlo contra mi pecho… a punto de matarme- miró las sábanas sujetas en sus puños, _-¿¡Por qué se tenían que enterar!?_- pensó –_No tenía intenciones de contarles para no preocuparlos…._- corrigió lo dicho mientras miraba con pena a Sasuke -_Por lo menos para no preocupar a Naruto¡pero se tenían que enterar!_-

-¿Quién lo hizo?- volvió a preguntar Sasuke con aquel tono frío

_-¿Te interesa?-_ pensó ella alzando una ceja, pero entonces su semblante se entristeció y giró su cabeza gacha hacia su izquierda –No tengo idea-

-Sakura- la presionó el Uchiha, pues al parecer no tenía intenciones de delatar al culpable

-Akane me dijo también, - comenzó aún sin mirarlos tas suspirar –que los rasgos que más identificó de ella, fueron…- respiró profundamente, tenía un mal presentimiento ante aquello -…su cabello pelirrojo y anteojos; además que al parecer era también shinobi, pues al ser descubierta… salió por la ventana ágilmente- Sakura apretó aún más los puños, mientras que Sasuke sabía perfectamente a quien se referían, los tres, incluso Naruto sabían que no habían muchas mujeres con descripción tal en Konoha

-_Karin_- pensó el Uchiha con rabia antes de, ante la impactada mirada de los otros, salía de la habitación rápidamente dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

-Espero que no cometa una locura por mi culpa- mencionó por lo bajo la pelirrosa con la mirada clavada en la puerta, aún con ese mal presentimiento

* * *

La pelirroja se encontraba junto a la cascada aún furibunda por lo ocurrido, no le importaba que el sol estuviese en el ocaso, denotando el atardecer de aquel día, simplemente seguía ahí, maldiciendo a Akane y a su suerte

-¡Pero si _esa_ no hubiese interferido!- reclamaba mientras alzaba los puños una vez más, -¡La bruja cabello de chicle estaría MUERTA!-

-Karin- escuchó aquella voz llamarla a su espalda, ante el acto esbozó una hipócrita sonrisa y se giró hacia él

-¿Si, Sasuke?- retomó _aquella_ actitud hacia él nuevamente, avanzando hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia, comenzando a pasear su dedo índice por la parte descubierta del atractivo pecho del moreno -¿Acaso hay algo más en que pueda ayudarte?- pero él entonces tomó la mano de ella con la suya y la sujetó ligeramente, y con su otra mano libre tomó la barbilla de la joven obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, acto que la tomó por sorpresa sonrojándola de sobremanera

-Últimamente he recordado lo mucho que me haz ayudado todo éste tiempo y… -entonces se acercó al oído de la joven poniéndola aún más nerviosa -…quiero agradecerte de la manera en que lo mereces- siseó separándose de ella, a lo que ésta instintivamente cerró los ojos, no notando como él soltaba su barbilla para poder alcanzar su katana

-Sasuke…- pero Karin calló al sentir el frío acero atravesarla cruelmente, para después ser retirado con brusquedad dejándola caer al suelo. -¿¡P-por… por qué!?- exigió alzando la mirada apenas, clavándola en sus ojos escarlatas mientras él sonreía con cinismo, entonces la pelirroja abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa _-¡No puede ser!-_ pensó aterrada

-T-tú…- reclamó mirándolo con furia, ocasionando que él soltara una sonora carcajada -¡Ha-habíamos hecho un trato¡Mi ayuda a cambio de _él_!- volvió a gritarle sintiendo como su mirada se borraba y sus fuerzas la dejaban junto con su sangre que aún corría por la herida

-Si querida,- respondió con temible tono el moreno arrastrando sus palabras -pero ahora ya no me sirves,- dijo con crueldad y un tono severo y frío, borrando aquella sonrisa cínica de su rostro -Además haz intentado acabar con mi próxima _presa_,- aseguró mirándola con odio y recelo, para después recuperar aquel gesto hipócrita en su rostro

-Eso estuvo muy mal- esto último lo dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación - y por eso tenías que pagar- Karin sucumbió ante esos ojos, odiando a ese hombre como a nadie, arrepintiéndose del momento en que le juró lealtad

-M-Maldito…- le dedicó con odio infinito -v-vete al… aght- pero no pudo terminar al caer desmayada, aún con aquellos ojos rojos clavados en su figura en el suelo

-No puedo hacerlo querida,- en un parpadear se encontraba ya a su lado, diciéndole al oído con sorna -…pues acabo de regresar de ese lugar- susurró a la joven ya sin vida, antes de dar vuelta directo a su apartamento sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás

* * *

Bien, terminó el capi de hoy y…. bueno…. Me reservo mis comentarios, al fin y al cabo son ustedes quienes deciden, yo solo escribo para servirles (O.O hasta yo misma me sorprendí con lo dicho, -.- pero es la verdad) y sin más que decir me despido; agradeciéndoles el tiempo que pierden leyendo, y aún mas el que gastan dejando todos sus bellos comentarios, los cuales hacen posible todo esto. Especiales agradecimientos a:

**Bongio:** ¡Karin murió, murió, murió! (canto despreocupadamente)¡Karin murió! Pobre, eso le pasa por ser como es, "la haces, la pagas" ni modo. Te agradezco tus comentarios¡me hacen muy feliz!

**setsuna17:** Si , muy loca como dijo Naruto, y con respecto a quien la salvaba, mmm, pues como vez no fue Sasuke quien lo hizo, pero como recompensa por eso, en el próximo capi prometo una rayita más al romance, solo ellos dos; ¡Sasukito está empesando a ceder! Espero y no me quede muy mal; entonces, Hasta la próxima!!!

**Namine1993: **¡Tus rw me hacen tan feliz¡Adoro tu apoyo¡Nos vemos!

**-Sakura-Star-: **Tus cumplidos me sonrojan poquito cuando los leo, y con respecto al final, al paso que voy quedan un par de capis más, pero aún así¡Gracias!

**Jarnall:** ¡Me encantó tu comentario! De principio a fin, en serio. Lo escrito referente al SasuSaku es cierto, prácticamente es nulo, tal vez debo de dejar de reservarlo todo para las últimas, es por eso que en el próximo capi logre notarse un poco más; lo que pasa es que Sakura debido a lo ocurrido en el pasado se niega a sentir algo por Sasuke, pero descuida, es cuestión de nada, para que se sepa lo sucedido. Mil gracias por tu rw¡me fascinó! En serio, muchísimas gracias.

**Raven-will**: Me gustaría decirte lo mucho que me halaga tu gusto por la historia; acerca de Karin ¡asunto arreglado como vez! Ya no la volveremos a leer, tal vez mencionar, pero no leer como tal, (no sé si me entiendes a lo que me refiero), pero solo a ella¡espero a ti si volverlo a hacer! Hasta la próxima!!!

**Sakuranata:** Konichiwa!!! Pues él no salvo en ésta ocasión a Sakura, (perdón por eso) pero acá entre nos, me encargaré de que tengan un lindo final en mi dic¡Es que amos los finales felices! Pero no digo más, y descuida, trataré de subir el próximo capi pronto, creo.

**Antotis:** Creo que tienes razón, algo dramático, pero debo admitirlo¡amo el drama! Pienso que le dan un toque interesante a las historias. Un secreto, desde el punto de vista del rubio se ha revelado, y hasta ahora el moreno es lo único que sabe, al igual que ustedes mis amados lectores; ya que seguro alguno de ustedes han de sospechar lo demás, pero hasta ahora nada confirmado a excepción de eso. Espero haya sido de tu agrado¡hasta el próximo capi!

**Hasta la próxima!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Soy conciente de que no hay excusa que valga para justificar mi tardanza, porque lo hice, me tardé demasiado; y ustedes no tienen que malgastar su tiempo en leerlas, porque ya lo hicieron esperando; por lo que solo atino a decirles: lo siento, lo lamento mucho de verdad; pero como pueden ver aquí está, porque por mucho que me tardase, JAMÁS dejaría mi historia botada, pues desde que subí el primer capi, he hecho un compromiso con todos ustedes lectores y por eso no les voy a fallar, bueno, sin más, el fic:

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, (¡POR QUÉ? T-T), solo ésta historia hecha para sus ratos de ocio simplemente.

**CAPITULO 18**

**A SOLAS TÚ Y YO**

Nuevamente se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio en su rutinaria oficina; la rubia hokage sentía que todo aquello se le venía encima al ver frente a sí al ANBU de nueva cuenta con su informe acerca de lo estancado que se encontraba el caso del asesinato de la integrante de Hebi hace justos tres días.

-Por lo visto aún siguen sin haber pruebas suficientes con respecto a esto- comentó al rubia revisando la carpeta entre sus manos

-Así es Hokage-sama- respondió el ANBU frente a ella –Al no haber testigo alguno del crimen, lo único que tenemos para encontrar al culpable son los resultados de la autopsia de la mujer-

-Pero con respecto al responsable,- comentó aún con la inseguridad en lo leído -no pueden asegurarlo tan fácilmente- afirmó seriamente

-Según los resultados dados, somos varios quienes coincidimos que Uchiha Sasuke es el responsable de tal asesinato- ante aquello la rubia solo atinó a suspirar pesadamente, todo aquello se estaba complicando

-Si resulta cierto que Sasuke es el culpable…-

-¿Lo encerrará Hokage-sama?- inquirió el ANBU

-Todo depende de lo sucedido realmente, no podemos tomar una decisión precipitada- le dijo

-Pero actuar tarde sería demasiado arriesgado para los demás habitantes de la aldea

-Aún no haremos nada, ya que, como había previamente dicho, no tenemos pruebas suficientes que lo culpen en específico a él- respondió aún seriamente -así que deberán esperar hasta mi nueva orden, por ahora puedes retirarte-

-Hai, Hokage-sama- asintió el ANBU antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

-Tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a todo esto- expresó tras suspirar pesadamente, girándose hasta mirar a través del gran ventanal a su espalda -solo espero equivocarme ésta ocasión, por el bien tuyo Sasuke, pero sobre todo por el de Sakura- terminó

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea, el pelinegro, en compañía del rubio hiperactivo atravesaban las calles camino al hospital, como diariamente lo hacía, aunque solo él tuviese conocimiento; o al menos eso era lo que creía

-¿Ne Sasuke?-llamó el oji-azul mientras jugaba con sus dedos como llevaba hacía tiempo

-Que quieres- respondió con su tono habitual

-Como que le estás poniendo demasiada atención a Sakura-chan últimamente¿no lo crees?- insinuó pícaramente, notando como el pelinegro se tensaba muy ligeramente, por lo que el rubio amplió su sonrisa

-¿De qué tonterías me hablas usuratonkachi?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido

-Que ya me enteré de tus visitas diarias a la habitación de Sakura-chan,- recalcó con tono de burla, que cambió a uno de duda, poniendo su dedo en su mentón en muestra de aquello -aunque aún no entiendo ¿por qué solo te quedas vigilando la puerta y no entras a verla? Ella seguro ha de creer que no te interesa visitarla-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- soltó ya algo incómodo, a lo que Naruto detuvo su paso ocasionando que Sasuke se adelantara levemente

-¡Al fin lo entiendo dattebayo!- exclamó dando un salto desbordarte de alegría, logrando alcanzar a su amigo tras unos cuantos pasos -Seguro que estás preocupado porque algo malo le vaya a pasar y por eso vigilas la puerta- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa tras llegar a su lado

-Hmph

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó volviendo a saltar, finalmente veía un rayo de esperanza -Pero… ¿no crees que sería mejor hacerlo desde dentro? Digo, algún ninja podría entrar por la ventana mientras tú por fuera cuidas la puerta, no serviría de nada aquello

-… …-

-Además,- continuó -podrías aprovechar para así acercarte más a ella; no creerás que ella va a rendirse a los brazos de un hombre que no muestra una pizca de interés

-Hn- musitó restándole interés

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero!- expresó el rubio, haciendo notar lo escandaloso que podía llegar a ser -Deberías luchar por su amor como todo un caballero- ante aquello él se detuvo de golpe, por lo que el rubio lo miró extrañado

-_Amor_- pensó –Deja de decir estupideces dobe- dijo recuperando compostura y volviendo a caminar

-Pues para ella no lo son

-Qué insinúas- exigió el Uchiha, escondiendo tras su seriedad el ligero interés

-Lo que intento que entiendas es que Sakura-chan aún sigue creyendo que el amor mueve al mundo,- dijo -por lo que si llega a estar con alguien será por eso solamente y no para funcionar como máquina de hacer Uchihas, si sabes a lo que me refiero- acentuó

-Continúa-indicó el ojinegro

-La conozco,- recordó el rubio -y si llegase a tener hijos, quiere que cuando preguntasen de dónde vinieron, ella responda "del gran amor que nos tenemos su padre y yo" y no "de la ambición que tenía su padre por resurgir su clan"

-Aa- sentenció, dejando el ambiente sumergido en un extraño silencio, que aprovechó para poder reflexionar 

-Por cierto teme,-lo llamó tras instantes -¿estás seguro de no poder ampliar tu repertorio tan extenso de palabras, 'ttebayo?-

* * *

Era a través de la ventana de la habitación de la pelirrosa donde también el sol lograba filtrarse, iluminando la figura de ella acompañada de otras dos jóvenes más

-Entonces son así como te gustan- dijo Ino aún sentada en la orilla de la cama cruzándose de brazos con una mueca de incredulidad

-No estoy pidiendo a la octava maravilla,- exclamó Sakura mientras permanecía sentada en la cama cubriendo sus piernas con las sábanas blancas -solo quiero a un hombre fiel, el cual cuando me mire, sepa que soy yo la persona con quien desee amanecer por el resto de su vida,- suspiró mientras se perdía en un punto específico del techo -que cuando las lágrimas ahoguen mis palabras, que cuando la soledad quiera volver a envolverme, me abrace en silencio, haciéndome entender que él esta ahí, a mi lado, y que por lo tanto no estoy sola- la emoción se notaba en sus palabras - y que cuando mis lágrimas se hayan secado con su calidez y dulzura, me diga "Te Amo" una y otra vez, hasta que aquellas palabras se graven en mi memoria y corazón- terminó mirando ahora el suelo a los pies de la rubia, con suma ternura y brillo en su mirada

-Pues a como yo lo veo,- interrumpió Ino su ensimismamiento -sigues pidiendo imposibles- declaró –Además, ningún hombre se atrevería a hacer semejantes cursilerías

-¡No son cursilerías, cerda!- le dijo arrojándole una almohada próxima a la cara -…es amor- declaró haciendo un puchero a lo que las demás sonrieron, en ese instante tocaron la puerta

-Pase- indicó Sakura

-¡Ohayou Sakura-chan!- entró entonces el rubio saludando efusivamente mientras se colocaba al lado de la cama de ésta; tras él entró Sasuke, que se limitó a recargarse en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos 

-¡Por lo visto ya estas mejor, dattebayo!-

-Eso mismo llevo diciéndoles desde hace días,- declaró la oji-verde mirando fulminantemente a Akane -pero de igual manera me tienen aquí- respondió a lo que los demás rieron, dando pie a una cálida charla entre ellos, mientras que el Uchiha permanecía apartado a todo aquello, perdido en sus propios pensamientos

-_Por muy extraño que parezca, el usuratonkachi tiene razón en algo; debe de haber alguna manera de acercarme a ella_- pensó mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en la joven frente a él, quien al sentir tan intensa mirada giró su vista en su dirección

-_¿Sasuke?_- se preguntó extrañada el girar su vista y toparse con su mirada, clavándose en ella profundamente, sintiendo como su estómago la traicionaba –_Esa mirada… Sasuke_- suspiró inconscientemente, para después, como si su cuerpo actuase por sí solo sonrió, le había sonreído al frío Uchiha como hace años no hacía, sin siquiera tener conciencia de aquello

-_Me sonrió_- pensó el moreno por su parte, aún perdido en el recuerdo de aquel gesto –_como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando era aquella molestia_-

-Ne Ino,- habló entonces Akane, -¿Recuerdas _aquel_ asunto que teníamos que tratar tan urgentemente?- remarcó

-Ah! Te refieres a _ese_ asunto- respondió la rubia guiñándole el ojo en muestra de complicidad, a lo que la otra asintió –Será mejor arreglarlo cuanto antes- se puso de pie dejando libre la orilla de la cama -Naruto, acompáñanos- ordenó al ver que solo ella y Akane avanzaban

-¿Eh¿Yo!- preguntó con incredulidad, -Pero…O-oe¡matte!- replicó al ser arrastrado por la rubia fuera de la habitación, dejando a solas y en un tenso silencio a la pelirrosa y al ojinegro

-Viniste- rompió el hielo la joven –Seguro Naruto debió esforzarse mucho para hacerte venir- comentó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa entristecida

-_Nada es lo que parece, Sakura_- pensó mientras esbozaba media sonrisa, la cual la joven no llegó a ver, al haber clavado su mirada en la palma de sus manos descansadas en su regazo, denotado su tensión 

-Por lo visto antes de que llegáramos nosotros ellas ya estaban aquí,- habló el moreno -¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó no muy interesado, sin evitar que la oji-jade se extrañara en demasía¿acaso soñaba, o Sasuke Uchiha intentaba iniciar una charla?-

-Cosas- atinó a responder con ligero nerviosismo -… d-de mujeres. Nada importante- sentenció

-Hn- y nuevamente aquello fue silencio

-Me enteré de lo de tu compañera- habló entonces la joven -…lo siento- le dijo, haciendo notar la tristeza en sus palabras

-Creí que la odiabas- dijo él

-Pero eso no evita que se haya perdido otra vida.- respondió -Cuando eso ocurre, siempre existe una persona que llora, o por lo menos que se lamente por su pérdida

-Sakura…- susurró

-Por cierto Sasuke,-lo llamó, -¿Tu no sabes de nada al respecto… cierto?- preguntó reprendiéndose por dentro, pero era algo que desde hace tiempo necesitaba saber 

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que si sabes quien pudo haber sido el responsable- terminó aún con duda, cosa que el joven notó

-Aún ni los ANBU de Tsunade saben nada al respecto- sentenció –pero eso no evita que tengan la certeza de que he sido yo el responsable- comentó con su fría naturalidad

-¿QUÉ¿C-CÓMO…!-

-Me lo ha dicho la misma Tsunade- se adelantó el decir, al ver la sorpresa e incredulidad en los ojos de ella

-Pero tú no…-

-No soy yo el responsable- le afirmó mirándola fijamente, no pudiendo evitar perderse en el brillo de aquellas jades, mientras tanto, Sakura recordó lo que su madre una vez le había dicho años atrás, "los ojos de las personas son las ventanas de sus almas" y, aunque los de Sasuke seguían siendo un misterio declarado, quería creer su verdad

-Ya veo- dijo tras instantes de adentrarse en su mirada, clavando después su vista de nueva cuenta en sus manos entrelazadas, intentando ocultar la sincera sonrisa en su rostro por aquello -_Que alivio_- pensó

* * *

Fue al sentir los rayos del sol contra su rostro que decidió de nueva cuenta abrir sus ojos y saludar al nuevo día, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que ya no habían paredes ni sábanas blancas, ya no estaba en la habitación del hospital

-¿Dónde… estoy?- preguntó por inercia mientras se sentaba en la cama y escudriñaba cada detalle de su nueva habitación, las paredes y suelo de madera; en la pared a su izquierda una amplia ventana por donde habían entrado los rayos del sol del nuevo día, junto a su cama del lado derecho un pequeño buró de madera y más allá de éste una puerta que parecía dar al baño, mientras que en la pared conjunta a ésta se encontraba la puerta de entrada, que al ser abierta daba vista a la ventana frente a ella.

-Despertaste- se escuchó provenir de la puerta, al mirar la pelirrosa en dirección a ésta, se encontró con el moreno recargado en el marco de la puerta, había estado tan concentrada mirando el cuarto, que no lo había sentido entrar

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó tras reaccionar -¿Qué hago aquí!- exigió

-No es para que te exaltes y menos si es contra mí- aclaró el ojinegro con voz neutra, a lo que la joven se tranquilizó –Si deseas hacerlo tendrás que esperar a ver al dobe-

-¿Naruto?- fue ante la duda en aquellos jades que el pelinegro recordó

FLASH BACK

Aún no aparecían los primeros rayos del sol en el horizonte, cuando ya se veían las figuras de Sasuke y Naruto, quien cargaba en brazos a una Sakura inconsciente, terminar de cruzar el bosque a las afueras de la aldea, llegando a la puerta de una linda cabaña localizada en un claro, a unos metros de una cristalina laguna. Tras entrar en ella y subir las escaleras, entraron a una linda habitación donde recostaron a la joven en la cama y fue arropada por el rubio, antes de ambos salir de la habitación

-Ahora vas a decirme ¿qué es lo que hacemos aquí usuratonkachi?- exigió un tanto molesto el moreno

-Deberías agradecerme lo que voy a hacer Teme, en lugar de estar exigiendo-

-Hn-

-Bueno ya,- el rubio comenzó a explicar -verás, como no pudimos estar con ella en su cumpleaños pasado, Ino, Akane-neechan y yo estamos preparando algo especial para Sakura-chan, por lo que necesitamos que la cuides en este lugar hasta que todo esté listo, queremos que sea una sorpresa- terminó

-Y ¿cuánto tiempo se supone que la "cuide"?

-Pues tendrás que escoltarla de regreso a la aldea pasado mañana temprano- ante esto fueron minutos de silencio

-Mnh- musitó sonriendo de lado -estás loco- dijo antes de dar media vuelta con la intención de regresar

-Piénsalo- lo detuvo el rubio -así tendrás un pretexto para poder acercarte más a ella- el moreno se limitaba a mirarlo por sobre su hombro -Tú y ella solos en éste lugar, sin nadie que interfiera… ¿cuándo volverás a tener una oportunidad así?

-Está bien- dijo el Uchiha encarándolo nuevamente -…acepto-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Entonces,- interrumpió la joven sus recuerdos -…estoy aquí porque…-

- Me ha sido encomendada la misión de vigilar tu estancia en éste lugar hasta tu regreso a Konoha dentro de dos días- respondió seguro, esperando la reacción de la joven, la cual tardó unos instantes más

-¿QUÉ!- exclamó -... no puede ser- Sakura bajó la cabeza en muestra de resignación –_Sasuke y yo, solos, hasta pasado mañana….esto no puede estar pasándome a mí_- pensó, mientras que el Uchiha la miraba de cierta manera divertido

-Por cierto- llamó

-¿Algo más?- inquirió ella

-Tienes el sueño profundo- concluyó con media sonrisa, por lo que recibió en respuesta una mirada asesina, el joven notó como ella estiraba su mano tomando la almohada a su espalda alzándola sobre su cabeza dispuesta a lanzarla

-…Akane…- susurró ella bajando el objeto hasta su regazo -¡Entonces lo de anoche no fue solo un sueño!- recordó

FLASH BACK

Aún era de noche por lo que alcanzaba a percibir la joven pelirrosa, quien había entreabierto lo ojos al sentir como alguien entraba en su habitación, al parecer lo ya vivido con la pelirroja si había hecho sus estragos en ella

-Espero que con esto sea suficiente- escuchó susurrar a su izquierda, por lo que la oji-verde giró su cabeza distinguiendo a la figura de una joven inyectar algo en la bolsa de su suero

-Aka…ne- alcanzó a decir antes sentir como su vista se volvía borrosa y sus párpados se hacían pesados, quedándose así dormida profundamente

FIN FLASH BACK

-Esa Akane,- expresó la de ojos jade con notoria molestia -la próxima vez que la vea…-

-Será mejor que descanses- interrumpió el pelinegro tratando de calmarla -aún debes estar cansada- terminó

-Hai- respondió ella notando como él se daba vuelta y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí 

-Hasta pasado mañana ¿eh?- se dijo -... espero no cometer una tontería antes de eso- aseguró mientras sonreía tristemente, sintiendo sus ojos cristalizar entonces. 

Por fuera de la habitación el Uchiha atravesaba el pasillo de regreso a su alcoba, rememorando los últimos acontecimientos

-Hm- se sonrió, -Tal vez sea la oportunidad de mejorar- se dijo a pasos de llegar

* * *

-Es un sueño- se dijo al verse rodeado de una completa oscuridad, la cual no le permitía distinguir alguna otra cosa a excepción de esa densa oscuridad

-Sasu…ke- escuchó débilmente a su espalda; por alguna extraña razón el miedo comenzó a invadirlo; lentamente se dio media vuelta abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver a metros de distancia la figura de la pelirrosa atravesada por una espada, la cual le resultaba familiar

-… Sakura- aquel nombre salió de sus labios entre abiertos; avanzó rápidamente intentando alcanzarla, evitando que su cuerpo tocase el suelo nulo ante tanta oscuridad, pero antes de alcanzarla su figura desapareció, dejando ver de repente una parte del bosque de Konoha recién empapado por una pasada lluvia, dio unos pasos intentando buscándola con la mirada, pero solo logró, delante de sus pies, divisar un pequeño charco de sangre, sangre de la joven

-No- exclamó acercándose a éste, pudiendo divisar aquella tan preciada joya para la joven, por la que una vez lo había desafiado; se agachó para tomar el collar y al hacerlo, la desesperación, el temor, ira y coraje fueron algunos de los sentimientos que de pronto se agolparon en su pecho, sintiendo la necesidad de liberarlos de alguna u otra manera

-_Porque se que ella está viva_,- pensaba con profunda desesperación –_esto solo es una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla… ella…-_

-¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Abrió finalmente los ojos, sentándose en la cama tratando de regular su agitada respiración, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba sudando frío en consecuencia de aquel extraño sueño

-Pesadilla más bien - se dijo - Necesito un respiro- expresó antes de ponerse de pie y cambiarse de ropa para salir del lugar. Avanzó por varios minutos, y como si sus pies fuesen quien lo guiaran, llegó hasta las cercanías de aquella cristalina laguna, encontrándose con una imagen que creyó jamás volvería a ver

-Es ella- se dijo

FLASH BACK

El joven Uchiha se encontraba avanzando velozmente entre las ramas de los altos árboles, confiando en que Suigetsu lo alcanzaría más adelante, ya que se había detenido a beber agua nuevamente

-Y eso que ya se ha acostumbrado al peso de la espada- se dijo, pero endureció su expresión al sentir de repente una presencia poco más adelante, pensó en esconder la suya y seguir adelante con sigilo, pero hubo algo, mientras más se acercaba, podía con más claridad escuchar una dulce voz que tarareaba la que parecía una triste melodía, por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse y encontrarse con las aguas de una cascada

-Acaso…- pero calló ante presenciar como tan bella figura emergía del agua cual sirena, no podía distinguirla por la oscuridad de la media noche, a excepción de su figura delineada por la luna

- _The truth will free my soul_- entonó aquella dulce voz, antes de dirigirse a la orilla en busca de lo que parecía su ropa, fue la señal del moreno para despertar, y algo molesto consigo mismo, siguió su camino intentando no mirar atrás, no quería denigrarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Soy un vengador- se recordó –No tengo tiempo para tonterías- y sin más, y aún molesto consigo mismo, emprendió rápida marcha y siguió su camino

FIN FLASH BACK

Nuevamente a la distancia no se ven colores, no se ven imágenes claras, solo su bella silueta dibujada por la luna, mientras gotas provenientes de su rostro se abren camino hasta unirse con la cristalina agua de aquella pequeña laguna, mientras se notaba como sus brazos la abrazaban a sí misma. Sasuke intentó dar un sigiloso paso hacia ella, pero al encontrarse tan embelezado ante aquello, cometió el error de pisar una rama la cual crujió levemente, y ante el sonido, notó como la figura alzaba su rostro a mirarlo, para después sumergirse en el agua y desaparecer entre ésta en un rápido y sutil movimiento. El Uchiha ante tal acto corrió hasta la orilla de la laguna mirando a través de las cristalinas aguas intentando encontrarla, pero ella ya no estaba

-Kuso- pronunció por lo bajo maldiciendo, pero al silenciar escuchó un ligero ruido tras de sí, se giró y miró como aquella perfecta figura, envuelta en una yukata y cubriendo su cabello con una toalla blanca corría en dirección a la cabaña

-Alto- le dijo tras en un rápido movimiento colocarse frente a ella, quien ante esto quiso girar y correr, pero él la tomó por el brazo girándola hacia sí, ocasionando que la toalla resbalara liberando sus cabellos rosas, y pudiese descubrir sus sonrojadas mejillas y unas cuantas lágrimas terminar de recorrerlas

-Sakura- musitó su nombre anonadado, ante aquello ella bajó la mirada al suelo

-L-Lamento importunarte tan tarde- le dijo apenas aún sin mirarlo –Pero descuida, ya voy a dormir- quiso avanzar pero él aún sostenía su brazo

-¿Qué te sucede?- escuchó preguntar por su parte, sin llegar a notar en sus ojos cierto deje de preocupación

-¿Q-Qué te hace creer que me s-sucede algo?- preguntó

-Estás llorando

-N-no es así,- intentó evadir inútilmente -p-por favor d-déjame… ¡déjame sola!- exigió al tiempo en que bruscamente se soltaba del agarre, ocasionando que cayera de sentón de lleno al suelo; sabiendo inútil la huída, se giró aún sentada dándole la espalda al joven; intentó aprisionar un ligero sollozo mordiendo su labio inferior con firmeza, pero al verlo inútil solo atinó a ahogarlo entre sus manos, todo en presencia de Sasuke que se limitaba a mirarla de pie en su mismo lugar

-No me veas- dijo ella al sentir la azabache mirara clavada en su espalda, -No quiero que me veas llorar… no soy débil- murmuró débilmente aferrando sus manos fuertemente a su pecho

-Yo no he dicho que lo seas- repentinamente escuchó pronunciar junto a su oído, por lo que la pelirrosa se giró sumamente sorprendida encontrándose a pocos centímetros del rostro del joven-… no ahora- terminó, sin lograr evitar perderse por instante en los cristalinos jade de ella, gracias a las lágrimas que intentaba aprisionar.

Tras instantes de verla en ese estado, tan frágil y vulnerable, no pudo evitar alargar sus fuertes brazos hasta ella y en un ligero movimiento atraerla hasta sí, envolviéndola dulcemente, aferrando cálidamente a la joven, quien se encontraba sumamente anonadada

-_Que me abrace en silencio, haciéndome entender que él está ahí_- aquellas palabras dichas por ella vinieron como flechazo a su cabeza haciéndola temblar, si instantes antes se encontraba desolada, ahora en su mente simplemente cabía la confusión; más sin embargo todo aquello era tan reconfortable; el calor que emanaban sus brazos y pecho comenzaban a confortarla lentamente, el sentir como acariciaba su cabello con tal dulzura la hacía perderse en el contacto; comenzaba a darse cuenta, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo y sin importar cuantas veces más lo negase, seguía sintiendo algo por Uchiha Sasuke, algo que aún se empeñaba en reprimir

-_Porque tengo que ser fuerte, por ellos, se los prometí_- al recordar aquello sintió de nuevo aquel vacío en el pecho, de nuevo aquella desolación, por lo que quiso apartarse del joven, romper aquel contacto que comenzaba a lastimarla entonces, porque sabía que tarde o temprano todo aquello acabaría y tendría que volver a la realidad

-No es necesario que lo hagas- le susurró al joven tras intentar con sus manos apartar las suyas –No estás obligado a hacer nada, solo…-

-Estoy aquí- interrumpió con voz dulce a la pelirrosa, en quien aquellas simples palabras que hicieron eco profundo dentro de sí; sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a sollozar fuertemente aferrándose aún más a él, permitiéndose desahogar en sus brazos, perdiéndose en la calidez de su acto

-_Sasuke¿por qué?_- se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras ahogaba su llanto en el pecho de joven _-¿Por qué te comportas de ésta manera?... ¿Qué acaso no vez que me lastimas¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil ahora?_-y en medio de su sonoro llanto, el Uchiha no podía evitar aferrarla aún más a su pecho, definitivamente no pensó en esto ante la idea de volver; era ante aquello que sentía que todo comenzaba a escapársele de las manos y todo por causa de aquellos bellos ojos verdes

-_¿Qué rayos me estás haciendo Sakura?_- pensó más molesto consigo mismo que con ella, mientras sentía como su respiración ser iba acompasando con la suya, casi parecían una misma

-…Los extraño tanto- le escuchó susurrar a la joven en sus brazos, notando tras separarla un poco de sí como se quedaba profundamente dormida, y aunque había quedado un tanto intrigado, decidió dejarlo a un lado para alzarla delicadamente en brazos

-Es hora que descanses- Expresó mientras se dirigía a paso lento a la cabaña dispuesto a depositar a la pelirrosa de vuelta en su habitación.

* * *

Bueno, creo que ahora aquí si comienza el SasuSaku, aunque… no se, de verdad trato de que salgan lo mejor posible, espero les haya gustado. Aprovechando, quiero agradecerles nuevamente a todos ustedes que leen ésta su historia, pero especiales saludos y mis mejores agradecimientos a ustedes que pierden su tiempo y me dejan su rw, los cuales me han ayudado mucho a seguir adelante con esto, puesto que ponen su ánimo y especial atención en los detalles de la trama, con la intención de ayudar a mejorar¡gracias por las críticas constructivas! Después de todo esto es para ustedes amantes de la lectura, por fans, para fans

Bien, sin más que decir me despido diciéndoles nuevamente:

Hasta la próxima!


	19. Chapter 19

_-…Los extraño tanto- le escuchó susurrar a la joven en sus brazos, notando tras separarla un poco de sí como se quedaba profundamente dormida, y aunque había quedado un tanto intrigado, decidió dejarlo a un lado para alzarla delicadamente en brazos_

_-Es hora que descanses- Expresó mientras se dirigía a paso lento a la cabaña dispuesto a depositar a la pelirrosa de vuelta en su habitación._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, (¿¡POR QUÉ!? T-T), solo ésta historia hecha para sus ratos de ocio simplemente.

**Capítulo 19**

**Cambios**

Y nuevamente abrió los ojos, pero esta vez con pesadez; la joven pelirrosa sentía un cansancio comparado casi con aquellos que venían tras los entrenamientos de Tsunade, sin contar con el ligero dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a molestarla, estornudó; como pudo se incorporó en la cama y con extrañeza notó que estaba de vuelta en la habitación, además de que aún llevaba puesta la blanca yukata.

-No recuerdo el momento en que regresé…- ante el comentario, llegó como oleada a su cabeza todo lo sucedido la pasada noche, la laguna, el abrazo, _estoy aquí_ le había recordado

-Sasuke- murmuró su nombre audible mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su corazón comenzaba a latir con velocidad –él…- pero el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada la interrumpió, lo que hizo aumentar su nerviosismo; como pudo intentó alisar un poco su revuelto cabello y volvió a cubrirse con las cobijas

-Pase- indicó tras volver a estornudar; al abrirla, el moreno entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Al fin despiertas- comentó Sasuke mientras cruzaba los brazos y esbozaba una mueca divertida

-Lo dices como si hubiese dormido semanas

-Ya pasa de medio día

-¡¿QUE?!- expresó Sakura tras reaccionar –_Estoy que no lo creo_- pensó –_**Aunque admitámoslo**_- intervino su inner –_**hace tiempo que no dormíamos tan bien**_- mencionó ésta con cierta picardía lo que hizo estremecer a la joven

-¿Cómo te sientes?- intervino de nuevo el moreno haciéndola volver

-M-Mejor….- atinó a responder apenas -Gracias-

-Por cierto, el dobe me ha pedido te entregue esto- le dijo extendiéndole un sobre blanco, en el cual solo estaba escrito el nombre de la joven

-Gracias- volvió a agradecerle al recibirlo, abriéndolo sin importarle si el Uchiha seguía en la habitación; pasó la vista por los renglones impresos, llegándose a notar como sus ojos adquirían cierto brillo

-¡No puedo creerlo!- expresó la joven guardando la carta en el sobre -¡Me alegro tanto por ellos!- expresó eufórica dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Uchiha, notando la pizca de duda en la de él –Es una carta de Suichiro- dijo

-Hmph!- no pudo evitar expresar; el solo escuchar su mero nombre… -Te has puesto demasiado eufórica ¿no lo crees?- terminó

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?- respondió ella con otra pregunta obviando el hecho de sobremanera -…él es como un hermano para mí, y recibir noticias de tu familia siempre desencadena euforia ¿no es así?- pero él seguía mirándola con aquel tono de escepticismo –Me cuenta que a regresado nuevamente a casa con Kanna-san- continuó con la intención de tranquilizar la fuerza de aquella mirada azabache-… él y Yume han comenzado finalmente los preparativos para su boda, ¡están tan ansiosos!- expresó sonriendo, logrando que el joven liberara la tensión que se había apoderado de él

-Hn- musitó Sasuke girando su rostro a la ventana, escuchando como la joven intentaba ahogar una risita -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó

-L-Lo siento- Sakura intentaba serenarse -… es que, lo que pasa es que tu maravilloso vocabulario me impresiona ¿nunca has pensado incluir alguna otra a tu extenso repertorio de palabras?- preguntó tras recibir una fulminante mirada del joven, y luego girarla nuevamente a la ventana intentado mostrar indignación

-Hn

-Tomaré eso como un no- rió

-Aunque debo decir que ya me lo habían sugerido- comentó el joven inesperadamente, por lo que consiguió que la joven soltara grandes carcajadas, y sin poderlo evitar él también sonrió, dejándose llevar aquella suave melodía

-Bueno,- dijo la oji-jade tras lograr dejar de reír -será mejor que me levante a preparar todo para el desayuno

-No- dijo él simplemente, a lo que la pelirrosa la miró sorprendida

-¿Lo harás tú?- preguntó incrédula y divertida a la vez -No es por ofenderte, pero no creo que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se rebaje a hacer la comida de su molesta ex compañera de equipo- él no se inmutó -Así que si me disculpas…-

-He dicho que no- recalcó él en tono serio, ella lo miró aún más sorprendida nuevamente sin poder evitar clavarse en su azabache mirada, –Vuelvo más tarde- y sin más él salió de la habitación

-_¿Qué rayos fue eso?_- pensó aún mirando la puerta

-_**No tengo ni la más mínima idea**_- volvió a irrumpir su inner -_**¡Pero eso fue muy lindo de su parte Shannaro!**_- expresó

-_Tengo que admitir que tienes razón_- pero tras darse cuenta de sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación, retirando las sábanas bruscamente de sí, sintiendo como el frío comenzaba a hacer estragos -¿Pero no creerá que voy a quedarme todo el día recostada cierto?- preguntó al aire para después pararse de la cama rápidamente, acto que la hizo marearse –Au, creo que me levanté muy rápido- y tras dejar que éste pasara se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla dejando que una corriente fresca de aire la envolviera, sonrió y respiró aquel puro oxígeno mientras se sentaba en la ventana admirando el maravilloso paisaje

-Es un bello lugar debo admitir- Y permaneció minutos más admirando todo aquello

-_Aún sigo preguntándome,_- pensaba una y otra vez la pelirrosa-_¿qué habrá sido eso?_-, aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellos bellos ojos negros –_Últimamente, ni su voz ni su mirada… cuando regresó, creí que sería tan frío. Inclusive más que aquella vez en la guarida de Orochimaru cuando estuvo a punto de… matarme; pero ahora, es como si de verdad se interesara en cuidarme, como si él…_- pero sacudió su cabeza ante tanta locura, comenzando a sentir cómo sus mejillas ardían intensamente

-¡Pero que estupidez estoy pensando!- se reclamó en voz alta -¡Por Kami-sama, es Sasuke Uchiha y yo una molestia!- y se levantó repentinamente ocasionando que un mareo aún más fuerte y su mirada comenzara a borrarse –Además él… él…- intentó dar unos torpes pasos al frente, pero entonces sintió desvanecer y tras esto todo fue negro.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina terminando todo y, aunque no era del todo el mejor cocinero, se había visto en la obligación de hacerlo hacía ya mucho tiempo, después de todo, desde la muerte de su clan, tenía que sobrevivir de alguna manera

-_Como también lo había hecho ella_- se dio cuenta que una vez más sus pensamientos aterrizaron en ella, en su exótico cabello rosa, en sus hermosos ojos verdes y… -_Maldición_- se volvió a reprender nuevamente, el pensar la mayoría del tiempo en ella se le estaba haciendo costumbre y comenzaba a volverse fastidioso –Después de todo, ella solo…- pero detuvo su frase al escuchar un fuerte golpe seco provenir del piso de arriba, justo desde la habitación de la joven

-_Sakura_- Presuroso subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, al abrir la puerta y mirar dentro, la encontró tendida en el suelo -¡Sakura!- la llamó mientras rápidamente se colocaba a su lado notando como aquellas mejillas blanquecinas se encontraban fuertemente enrojecidas y la joven comenzaba a sudar frío

-Tienes fiebre- aseguró un tanto preocupado al tiempo en que la alzaba en brazos para colocarla nuevamente en la cama –Te dije que no te pusieras de pie- le reprochó mientras veía como su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse aún más

-….Es que estaba aburrida- escuchó como respuesta, él volvió a mirar su rostro y notó como ella abría los ojos lentamente -…gomen- sonrió

-_¿Qué acaso nunca dejas de sonreír?_- pensó el moreno ante aquel gesto; no sabía entonces si reprender a la joven por desobedecerle o preocuparse por el agravio de su fiebre, notó como ella llevaba su mano a su frente

-39º y aumentando- comentó –será mejor bajar la fiebre lo más pronto posible- intentó sentarse en la cama, pero él nuevamente la detuvo

-Iré yo- le dijo, a lo que ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, volviendo a recostarse en la cama

-Necesito que me traigas un recipiente con agua y una pequeña toalla o paño por favor- él lo hizo en silencio; minutos más tarde volvió colocando el recipiente y paño en el buró junto a la cama; Sakura intentó estirar la mano hacia éstos pero Sasuke la tomó delicadamente impidiéndolo

-Déjame hacerlo- su expresión, su tono, ésta no era una exigencia como antes, había sido una petición; ante ello, la pelirrosa lo miró sorprendida y si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que sus mejillas estaban ya sonrojadas por la fiebre, se hubiese notado su coloración, así que algo aturdida y con aquella sensación del revoloteo asintió ligeramente y acomodó su cabeza sobre la cómoda almohada, aferrando la mano que él sujetó a su pecho por debajo de las sábanas, acto que el Uchiha no notó, pues empapaba y exprimía el paño para después acomodarlo sobre la frente de ella, quien ya entonces no despegaba la mirada del techo

-Al parecer no fue muy buena idea darme aquella ducha a media noche,- comentó –o por lo menos no a la intemperie- terminó con una sonrisa, mientras que Sasuke insistía en mantenerse al margen, por lo que el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, pero ésta vez era diferente, ya no había tanta incomodidad

-¿Sabes?- ella llamó su atención -Papá siempre estaba ocupado con misiones, por lo que mamá y yo raramente lo veíamos.- comenzó a relatar con una melancólica mirada, la cual no pasó desapercibida por él -Una noche él había llegado dispuesto para que los tres saliéramos juntos de paseo, era su noche libre en mucho tiempo; mamá y yo lo esperábamos con ansias, pero justo esa noche me enfermé de una fiebre alta y no podía salir de casa- un nudo se hizo en su garganta, más sin embargo eso no la detuvo -"Gomenasai" me disculpé una y otra vez, "Honto… gomenasai" seguía y seguía diciéndoles a aquellas maravillosas personas que se encontraban justo al lado de mi cama, "¡Pero pueden irse ustedes! ¡Soy una niña fuerte, estaré bien!" les dije, ellos solo sonrieron y me miraron con ternura mientras mamá sujetaba mi mano y papá besaba mi frente- Sakura mantenía su mirada en el techo, por lo que no pudo notar la expresión por parte de Sasuke, inconscientemente en sus ojos denotaba cierta compresión y ternura

-"Nada es más importante que nuestra pequeña" me dijeron, "siempre te lo hemos dicho, estamos contigo y nunca te dejaremos sola", Y permanecieron a mi lado el resto de la noche, incluso cuando ya me había quedado dormida- terminó de contar la pelirrosa mientras una lágrima rodaba hasta el lóbulo de su oreja

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-No lo sé- respondió –últimamente he recordado muchas cosas, y creí que sería lindo compartirlas- susurró momentos antes de cerrar los ojos y rendirse al sueño, quedando así profundamente dormida. Sasuke ante el hecho, acercó una oportuna silla de la habitación al lado de la cama, y permaneció admirando su bello rostro al compás de su respiración ya tranquila

-Eres tan hermosa mientras duermes- le dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo -_¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?_- se preguntó una vez más, como lo había hecho desde hacía buen tiempo.

Por el resto de la noche permaneció velando su sueño, remojando y exprimiendo el paño colocado en su frente las veces que fuere necesario mientras dejase de tener fiebre; al conseguirlo sonrió admirándola por centésima vez, antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño y quedarse dormido en aquella silla junto a la cama de ella.

Momentos después despertó la joven, por la ventana pudo ver como la luna aún se encontraba en su ronda, y supuso que era de madrugada; llevó su mano nuevamente a su frente en un acto de autodiagnóstico y corroboró que la fiebre se había ido por completo, sintiéndose aliviada por eso; entonces, instintivamente giró su cabeza hacia su derecha, notando como junto a su cama, durmiendo en una silla se encontraba aquel apuesto joven de cabello y mirada azabache, el cual contempló por instantes embelesada sin poderlo evitar

-Te vez tan apuesto cuando duermes- le dijo en susurró, cayendo en la cuenta de que, ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente la había estado cuidando todas esas horas y había sido gracias a él que ahora estaba perfecta de salud –no debiste hacerlo- volvió a decir al joven dormido, al tiempo en que con mucho sigilo se levantaba de la cama y buscaba alguna manta en la habitación, al encontrarla volvió hasta él y lo cubrió con sumo cuidado, tanto que no se dio cuenta lo cerca que se encontraban su rostro del de el moreno, y tras cubrir sus hombros y cuello al fin lo notó, quedando prendida del rostro tan sereno que mostraba al dormir

-Sasuke- susurró al sentir como sus respiraciones chocaban por la cercanía, y sin poderlo evitar, inconscientemente se fue acercando más y más, acortando la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de él, y estando a punto de besarlo, un suspiro del Uchiha hizo volverla en sí, separándose abruptamente de su rostro cubriendo su boca con sus manos sin impedir que sus mejillas se sonrosaran -_¿¡En qué estoy pensando!?_- se reprendió mentalmente -_¡Estuve a punto de cometer semejante locura! Soy una idiota_- entonces bajó sus manos a sus costados y lo miró tristemente –Creo que éste lugar me está enloqueciendo por completo- y entonces se giró hacia la cama recostándose nuevamente –Buenas noches- dijo simplemente antes de volver a dormir

* * *

Al amanecer, los cálidos rayos del sol se adentraron por entre la ventana dando directamente a su blanco y terso rostro, provocando, junto con la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, que el joven pelinegro despertara de su letargo y se diera cuenta de donde y como se encontraba, sin dejar de notar la manta que lo cubría, miró en dirección a la cama de la pelirrosa encontrándola ya hecha y sin ella

-_¿Tan tarde será?_- se preguntó, descartando la idea en instantes al mirar el pequeño reloj en el buró; había sido ella quien se había levantado temprano, así que con una extraña tranquilidad se levantó y salió de la habitación. Al buscarla en el comedor, se encontró un plato servido y aún caliente en la mesa junto a una pequeña nota que decía:

_Es hora que vuelvas a alimentarte de manera correcta,_

_así que preparé un desayuno especial para ti._

_Espero y lo disfrutes_

_Sakura_

Sin poderlo evitar sonrió, sonrió como ya se le hacía costumbre al tratarse de ella, sentándose a la mesa y disfrutando del desayuno que le había preparado con suma tranquilidad; algo dentro de sí le aconsejaba disfrutar. Tras varios minutos de haber terminado, caminó fuera de la cabaña con la intención de encontrarla finalmente, y así lo hizo. Sakura se encontraba recostada sobre la rama de un roble a la orilla de la tan famosa laguna.

-Veo que despertaste,- le escuchó decir a la joven tras colocarse al pie de aquel árbol -me alegro- entonces ella giró su rostro en su dirección y sonrió nuevamente -Espero hayas desayunado

-Lo hice- respondió

-Esta mañana noté que ayer realmente habías preparado la comida- comentó -no quise tirarla, pero al no refrigerarla se estropeó, por lo que tuve que preparar otra cosa, espero no te moleste- Sasuke negó ligeramente con la cabeza, por lo que ella sonrió para volver a clavar la vista en el cielo

-Será mejor que bajes de allá arriba,- le dijo el joven ante el acto -no deberías gastar energías- refiriéndose a su pasada fiebre

-Descuida,- respondió ella -¡ya me siento mucho mejor!- expresó llena de energía

-Hn

-Y todo gracias a ti…- ante esto bajó la mirada algo cohibida -de verdad gracias- susurró lo bastante audible para que él la escuchara, haciendo que el silencio apaciguado solo por la silbante brisa los envolviera

-No sé porque,- dijo ella cambiando abruptamente de tema -pero estando aquí arriba recordé aquel cerezo que solía visitar tantas veces cuando niña, lo llamaba mi lugar secreto- dijo mientras miraba al cielo, columpiando sus piernas en la rama -Me encantaba trepar por él, sentarme en sus ramas y sentir la brisa fresca acariciar mi rostro, ¡podía permanecer horas en ese sitio!- ella no lo miraba, pero el no podía evitar apartar su mirada de ella

-¡Hace años que no voy allí!- expresó con un aire nostálgico

-Fue donde te conocí,- comentó Sasuke de repente, logrando que Sakura lo mirara sorprendida -¿no es así?-

-Si… ahí mismo- respondió ella anonadada por el hecho, haciendo nuevamente el silencio, el cual no duró mucho

-¡Ya sé!- volvió a llamar la atención ella -Hace tan buen día, que porqué no aprovechamos y tenemos una batalla tú y yo ¿ne?- él solo la miró -¡Será como un entrenamiento!- y fue tras decir esto, que la joven bajó de un salto de aquella rama incorporándose a metros del moreno, quien no pudo evitar notar más detenidamente la ropa que llevaba la pelirrosa, una falda corta blanca con vuelo al igual que los lindos zapatos de correa y una blusa de tirantes sencilla roja, todo muy a la medida, denotando su bien delineada figura; sin mencionar su cabello rosa suelto danzando al viento, adornado por una sencilla cinta roja.

-Ese atuendo…-

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella mirándose así misma -Por suerte alguien fue considerado y dejó un par de cambios el armario para mí, aunque no vayan mucho con mi estilo

-_Yo no diría lo mismo_- pensó

-Sé que no es lo más adecuado para una batalla, pero confío en que serás un caballero y que no prestarás atención a "pequeños" detalles, ¿te parece?

-No voy a pienso pelear contra ti- dijo él en tono serio

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Que acaso deseas que te muestre nuevamente lo ruda que puedo llegar a ser?- preguntó con una sonrisa, para después tomar pose firme y expresión seria -No soy débil- recordó

-No es por eso que me he negado- respondió ante aquello -sino porque te han traído aquí para que descansaras, no para que entrenaras, y me aseguraré de que sea así

-¡Genial!- exclamó ella alzando los brazos -Cuando finalmente soy libre de las garras exageradamente protectoras de Akane, viene nana Sasuke a arruinar la diversión, el mundo se confabula en contra mía- dijo cubriendo sus ojos con una mano, mientras la otra la colocaba en su cintura -¡Bien! Si no quieres ayudarme con mi entrenamiento allá tú, puedo arreglármelas sola- aseguró, cosa que no agradó al moreno

-Ni lo pienses- advirtió presintiendo lo que estaba por venir; ignorándolo por completo, Sakura hizo una serie de sellos enfrente del joven

-KAGE DUP…- intentó invocar, pero se detuvo al sentir como la mano del Uchiha se posaba sobre las suyas, al mirarlo se encontró con aquella mirada seria clavarla sobre ella desarmándola por completo

-He dicho que no, Sakura- aseguró con voz ronca, por lo que la joven, quien aún permanecía perdida en aquellos ojos azabache, sintió como repentinamente el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas sonrojándolas, obligándola a girar su rostro hacia otro lado

-Moo, está bien,- dijo apartando sus manos bruscamente y colocándolas tras su espalda, aún con la mirada apartada -no lo volveré a hacer, durante las próximas horas- esto último lo dijo susurrando

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó él alzando una ceja

-Nada, n-no he dicho nada,- dijo ella con nerviosismo apartándose un par de pasos más de él -¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que entre a la casa y preparar algo para la comida, ¿Qué te parece que comamos aquí afuera? Sería un desperdicio no aprovechar tan bello paisaje- dijo ella con una sonrisa -¡Además!... será mi manera de agradecer lo que hiciste por mí ayer- y antes que él pudiese reprochar, ella le dijo -¡Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta! Así que si me disculpas- entonces se giró y comenzó a correr de regreso a la cabaña, pero al llegar a la puerta se giró y gritó al joven que permanecía en el mismo lugar -¡puedes aprovechar y entrar para darte una ducha! ¡O puedes darte un chapuzón en la laguna, el agua se ve tentadora!- y sin decir nada más, entró

* * *

-Por lo visto no tomaste en serio lo que dije de la laguna- expresó haciendo un puchero, dando un bocado a su boll de arroz; ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo cubierto por una manta rodeados por los platillos que había preparado la joven, a la sombra del gran roble, junto a la orilla de la cristalina laguna

-Mejor que sea después- dijo él

-¿Después? ¿Acaso olvidas que mañana partiremos temprano de regreso a Konoha?- preguntó la pelirrosa incrédula, el no respondió, pero notó como ella perdía su mirada -Mañana…- suspiró, y nuevamente el silencio, el cual permaneció ésta vez por varios minutos más; ninguno decía nada, más sin embargo, por muy extraño que parezca, el que se notaba más incómodo era Sasuke, pues había percibido la repentina tristeza en lo ojos jade de ella

-¿Sabes?- preguntó Sakura al tiempo en que servía un poco de té para él y ella -éste lugar me ha permitido aclarar muchas cosas, y ahora se que debo hacer cuando regrese a Konoha- entregó una tasa al joven y la otra la tomó ella llevándola en dirección a sus finos labios, -Fue lindo mientras duró- y tras dar finalmente el sorbo a su té, una ráfaga de viento sopló elevando grácil mente su cabello rosa, pareciendo danzar, liberaba su delicioso aroma

-Vuelves a llevarlo largo

-¿Disculpa?

-El cabello, desde nuestro último encuentro, si no mal recuerdo,- explicó el moreno -lo llevabas corto, pero lo has dejado crecer nuevamente, te queda mejor así- ante el comentario la pelirrosa quedó impactada, sin premeditar el ligero sonrosar de sus mejillas

-S-si, es cierto- rió un tanto nerviosa –debo admitir que en los entrenamientos, y por supuesto en las batallas, el cabello corto siempre me fue mucho más práctico pero….- llevó las manos a su regazo conjuntas a la tasa, mirando su reflejo en el té -a mamá le gustaba así- dijo, él no respondió –Aún recuerdo la última vez que lo corté, hizo un drama por ello, pero al final aceptó que era mi cabello y que podía cortarlo si lo creía conveniente

-¿Y a ti te gusta así?

-¿Eh?

-No debes hacer las cosas a como los demás lo prefieran, sino como tú lo desees

-_Es verdad,_- reflexionó entonces la pelirrosa_ -la primera vez que lo dejé crecer fue porque me había enterado que a Sasuke le gustaban las niñas con cabello largo, tras el enfrentamiento contra los del sonido me acostumbré a tenerlo corto, pero después de __aquello__, comencé nuevamente a dejarlo crecer, porque sabía que a mamá siempre le había gustado que lo tuviese largo, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo es que lo prefiero?_

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lo prefieres tú?- preguntó él algo impaciente

-Aunque en cierto modo extraño la comodidad que presentaba cuando lo traía corto, debo admitir que, no solo me he acostumbrado a él sino que me encariñado mucho con mi cabello largo, por eso creo que me gusta más así

-¿Crees?

-Está bien corrijo, me gusta como lo tengo ahora, me gusta mi cabello largo

-Bien

-Bien- y sonrió mientras perdía su mirada en el horizonte embelezada por el espectáculo que comenzaba a alzarse ante sus ojos –El ocaso ¿no crees que es hermoso?

-Hn- musitó el de azabache mirada mientras también la dirigía en aquella dirección

-Definitivamente ha valido la pena todo éste tiempo aquí, que por muy corto que haya sido, ha sido excepcional- y por minutos más permanecieron así, él al lado de ella, mirando al sol ocultándose en el horizonte para dar paso a la bella luna, admirando como poco a poco el manto celeste comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas las cuales cobijaban a los dos jóvenes; fue tanto el silencio realizado, que Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la joven a su lado, notando finalmente como ella se abrazaba a sus piernas dejando entre ver sus ojos jade clavados en el reflejo del cielo en la laguna, y, al mirarla más detenidamente, alcanzar a notar como una solitaria lágrima resbalar por su tersa mejilla

-Sé que tal vez no te interese- habló nuevamente la ojos jade sin cambiar de dirección su mirada –pero ¿sabes?... – Sasuke pudo notar fácilmente cierto dolor en la mirada y frases de ella, y de cómo también se le dificultaba poder expresarse en palabras; ¿importarle, preguntó? Claro que lo hacía, le incumbía, en aquellos instantes solo quería sanar aquella triste mirada

-……Mañana es el segundo aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, creo que es por eso que a mi cabeza llegan todos esos momentos que vivimos juntos- soltó, teniendo que ocultar su rostro por completo para seguramente evitarse el llorar; él sabía que Sakura aún se negaba a llorar en su presencia, por negación a que él nuevamente la viese como alguien débil; si supiera que en ese momento ese asunto era lo menos que le interesaba

-Los extraño tanto- finalizó nuevamente la pelirrosa, mientras más aún aferraba el abrazo a sus rodillas

* * *

¡Terminamos de subir otro escalón hacia el final del fic! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, tanto como es del mío el saber que consideran siquiera esta historia, y más cuando tienen la consideración de dejarme sus rw; por tal motivo quisiera agradecer especialmente a:

**setsuna17**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Raven-will**

**Jarnall**

**Antotis**

**hermione120**

**sakura26**

**Bongio**

**karoru01**

**lunaleen**

¡DOMO ARIGATO! De verdad se los agradezco muchísimo 'ttebayo!, y aún más cuando estamos a punto de ingresar en la recta final de la historia; el próximo capítulo será "Preludio" a solo un paso de conocer el porque de muchas cosas. Mientras tanto me despido nuevamente diciendo:

Hasta la próxima!!


	20. Chapter 20

Sumimasen Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! SUMIMASEEEEN!

Se que no hay excusa que valga para poder disculparme, pero es que la escuela, exámenes finales, ¡pero ya! ¡Finalmente estoy de vacaciones!

Y para celebrarlo, además de como disculpa por mi graaaaan tardanza en subir este capi... anuncio al final, pero por ahora ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, (¿¡POR QUÉ!? T-T), solo ésta historia hecha para sus ratos de ocio simplemente.

**Capítulo 20**

**Preludio**

Sus audibles sollozos podían escucharse claramente por la oscura habitación, aquellos reconocibles cabellos rosas sobresalían por sobre una de las esquinas del lugar, delatando a la joven sentada en el frío suelo; intentando aún ahogar su llanto tras sus rodillas, pero le seguía siendo imposible, aquella escena seguía tan presente y vívida.

_**Hacía unas horas…**_

-Sé que tal vez no te interese pero ¿sabes?... mañana es el segundo aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, creo que es por eso que a mi cabeza llegan todos esos momentos que vivimos juntos, los extraño- finalizó ella con una media sonrisa entristecida, mientras se aferraba a sus rodillas. Un extraño viento sopló, siendo éste su único consuelo al no recibir respuesta del pelinegro.

-_¿Y cómo demonios esperar que diga algo?_- se preguntó a sí misma -_… si es claro que nada sobre mí le ha de importar_. Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas- alzó la voz con una sonrisa, clavando su vista al frente -será mejor que recoja todo esto antes de que se haga más tarde- y sin más se puso de pie y levantó todo con suma prisa para llevarlo dentro, intentando ignorar al joven por completo, aunque haya aprendido a disimularlo, dentro de ella comenzó a surgir cierto temor de mirar hacia él y encontrarse con sus azabaches ojos llenos de frialdad e indiferencia.

-Ahora vuelvo- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Sasuke la viese dirigirse con paso rápido de vuelta a la cabaña; tras perderla por completo de vista, se puso de pie aún con la imagen de sus ojos presente, había visto suma tristeza en ellos otra vez.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cabaña y tras haberse tomado unos minutos para tranquilizarse, Sakura volvía nuevamente a donde el moreno. Miró en dirección donde recordaba había estado, pero no lo encontró, hasta que sintiendo de manera ligera su presencia, alzó la vista y lo vio recostado en aquella misma rama donde ella había estado esa mañana, mirando la Luna con detenimiento

-Es hermosa ¿verdad?- preguntó refiriéndose al astro, al tiempo en que se recargaba en el tronco del árbol y lo miraba de igual manera, -Provoca una atmósfera tan…. Perfecta- suspiró, acto que provocó una imperceptible sonrisa en el Uchiha -_no la dejes ir como yo lo hice_- recordó, provocando que en un impulso diera un elegante salto hasta quedar frente a la pelirrosa, arrinconándola con su cuerpo contra el tronco, colocando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de la joven

-¿Q-qué haces?- alcanzó a articular con cierta torpeza al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente, acto que ocasionó que el moreno esbozara una victoriosa sonrisa

-¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías?- preguntó, acercando en un movimiento su rostro al de ella

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso- ironizó Sakura mientras intentaba retroceder, acto que le resultó imposible –Ahora, terminando con tu bromita ¿podrías apartante de mí? Estás invadiendo mi espacio vital.- dijo intentando ignorar aquella sutil sensación en su estómago; mientras que él parecía no querer acceder

-Hmph

-Además…- entonces recordó el porque de que aquella escena le pareciera tan familiar -un momento- susurró justo antes abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y exaltación -…. ¡Ni creas que ésta vez permitiré que te pasas de listo de nuevo!- y él recordó aquella noche de misión, amplió más su sonrisa.

-Hn, siento que le tomas demasiada importancia al asunto ¿no lo crees así?- y levantó una ceja divertido, ella se tensó, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar al tiempo en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban intensamente

-¿P-pues cómo querías que tomase el hecho de que alguien que significó tanto para ti, después de tanto aparezca de repente y te bese así de la nada? eso…- pero calló al darse cuenta de que hablaba de más -¡Oye no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada!- le gritó, logrando zafarse de él, darle la espalda y cruzar los brazos en señal de indignación, el Uchiha no aguantó más y soltó una pequeña risita, la cual llegó a los oídos de la Haruno

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú- respondió simplemente, haciéndola enfadar

-¡Aah! ¡¿Si?! En ese caso yo… yo…- no encontraba palabras, las cuales él esperaba con una ceja alzada y una triunfadora sonrisa -…m-¡Me voy a dormir!- soltó antes de girarse y comenzar a avanzar

-Hmph!, ¿qué se cree?- bufaba con cada paso que daba -Que porque tuvo el atrevimiento aquella noche de b…- pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir cómo tomaban su mano delicadamente, provocando un vuelco en su estomago y, corazón.

-¿Por qué?- escuchó preguntar a su espalda, ella no tuvo el valor de girar

-Porque… ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué cuando te toco no te giras a mirarme a los ojos?

-¿Eh?- preguntó ella extrañada girándose; al hacerlo sintió como él la halaba por la muñeca aferrándola a su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura cálidamente; ante el acto ella tembló ligeramente sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, por lo que no evitó ocultar su mirada

-¿Por qué cuando te abrazo, te aferro a mí, te niegas a mostrarme tu sonrojo?- y sin premeditarlo él tomó su barbilla dulcemente obligándola a mirarlo, aumentando aún más el color en su rostro, clavándose en la profundidad de sus ojos negros, sintió sus piernas flaquear al notar como el Uchiha acercaba su rostro al de ella lentamente

-…Sasuk…- pero calló al sentir los labios de él junto a los suyos, besándola dulce y cálidamente, ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente y sus mejillas arder. El moreno dejó de besarla para unir su frente con la de ella, contemplando aquellas orbes jades, las cuales se comenzaron a cristalizar

-¿Por qué aunque flaqueas ante mi beso te sigues negando a corresponder?- preguntó de nuevo, a lo que ella negó ligeramente, entonces él sonrió de lado para dirigir su boca junto al oído de ella y susurró -¿Por qué si sabes que me sigues amando, no aceptas a ser mi mujer?- ella entonces abrió los ojos con desmesura, hasta que él la miró a éstos directamente, notando su triste mirada. Sakura ladeó un poco su cabeza al tiempo en que levantaba su mano y la colocaba suavemente en la mejilla de él

-Sasuke… ¿Me amas?- preguntó repentinamente a lo que él la miró con cierta sorpresa –Porque ya te lo había dicho anteriormente, no pienso estar con un hombre al que no ame y ese amor no sea correspondido- le dijo, a lo que él sonrió de una manera como nunca antes, con dulzura

-¿Y cómo aseguras que no es así?- le susurró justo antes de intentar volver a besarla, pero ella colocó su mano en medio impidiéndolo, al tiempo en que sonreía con ternura y tristeza

-¿Cómo asegurar que sí es así?- respondió -Si lo haces justo después de yo ya no mostrar interés, ¿por qué no sentirlo antes?- le dijo con suma tristeza en su mirada, -Lo aseguro porque es lo que durante éste tiempo me haz dado a entender, que lo que sientes por mí no es amor, sino posesión, obsesión ante el hecho de que ya no me tienes segura, más sin embargo siento que no me amas, es por eso que no puedo aceptar ser tu mujer- entonces con lentitud apartó las manos de él de su cintura alejándose un poco más, el Uchiha solo se limitó a mirarla

-Porque cuando amas- continuó –deseas el bien de aquella persona por sobre todas las cosas, incluyendo el tuyo propio, apartando hasta tus propias ambiciones- esto lo tomó por sorpresa, y más cuando la vio abrazarse a si misma

-Me refiero a que, si Itachi aún estuviera vivo, justo enfrente de ti, mientras yo estuviera en tus brazos severamente herida y a punto de morir, ¿Qué harías? ¿Serías capaz de pasar de largo de tu hermano solo para que yo pudiese ser atendida y así poder vivir? O… ¿Simplemente me soltarías al frío suelo para poder acabar con tu hermano, sin importarte si muero justo en ese lugar?

-…- él no respondió, solo atinó a girar su rostro a un lado y dejar de mirar sus ojos, acto que ocasionó una presión en el pecho de ella

-¿Lo ves?- continuó, la luna entonces se reflejó en sus lágrimas y mirada dolida –Eso es a lo que me refiero; mientras el odio domine tus acciones, seguirás atado a una vida llena de soledad y no podrás llegar a ser feliz nunca- suspiró limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro -… y mucho menos llegarás a amar- entonces volvió a mirarlo, él aún no se dignaba a verla a los ojos, por lo que Sakura bajó su mirada al suelo resignada, antes de girarse y comenzar a avanzar

-Mañana partiremos temprano a Konoha- le dijo por encima de su hombro –así que me voy a dormir, buenas noches- y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que él alzaba la mirada para simplemente observarla marcharse

_**De regreso en la habitación**_

-¿Por qué?- suspiró entre sus sollozos, -¿Por qué demonios tienes que tener razón Sasuke? ¿¡Qué acaso es demasiada satisfacción el saberte con la razón!?- aumentó su todo en muestra de ira olvidando si quiera el hecho de que podría ser escuchada

-¡Aún te amo ¿está bien?!- soltó aumentando el llanto –Te amo igual o más que cuando te conocí hace tantos años…- lentamente fue menguando el tono de su voz al tiempo en que recargaba su cabeza en sus rodillas abrazadas -…Sasuke.

* * *

Mientras tanto al pie de aquel árbol, justo donde la había visto marcharse, Sasuke intentaba aclarar aquel remolino de pensamientos y emociones que se turbaba dentro de sí; entre lo que buscaba obtener, lo que ella hacía minutos le había hecho saber…

-_Amarte_- pensó con suma tristeza –yo… no se- se dijo por lo bajo antes de alzar la mirada en pos a la ventana de ella, y en repentino recuerdo, acudieron a sí las palabras dichas por el último integrante de su equipo, justo momentos antes de irse de la aldea.

FLASH BACK

Tras enterarse de la muerte de Karin, Sasuke casi de inmediato fue en busca del último integrante de su equipo que aún quedaba en pie; a sabiendas de donde podría estar se dirigió al lugar, encontrándolo ahí, de espaldas a él, de pie a la orilla de la cascada, observando detenidamente su reflejo distorsionado en la turbia agua

-Sabía que estarías aquí- su voz ronca irrumpió el murmullo del agua, ocasionando que el peliblanco se diera vuelta quedando frente a él

-¿Has venido a despedirte?- preguntó, intentando mantener una socarrona sonrisa

-Por lo visto te irás

-Ya no hay nada que me retenga en éste lugar- respondió obligándolos a hundirse en un profundo silencio, al conocer el carácter del otro, sabían que no eran necesarias palabras de consuelo; tras esto, Suigetsu volvió a dar la espalda al moreno saltando a la rama de un árbol cercano

-Pero antes de irme quiero que entiendas una cosa,- le dijo aún dándole la espalda, mirando directamente a la salida de la aldea -la batalla aún no ha terminado Sasuke, todavía hay algo que debes enfrentar, y en el proceso, espero que tu orgullo no permita que pierdas algo de verdad importante- el Uchiha permaneció en silencio a la espera de su partida

-… Sakura, no permitas que nada le pase- le dijo el peliblanco por encima de su hombro izquierdo -no la dejes ir como yo lo hice- y desapareció, dando por definitiva la despedida

END FLASH BACK

-Sakura- recitó su nombre al viento como ya se le hacía costumbre, mientras avanzaba a paso lento de vuelta a su habitación; después de todo, mañana sería un largo día

* * *

Permanecían así desde su partir de regreso a la aldea, avanzando en medio de aquel asfixiante silencio durante el cual, Sakura intentaba convencerse de que lo sucedido ayer había sido una mentira, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. El divagar entre la razón y su corazón, entre lo que había prometido y lo que aún sentía por él, la tenía vuelta un caos; _les_ había prometidoya no sentir nada por aquel joven de mirada azabache, recordarlo solo como un antiguo compañero de equipo, pero no había podido, por más que se resistiera o lo negara, él siempre sería algo mucho más fuerte que eso, y por ende, se sentía una traidora.

-_**Por lo visto aún te sientes mal por lo de anoche**_- intervino finalmente su inner

-_¿Y cómo quieres que me sienta? No solo les fallé aquella vez, sino que vuelvo a hacerlo ahora,_- se recriminó-_yo no sé porque no morí en aquel entonces, hubiese sido todo más fácil_.

-_**Me gustaría poder decirte algo para animarte, pero en ésta ocasión me siento igual que tú**_

-_El problema aquí es saber qué haremos ahora_

-_**No sé, tal vez buscar una oportunidad para apartarnos de él un largo tiempo y así, ahora que hemos aceptado lo que sientes, nos resulte más fácil olvidarlo**_

-_No creo que sea tan fácil como dices_

-_**Pues no nos queda más que esperar**_- y tras volver en sí se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraban al pie de las imponentes puertas de Konoha, tras cruzarlas se detuvo, el joven al ver su reacción también detuvo su marcha

-_Creo que lo mejor por ahora será visitarlos…. Tal vez eso me ayude a pensar con claridad_- ella aún cabizbaja se giró hasta quedar frente al joven dispuesta a despedirse de él, era lo menos que le debía después de todo, y no pensaba irse así por así.

-Yo…

-¡FRENTONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- la interrumpió aquel sonoro grito, segundos más tarde la dueña de éste se detuvo junto a la pelirrosa abrazándola con efusividad -¡No sabes como me tenía la espera de su llegada!- le dijo sonriendo, Sakura no se inmutó

-Ino- nombró a manera de saludo, la rubia la miró extrañada, notando que algo andaba mal

-Si, si, sé que me extrañaste a mares pero no hay tiempo que perder- dijo tomándola de la muñeca y llevándosela del lugar -¡Nos vemos más tarde Sasuke-kun!- fue lo último que se le pudo escuchar

-Esa Ino, ¡vaya que es escandalosa! ¿No es así teme?- y el moreno sintió posarse un peso contra su hombro

-Te aseguro que no más que tú, usuratonkachi-respondió el Uchiha con cansancio

-En otro momento seguro te respondería Sasuke-teme,- dijo incorporándose -¡pero ahora debemos apresurarnos para que te prepares y celebrar 'ttebayo!

-No estoy de ánimo Naruto- ahora no solo Ino, sino Naruto también notó que sucedía algo

-¡Pero es importante que asistas teme!- insistió al tiempo que lo empujaba en dirección a la aldea – ¡y de camino a tu apartamento me puedes contar como te fue con Sakura-chan, dattebayo!

Y al transcurrir un par de horas, se encontraban ahora en el jardín más amplio del hospital, viendo a personas ir y venir de una mesa a otra atendiendo a quienes ya habían llegado y se encontraban en espera a que cierta pelirrosa arribase al lugar, justo a la sombra de uno de los frondosos y bellos árboles.

-Así que fue eso lo que sucedió teme- Naruto permanecía con una mano en su mentón pareciendo reflexionar –_Por lo visto Sakura-chan está dispuesta a ser infeliz como castigo a eso, aún se culpa de su muerte_.

-Oye dobe- llamó el Uchiha

-¡Que no me digas así teme!

-Yo te digo como me plazca usuratonkachi

-¡Teme!- gruñó -Bueno ya, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- entonces notó como el moreno rondaba su oscura mirada por el lugar, mostrando una pizca de inseguridad en ella

-¿Crees que de verdad haya sido buena idea hacer todo esto?- refiriéndose al evento -después de todo hoy…

-Ninguno de nosotros pudimos estar con ella su pasado cumpleaños,- lo interrumpió el oji-azul, al tiempo en que esbozaba una melancólica sonrisa -así que quisimos celebrar con ella hoy que se conmemora un año que la nombraron directora de éste hospital, además…- alzó su enérgica mirada -¡hay que demostrarle todos juntos que no está sola, y recordarle que forma parte de una gran familia dattebayo!- el pelinegro esbozó una media sonrisa

-¡Atención por favor!,- se escuchó la ruidosa voz de Ino a la entrada -pido a todos su atención para que conmigo le demos una calurosa bienvenida ésta tarde, a la joven por quien nos hemos reunido todos, una gran amiga y excelente médico, Sakura Haruno- y el lugar estalló en aplausos cuando la nombrada puso un pie en el lugar, engalanada en un vestido blanco de corte fino en conjunto de una bella y resplandeciente sonrisa, los cuales la hacían lucir angelical. Naruto no pudo evitar notar la perdida mirada en la joven que mantenía su amigo mientras ésta avanzaba entre las mesas, guiada por la rubia.

-De verdad luce encantadora ¿no es así?- preguntó el rubio a lo que el Uchiha no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarla nuevamente. Mientras tanto ya en la mesa, acompañada por sus más cercanas amigas Hinata, Ino, Tenten y ahora Akane, junto con Tsunade y Kakashi que también ocupaban un asiento entre ellos, Sakura agradecía a la vida por haberle dejado a personas así a su lado.

-¿Por qué no haces un brindis, Sakura?- se escuchó preguntar la tímida voz de Hinata en la mesa

-Hinata tiene razón,- secundó Tenten -¡que hable!- alzó la voz a lo que los oyentes lo hicieron también, silenciándose unos a otros a la espera de escuchar las palabras de la pelirrosa

-Está bien, lo haré- entonces se puso de pie, teniendo un panorama entero de lo bello que se veía el lugar, recorriéndolo con su mirada hasta que, sin que lo hubiera premeditado, su vista se topó con aquello que en otro momento la hubiese dejado boquiabierta

-_Sasuke_- y por cortos instantes sintió perder el aliento; a la sombra de un apartado árbol se encontraba el joven quien, dejando a un lado su vestimenta shinobi, había decidido asistir con un pantalón de vestir negro y una playera blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, acompañado de aquellos desordenados cabellos azabaches.

-_Se ve tan…. Perfecto_- pero se recriminó ante tal pensamiento, y desviando con rapidez su mirada se dio cuenta de las miradas expectantes de los demás -_¡el brindis!_

-Am, disculpen,- se disculpó nerviosa -es que no sé que decir- rió acompañada por unos cuantos, antes de respirar profundo y cerrar momentáneamente los ojos

-Hace justos dos años,- comenzó -sufrí una pérdida que aún a la fecha me resulta tan presente y… dolorosa. Dos de las personas que más he amado en mi vida han partido en un largo viaje del cual ya nunca regresarán- varios de los presentes pudieron apreciar, como aquellas orbes jades comenzaban a dilatarse -Fue al darme cuenta de esto que yo, estuve a punto de perderme en un abismo, tan oscuro, tan profundo…

-Sakura- Hinata tomó la mano de la pelirrosa, y ambas cruzaron miradas, mostrando cierta súplica en sus ojos perlas

-No, permíteme continuar- pidió en voz baja -de verdad estoy bien- aseguró, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta, alzó la mirada al frente y continuó. -y tras haber tocado fondo y colocarme a borde del precipicio, donde ya no me importaba absolutamente nada, hubo algo que me hizo mirar hacia atrás y darme cuenta de todo aquello que estaba dejando; porque al mirar atrás, vi sus sonrisas y sus manos alzadas hacia mí.- sonrió a la par que sus lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas -Dicen que "aquello que no te mata te fortalece"; me gusta creer que aquello es cierto, porque ahora estoy aquí, con ustedes, recordándome con cada amanecer que el ayer es una irreparable historia, el mañana un incierto futuro, y que lo que cuenta es el hoy que estamos compartiendo, ya que es lo único que tenemos seguro- y entonces alzó una copa cercana -¡Por el presente!- proclamó, a lo que los demás también brindaron -Y gracias a todos por estar aquí- y nuevamente aplausos

-Por cierto,- llamó -antes de poder continuar con la celebración, me gustaría dar un anuncio;- se hizo el silencio nuevamente -el tiempo que estuve fuera de la aldea, pude aprovecharlo y reflexionar un par de cosas, de las cuales pienso tomar medida inmediata ahora que estoy de vuelta.- Tsunade y Kakashi se miraron entre sí

-Como muchos de ustedes saben, el día de hoy hace ya un año, fui nombrada la directora general de esta institución- sintió a su costado la fuerte mirada de la hokage, la cual prefirió ignorar -dejándome a cargo de la administración y cuidado del hospital; trabajo que, en lo personal, he descuidado en muchas ocasiones. Por lo que me he visto en la necesidad de, el día de hoy,- eran varias la miradas expectantes -renunciar al cargo que he me ha sido asignado- murmullos se escucharon entre todas las mesas, los cuales a Sakura le costó trabajo acallar -Y el motivo de mi intervención, es la de poder anunciarles a su nueva directora, asegurándoles que los dejo en unas muy buenas manos. Akane,- la nombrada dio un respingo -¿podrías ponerte de pie por favor?

-¿Yo?- y con notoria duda y temor lo hizo

-Todos, he aquí su nueva directora, ¡Nakamura Akane!- ésta vez los murmullos fueron más intensos; mientras que Tsunade no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y golpear la mesa con sus manos, al peliplata le costó bastante trabajo tranquilizarla

-¡P-pero Sakura-san!

-Descuida, eso no quiere decir que renuncie de mi querido hospital,- le dijo -además de las misiones que me sean asignadas, me gustaría seguir sirviendo como médico en él, claro, si es que me lo permites

-¿Es en serio?- estaba anonadada

-Siempre fue tu sueño ¿no?- la joven asintió -¡Vas a ver que ahora que comiences no vas a querer despertar!

-¡Muchísimas gracias Sakura!- y la abrazó de manera efusiva

-No tienes porque, después de todo,- se separaron -no me parecía justo el que tú hicieras todo el trabajo y yo recibiera el crédito- le sonrió para después dirigirse a los presentes –Pues bien, ahora si ¡que continúe la fiesta!- y así fue, los asistentes no quisieron dar más vueltas al asunto y se dedicaron a disfrutar, entre ellos la pelirrosa quien hablaba de manera animada con Sai que recién llegaba

-Sakura,- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda -debemos hablar AHORA.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama

-Nos vemos luego fea- ella lo despidió con una sonrisa para después seguir a la rubia a un lugar un tanto mas apartado de los demás

-Etto… Tsunade-sama yo…

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué tomas decisiones sin consultarme primero?!- interrumpió ésta haciendo temblar a la joven

-S-sumimasen Tsunade-sama,- entonces Sakura temió por su vida -pero es algo que creí necesario desde hace algún tiempo,- se intentó justificar -además, ¿no cree que ya está lista finalmente para asumir el cargo?- ante esto la hokage disminuyó su coraje

-En eso tienes razón- dijo aún no muy convencida, provocando en la joven una victoriosa sonrisa

-Bueno- de verdad estaba satisfecha -ahora si me disculpa, debo ir a felicitar a Hinata, ya que finalmente ella y Naruto podrán ser felices después de todo, con permiso- y tras lo dicho se fue, dejando a la prominente rubia sola quien, dando un vistazo por el lugar, pudo encontrar su nuevo objetivo y en paso decidido se colocó a su espalda

-¿Podrías dejar de mirar a mi alumna por un momento y seguirme Uchiha?

-Hmph!- y el moreno no tuvo más que aceptar, apartándose con ella de los demás

-Sé que no es el momento para esto,- comenzó la rubia con un sospechoso tono serio -pero necesito que, si llegases a aceptar, partas de inmediato de la aldea

-Escucho

-Me han estado llegando informes de mis escuadrones ANBU en lo cuales notifican extraños movimientos en la aldea del sonido; para ser más exactos, en la antigua guarida de Orochimaru- ante esto hubo cierta sorpresa en el Uchiha -por lo que creemos sería lo más indicado enviarte en una misión de reconocimiento con unos de mis escuadrones al lugar- el moreno se quedó por instantes en silencio, meditando su próxima respuesta

-En caso de que aceptara- planteó -¿Cuánto se supone que debería estar fuera?

-Es una misión de tiempo indefinido, pero por los patrones de movimiento que me han sido confirmados, esta misión podría alargarse años incluso- de nuevo el silencio, durante el cual Tsunade juró haberlo visto durar -Descuida, no tienes que responderme ahora,- le dijo -puedes venir mañana a mi oficina y darme tu respuesta, en caso de que aceptaras partieses inmediatamente- él no respondió -por lo tanto disfruta, que momentos como éste pueden conformar un bello recuerdo al final- y tras decirle esto último, la rubia hokage dio media vuelta marchándose del lugar, mientras que Sasuke le sigue más tarde, sin ninguno notar como en la cercanía una figura parece salir de su escondite, tras haber escuchado con lujo de detalle aquella decisiva charla.

* * *

Saben mis queridos lectores, ¡Me parece sorprendente como ya teniendo el próximo capítulo desde hacía no se cuanto, no había podido escribir éste! Siempre habían detalles que nada más no podía escribir, de los cuales por cierto, si alguno no agradó o hubo algo en la redacción que no gustó, están en todo su libre derecho de decírmelo, estoy abierta a reprimendas si es necesario con tal de poder complacerlos; y lo digo porque a veces soy tan…... mejor dejo de "alabarme" y voy a lo que interesa, ¡porque lo prometido es deuda! A continuación un anuncio:

_El próximo viernes durante la noche, no se pierdan el capítulo 21 de éste su fic titulado: "Revelaciones". Finalmente después de tanto alargar, varios aspectos de la trama serán, valga la redundancia, revelados, ¡no se lo pierdan!_

Y haciendo a un lado el comercial, quiero agradecerles una vez más por su dedicación a ésta historia, y especialmente por tener las atenciones de dejarme su comentario a:

**lunaleen**: gracias por tu comentario, ¡me da las energías suficientes para escribir!

**-Sakura-Star-**: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Como vez aquí también una ligera escena de SasuSaku, la cual espero te haya gustado también, y nuevamente ¡GRACIAS!

**setsuna17**: Espero y te haya gustado este capi, ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!

**Antotis**: ¡Me siguen encantando tus comentarios! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, su situación mejora, o mejoraba, jeje, ya no sep. Ojalá y poder recibir otro rw tuyo, ¡de verdad los aprecio mucho 'ttebayo!

**kaoruchan17**: Konichiwa! Y perdón en lo personal por la demora, tal vez me tarde en ocasiones, ¡pero eso no evita que lo continúe hasta terminar! Por eso te digo, ¡nos vemos pronto!

**Jarnall**: Wow! Me encantó tu rw pasado, y debo decirte que en algo tienes toda la razón, cuando algo se hace repetitivo, se vuelve sinceramente monótono y predecible, por eso son lindos los vuelcos a la trama, espero de corazón que los siguientes capítulos te gusten de verdad, ¡y gracias!

**karoru01**: Me disculpo por no poder actualizar pronto, pero me alegra de verdad que te haya gustado de esa manera, ¡Honto Arigato!

**Bongio**: lindo rw, muy conciso y halagador, ¡Muchas gracias!

Ahora me despido como siempre diciendo:

Hasta la próxima!!


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, (¿¡POR QUÉ!? T-T), solo ésta historia hecha para sus ratos de ocio simplemente.

**Capítulo 21**

**Revelaciones**

Los rayos del atardecer que se filtraban por entre la ventana de su oficina, iluminaban la expresión del joven rubio y aquellos azules orbes llenos de tensión

-Sakura-chan- El rubio miraba con detenimiento a la joven frente a sí, sentada tras su escritorio revisando unos papeles como si lo que estaba diciéndole no tuviera ninguna importancia –Lo que te estoy diciendo va en serio. ¡Sasuke aceptará una misión de la vieja para retirarse de inmediato a la aldea del sonido!

-Ah- musitó sin darle importancia a lo dicho

-¡¿No lo entiendes Sakura-chan?!- el rubio parecía un tanto desesperado -¡El Teme se va por tiempo indefinido!, puede estar semanas, meses ¡INCLUSO AÑOS FUERA DE KONOHA!

-Vaya… ya era hora.

* * *

Sasuke quien después de estarlo considerando desde hacía horas, aún se encontraba indeciso sobre que respuesta dar a la propuesta de la hokage, por lo que, aunque le costase mucho a su orgullo admitirlo, sentía que necesitaba consultarlo con alguien y quién mejor que su torpe y rubio amigo para eso; ahora se dirigía por entre los pasillos del hospital justamente para encontrarlo

-Es aquí- se dijo al tiempo en que se detenía frente una de las varias puertas del pasillo encontrándola entreabierta, y sin darle mayor importancia, tomó el pomo dispuesto a entrar

-_¡¿No lo entiendes Sakura-chan?!- _se detuvo, por lo visto su amigo estaba teniendo una discusión con la joven y no creyó conveniente interrumpir, más sin embargo si se quedó a escuchar

-_¡El Teme se va por tiempo indefinido!, puede estar semanas, meses ¡INCLUSO AÑOS FUERA DE KONOHA_!

-**¿**_**Cómo demonios fue que el dobe de Naruto se pudo enterar?**_- pensó –_pero cuando salga…._-

-_Vaya…. Ya era hora_- se escuchó comentar pasiva la voz de Sakura, aquello lo había dejado atónito; nunca creyó escuchar palabras tan despectivas provenientes de ella; en ese justo instante se sintió herido y en cierta manera traicionado. Por lo visto no tenía motivos para quedarse más en Konoha. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, aún con las palabras de ella rondando por su cabeza. Sonrió con amargura

-_Y yo que creí que algo había mejorado entre nosotros_- entonces paró en seco, dándose cuenta cómo, según como lo veía, ella seguía burlándose de él incluso, humillándolo a sus espaldas. Y la ira lo inundó

-Porque nadie se burla de un Uchiha

* * *

-¡No me mires así Naruto!- reprochó la pelirrosa ante la mirada acusadora del rubio –que no es lo que tu estás creyendo - suspiró -Me refería a que ya me parecía extraño que decidiera quedarse en definitiva en la aldea, algo dentro de mí me decía que esto no podía ser real- comentó esto último con tristeza, cosa que impresionó un tanto al oji-azul

-Entonces porque no haces algo para que lo sea, para que decida quedarse- respondió

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó con tristeza en la mirada -La última vez que lo intenté, me dejó tirada en una fría banca a las afueras de la aldea- no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho –Entonces entendí que yo nunca fui alguien capaz de evitarlo, no valgo nada en su vida, por eso fue que te pedí a ti que lo trajeras de vuelta- y el oji-azul no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, sintiendo nuevamente la desesperación, la cual lo mantuvo en silencio por instantes

-Podrías finalmente _contárselo_- soltó sin pensar

-¿Qué?- Sakura lo miró incrédula –Naruto, tú mejor que nadie sabe que nunca se lo diría, y menos para retenerlo en la aldea- y lo miró tratándolo de comprender -¿Acaso crees que si me tiene lástima se quedará y fingirá ser feliz a mi lado?

-¡N-no!… no era eso lo que tenía en mente- y la pelirrosa notó cierta tristeza también en su mirada -estoy desesperado Sakura-chan- confesó -No quiero que el teme vuelva a marcharse de la aldea, por lo que creí que si se enteraba de todo, tal vez él…

-¿Enterarme de qué?- se escuchó proveniente de la puerta, al dirigir la mirada ambos jóvenes, encontraron al Uchiha recargado en el marco de ésta con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, conjunta a una irónica sonrisa -¿Qué es eso tan importante que debo saber?

-Sasuke- musitó la joven no pudiendo evitar sentir extrañeza ante aquella expresión, la cual, comenzaba a causarle escalofríos -_pero que…_-

-¿¡Qué crees que haces al entrar de esa manera, BAKA!?- preguntó el rubio indignado, a lo que el Uchiha no respondió, limitándose a cerrar los ojos con sumo fastidio

-Naruto, de verdad creo que éste no es el momento ni el lugar para sus absurdas discusiones- pidió cansadamente la joven a sabiendas de lo que avecinaba, pero para su sorpresa y la del chico-kyubi, el moreno solo respondió:

-Aún estoy esperando- abrió sus ojos mostrando una gélida mirada -aquello de lo que hablan debe ser lo suficientemente importante como para que aún siga aquí- y con pasos seguros comenzó a avanzar hacia la pelirrosa -¿No es así, Sa-ku-ra?

-¿Eh?- soltó ella en duda ante su repentino comportamiento -Sasuke… no te entiendo- no pudo evitar comentar, quedándose estática al momento en que el pelinegro pasó de largo al rubio para recargarse sobre el escritorio y quedar centímetros de su rostro

-Sigues siendo la misma _débil molestia_- declaró llegando finalmente ante la joven, manteniendo esa misma mirada

-¡Oye!- reprochó ésta con gesto de indignación, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas y lo observó divertida por instantes, pero hubo algo en sus ojos que la hizo estremecer, orillándola a tomar posición de firmes -¿se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes?- preguntó seriamente

-Nada en especial- respondió con cinismo – Dime Sakura, la noche pasada me dijiste que hoy hace dos años murieron tus padres, cosa que has confirmado hoy- comentó cambiando la conversación drásticamente

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?- preguntó con suma duda en sus palabras, teniendo un mal presentimiento ante aquello

-A que nunca me dijiste como fue que murieron, ¿suicidio quizá?- comentó con cierta crueldad -Ya que sería la única manera de mantener la honra de tu familia- finalizó con despectivo tono

-¡SASUKE!

¡PLAF!, el rubio a punto de golpearlo se detuvo, alguien más se le había adelantado

-Nunca más…- la pelirrosa bajó la mano que mantenía suspendida en el aire, conjunta a su postura erguida y su mirada oculta tras su cabello -No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de ellos de esa manera ¿¡me oyes!?- dijo la joven con una repentina voz sepulcral –Tu menos que nadie tiene derecho.

-Hn- el Uchiha al levantó su brazo y limpió el ligero hilo carmesí proveniente de su labio, -Molesta- y abrió sus ojos repentinamente, mostrando lo temible de su sharingan

-¡TEME!- en un impulso el rubio sostuvo al moreno con fuerza

-¡NADIE SE BURLA DE UN UCHIHA!- exclamó con ira intentando zafarse del agarre

-¡Oe Sasuke! ¡¿Acaso eres consiente de lo que haces?!- intentó hacerlo entrar en razón -¿¡QUÉ NO VEZ QUE PUDISTE COMETER UNA LOCURA!?- y su sharingan desapareció, dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por la ira. Alzó un tanto la vista, encontrando frente a sí la figura de la joven pelirrosa, entonces sintió vergüenza de sí mismo.

-¡¿AÚN SIGUES PONIENDO TU ORGULLO POR ENCIMA DE ELLA?!- continuó el rubio exaltado, decepcionándose de sobre manera ante tal actitud por parte de Sasuke -Pues si es así, no permitiré que vuelvas a acercártele… ¡TÚ NO LA MERECES!

-Naruto- resonó la voz de Sakura entonces -…basta- ordenó

-P-pero Sakura-chan…

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón- le dijo mirándolo apaciblemente –no puedo silenciar para siempre. Por eso te pido nos dejes solos por favor- el joven zorruno la miró desconcertado, -descuida, estaré bien- y le sonrió; ante esto, Naruto soltó finalmente al Uchiha, quien al verse liberado, no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento; fue entonces que el rubio salió en silencio de la habitación cerrando la puerta con lentitud tras de sí

-Confío en ti, Sakura- se le escuchó decir al joven, antes de esbozar una sonrisa y retirarse del lugar.

Dentro, el aire se respiraba tenso, ninguno de los dos había mencionado palabra o hecho movimiento alguno, ella sentía que la situación no podía seguir así

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas Sasuke?- preguntó lo más claro posible, tratando de mantenerse firme, pero él no respondió

-¿Qué acaso lo que sucedió hoy hace justo dos años no significó nada para ti?- preguntó nuevamente, provocando cierta expectativa en él

-Habla claro de una vez- exigió el moreno intentando de sonar frío

-¡¿Por qué sigues actuando cómo si no hubieses hecho nada?!- preguntó ella con frustración, dando a notar como sus ojos comenzaban a dilatarse

-… No te debo nada- respondió él remarcando cada una de sus palabras, causando gran exaltación en la joven

-¡Deja de fingir que no sabes nada Uchiha!...- sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mientras su expresión connotaba como ella comenzaba a desgarrarse por dentro –…hace dos años…. Hace dos años tú…

-¡TÚ ASESINASTE A MIS PADRES!

FLASH BACK

Había pasado toda la mañana en la amplia biblioteca dentro de la torre de los hokages. Tan ensimismada se encontraba por poder aprender algo más de aquella nueva técnica que le había mostrado Tsunade, que fue más grande su impresión al escuchar un fuerte estruendo que en instantes hizo cimbrar el lugar

_-¡Nos atacan!-_ juró escuchar por fuera de la habitación, aquel grito la había dejado tan desconcertada, que no había quitado la mirada de la puerta, teniendo la extraña sensación de que pronto la abrirían; y no se equivocó, instantes después de aquello, la puerta fue abierta de golpe, mostrando a una acelerada Shizune tras ella

-¡Sakura!...- llamó en medio de su entrecortada respiración -… ¡Tsunade-sama quiere que asistas a los médicos en el hospital!- y ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar, había desaparecido en cuanto había terminado de dar el mensaje. La pelirrosa salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Tsunade y poder obtener más información, a cada instante que transcurría, una sensación de opresión se apoderaba de su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento.

_-¡Naruto!-_ pensó alarmada al tiempo que miles de confabulaciones acudían a su cabeza; lo más probable fuese que Akatsuki hubiese decidido atacar a la aldea con el plan de capturar al biju de nueve colas dentro del rubio, no podía permitirlo, se había prometido a ella misma protegerlo a él y a su aún gran amor Uchiha Sasuke. Tras minutos de intensa carrera logró llegar hasta la puerta de la hokage, la cual se encontraba entreabierta

-_¡Godaime-sama!- _escuchó tras ésta por lo que se detuvo _-¡esto es realmente urgente!_- miró por la rendija y divisó a un jounin frente a la rubia _-¡Aquel ejército avanza por la puerta principal de la aldea!_

_-¡¿Y qué es lo importante?!_- Tsunade se mostraba alterada

-_¡Me acaban de informar que quien encabeza la invasión a la aldea es…!_

-_¡Habla ya de una vez!_

-_¡UCHIHA SASUKE!... Tsunade-sama_- al escuchar aquellas palabras, Sakura sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba

-_NO_- pensó con desesperación para dar rápidamente media vuelta e iniciar carrera al lugar, acto que hizo que la puerta se abriera por completo y tanto el jounin y la hokage miraran a través de ésta

-¡Sakura!- llamó la voz de la hokage al divisar la espalda de su alumna desaparecía del lugar

-¿Quiere que la traiga de vuelta Tsunade-sama?- preguntó el jounin junto a ella

-No es necesario- respondió –confío en que conoce bien su posición ahora

* * *

Llevaba varios minutos de camino directo hacia la entrada de la aldea donde había escuchado que el ejército avanzaba, quería llegar y comprobarlo ella misma, tenía que finalmente verlo

-_Sasuke-kun, espera por favor_- pensaba al tiempo en que aceleraba su paso, -_esta vez me encargaré de que puedas volver con nosotros a Konoha_- tras adelantar unos metros más, pudo notar como una pareja de jounins se dirigían en su dirección con varias heridas, uno recargado en el otro y, por más que quisiera llegar hasta su amado Sasuke, tenía un deber como médico-ninja

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó a los shinobis tras detenerse al lado de éstos y pedirles que le permitiesen ayudarlos, tras hacerles una revisión rápida del pulso y heridas graves, aplicarles lo primeros auxilios, se puso de pie dispuesta a seguir su camino

-¡Señorita!- la detuvo uno de ellos, -tenga… sumo cuidado con ellos, son fuertes- notando el esfuerzo del jounin por advertirla, Sakura atinó a sonreírle al tiempo en que asentía, para darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino,

-_Que raro,_- pensó_ - es como si no tuviesen la intención de matarlos_- ya que nuevamente sus heridas algunas más severas que otras, pero ninguna letal, hasta ahora.

Se encontraba notoriamente más cerca de dónde la encarnizada batalla se realizaba, teniendo que esquivar explosiones, derrumbes y un sin número de destrucción. Sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar hasta aquel lugar donde sabía Sasuke se encontraba; pero entonces paró en seco; el tiempo pareció correr más lento para ella, metros adelante se encontraba la figura de Uchiha Sasuke, alzando su katana cargada con un rayo en contra del pecho de una de las más importantes personas para ella, su padre; a pocos instantes del impacto, notó como su madre corría y se colocaba en medio de ellos, pero eso no interesó al moreno que en el último instante atravesó el corazón de ambos de un solo golpe

-¡NO!- gritó pudiendo recobrar el control de si misma, ante el grito notó como el Uchiha la miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, tras retirar el filo de su arma despiadadamente del cuerpo de ellos, cayendo éstos al suelo en medio de un abundante lago de sangre

-_Esto… no puede ser real_- pensó completamente anonadada, y sin dudar más corrió lo más rápido que se sus piernas le permitieron hacia ellos, sin lograr que el Uchiha la dejase de mirar con aquella sonrisa cínica en su rostro, a solo unos metros del lugar, Sakura notó cómo la figura de una mujer pelirroja llegó junto al moreno y lo llamó, para después pasar un brazo de Sasuke por sus hombros sacándolo del lugar, pero no los siguió, el hecho de poder alcanzar a Sasuke había pasado a segundo término.

-Tienen que resistir- dijo colocándose en medio de ambos cuerpos y poniendo su mano derecha en la herida de su madre y la izquierda en la de su padre concentrando todo chakra posible para curar sus heridas

-No cierran ¡Las heridas no cierran!- era más y más el chakra que concentraba, pero ninguna herida daba rasgos de cerrar o parar de sangrar; su padre, quien era el único de ambos que mantenía su mirada entreabierta, observaba el esfuerzo inhumano de su hija por salvarlos, sujetó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la mano casi fría de su esposa, mientras esbozaba una imperceptible sonrisa para su amada pelirrosa

-Deja de sangrar, deja de sangrar, ¡Deja de sangrar!- ella miró el rostro pálido de ambos, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a cegarle la vista, el hombre cerró sus ojos lentamente aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro -Por favor, - imploraba mientras las últimas reservas de su chakra se desvanecían poco a poco en aquellas heridas -porque no pueden morir…. No pueden…. ¡IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- ahogó su grito en lágrimas las cuales corrían como cascadas empapando su rostro por completo, resignada apartó sus manos de ellos y los aferró a su pecho manchándolo con aquel líquido carmesí; los había perdido a ambos para siempre.

-No es justo… ellos no merecían morir así- y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosamente tras su mirada ensombrecida, apretando los nudillos hasta dañarse, y solo de pensar en el responsable, llena de ira se puso de pie con la mirada fija en el lago de sangre a sus pies, contempló por última vez el rostro impasible de sus padres, -… pero esto, no se quedará así- y completamente furiosa levantó la mirada en dirección por donde se había ido el moreno

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!- y cual cazadora furtiva se dirigió a toda prisa tras la pista del Uchiha, pasando de largo a los Hyuuga quienes parecían haber terminado una batalla, y metros adelante, a las afueras de la aldea logró ver nuevamente aquella misma figura pelirroja en la rama de un árbol junto con Sasuke –Ahí está- se dijo apretando sus puños nuevamente, pero notó cómo ella pasaba el cuerpo débil del Uchiha a aquel sujeto con la espada de Zabuza que los acompañaba, para lanzarle varios kunais y agujas a una figura frente a ella, la cual cayó de rodillas por el impacto

-_No puede ser_…- pensó tras sentir como nuevamente el miedo se apoderaba de ella, al ver a aquella mujer dispuesta a lanzar un kunai en dirección a la frente de él sin piedad

-… ¡NARUTO!- gritó y en segundos se colocó frente al rubio ocasionando que aquel kunai lanzado se incrustara fuerte y profundamente en su pecho, logrando alcanzar su corazón; ella volvió a mirar al frente notando cómo aquellos sujetos, incluido Sasuke se habían ido

-S-Sakura… chan- escuchó tras su espalda en dirección al suelo, la nombrada mirando por encima de su hombro notó como el rubio se desmayaba, temía que estuviese herido de suma gravedad, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el mango del kunai, el cual se rodeó por instantes de un aura verde para sacarlo bruscamente de su pecho, en medio de una expresión de dolor de ella a la cual no le dio mayor importancia, se colocó junto al rubio y lo examinó rápidamente confirmando sus enteras sospechas, él tenía una herida de gravedad

-_Tendré que usar mis últimas reservas, solo espero poder moverme después_- pensó tras colocar su mano en la herida y, mientras unas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, logró cerrarla un poco, cargar al rubio con mucho esfuerzo a su hombro y salir lo más pronto posible del lugar

Tras varios incesantes esfuerzos de poder llegar rápido al hospital, se había quedado agotada y sentía que no resistía más; los estruendos en el cielo anunciaban que pronto llovería, así que Sakura no tuvo otra opción que llevar a Naruto al lugar que les quedaba aún más cerca, su casa, agradeciendo el hecho de poder tener lo necesario para tratar las demás heridas del rubio ahí

-Que alivio- dijo mientras observaba aquella herida de gravedad comenzaba a cerrar ya por completo -…el chakra de kyubi funciona rápido- y sin más se dedicó nuevamente a curar y vendarlo. Ahora se encontraban en la habitación de la pelirrosa, el rubio recostado en su cama, mientras ella a su lado sentada en una silla, alumbrada solo con la ligera luz de la pequeña lámpara de baterías que se encontraba en su escritorio acompañada de vendas, gasas, antisépticos, todo lo que tenía en su completo botiquín; afuera en su ventana, las incesantes gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el vidrio sonando fuertemente, pero no tanto como los constantes relámpagos que insistían en caer, los cuales habían cortado la electricidad de la casa. Habiendo terminado la tarea de curarlo suspiró, al tiempo en que un rayo alumbraba su silueta denotando su mirada gacha, y cómo las lágrimas caían ligeras a sus piernas mojando poco a poco su falda rosa

-Mamá... … Papá…- susurró apenas apretando sus puños en contra de sus piernas, pero entonces abrió los ojos con desmesura y fijó su vista al frente al sentir una fuerte opresión en el corazón, lentamente miró en dirección a éste y notó como su blusa se comenzaba a manchar de sangre, -_Por lo visto el efecto terminó_- pensó sonriendo con amargura mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la herida, pero al concentrar fuerzas no ocurrió nada

-Soy tan inútil que no puedo sanarme a mí misma…- se dijo tras el hecho -ya no me queda chakra suficiente ni para _eso_- sonrió con tristeza mientras al mirar el sereno rostro del rubio sus ojos se cristalizaban una vez más –lamento no poder ver tu sonrisa cuando despiertes…- comenzó a sentirse mareada y su vista se borraba cada vez más -…S-Sumimasen, Naruto- y todo se volvió negro poco antes de desplomarse sobre la cama.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¡Estoy harta de que sigas fingiendo demencia! ¡Como si no hubieras hecho nada! ¡PERO LOS ASESINASTE! ¡LOS MATASTE FRENTE A MÍ!- dejó de mirarlo a los ojos para clavar su vista al suelo

-Hasta cierto punto entiendo que quisieras acabar conmigo por interferir en tus malditos planes,- alzó la mirada dolida -¡Pero ellos no tenían nada que ver en esto! ¡AÚN ASÍ LES QUITASTE LA VIDA!- estaba furiosa y destrozada a la vez, pudiéndose notar en su tono y las lágrimas que caían incesantes de sus ojos

-…….

-Dime una cosa, ¿no fue suficiente con abandonarme en aquella banca hace años? Los apartaste de mi lado, dejándome sola.

-Sakura, yo no…- pero ella alzó su mano silenciándolo, al bajarla giró su mirada hacia un costado, evitando por completo la del joven

-Ésta charla ha terminado- le dijo mientras tensaba sus nudillos fuertemente, dándose valor -ahora ya puedes largarte y… ahorrarte tu lastimero "gracias"- el Uchiha se encontraba atónito a aquello, intentó articular palabra alguna pero no pudo hacerlo; tenía frente a sí una Sakura destrozada que aún con la mirada gacha derramaba lágrimas y eso lo calló, dándose cuenta de que le dolía, y se odiaba por hacerla sufrir. Sin poder dar alguna explicación en su defensa salió de la habitación, dejándola sola una vez más.

Sakura al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y no sentir más su presencia, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla, sin dejar de inundar aún sus mejillas

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba saliendo del hospital ya desierto ante varias nubes grises en el cielo, terminado lo que hacía instantes era celebración, dando vueltas una y otra vez a cada palabra dicha por ella, intentando objetar alguna respuesta entre sus turbados recuerdos, pero no podía, no tenía justificación

-Pero por más que lo pienso…- pero abrió con sorpresa sus orbes al acudir a sí cierta imagen de entonces –imposible.

FLASH BACK

Sasuke se dirigía apresurado a la torre de los hokages para tomar aquel dichoso pergamino, que según le había asegurado Karin, le ayudaría a acabar con Itachi de una vez por todas; pero debía hacerlo rápido, aprovechando que según y como lo había planeado, sus subordinados serían la distracción necesaria para que él pudiese avanzar

-Casi he llegado- se dijo esbozando media sonrisa

-¡No permitiré que avances a partir de aquí!- le dijo un jounin colocándose en posición de batalla frente a él

-No quiero estorbos- respondió fríamente

-No pienso dejarte avanzar- aseguró aquel hombre firmemente

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ahora logro darme cuenta,- se dijo sumamente sorprendido –es el mismo de la foto de su oficina… el padre de Sakura- detuvo sus pasos de golpe, -Pero…-

_-¡TÚ ASESINASTE A MIS PADRES_!-

-Pero por alguna razón no recuerdo que sucedió después.

-¡_LOS MATASTE FRENTE A MÍ!_-

-¡¿COMO ES QUE NO PUEDO RECORDARLO, MALDICIÓN?!- entonces una severa y extraña opresión en su cuello comenzó a molestarlo, -…todo es negro hasta la llegada de Karin-

FLASH BACK

-¡Es hora de largarnos de aquí!- fue esa la frase que lo trajo nuevamente a la tierra; el moreno se sentía ausente y debilitado, solo sintió como Karin tomaba su brazo y lo pasaba por su hombro para juntos salir del lugar. Sasuke se sentía aturdido y sumamente extrañado

-¿¡Qué demonios sucede!?- preguntó a la pelirroja que mantenía la mirada fija en el camino

-No podemos permanecer en éste lugar por más tiempo- respondió simplemente, y fue segundos después que juró escuchar un potente grito lleno de horror provenir de metros atrás

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- exigió aún algo débil

-Nada que te deba importar- respondió Karin secamente, cosa que lo molestó, pero se llenó de desconcierto al escuchar nuevamente, como aquella misma voz gritaba ahora con furia su nombre, logrando reconocerla como la voz de…

-_… Sakura_-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Concuerda…- un relámpago iluminó su anonadado rostro, mientras que un sonoro trueno retumbó por el lugar -¡Concuerda con todo lo que dijo ella! ¡¿Pero por qué?!- y miró con desesperación el cielo sintiendo como un par de gotas mojaban su rostro, y entonces la vio, vio como la pelirrosa abría la ventana de su oficina para saltar hacia uno árboles cercanos, aún consternado salió sigilosamente tras ella, sin importarle ser blanco junto con alguno de los árboles de los insistentes relámpagos; la siguió hasta un claro en medio del bosque casi a las afueras de la aldea; finalmente cayó una lluvia torrencial

-_Sakura_- pensó con tristeza y culpa al ver como golpeaba todo con furia desatada, partiendo el suelo, cuarteando, destrozando y destruyendo todo aquello que tenía cerca

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- la escuchó gritar mientras sus lágrimas sobresalían por sobre la lluvia -¡¿POR QUÉ AÚN NO HE PODIDO CULPARTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ES QUE NO PUEDO ODIARTE TODAVÍA?!...- exclamó la joven al cielo, provocando en el Uchiha una suma culpabilidad

-¡Tu actitud! ¡Tu cinismo! ¡La manera en que seguías fingiendo demencia! Todo eso debió servirme para odiarte el resto de mi vida…. ¡PERO NO HE PODIDO HACERLO!- volvió a golpear nuevamente el tronco de otro árbol cercano, pero ésta vez no usó su monstruosa fuerza, solo se recargó en éste con ambas manos antes de girarse y deslizarse por él hasta quedar sentada en el mojado suelo

-Sigo culpándome a mí misma- dijo apenas con pocas fuerza mientras alzaba su nublada vista al cielo -… Por débil y… amarte todavía- él se sorprendió sumamente ante aquello, más aún no sabía como reaccionar, porque, aunque en esos instantes deseaba abrazarla nuevamente y brindarle su apoyo, creyó que no era lo mejor y optó por dar media vuelta marchándose; no sabiendo cómo se arrepentiría después.

-… Lo lamento- susurró al viento antes de salir sigilosamente de aquel lugar

Mientras tanto la pelirrosa seguía recostada contra aquel viejo tronco con la mirada perdida, sintiendo como sus fuerzas la dejaban, incluyendo aquellas que tenía por vivir.

Cuidadosamente retiró aquel hermoso collar de su cuello, extendiéndolo frente sí, mirándolo detenidamente, recordando aquella ocasión en que lo recibió, fue el último cumpleaños que vivieron juntos

FLASH BACK

-Sakura- aquella dulce voz la llamaba mientras era ligeramente movida en un intento de despertarla, -Sakura hija, despierta, ya amaneció- le dijo, pero un quejido fue todo lo que recibió antes de verla ocultarse debajo de las sábanas, al sentir los rayos de sol entrar por su ventana

-¡Sakura Haruno!, ¡¿qué acaso haz olvidado que día es hoy?!- reprendió sin perder su cálido tono

-...

-Claro que no olvidaría su propio cumpleaños amor- pudo escuchar por encima de las sábanas, por lo que las retiró y se paró en la cama

-¡Papá!- exclamó mientras saltaba sobre aquel hombre para abrazarlo, -¡Creí que estabas de misión!- dijo separándose de él, mientras que la señora Haruno miraba la escena enternecida

-Lo estaba, acabo de llegar hace unas horas- Sakura miró a su madre la cual solo asintió, para después volver a mirar a su padre con una amplia sonrisa, -Nunca me perdería el cumpleaños de mi pequeña- observaron como ella hacía un puchero, entonces la señora Haruno se acercó a abrazar a su marido

-Así es Sakura, aunque hayas cumplido 17 años sigues siendo nuestra pequeña.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente de charlas, hay que pasar a los regalos- y ambos notaron un brillo en los ojos de su hija, -¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijeron al unísono mientras el señor Haruno le entregaba una pequeña caja envuelta a ésta, quien tomó el paquete mirándolo unos instantes antes de abrirlo, al ver su contenido, su rostro se llenó de brillo

-¡Es hermoso!- dijo tomándolo en su manos, su mamá lo tomó entre las suyas pasándolas por el cuello de la pelirrosa colocándole aquel precioso collar

-Es nuestro regalo especialmente para ti- dijo su padre con una cálida sonrisa al igual que su esposa mientras miraban a su hija observando con detenimiento su cadena de plata y aquel bello dije de esmeralda

-Para que nunca olvides que, no importando que suceda, siempre estaremos contigo

-¡Muchísimas gracias papá, mamá!- dijo mientras los abrazaba a ambos, -¡LOS AMO!

-Y nosotros a ti pequeña

FIN FLASH BACK

-Mamá... Papá...perdónenme.- la debilidad se notaba en su voz casi ausente -Por más que me esforcé yo... no pude salvarlos, no pude- ya sin si quiera fuerzas para mantener sus ojos abiertos dejó caer su brazo junto con su preciada joya a su costado; había perdido la conciencia bajo ese frondoso árbol, dejando de sentir como la fría lluvia seguía empapándola aún más.

Minutos más tarde de aquello, una figura ajena a la aldea se acercó a paso lento y seguro hacia la figura empapada de la joven

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

* * *

Apenas hacía unas horas que había podido conciliar el sueño tras todo lo vivido con ella, pero aún en su inconciencia podía escuchar la voz de la joven gritándole, reclamándole y… culpándose a sí misma por la muerte de aquellas personas tan amadas, por haberla hundido en la profunda soledad, justo como habían hecho con él de pequeño

-¡SASUKE!- escuchó gritar a su puerta, seguido de unos fuertes golpes los cuales casi la tiraban -¡ABRE ESTA PUERTA, MALDITA SEA!- ante aquello con suma pereza se levanto de su cama, salió pesadamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la entrada para abrirla

-Que rayos quieres dob…- pero silenció al sentir como el rubio furibundo lo tomaba del cuello alzándolo -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-

-¡Estuve buscándola por toda la aldea ésta mañana y no la encontré!, ¡NO LA ENCONTRÉ!

-¿D-De qué d-demonios hablas?- alcanzó a preguntar apenas tras la fuerza del agarre, ocasionando que en su amigo sus ojos fuesen poco a poco transformándose

-TE LO PREGUNTARÉ UNA, Y SOLO UNA VEZ ¡Y QUIERO ME RESPONDAS!- en un impulso ejerció aún más presión y lo estrelló con extrema fuerza contra la pared más cercana

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, SAKURA-CHAN?!

* * *

Mou! El día de hoy no tengo mucho que decir, además claro de agradecerles su apoyo y su atención a ésta historia, ¡a partir de aquí comienza la cuenta regresiva! Por eso quiero agradecerles otra vez sus atenciones, ¡son geniales!

Hasta la próxima!!


	22. Chapter 22

Como bien solía decir mi mami, _más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo_, muchas veces, tengo el vago recuerdo -.-, insistí en que no dejaría el fic sin importar qué y pues….. Ya conocen el resto, disculpen u.u, no tengo cara, me siento avergonzada, mis más sinceras disculpas, de verdad de verdad disculpen la tardanza.

Fue tanto el tiempo de abandono que, debo decirlo, tuve que leer mi propio fic para recordar detalles que había olvidado y algo curioso que me pasó fue que en el proceso me di cuenta de tantas faltas de ortografía tan garrafales 0.0, cambiando c por s o viceversa, quitando h en plabras para ponerlas donde no van, pero bueno, y ya resumiendo, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soy de lo peor -.-, disculpen por favor; solo me queda desear que ojalá disfruten al fin el cierre de este fanfic y se pasen un ratito agradable.

Ahora sí, ¡a lo que nos truje chencha! Y vamos a las letras.

Lo primero es una especia de remembranza de lo sucedido desde el inicio del fic entre nuestros personajes.

* * *

Desde que era una niña Sakura Haruno ha amado a Sasuke Uchiha y eso es algo que muchos saben, pues ella se encargó de expresarlo y demostrarlo de manera insistente, por lo que tampoco era un hecho ajeno para _él_, quien al ver su tan dichosa venganza consumada creyó por esto mismo que al menos ella, junto con el resto del equipo 7, lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos ansiosos por reintegrarlo de nuevo a sus vidas; ello como un primer paso para la posterior restauración del orgullo de su clan, el cual había sido arrebatado tan cruda y cruelmente; no obstante, y tras poner pie de vuelta en Konoha, se dio cuenta de que ya nada era igual.

Sasuke la encontró tan cambiada, tan distante, tan fría; ella insistía en evitarlo cada vez que creía que de nueva cuenta se estaban acercando. Con el resto del equipo no fue tan difícil, la reacción de Naruto el verlo por vez primera lo sorprendió, (no vio venir ese puñetazo) sin embargo aún así volvieron a llevarse tan bien como antes, incluso realizaron misiones juntos otra vez; en una de las cuales volvieron a toparse con el despreciable de Kabuto, según les había dicho Sakura. El equipo 7 estaba completo nuevamente y, aún así, ella seguía tan ajena a él.

Sasuke se hallaba aferrado a traer el pasado de vuelta, en el fondo quería volver a escuchar el _Sasuke-kun_ que la pelirrosa le dedicara cuando niños, hasta la última vez que se habían visto incluso, con tanto cariño, y que ahora le hacía tanta falta, al igual que su compañía, su sonrisa… la falta de todo aquello le había hecho comenzar a creer que la joven de ojos jade había hecho desaparecer lo que algún día pregonó y demostró sentir por él.

Sakura por su parte se encontraba aferrada a tristes recuerdos, poniendo todo su empeño en no odiar aún cuando le costara trabajo, pues o lo odiaba a él, o se odiaba a sí misma; luchaba de manera constante en no volverse como aquel que tanto la había hecho sufrir y por no hundirse en la más profunda desesperación. Junto a sus amigos y con ayuda de ellos prometió volverse más fuerte, intentando convencerse de haber olvidado lo que sintió por Sasuke alguna vez, de manera definitiva, ya que no era correcto, no debía amarlo más, sin embargo por más que se lo dijese a sí misma, sabía que no era así; ¿seguía siendo tan patética?.

En la guarida de Orochimaru él había intentado asesinarla, eso no impidió que ella lo siguiera amando. Dos años después regresó a Konoha para atacarla con el fin de obtener un poderoso pergamino y al fin derrotar a su hermano, no lo consiguió, no obstante en su lugar aniquiló a cambio toda esperanza de un final feliz para la joven pelirrosa, la destruyó sin tocarla de manera directa, hundiendo más su precioso corazón y alma de una forma que jamás podría remediar.

Otros dos años pasaron y Sasuke consiguió consumar su venganza, no por ello dejó de sentirse vacío, en su último deseo Itachi pidió que consiguiera ser feliz. Volvió a Konoha, tuvo un juicio, misión de recuperación donde obtuvo un pergamino que Sakura, la ex directora del Hospital General (pues cedió su posición a su asistente Akane) no había conseguido en una misión previa. Sasuke durmió una noche lluviosa en casa de Sakura y notó su tristeza; luchó contra ella y descubrió lo importante que era su collar, convivió con ella en una misión donde la besó en un arrebato de egoísmo y la vio sufrir por ello; donde fue herida por Kabuto y conoció más acerca de aquello que la lastima; compartió tiempo con ella en una cabaña y la abrazó tan dulcemente… hasta entonces no había habido tiempo tan bello, pero entonces ella lo enfrentó: -_¿Me amas?_- y él muy cobardemente no supo responder, había sido muy idiota y honesto al aceptar, al callar, que volvería a dejarla con el fin de saciar su sed de venganza si la oportunidad se presentara.

Sasuke retó la paciencia de Sakura y entonces se enteró de la verdad. _-¡TÚ ASESINASTE A MIS PADRES_! ¡_LOS MATASTE FRENTE A MÍ!_- ella lo había visto hacerlo, sin embargo él no tenía el recuerdo completo de ese momento. Se arrepintió tanto de haberla lastimado y quiso abrazarla una vez más, sin embargo no se atrevió, ahora seguramente se lamentará no haber estado con ella cuando, como si la tierra se la tragara, tras su discusión ella había desaparecido.

_-TE LO PREGUNTARÉ UNA, Y SOLO UNA VEZ ¡Y QUIERO ME RESPONDAS!- en un impulso ejerció aún más presión y lo estrelló con extrema fuerza contra la pared más cercana_

_-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, SAKURA-CHAN?!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, de eso estamos seguros, (si así fuera Kakashi-sama sería mío oficialmente por sieeeeeeeeeeeempre ^.^) su creación se la debemos a Masashi Kishimoto-san, solo ésta historia es la que he escrito para llenar un poquito sus ratos de ocio.

**Capítulo 22**

**Durante tu ausencia**

Nada más escuchó preguntar aquello al rubio y el estómago se le volcó de la impresión, abrió los ojos con desmesura y el corazón se aceleró conjunto a su respiración, Naruto lo notó, extrañándose y por ello aflojando el agarre al cuello de Sasuke, hecho que éste aprovechó para soltarse completamente y salir corriendo del apartamento en dirección a donde había visto a Sakura por última vez.

-¡Oe teme!- llamó Naruto ante el acto saliendo también con suma prisa para seguir al de cabello azabache a quien instantes le bastaron para llegar a aquel bosque y encontrar las secuelas de aquel dolor desgarrador en el cual había visto envuelta a Sakura, gracias a él, apenas hacía unas horas.

-_Y todo es por mi culpa_- se recriminó con suma culpabilidad, la opresión en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande

-_Sigo culpándome a mí misma_- la recordó reprocharse en medio de lágrimas débilmente, mientras alzaba su nublada vista al cielo _-… Por débil y… amarte todavía_- y él en respuesta golpeó uno de los pocos árboles que aún estaban de pie a su derecha con su puño sin chakra, a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua en señal de impotencia, no se había atrevido a salir de su escondite para estrecharla entre sus brazos y protegerla de lo que él mismo la había orillado a padecer.

-¿Qué es todo esto baka-suke?- preguntó Naruto exaltado una vez que lo alcanzó –Parece el campo de una batalla-, y en seguida intuyó lo peor; abrió los ojos de suma manera dejando emanar la furia que emergía en él -¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A SAKURA-CHAN?!- y con el puño alzado intentó golpearlo, pero Sasuke lo esquivó fácilmente apareciendo en la rama de uno de los árboles retirados al rubio.

-Éste es el lugar donde dejé a Sakura- dijo bajando de la rama y comenzando a inspeccionar el sitio con detenimiento, el rubio no alcanzó a leer la melancolía en sus palabras ni en su oscura mirada –fue ella quien hizo todo esto,- Naruto lo miró interrogante -lo hizo después de confesarme lo de la muerte de sus padres,- en su interior infinidad de emociones se agolpaban, atormentándolo -de decirme que yo los maté.

-¡¿Y entonces qué sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué Sakura-chan desapareció?! ¡¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA AHORA?!- aún exaltado preguntó alzando la voz, pero no por ello obtuvo respuesta, sólo vio como el azabache avanzaba ya visiblemente ansioso hasta el pie de un gran roble y se inclinaba para tomar algo del suelo e incorporarse

-Será mejor que informes de inmediato a Tsunade de esto, yo me encargaré de traer a Kakashi- mencionó con los dientes apretados a la vez que mantenía su puño cerrado con tal fuerza que éste temblaba ligeramente, y a punto de emprender marcha Naruto se colocó frente a él obstaculizando su camino.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas lo que está sucediendo- sentenció el rubio con semblante serio

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que perdemos tiempo valioso usuratonkachi?!- ahora el exaltado era Sasuke, hecho que sorprendió a Naruto

-Entonces será mejor que me digas lo que estás pensando rápido- respondió con suma seriedad, marcada en sus ojos azules; el de cabello azabache no tuvo más que suspirar ligeramente en señal de resignación

-Si su intención hubiese sido marcharse, estoy seguro que no lo haría sin esto- dijo mostrando al rubio el objeto en su mano –Alguien se ha llevado a Sakura- sentenció Sasuke y, con visible asombro y terror creciente, Naruto miró la cadena y dije de plata con la esmeralda que la pelirrosa tanto atesora, colgando de la mano de su amigo.

-Iré a decirle a la vieja- e inmediatamente el rubio se fue, Sasuke partió también; minutos después Kohoha se encontraba ya en movimiento; había quien ampliara la búsqueda en la aldea y las afueras, otros tantos que analizaran la situación, todos con el fin de encontrar rastro del paradero de Haruno Sakura.

En el lugar del que hacía poco se habían retirado Naruto y Sasuke ya se encontraba un sin número de shinobis rastreando el sitio con el objetivo de encontrar pista alguna de lo ocurrido con la pelirrosa.

-¿Has encontrado algo Pakkun?- preguntó Kakashi al perro de las patas mullidas

-No, y no creo que resulte fácil toparnos con algo en concreto debido a que la lluvia de ayer ha lavado todo rastro de ella hasta ahora.

-Si esto sigue así, lo más probable es que formemos grupos para ampliar la búsqueda más allá de la aldea- dedujo el ninja-copy hablando más para sí que para que lo oyeran –Por lo pronto hagan lo posible aquí- extendió la orden a los demás en alto, para después bajar la voz y dirigirse exclusivamente a Pakkun -Quiero que ahora vayas a donde te indiqué e investigues, mientras tanto iré a informar de esto a Tsunade-sama- el perro sólo asintió para ver como el peliplata desaparecía en medio de una nube de humo.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y con ellas la desesperación del de mirada oscura y del rubio crecían de manera notoria, y lo hacían más al ver que los avances en la búsqueda de su compañera eran nulos prácticamente. Después de mucho discutir se había aceptado la teoría de que ella había sido extraída por la fuerza de la aldea, el que Tsunade y Shizune estuviesen de acuerdo con ellos había facilitado las cosas. Tras la búsqueda exhaustiva de la joven en la aldea misma y sus alrededores y no haber obtenido resultados según Kakashi, Ino y Kiba, las posibilidades de encontrarla en base al conocimiento de su paradero se habían visto drásticamente reducidas, pues parecía como si se la hubiese tragado por entero la tierra y, como bien había previsto el ninja-copy, si querían encontrarla tendría que ser fuera de la aldea, en la inmensidad del país del fuego e incluso, y ya considerada la posibilidad, en los demás países con el envío de numerosos equipos distribuidos prácticamente al azar que investigasen acerca del paradero de la kunoichi.

-Lo mejor en este caso es dividir los equipos de búsqueda de tal forma que se amplíe el rango de rastreo- le decía Tsunade a los presentes –hasta ahora no conocemos la dirección del enemigo por lo que el primer equipo en encontrar algún indicio que nos lleve a Sakura deberá darme por enterado a mí y, de ser posible dar aviso a los demás equiposs que se encuentren por la misma área.

-Lo importante es poner en marcha esto inmediatamente si es que queremos evitar que la ventaja que nos tiene el enemigo se torne mayor- señaló el Uchiha sorprendiendo a los demás

-¡Sasuke tiene razón!- continuó Naruto –según lo que nos dijo, al menos medio día ya nos llevan de camino, ¡no podemos perder más tiempo!

-Pero aún no debemos descartar del todo la posibilidad de que se haya marchado por su cuenta- recordó Shikamaru quien también se encontraba en la reunión desde hacía un par de horas –Coincidimos en que se había estado comportando de manera extraña y todavía está el hecho de que justo ayer muy convenientemente renunció ante todos a su trabajo como directora del hospital, se creería que tenía premeditada su ausencia.

-¡Ella no se marcharía así como así!- defendió Naruto

-Además en su casa no parecía faltar nada- apoyó Ino –incluso daba la impresión de que no había dormido ahí

-Solo pienso con la cabeza fría y digo que un plan así dejaría desprovista a la aldea de elementos indispensables al apresurarnos de esta manera- los demás permanecieron en silencio al escuchar al estratega, algunos con interés y otros con fastidio –Una búsqueda a ciegas no haría más que agotar los recursos que tenemos; además, Sakura es fuerte e inteligente, al verse en una situación difícil probablemente dejó algo para nosotros.- ante las palabras del Nara, Tsunade reflexionó por instantes durante los cuales el lugar permaneció en entero silencio.

-Está bien- llamó la atención de todos suspirando con cansancio –les daré hoy hasta el anochecer para encontrar alguna pista de Sakura, sea dentro o a los alrededores de la aldea; hayan encontrado algo o no enviaré los equipos de búsqueda al amanecer.

-¡Pero vieja….!

-¡NARUTO HE TOMADO MI DECISIÓN!- alzó la voz con firmeza a la vez que se ponía de pie y golpeaba la mesa sin llegar a destruirla, el rubio no pudo más que apretar los puños en señal de impotencia, era consciente de que para ella tampoco debía ser fácil manejar la espera y la incertidumbre, pues era de su amada alumna de quien se trataba, debía estar tan preocupada como él, pero aún era la hokage y como había señalado Shikamaru sus decisiones debían ser tomadas con la cabeza fría. –Ahora todos retírense- dijo ya con más calma y volviendo a tomar asiento, los presentes acataron la orden, algunos con más pesar que otros, y uno a uno fueron saliendo de la habitación, los últimos en abandonarla fueron Sasuke y Naruto en ese orden; el de oscura mirada aún caminaba por delante del rubio, cuando al ver que se encontraban ya fuera de la torre de los hokages y alejados de los demás, detuvo su paso abruptamente.

-Tienes una hora para preparar lo que necesites para irnos- le dijo por encima del hombro –no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras el tiempo se nos escapa, como todos ellos pretenden que haga- el rubio lo miró extrañado y sin terminar de comprender respondió

-Oye teme,- llamó el oji-azul con voz precavida -pero sin permiso de la vieja no creo que debas dejar la aldea- Sasuke lo miró impaciente y notoriamente molesto; a buena hora se le ocurría al rubio pensar con sensatez -podrían encerrarte, aún estás bajo la lupa por el consejo, por lo pronto yo podría…-

-No es momento de preocuparse por cosas como esas Naruto- interrumpió el pelinegro al girarse completamente y dedicarle de lleno una intensa mirada a su amigo, el tono de su voz se había tornado helado -Sakura está sola y eso algo que no puedo permitir, debo traerla de vuelta- sentenció firme y sin titubear, impresionando al de ojos azules –te veo a la entrada de la aldea, si no estás puntual me voy sin ti- fue lo último que mencionó antes de desaparecer, Naruto ante aquello solo sonrió ampliamente para dirigirse después a su casa.

* * *

Tras haber dado tal aviso a Naruto, sus pasos lo llevaron a la que hasta ayer era la oficina de Sakura en el hospital. Si con algo habían sido muy insistentes hace apenas un par de minutos durante la reunión, fue con la carencia muy inoportuna de rastro de la joven, el cual ciertamente se había tornado en un verdadero obstáculo para poder localizarla y traerla de vuelta a la aldea, todo aquello era algo tan… desesperante, por lo que, y con la idea de que _si quieres algo bien hecho, debes hacerlo tú mismo_, decidió que utilizaría parte del tiempo que le quedaba en la aldea para revisar el último sitio techado donde seguro estuvo ella antes de desaparecer.

Ahora se encontraba a la entrada a la oficina, al tener vista plena de su interior no pudo evitar recordar cada instante de la noche anterior y, sin que alguien más lo viera, un semblante de profunda tristeza se pintó en su rostro, había dañado a Sakura de tantas maneras antes, prácticamente desde que eran niños, pero jamás creyó que llegaría a ser tan… tan…. No había palabra para describirlo o bien, todos los adjetivos despectivos que podría llegar a pensar en ese momento se aplicaban para él a la vez.

A paso lento entró en el lugar intentando sentir el calor de su presencia, percibir el embriagante aroma de sus cabellos, llenar su oscuro corazón con la luz que ella emanaba, ¿por qué tenía que esperar a no tenerla cerca para comenzar a ver cuánto le necesitaba a su lado? Ya de pie tras el escritorio, pasó su mano por el respaldo de la silla donde tantas veces la había visto sentada, casi acariciándolo.

_-¡Deja de fingir que no sabes nada Uchiha!...-_la voz de la pelirrosa acudió a su memoria, cerró los ojos y apretó el agarre instintivamente; pensó que ella tenía razón, ¿¡cómo puede ser capaz de no recordarlo!? Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo diferente que era de ella, comenzaba a notar la fuerza de la que había carecido todo ese tiempo y que ella mostraba desbordante, finalmente se dio cuenta del amor que ella podía albergar en su ser para mirarlo sin llegar a odiarlo, como él jamás pudo hacer por su hermano, por el resto del mundo; para él, Sakura es la mujer más valiosa que jamás antes ha pisado el mundo ninja, y él había sido lo suficientemente ciego para no verlo.

-No es eso- se dijo, entendiendo poco a poco lo que dentro de sí ya se encontraba pero que había silenciado durante tanto tiempo, prefiriendo hacer más alta la voz que reclamaba venganza. Si ella fuera como él, también se habría consumido en el odio, no obstante, al mirar esa habitación se dio cuenta de que había preferido avanzar, viviendo el día con día en la luz, junto a Naruto, junto a los demás, y justo ahora comenzó a desear que hubiese sido junto a él, no obstante la había dejado ir, alejándola violentamente. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se dispuso a continuar con su búsqueda, fijando su mirada en el cajón del escritorio donde la había visto guardar el pergamino conseguido en su misión, esa vez ella había colocado un sello, tal vez no podría abrirlo, aún así lo intentó y éste cedió fácilmente, sin embargo el dichoso pergamino no estaba, dentro sólo yacía una carpeta de la cual sobresalía la esquina de lo que parecía una fotografía, así que la tomó para inspeccionarla.

-_¿Pero qué es esto?_- se preguntó al ver dentro la fotografía que por culpa de Karin había roto estando en el portarretrato, y por la cual ella se había herido la mano; en ese momento quiso detenerla, tomar su mano y cerciorarse que no se había hecho daño, perderse en su mirada jade y dejar que el resto del mundo desapareciera, sin embargo volvió a reprimirse y solo salió del sitio en silencio dejándolo así; no obstante, y volviendo a la carpeta, lo que lo había sorprendido fueron las dos actas de defunción, ambas con los apellidos Haruno, que dentro se encontraban. Justo en ese instante sintió una presencia acercarse por lo que cerró la carpeta y sin regresarla a su sitio o cerrar nuevamente el cajón dio la espalda a la puerta perdiendo su oscura mirada en el horizonte a través de la gran ventana.

-Uchiha-san- se escuchó la voz de Akane llamar al entrar en la habitación tras pocos instantes, él no respondió, sólo la miró por sobre su hombro para notar cómo traía unas carpetas en sus manos –No sabía que se encontraba aquí. Será mejor que venga más tarde.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que hacía con esto?- preguntó Sasuke deteniendo el avance de la joven, girándose para mostrar en alto la carpeta en su mano, ella se acercó para mirarla con detenimiento notando por fin el cajón abierto y sus ojos se inundaron de impresión y sorpresa.

-Eso es….

-¿Lo sabes?- la interrumpió impaciente, ella dudó un instante, se suponía que era un secreto de Sakura por lo que no se sentía con el derecho de andar divulgándolo; miró con nerviosismo al hombre frente a ella y, al detenerse en aquella mirada oscura perteneciente al Uchiha, no pudo más que ceder, pues vio en él una decisión e interés como nunca antes, en las pocas veces que lo había visto, no había notado, supuso que estaría bien.

-S-Sakura-san ella…- su voz temblaba ligeramente –no sé bien la razón, pero ella cada que terminaba con sus deberes aquí en el hospital o volvía de una misión, se sentaba tras ese escritorio largas horas para estudiar lo que había en esa carpeta, leer y releer su contenido una y otra vez- la mirada de Akane se veía nostálgica -Si tan solo hubiese visto su mirada cuando leía los documentos ahí contenidos- le dijo al de cabello azabache –jamás había visto tanta desolación en una sola persona- Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, continuó escuchando a la joven en silencio –una vez me tomé el atrevimiento de preguntarle ¿qué eran esos documentos que tanto miraba? Y ella respondió que eran su recordatorio de que nunca se es demasiado fuerte, y menos cuando se trata de proteger a quienes amas, entonces me sonrió tan tristemente que me dieron ganas de llorar, poco después mientras ordenaba algunas cosas me topé con esa carpeta y su contenido, le pregunté a Naruto-san y él me confirmó, sin muchos detalles a decir verdad, que sus padres habían fallecido y que eso la había puesto muy triste, comencé a entenderla un poco más y admirarla también, ella es una gran mujer Uchiha-san- le señaló, más no era necesario que se lo dijera, él lo sabía, dejó de mirarla para centrar su vista en la fotografía dentro de la carpeta, indicándole a la joven de manera indirecta que ahora podía retirarse, más no lo hizo.

-D-disculpe Uchiha-san- vaciló, pero tomando un hondo respiro continuó ahora un poco más firme –Por favor ¡tráigala de regreso con nosotros!- casi gritó haciendo una amplia reverencia ante la cual el de mirar oscuro no se inmutó, sabía que se refería a Sakura, por lo que ella también se enteró de su desaparición; tras el silencio Akane se reincorporó con brusquedad aferrándose a las carpetas que aún tenía entre sus brazos -¡Nos la arrebataron, de eso estoy segura!- insistió, entonces ante un recuerdo ella bajó la mirada en señal de vergüenza -¿Sabe? Al inicio yo no toleraba su existencia, había estudiado y me había esforzado tanto para obtener el puesto de directora de éste hospital durante tantos años,- comenzó a relatar -así que cuando mi abuelo, anterior director y Hokage-sama la eligieron a ella la odié, la desprecié de sobremanera, alguien más joven que yo tenía el puesto por el que había luchado tanto y además ¡yo sería su asistente!- continuó narrando.

–Exigí mi lugar a mi abuelo y él me dijo que me faltaba madurar para ese puesto, que aprendiera de ella y entonces lo pensaría, él no se equivocaba pero por entonces era muy orgullosa, altiva, así que simplemente me desaparecí, negándome a estar bajo el mando de aquella joven, pero al tiempo comprendí que mi corazón no estaba en mi trabajo, Sakura-san me mostró mi error; lo entendí al verla salvar a Hikaru-chan, la pequeña era de débil corazón, aún en estado crítico consiguió salvarla y como médico sigue velando por ella- Akane sonrió orgullosa –Sakura-san corre a su lado cada vez que el ave de la familia viene a dar aviso- el de cabello azabache tenía noción de aquello, fue la vez que Karin reapareció.

-A pesar de que en pleno hospital, sin importarme la presencia de médicos y enfermeras le había dicho, casi gritado abiertamente que la odiaba, ella me sonrió y me invitó a trabajar a su lado _"mantengamos en alto este hospital, juntas"_, me dijo con una sonrisa, me aceptó y confió en mí- a pesar de que Sasuke ya no la miraba directamente, la escuchaba, después de todo era de la oji-verde de quien hablaba –Ella es alguien muy importante para nosotros, por lo que le imploro la traiga de vuelta- en sus ojos se leía la angustia. El silencio retornó a ambos, Sasuke solo cerró el cajón tras colocar la carpeta dentro, y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la salida, pasando de largo a Akane quien, a pesar sentirlo a su espalda no se giró, solo agachó la mirada triste y avergonzada mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Su hogar es Konoha- atinó a decir Sasuke ya en el umbral de la puerta –por lo que es natural que me encargue de su regreso- sentenció para dejar en definitiva la oficina, al saberlo lejos Akane no pudo resistir más y dejó correr las lágrimas libremente por sus mejillas ahora mucho más aliviada.

-Sakura-san- musitó en medio del llanto.

* * *

Pocos minutos le bastaron para ir a casa, alistar lo necesario para el viaje y encontrarse ahora a metros de la imponente puerta de entrada a la aldea, ahora sólo esperaba la llegada del rubio y entonces finalmente partiría en búsqueda de Sakura, de solo pensar en ella miles de escenas de las misiones del equipo 7 acudían a su cabeza de golpe, y entonces aquel recuerdo del momento en que la abandonó en la banca que tenía metros adelante hizo presencia también; ese día le había agradecido la tranquilidad que había sentido a su lado, en compañía de Naruto y Kakashi, había podido experimentar la dicha de vivir, había podido sentir el calor de una familia nuevamente, a tal punto que casi olvidaba su objetivo, por eso decidió marcharse, agradeció también el amor y entrega que ella y sólo ella le había dado hasta el final.

Recordó como había intentado matarla con la inútil excusa, presente siempre dentro de sí, de que si lo hacía, podría finalmente arrancarse del corazón y alma la parte de él que gritaba anhelando volver a su lado y sentirla cerca, poder regresar con ella y los demás a la aldea. Si Sakura Haruno dejaba de existir, ahora no habría duda que le impidiera concentrarse en su venganza, si su mirada verde jade se esfumaba de este mundo por su propia mano, se odiaría seguramente y aquello lo transformaría en fuerza para perderse aún más en la oscuridad; porque solamente ella fue capaz de evocar todo eso en él; porque Sakura Haruno simplemente era la única para él, siempre lo supo, pero así también siempre le costó reconocerlo.

Si reconocía que ella era lo más importante que tenía en la vida, el lazo que forjaría con ella, y por Konoha a su vez, sería tan fuerte que no le permitiría marcharse y su venganza no la habría llegado a consumir, sonrió amargamente cuando parte de él exclamó en su interior que ojalá las cosas hubieran sido así, por todo lo que ahora había perdido, pero _el hubiera no existe_, y sólo le queda reencaminar su presente y eso sólo lo conseguirá cuando la haya traído de vuelta.

-¡Sasuke!- escuchó acercarse la voz del rubio por su espalda a lo que sonrió de medio lado, como tiene costumbre hacerlo, y se giró hacia él

-Estaba a punto de irme sin ti- en respuesta recibió una amplia sonrisa por parte del rubio en señal de satisfacción por su puntualidad

-Bien, ahora en marcha ¡a por Sakura-chan!- exclamó efusivo alzando su mano derecha en puño al cielo

-No tan rápido ustedes dos- se escuchó la apacible voz de Kakashi a metros delante de ellos, por lo que ambos viraron en su dirección y vieron al copy-ninja descruzar sus brazos y emerger de entre las sombras que los árboles del bosque forman, para comenzar a avanzar hacia ellos –No creí que vendrían tan pronto

-No pienses que vas a detenernos Kakashi- dijo Sasuke con impaciencia notoria en su voz y ligera ira en su ahora fría mirada

-Calma Sasuke, que esa no es mi intención- aclaró tranquilamente –Sin embargo no puedo dejar que se marchen solos de la aldea, y mucho menos a ti.

-¿¡Vendrás con nosotros!?- preguntó Naruto ansioso, a lo que Kakashi en la expresión de su ojo visible dejó ver que sonreía

-Después de todo si no voy con ustedes no creo que lleguen muy lejos, supongo no tienen idea de hacia dónde dirigirse- el de cabello azabache dejó saber su molestia con otro monosílabo característico ante el comentario –así que yo me encargaré de guiarlos, tengo un plan- la incredulidad no se marchaba de aquellos profundos ojos negros –Sakura sigue siendo mi alumna y no pienso dejar pasar más tiempo, así que andando- dijo para después dar un salto y comenzar a avanzar. Naruto con aire de seriedad avanzó seguidamente, mientras que Sasuke tardó instantes en reaccionar.

-_No sé qué o quién fue el que te salvó en ese entonces del odio_- pensó viendo a su ex sensei y compañero adelantarse -_pero ésta vez seré yo el que lo haga; te traeré de vuelta a Konoha y no te dejaré marchar jamás_- fue tras sentenciar que inició también la marcha alcanzándolos y colocándose a su par rápidamente.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada recargada de lleno en la pared a su espalda con las ropas aún empapadas por la lluvia bajo la cual había decidido permanecer, sus manos a sus costados mostraban grilletes gruesos que rodeaban sus muñecas y que a su vez, con largas cadenas, la mantenían atada al muro tras de sí, aún estaba inconsciente y ajena a su actual situación, en medio de aquella fría y húmeda celda en la que había sido encerrada por quien se la había llevado lejos de su Konoha y de aquellos a quienes tanto ama.

-Sa…suke- sus labios dejaron escapar su nombre aún estando inconsciente mientras, desde su ojo cerrado, una lágrima resbalaba por su pálida mejilla.

* * *

Y buenoooooooooooooo, fin de este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por leer y por los rw, y también a mi hermanita que me hizo prometer que terminaría el fic y pues, heme aquí; además, a pesar de tanto tiempo desde la última actualización hubieron rw que siguieron llegando a mi correo alentándome a continuar, eso me hizo sentir tan halagada, me alegraron inmensamente, muchas, muchas gracias de verdad. En compensación por la tardanza trataré de actualizar más seguido, ya nos quedan solo un par de capis así que más tardar esta semana habremos terminado.

Y por ahora no me queda más que decir que ¡a seguir apoyando el SasuSaku! Y ¡sean cada día muy pero muy felices!

Hasta la próxima!


	23. Chapter 23

Recordemos que el fic se da antes de los acontecimientos actuales del manga (finalmente me puse al corriente pues también había dejado de leer Naruto -.-), por lo que decidí continuarlo como lo había tenido pensado cuando inicié la historia, así que tal vez unos diálogos no coincidan, y bueno, solo eso, que tengan lindo día ^.^

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, de eso estamos seguros, (si así fuera Kakashi-sama sería mío ^o^) su creación se la debemos a Masashi Kishimoto-san, solo ésta historia es la que he escrito para llenar un poquito sus ratos de ocio.

**Capítulo 23**

**Con mi último aliento de vida (parte 1)**

Estuvieron siguiendo a Kakashi por horas, aún no les había dicho que rayos pensaba o a dónde se dirigían, sin embargo confiaban en el ninja por lo que siguieron a su lado en silencio avanzando por entre los árboles a toda velocidad, sólo les había mencionado que les contaría todo apenas se detuvieran para descansar, momento que llegó un par de horas después que el ocaso pasara y con él, los rayos del sol se marcharon dando paso al manto estrellado que se encontraba por encima de sus cabezas, fue entonces que el de cabello plateado decidió que pararan en medio de la espesura del bosque para evitar así, en caso de que alguien pudiese encontrarlos, no hallarse tan expuestos. En minutos armaron un sencillo campamento para los tres y al sentir como las serias y expectantes miradas de sus ex alumnos le exigían las explicaciones prometidas, suspirando ligeramente sacó un pequeño pergamino de entre sus cosas desenrollándolo ante Naruto y Sasuke revelando en éste un mapa.

-Mientras aún buscábamos rastros de Sakura- comenzó a hablar finalmente Kakashi –recordé lo que me dijiste acerca de que había sido ella quien había dejado así el terreno- dijo mirando a Sasuke directamente –y entonces me extrañó que nadie se diera cuenta antes de ustedes, esta mañana, de tal desorden- volvió a mirarlos a los dos

-Bueno, desde ayer hasta tarde estuvo lloviendo y sucedió casi a las afueras de la aldea- siguió Naruto –el sonido de la lluvia y la lejanía pudieron ocultar el sonido

-Pero aún así quien custodiara la puerta debió notarlo y haber enviado a alguien a corroborar que todo estaba bien- comentó Sasuke comenzando a entender a qué se refería Kakashi

-Tal vez creyeron que sería un entrenamiento- volvió a refutar el rubio

-Es probable,- Kakashi volvió a tomar la palabra –sin embargo pedí a Pakkun que buscara en los alrededores a los encargados de custodiar la puerta mientras iba con Tsunade-sama, y al regresar me informó que habían encontrado a ambos shinobis inconscientes y agonizantes, ya en el hospital les encontraron rastros de veneno aún circulante y solo marcas de mordidas en sus cuerpos- reportó con seriedad y la sangre de Sasuke se heló, haciendo estragos en su semblante, hecho que el peliplata notó

-¿Entonces eso sí te dice algo Sasuke?

-Orochimaru- musitó visiblemente más turbado –imposible, me encargué de eliminarlo con mis propias manos- dijo con un deje de incredulidad e ira en su voz

-Es verdad, pero aún hay alguien más capaz de ello y ya Sakura nos había advertido de su regreso- recordó Kakashi y la imagen de su última misión y lo que les había dicho la pelirrosa acudió en un flechazo a su cabeza

-Kabuto- aseguró Sasuke, Kakashi asintió

-¡Ese maldito!- exclamó Naruto poniéndose de pie bruscamente con notorio coraje

-Una vez llegué a esa conclusión me dispuse a intentar averiguar la dirección en que podría haberse llevado a Sakura- dijo ahora centrándose en el mapa dentro del pergamino –y tomando como límites la localización entre el que sé es el hogar de Suichiro-san y la mansión donde vive su hermana, considero que lo más sensato será rastrear esa zona en búsqueda de Sakura- los tres miraban el mapa con detenimiento, entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo que podría facilitarles mucho las cosas a partir de ahora.

-No será necesario ir tan lejos- dijo llamando la atención de ambos –fue hace años pero un grupo de subordinados de Orochimaru mencionó que habían perdido uno de los puntos seguros en el país del fuego, una de sus tantas guaridas localizada aquí- entonces señaló con su índice justo en medio y kilómetros antes de los lugares mencionados por Kakashi –lo mejor será ir allí, ya que si ese bastardo de Kabuto se atrevió a llevarse a Sakura,- el desprecio e ira afloraba nuevamente con cada palabra que pronunciaba –seguramente se detendrá ahí y entonces lo tendremos.

-Se arrepentirá de haberse llevado a Sakura-chan- secundó Naruto

-Decidido entonces- finalizó Kakashi –antes del amanecer partiremos, también enviaré un mensaje a Tsunade-sama informándole nuestra situación; por ahora descansen, yo haré la primera guardia.

-Mejor ve tú antes Kakashi- dijo el de cabello azabache –tengo algo que hablar con Naruto primero- el aludido sólo se extrañó mirando interrogante al de oscura mirada, por su parte Kakashi no quiso discutir así que accedió sin más, recargando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y cruzando los brazos descansó. Naruto volvió a tomar asiento, ahora frente a Sasuke, en su mirada el pelinegro notó la misma seriedad que sabía había en su propia mirada también.

-¿Qué sucede Teme?

-¿Cómo es que Sakura no pudo odiarme después de lo que le hice a sus padres?- recordó las palabras de ella mientras golpeaba aquel árbol con suma tristeza; qué más habría querido escuchar que el motivo fue su amor hacia él, como estuvo seguro le escucho reclamarse entre lágrimas y lluvia. Miró a Naruto bajar la mirada con tristeza e inquirió una respuesta que le formuló al rubio en pregunta – ¿lo hizo?- y éste solo asintió levemente, en respuesta sintió la soledad cercenarse sobre sí, lo que le afirmaba su amigo era totalmente opuesto a lo que había oído.

-Solo fue al inicio- continuó dándole secretamente a Sasuke una esperanza de aún estar en lo correcto –repentinamente dejó de decirlo abiertamente y comenzó a sonreír- el de cabello azabache escuchaba cada palabra con atención -Cuando volviste temí porque se derrumbara nuevamente pero, aunque fue difícil verte, consiguió estar a tu lado sin poder odiarte, creí que con el tiempo Sakura-chan incluso podría volver a sentir amor por ti, ¡pero tenías que comportarte como un idiota!- reprochó cansado –sólo quiero que ambos sean felices teme, juntos- el Uchiha lo miró ligeramente sorprendido por un instante, y al otro sonrío de lado.

-¿Cómo era ella por aquel entonces?- su expresión volvió a tornarse seria, pero le interesaba de suma manera obtener una respuesta y eso el oji-azul lo notó rápidamente, así que procedió seguro a contarle.

-Cuando despertó en el hospital viarios días después de tu ataque, su mirada carecía de brillo, su voz de calidez, se encontraba vacía,- ambos miraban hacia flancos distintos, asumiendo su propio pesar -ya no estaba su fuerza por vivir. Lo difícil para ella comenzó a partir de ese día.

FLASH BACK

-Inútil… soy una inútil- entonces el silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación, el rubio solo miraba de soslayo como la pelirrosa permanecía con la mirada perdida en las sábanas, hasta que con aquella voz neutra habló.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?- preguntó repentinamente por lo que el rubio se tensó, sudor frío comenzó a inundar su frente al ver como aquella mirada jade se clavaba fijamente en el.

-Etto… S-Sakura-chan,- sentía el nudo formarse en su garganta, pasó saliva difícilmente -_¿Cómo se lo digo?_- sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no imaginó que tan pronto -…tus padres… ambos…-

-Están muertos, lo sé- el oji azul la miró incrédulo, -… yo los vi morir-

-¿Sakura-chan?-

-Me refería a donde están sepultados- él aún no atinaba que responder –ya que no estuve entonces, me gustaría ir a visitarlos- tras instantes de impaciencia, la pelirrosa hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, y fue entonces que el rubio reaccionó

-¡Aún no puedes moverte 'ttebayo!- le dijo tomándola por los hombros y volviéndola a sentar en la cama –pero cuando te recuperes ambos iremos al cementerio a visitarlos, ¿te parece?- ella solo asintió levemente, -Es hora de que me vaya Sakura-chan, ¡pero descuida que mañana vendré a visitarte dattebayo!-

Para el rubio el resto del día pasó lentamente, la mañana siguiente llegó por lo que se encaminó al hospital, no olvidaba aún las palabras de ella, notando como el cielo se ponía de acuerdo con su pena comenzando a nublar el lugar. Se encontraba a pocos pasos de llegar a su habitación, cuando vio a Shizune fuera de ésta y aun en la distancia se le notaba desesperada.

-¿Sucede algo, nee-chan?- preguntó a ésta

-Naruto-kun, es Sakura ¡No está en su habitación! ¡ESCAPÓ!- ante lo dicho el rubio entró a la habitación confirmando su ausencia y notando la amplia ventana abierta. Chasqueó la lengua y salió por la misma en busca de la joven, no le importó en lo más mínimo que comenzara a llover.

-_¿Dónde te encuentras, Sakura-chan?_- pensó con desesperación, había recorrido casi media aldea, desde la casa de la joven hasta los campos de entrenamiento y aún no la encontraba, -_¿A dónde pudiste haber ido?_-

-"Y_a que no estuve entonces, me gustaría irlos a _visitar"- recordó

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó dirigiéndose al lugar. Tras instantes de recorrido y búsqueda la encontró de pie, completamente empapada, frente a la lápida de sus padres, aún con esa opaca mirada.

-Sakura-chan- la llamó con voz ligera pero ella no se inmutó, avanzó hasta ella con lentitud notando, estando ya cerca, lo empapada que se encontraba; en silencio se detuvo a su lado girando en la misma dirección de ella, sin poder evitar perderse en su vacía mirada, permaneciendo a su lado en medio de la lluvia, acompañándola en silencio.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ser así?- preguntó la pelirrosa si girar su mirada, el rubio la miró confundido -¿Por qué no darnos cuenta de lo que tenemos, hasta que ya le hemos perdido?- dijo, a lo que el rubio no supo que responder, sintiéndose impotente ante las cristalinas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar en silencio de los ojos de la joven.

-¿Por qué luchar ahora?- soltó escondiendo su mirada entre sus cabellos, pero entonces Sakura sintió como el rubio dejaba su lado para colocarse ahora frente a ella para tomarla por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Por la vieja, tus amigos y por sobre todo… por ti- respondió, entonces él la atrajo hacia así abrazándola con ternura, -Pero por ahora llora, yo estaré aquí, para eso somos familia…- la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, -tú siempre has sido mi hermana preferida Sakura-chan- ella sin poder evitarlo se soltó en llanto en el pecho del rubio, aferrándose cada vez más a éste, Naruto solo acariciaba sus cabellos en silencio.

-¡Ha sido mi culpa!- se lamentó -si no fuera tan débil ellos…. Tal vez ellos estarían aquí, ahora- comenzaba a serenarse, aunque sus lágrimas persistían –Él tenía razón- al recordarlo apretó los puños, aún recordaba aquella mueca fría mirándola, burlándose de su desesperación

-¿Él?- preguntó el rubio extrañado, temiendo por dentro la respuesta

-El asesino de mis padres, el hombre al que se supone debería odiar más que a nadie, pero…-Naruto sintió como ella temblaba en sus brazos, y comenzaba a sollozar intensamente -¡Los extraño tanto!- gritó

-No solo tus padres, sino que Sasuke….– recordó el rubio con pesar e impotencia

_-Déjalo Naruto, no lo merece, ese traidor no merece si quiera que se le haga mención_- pensó ella ante lo dicho -_Ha sido él, el hombre que nos abandonó por ambición, atacando a Konoha por poder, el maldito asesino de mis padres._

-De nueva cuenta no pude cumplir mi promesa, lo siento mucho Sakura-chan- continuó él en voz alta mientras acariciaba los empapados cabellos de Sakura -volví a fallar, no he podido traer de vuelta a Sasuke- acto inmediato, al escuchar aquel nombre, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar tensar sus puños en muestra de coraje, cosa que el oji-azul no notó.

-No lo menciones- musitó apretando los dientes con furia

-¿Qué dices?

-Que no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar su nombre frente de mí por favor,- respondió con profundo odio –no vale la pena luchar por sujetos así.

-Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso del teme?- Naruto se encontraba incrédulo -¿Acaso no deseas que vuelva con nosotros a Konoha… ¿Qué volvamos a ser de nuevo una familia?

-Ha sido él Naruto- el rubio al escucharla la separó bruscamente de sí por los hombros

-¿Estás segura Sakura-chan?- preguntó seriamente –Pudo haber sido un jutsu- notó como ella negaba con la cabeza gacha, comprendiendo lo difícil y lo confundida que se encontraba

-Era él Naruto… lo sé ¿cómo podría inventar algo como esto?- entonces se soltó bruscamente del agarre -¡MURIERON MIS PADRES!- alzó la voz abrazándose a sí misma, el rubio se arrepintió ante su insensible acto y volvió a abrazarla

-_¿Qué diablos has hecho Sasuke?_

FIN FLASH BACK

-Por mucho tiempo después estuvo deprimida- la mirada nostálgica del rubio hundió a Sasuke aún más en la culpa –a pesar de que nos encargábamos de intentar animarla, no habíamos podido ver su sonrisa otra vez, su mirada también permaneció sombría por mucho tiempo, a tal punto que creímos que se esfumaría de un momento al otro si la perdíamos de vista- y un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Uchiha ante tal idea, recordó también el sueño que tuvo con ella, siendo envuelta por las sombras y desapareciendo en medio de ellas -así que nos pusimos de acuerdo para que al menos uno la visitara, pero que lo hiciéramos todos los días, estábamos muy preocupados por ella.- la expresión del oji-azul se inundó aún más de seriedad

-Por ese entonces ya se nos había anunciado lo que se tenía planeado con respecto a la búsqueda de los Akatsuki y temí aún más por Sakura-chan, así que fui a visitarla para contarle la noticia pero no estaba en casa y me asusté- la atención de Sasuke hacia él era completa -y a punto de salir a buscarla la vi llegar- entonces el Uchiha vio en los ojos azules de su amigo la alegría volver –y me saludó con una sonrisa- en los labios de Naruto también se pintó una amplia sonrisa ante el recuerdo, más no fue el único, pues en Sasuke también media sonrisa apareció –volvió a ser la Sakura-chan que recordábamos, además, desde entonces la vimos usar ese collar- el de mirada oscura tocó por encima de su ropa el objeto mencionado, no había dejado de llevarlo con él desde que lo encontró –una vez intenté tocarlo y ella me golpeó tan fuerte ¡que no me volvieron a dar ganas de hacerlo 'ttebayo!- dijo llevando sus manos a su nuca sonriendo, contagiando a Sasuke, quien se volvió a seriar para preguntarse:

-_Si no fue Naruto quien te ayudó, ¿entonces quién?_

-Lo que me sorprendió fue su actitud cuando regresaste,- interrumpió el rubio sus pensamientos -ella cada día hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder sonreírte aún sabiéndote culpable de la muerte de sus padres, y tú sin embargo seguías haciendo su tarea más dura, como cuando gastó su tiempo preparándote el almuerzo para que la miraras despectivamente y después te largaras, ¡Pero ella seguía sonriéndote por Kami!- y Sasuke ante ello no puro sostener la mirada al rubio, así que la desvió ligeramente -Todo el tiempo ella intentó culparte, pero no pudo, siempre terminaba culpándose a sí misma "si hubiera sido más fuerte" decía. Eres un imbécil Sasuke, y uno muy en serio- sentenció, sorprendiéndose al no escuchar oposición por parte de su amigo.

-La vieja le había dicho que incluso para ella hubiese difícil haber podido hacer algo por ellos,- continuó el rubio -el rayo de tu katana había eliminado casi cualquier esperanza de cerrar las heridas, aún así, día tras día se sentó a analizar su muerte una y otra vez- Sasuke recordó lo que le había dicho Akane y entonces volvió a sentirse miserable, ¿cómo compensar todo ese dolor?

-_No será sencillo_- pensó con esperanza, aquella emoción que creyó ya perdida para él –_pero comenzaré por volver el resto de nuestras vidas algo tan maravilloso que sea capaz de sanarlo todo. Ahora soy yo, Sakura, el que promete hacerte feliz_- Naruto notó un destello de determinación brillar en la mirada de su amigo y, sintiéndose ciertamente aliviado, confió en que, una vez que recuperaran a la joven, lo demás solamente iría para bien. El rubio eligió ser optimista, sin saber lo que más adelante les esperaba.

* * *

Lentamente y con suma pesadez sus párpados se abrían en señal de que recuperaba la consciencia finalmente, su vista al mismo tiempo se movía en todas direcciones intentando identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba, al intentar moverse se hizo consciente de que sentía su cuerpo increíblemente pesado y entumecido, alzó su mano para intentar llevarla a su frente y notó el grillete sujeto a la cadena, ambos con el grosor suficiente como para que un hombre de fuerza regular fuese incapaz de romperlas, pero no lo sería para ella.

-_Maldita sea_- pensó con frustración al darse cuenta que su chakra se encontraba bloqueado, en gran medida por el derroche de horas antes, hecho que la hizo enfurecerse también consigo misma; le costaría un par de horas restablecerlo lo necesario para escapar de ese lugar. –_Y parece que aún quedan rastros del veneno de ese imbécil_- se encontraba en realidad muy molesta. Rememoró, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no desviar su pensamiento hacia _él_, cómo tras hacer trizas aquel campo en Konoha de manera tan irresponsable, posterior al enfrentamiento con Sasuke en su oficina, agotada se dejó caer al pie de uno de los enormes árboles del bosque dejándose mojar poco a poco por la lluvia y, estando a punto de quedarse profundamente dormida sin importarle ya nada más, sintió acercarse hasta ella una presencia de la cual escuchó provenir un _-Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar_- y a punto de ser atacada se levantó rápidamente en guardia topándose con Kabuto de nueva cuenta, como en aquella misión, estuvo minutos peleando contra él pero en un descuido éste logró herirla con un par de agujas envenenadas con algún tipo de paralizador que al poco tiemp la dejó fuera de combate y, aún consciente, verse cargada al hombro del traidor como saco y siendo extraída de la aldea sin oportunidad alguna de moverse, había perdido de vista ya la puerta principal de la aldea cuando se desmayó ahora por un somnífero que Kabuto había tenido la _delicadeza_ de aplicar en su muslo. Si ya estaba de mal humor antes, recordar todo aquello definitivamente sólo lo había empeorado de suma manera.

-_Debe tener algo entre manos si se tomó la molestia de mantenerme viva hasta ahora_- razonó intentando encontrar el motivo pero por más que le dio vueltas no consiguió una respuesta que le convenciera del todo, por lo que se quedó por ahora con la primera causa que le cruzó por la mente –_si cree que puede usarme de carnada ya sea para atraer a Naruto o al Uchiha…_- el haberle tenido que recordar su crimen y que pretendiera no saber nada había provocado que se sintiera incapaz de llamarlo por su nombre sin estallar de coraje -_…hasta aquí,_- continuó pensando con ira-_le haré ver que se metió con la kunoichi equivocada_.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré ya encerrada en ésta mazmorra?- se preguntó ya en voz alta al notar como su ropa, que hasta donde recordaba estaba empapada, estuviera ahora solo ligeramente húmeda, considerando el hecho de que en ese lugar la única fuente de calor era la pequeña antorcha fuera de su celda, fija al muro, y que por ende se encontraba a metros de ella. –Ahora me alegro de sobremanera el haberme cambiado en ese entonces- agradeció suspirando intentando serenarse, recordando cómo el que Naruto le pidiera que hablaran había sido el pretexto perfecto para cambiarse aquel vestido por su ropa shinobi.

Momentos más estuvo ideando planes y calculando posibilidades de salir de su situación mientras le permitía a su cuerpo restaurarse y a su vez restaurar su chakra, cuando sintió una presencia a lo lejos, dirigió su atención a ello y entonces escuchó unos pasos acercarse a paso lento y en instantes ya tenía a Kabuto de pie fuera de su celda mirándola, primero seriamente, pero de manera drástica cambió su expresión a una mueca odiosamente burlona.

-Veo que aún no te recuperas del todo,- Sakura se enontraba todavía en el suelo donde la había dejado, al escucharlo sólo le dirigió una mirada de odio -bien, eso me facilitará más las cosas- continuó –Orochimaru-sama desea que cooperes con él- soltó sin más, provocando que los ojos de la joven se abrieran en perceptible sorpresa e incredulidad

-Imposible- musitó por lo bajo, después de todo era sabido por cada shinobi en el mundo ninja que Sasuke Uchiha se había encargado de acabar con el sannin; el hombre frente a ella prefirió ignorar el comentario y continuó hablando

-… Por lo que necesito que seas una buena kunoichi y que escuches con atención, debes…-

-¡No creeré nada que venga de un tipo tan rastrero como tú!- interrumpió ella, no pretendía escuchar semejante mentira, porque lo era ¿no es así?, iba a asegurarse -A menos que pueda ver a Orochimaru por mí misma, no escucharé nada de lo que tengas que decirme- por instantes el silencio entre ambos reinó, ante la mirada penetrante de ella Kabuto sonrió cínicamente, llevó su mano hacia su rostro retirándose las gafas y dejándolas caer al suelo, entonces volvió a dirigir su mano a su rostro y, como si de una máscara se tratase, retiró su piel en un brusco movimiento dejando ver los mismos ojos de aquel hombre que desde su aparición en aquel examen chuunin había comenzado a llevar sus vidas a un vórtice de sufrimiento; una serie de imágenes de aquel entonces comenzaron a acudir a ella de golpe, atormentándola, incrementando su ira, en todas ella aparecía Sasuke padeciendo por culpa de su sello, ¡fue él quien se lo había llevado de su lado! Llevándose, por vez primera, parte de su luz… De un instante al otro Sakura se puso de pie cegada por el odio lanzándose en su dirección con sus puños en alto, pero a centímetros de su rostro las cadenas la habían detenido, su ceño fruncido y su respiración marcada parecieron divertir al ser frente a la joven.

-Esa mirada la reconocería donde sea- mencionó con los dientes apretados por la ira –Pero ese cuerpo no es tuyo ¿o sí?- interrogó ahora con cinismo y finalmente su rostro se serió -¿Qué rayos eres tú?- el otro sólo sonrió de lado.

-Te lo diré una vez te hayas calmado- soltó en todo de burla a lo que Sakura no tuvo más que tragarse su coraje y retroceder unos pasos, terminó cruzándose de brazos a la espera de la explicación. Aquel de los ojos de serpiente al ver aquello, aún fuera de la celda, comenzó a hablar.

-Al inicio éste cuerpo sí pertenecía a mi fiel sirviente Kabuto, quien se insertó parte de mí en si mismo creyendo ingenuamente que adquiría poder y, aunque así fue en un inicio, no contó con que iría perdiendo paulatinamente el control sobre su propio cuerpo,- con cada una de sus palabras no hacía más que hastiar y aumentar el desagrado de la joven, lo cual se veía reflejado en su mirada jade -…dándome paso a mí, me costó demasiado tiempo debo admitirlo, pero al fin el entero control es mío,- aseguró sonriendo con orgullo y cinismo -ahora su consciencia quedó vagando en un oscuro rincón del cual no habrá retorno- terminó haciendo referencia a Kabuto, Sakura lo miró finalmente asqueada, y se tomó un par de minutos para recuperar compostura.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?- preguntó con ahora voz y mirada gélida, a la defensiva.

-Algo verdaderamente sencillo- siseó cada palabra de la frase -Tu ayuda- leyó en los verdes ojos de Sakura intriga y extrañeza ante su petición -Este cuerpo a pesar de tener una capacidad increíble de regeneración celular, comienza a presentar estragos los cuales me han resultado muy molestos en momentos, por lo que intenté remediarlo con ciertos pergaminos los cuales en distintas ocasiones intenté hacer míos, pero que ahora le pertenecen a Konoha, una de ellas me enteré te involucró _querida_- haciendo alusión a la misión en que conoció a Suichiro –por lo que ahora quiero que los recuperes de tu aldea y que me los des, después de todo me he enterado por un pajarillo que has estado muy en contacto con ellos,- la joven intentó no reflejar su sorpresa -y que estoy seguro ya habrás visto incluso su contenido.

-Si estás tan bien informado, ¿por qué no hacerlo todo tú mismo?- cuestionó la pelirrosa con, además de incredulidad, aire retador.

-No es tan sencillo querida,- respondió el sannin ligeramente ofendido -sería bastante problemático toparme con Tsunade-hime si lo hiciera, pero en cambio tú…- y la joven evitó dejarse llevar por su arranque de furia ante la burlona mirada de la serpiente -Lo tuyo fue una oportunidad en un millón y tuve que aprovecharla, verte ahí tan indefensa y solitaria- ironizó recordándole su anterior enfrentamiento -después de todo ya te habías escapado _esa_ última vez- ahora hacía referencia a la misión con Susume y su padre -Esperé pacientemente para poder dialogar contigo- el silencio se mantuvo por segundos en los que ella lo miraba con suma desconfianza.

-¿Sabes?- Orochimaru llamó su atención una vez más, sin embargo la joven no respondió -En dado caso de que pudieras decirme TODO lo que necesito saber, te ahorrarías el camino de vuelta a Konoha- y sonrió

-¡Antes muerta que ayudar a una _víbora_ traidora de Konoha!- sentenció descruzando sus brazos y dejándolos a sus costados, dirigiéndole otra gélida mirada.

-Sabía que dirías algo así- aseguró –Pero no puedes decidir sin antes escuchar lo que te ofrezco- le dijo pretendiendo sonar más amable, Sakura solo lo miraba nuevamente hastiada –Esto es un intercambio después de todo. Si tú me das lo que te pido, a cambio te doy lo que más deseas- ahora la mirada de la oji-verde se tornó de extrañeza ante la seguridad de Orochimaru

-No me importa lo que tengas para darme,- dijo ella intentando sonar firme -aún así no voy a ayudarte

-¿Segura?- insistió con una sonrisa victoriosa y una mirada penetrante clavada directo en la joven –Después de todo estamos hablando de tus padres- ella abrió los ojos con desmesura, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Ante la reacción de la pelirrosa, Orochimaru sonrió aún más –Has escuchado bien querida, a tus padres- enmarcó cada palabra siseando, aumentando el asombro de ella –Puedo regresártelos con vida, volverían a ser la hermosa familia feliz que seguramente solían ser

-Su muerte- musitó Sakura con sorpresa, el cómo lo había averiguado es algo que la tenía intrigada -¿Cómo demonios…

-… Lo sé?- terminó el sannin continuando la pregunta de ella -No es difícil averiguar esa clase de cosas,- comentó con aires de superioridad -y menos cuando están grabados en una roca.

-¡Mientes!- exclamó Sakura intentando apartar las palabras de la serpiente, las cuales comenzaban a envolverla, ya no lo quería escuchar -¡Es imposible que puedas devolvérmelos!- le reprochó sin ser capaz de ocultar el dolor que comenzaba a asomarse por sus ojos –Una vez se les ha arrebatado la vida, no hay marcha atrás- aseguró sentenciando visiblemente dolida, por lo que bajó la mirada ante él por vez primera

-Nada es imposible querida- había tal convicción en sus palabras que Sakura solo pudo ensombrecer su mirada aún fija al suelo -Y bien ¿qué te parece el trato?- insistió -Considero estoy siendo bastante generoso con lo que ofrezco- pero el silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre ambos; por parte de Sakura su cabeza gritaba que debía continuar negándose, que cualquier cosa que viniera de ese sujeto era simplemente una trampa, pero las palabras sólo se agolpaban en su garganta. Orochimaru al ver su confusión, su negativa a dar una respuesta, sonrió satisfecho

-Descuida- continuó; había decidido dejarlo así por ahora pues ya estaba plantada la semilla que necesitaba en su corazón, ahora sólo la dejaría florecer -Antes de que me des una respuesta definitiva te daré algo de tiempo para que lo consideres, no debe ser sencillo saber que la nueva vida de quienes dices tanto amar penda de tus manos- sólo la vio cerrar sus manos en puño y apretarlos con fuerza -Vendré en un par horas por la respuesta- y sin más se giró pasando de largo de las gafas en el suelo, la joven sólo se quedó de pie en su sitio mientras la presencia de aquel hombre seguía presente, una vez la sintió lejana y hubo dejado de escuchar el sonido hueco de sus pasos, retrocedió varios de sus pasos arrastrando las gruesas cadenas hasta sentir chochar su espalda contra el húmedo muro de la celda y, una vez contra éste, dejarse caer hasta haber quedado sentada un vez más, no creía lo que acababan de ofrecerle, no creía en sí lo que acababa de suceder; no estaba inconsciente o bajo el influjo de algún genjutsu así que lo de ahora podía creerlo real, que más prueba que el aún presente cansancio de sus músculos y carencia de chakra.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Se preguntaba la joven una y otra vez mientras abrazaba sus rodillas al sentir que la desolación volvía a hacerse sobre ella, si la serpiente tenía razón podría volver a verlos, podría abrazarlos, decirles cuanto los ama y los necesita, que sin ellos… más no pudo continuar, sus pensamientos se pusieron en blanco a la vez que sus ojos se abrían en incredulidad al llevar su mano a su pecho y no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser- musitó casi en un susurro poniéndose de nuevo en pie mirando el suelo en busca de su tan amado collar –tiene que estar por aquí- incluso se hincó para tocar el suelo –esto no puede estar pasándome- las lágrimas comenzaban a agolpar en sus ojos, intentó fuertemente retenerlas pero le era casi imposible –no puedo llorar ahora, no aquí- y entonces sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se desbordaron en medio de su desesperación, dejó de buscar para cubrir su rostro intentando acallar sus sollozos y la imagen de sus padres abrazándose y mirándola con ternura apareció.

-_No debe ser sencillo saber que la nueva vida de quienes dices tanto amar penda de tus manos_- y la voz de Orochimaru acudió a ella, haciéndola separar las manos de su rostro deteniendo automáticamente sus lágrimas, miró sus palmas detenidamente sin ningún brillo perceptible en su mirada.

-Puedo traerlos de regreso- musitó sin emoción en su voz –No pude salvarlos aquella vez- recordó –pero se me ha presentado otra oportunidad, no puedo simplemente perderla- se dijo bajando ya sus manos y mirando al frente

-**¡¿Pero lo harías a cambio de qué?! Baka**- y después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, su inner se hizo presente -¡**¿De Konoha?! Los estarías traicionando a todos**- recordó severamente, más parecía que no era escuchada

-Lo vale, sus vidas lo valen- insistió Sakura imaginando la sonrisa de sus padres, sus brazos abiertos para recibirla, sin llegar a pensar en nada más

-**No podrías estar con ellos, ¡no tendría ningún caso!**- pero sabía que la ignoraba –**Se los prometiste ¡Shannaro!**- y entonces la joven pareció reaccionar

FLASH BACK

Había estado enclaustrada en su casa tras su salida del hospital, día a día habían ido a visitarla sus amigos y compañeros, a veces en grupos, otros días solo uno pero estaban con ella desde muy temprano en la mañana, hasta muy adentrado el día, a veces antes por otros compromisos, se quedaban a su lado charlando en un diálogo unilateral animadamente, pues ella, aún sin luz y con la mirada perdida, sólo parecía escuchar, aunque muchas veces no lo hacía, le cocinaban o le traían comida y apenas probaba bocado y a la fuerza, no tenía cabeza para nada, incluso Shizune, Tonton y Tsunade habían ido a verla de manera constante y una de esas veces la rubia la reprendió por no reconocer a su alumna en ella, le había exigido responder a dónde se había ido toda su fortaleza, mas no obtuvo respuesta y por ello, tras el estrepitoso sonido al haber sido azotada la puerta, se declaró por terminada la visita.

El día de la mencionada promesa había sido el turno de Ino, quien decidió retirarse temprano ante la petición de la pelirrosa para estar sola y descansar, había tenido incluso que subir a su alcoba acompañada por la rubia para que ésta la viera recostarse y fingir quedarse dormida, solo entonces Ino creyó que era seguro dejarla, así que lo hizo. Al saberse sola, la joven de ojos jade se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres y ahí, de uno de los cajones, sacó un álbun y al pasar las fotografías fue que se encontró aquella imagen donde se encontraban los tres, ella de pequeña en los hombros de su padre y su madre cargando su oso, y en automático sus dedos acariciaron casi inconscientemente la fotografía y, a pesar de que sentía el vacío en su pecho, no lloró, hace mucho que no lo hacía, no podía, pues como si se hubieran secado, las lágrimas hace tiempo ya habían dejado de fluir.

Cerró abruptamente el álbum y lo dejó a su lado en la cama al sentir como de pronto todo a su alrededor la asfixiaba, la ponía ansiosa, repentinamente ya no podía permanecer más dentro de esas paredes por lo que salió prontamente del cuarto, pero no se sintió mejor, así que bajó a la cocina pero aquella opresión y angustia no se iban, así que optó por salir, se dirigió a la puerta y dudosa tomó el pomo, tras minutos de inmovilidad finalmente la abrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había conseguido salir de casa, y por eso mismo consideró la posibilidad de próximos y efusivos interrogatorios si se topaba con alguien por lo que prefirió marcharse por los tejados de las casas mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

-¿A dónde debería ir ahora?- se preguntó sin emoción alguna, había vuelto a su estado de pasividad tras haberse alejado de casa

-_¿Te enteraste Sakura-chan? Tsunade-baachan mandó grabar el nombre de tus padres en la piedra de los héroes_- la estruendosa voz de su amigo acudió entonces a su memoria, pensó en que sería buena idea comprobarlo así que dirigió sus pasos hacia allá y, estando aún a metros del mencionado monumento se detuvo, no tuvo el valor de avanzar más

-¿Sakura?- escuchó de repente llamar a su espalda, tan absorta estaba en sí misma que no notó la presencia de otra persona en el sitio, decidió girarse en respuesta

-Iruka-sensei- respondió impasible, hecho que el castaño notó, la miró con detenimiento y comprobó que la pérdida la había cambiado drásticamente, ya no era la hermosa flor llena de vida que todos recordaban. Aún un tanto impactado creyó que podía hacer algo por la joven, quería animarla, así que primeramente le sonrió.

-¿Te importaría acompañarme?- dijo alzando el paquete que traía en la mano –solo será un momento- y amplió aún más su sonrisa a lo que la kunoichi asintió levente –Entonces vamos- y ambos avanzaron, primero se detuvieron frente a la piedra, la pelirrosa vio a Iruka juntar sus manos en forma de respeto y cerrar los ojos para orar, no quiso ser imprudente así que bajó la mirada, y fue entonces que recordó el por qué había ido hasta allá, así que miró al frente y tras pasear la mirada encontró sus nombres

-Papá… mamá…- musitó pasando sus dedos por encima del grabado, justo entonces sintió la tristeza agolparse en el pecho, por varios minutos su solitaria mirada se clavó en la imagen ante sí, hasta notar que Iruka había terminado y ahora la miraba con expresión fraternal, le volvió a sonreír para después dirigirse al césped, abrir su paquete, extender una manta y sentarse sobre ésta, extendiendo después su brazo indicándole a Sakura que lo acompañara, ella lentamente se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado, ambos mirando hacia la piedra de los héroes.

-Siempre suelo traer de más, así que siéntete en la libertad de repetir- dijo animado el castaño mientras le servía el té y le extendía en un plato pequeño dango dulce para acompañar, la pelirrosa miró por un momento su reflejo en la taza para después darle un ligero sorbo, –Siento mucho lo de tus papás Sakura- le dijo Iruka mientras la miraba atento a cualquier reacción, más no vio ninguna, ella sólo clavó fríamente su mirada en el reflejo en su té –Debes extrañarlos mucho- mas la joven no respondió –también los extrañé cuando perdí a mis padres- finalmente consiguió que ella lo mirara intrigada

-¿También usted, Iruka-sensei?- apenas preguntó clavando tristemente sus ojos jades en él y éste asintió – ¿Cómo pudo con ello?- preguntó, ahora podía leerse en ella el dolor

-No fue fácil. Me costó mucho aceptarlo- ella lo escuchaba con atención –Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en este lugar, así sentía que estaba más cerca de ellos- su vista se clavó nostálgica en la piedra –Y cuando me enfrenté al que creía el responsable de mi pérdida intenté huir pero, terminé dándome cuenta que la hostilidad y el odio no hacían más que separarme de los demás, los dejé a un lado y me encontré con algo maravilloso- y recordó una imagen de él y Naruto comiendo ramen, haciéndolo sonreír aún más

-¿Cómo no odiar cuando te arrebatan todo?- preguntó Sakura apretando la taza entre sus manos sin romperla, sacando a su anterior sensei de sus pensamientos, justo en ese momento no supo que decirle, eso era algo que debía averiguar por ella misma.

-Me encontré con tus padres ese día, durante el ataque a la aldea- prefirió contarle lo que no había podido, ella lo miró incrédula mas no dijo nada –Después de evacuar a los niños me dirigí al centro para ayudar pero noté qua ya casi no habían personas, avancé más y adelante me encontré a Mebuki-san evacuando a las personas de los vecindarios cercanos a los suyos, - le dijo sonriendo con dulzura –a unos pasos de ella Haruno-san salió de una de las casas con una anciana en brazos y al verme me saludó efusivamente, para después pasarme a la mujer y encargarme de conducir al último grupo de esa área y, estando apunto de marcharse los detuve diciéndoles que sería mejor que ellos también se refugiaran pero me miraron con una sonrisa

-_Nuestra hija seguramente está peleando, nosotros también vamos a ayudar_- me dijo tu madre sumamente contenta –_La haremos sentir orgullosa_.

-_¡A que se ha vuelto una gran kunoichi ¿eh, Iruka?!-_ secundó entonces tu padre –_Y que no te sorprenda en que se vuelva la mejor de toda Konoha_- enfatizó alzando su pulgar frente a mí y guiñaba su ojo

-_¡Pero Haruno san…!_

-_Sin importar el precio_- continuó él interrumpiéndome –_nosotros protegeremos su hermosa sonrisa_- dijo para después desaparecer a prisa. Ante esto Sakura no pudo evitar evocar la sonrisa de ambos en su memoria, provocando que un nudo se formara en su garganta, Iruka continuó su relato.

-Fue la última vez que los vi- no pudo evitar bajar su mirada con tristeza –al funeral asistieron muchos a quienes habían ayudado, incluyendo a unos cuantos shinobis que me dijeron habían sido salvados por ambos cuando estuvieron a punto de caer ante el enemigo,- la mirada de el castaño reflejó pesadez, la de la pelirrosa coraje, sabía de quien se trababa –tu madre los habían mantenido a salvo y ocultos mientras tu padre lo distraía pero dijeron que, al ellos escuchar un estruendo, Mebuki-san salió corriendo y no pudieron detenerla, poco después la batalla terminó y se enteraron de su muerte.- intentando que el nudo se fuera Sakura le dio otro sorbo a su té, el cual estaba apenas tibio, mas no funcionó

-Y respondiendo a tú pregunta de hace un momento- le dijo Iruka tras reflexionar –No odias cuando en su lugar puedes amar un millón de veces más, así no dejarás espacio para que te invada cualquier otro sentimiento, y mucho menos el odio- entonces el castaño sonrió. -Ellos siempre te amaron Sakura- terminó Iruka para notar como ella bajaba su mirada –sólo querían que sonrieras y por ende querrían también que fueras feliz- ahora fue él quien dio un sorbo a su té y probó uno de los dangos; en cuanto a Sakura en medio del silencio formado revivió en su cabeza aquel fatídico día como ya muchas veces antes había hecho, y se dio cuenta de algo que no había podido ver al centrarse en el rojo de la sangre, en la palidez de sus rostros, pero que ahora le parecía tan claro, ¿cómo no había podido verlo entonces? Mientras ella intentaba cerrar sus heridas, su padre la miraba con una sonrisa, tan débil, estaba muriendo, pero aún así le sonreía

-_Para que nunca olvides que, no importando qué suceda, siempre estaremos contigo_-

Y una a una las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus ahora sonrosadas mejillas, unas cuantas distorsionaron su reflejo en el té, por lo que decidió soltarlo finalmente para limpiar su rostro, pero sólo consiguió que el fluir de sus lágrimas aumentara y, sin querer reprimirse más, permitió que su llanto se hiciera audible mientras llevaba sus manos a su regazo apretando fuertemente su ropa

-Sakura- musitó Iruka sorprendido, más no dijo más, pues parecía que la joven se libraba de un gran peso en ese momento, sólo atinó a mirarla con una sonrisa enternecida, así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que ella se serenó un poco y, tras tallar con el dorso de su mano sus ojos miró con una enorme sonrisa al que fue su sensei en la academia

-Iruka-sensei- él también la miró con una sonrisa esperando que continuara -… ¡muchas gracias!

-Me alegro que te sientas mejor- ella asintió efusivamente, para después tomar su té y alzarlo en dirección a la piedra de los héroes

-_Prometo volverme más fuerte y hacer de Konoha un lugar seguro para todos,_- pensó al tiempo en que ampliaba su sonrisa –_y todo sin dejar jamás de lado mi sonrisa. Voy a proteger a quienes amo, de eso pueden estar seguros_- entonces de un solo sorbo terminó de beber lo que quedaba de su té.

Llegando a su casa, miró a un ansioso Naruto salir de ésta, hecho que le extrañó de sobre manera, el rubio una vez la encontró con la mirada, relajó su cuerpo y facciones y la pelirrosa confirmó entonces que la estaba buscando a ella, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreírle, causando en el rubio una dicha ferviente ante ello, este también sonrió, aunque más efusivamente, para entonces correr hacia ella con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a abrazarla.

FIN FLASH BACK

-No puedo hacerlo- se recriminó golpeando el suelo dolida –no puedo traicionar a la aldea, no debo- mientras una mano la mantenía en puño contra el suelo, con la otra apretaba la ropa de su pecho manteniéndose así por instantes, cerró los ojos apretándolos también, a la par que respiraba de manera profunda. Orochimaru no era de fiar, por lo que el considerar ponerse de su parte era algo impensable, definitivamente no era una opción, ya habían perdido a Sasuke una vez por él y no podía permitir que la perdieran también a ella, además,

-Ellos no me lo perdonarían,- se recordó abriendo finalmente los ojos -Murieron por proteger a los habitantes de la aldea, no puedo permitir que la amenaza de ahora se vuelva mayor- dijo para después ponerse de pie y mirar hacia el exterior de su celda, con dificultad gracias a las cadenas –No podría mirarlos a la cara si nos llegáramos a encontrar- notó que era la única en esa mazmorra por lo que regresó al sitio donde la habían dejado al traerla y se sentó ahora más decidida.

-_Tengo que avisarle de esto lo más pronto posible a Tsunade-sama_- pensó al suponer que a pesar de encontrarse sola podrían escucharla de alguna manera –_Así que una vez recupere parte de mi chakra, me largo de aquí._- pensó para después mirar la palma de su mano-Sólo un poco más- susurró apretando su puño y sintiendo como la fuerza volvía a fluir hacia sus manos.

* * *

Y… Continuará

Wow, creo que éste ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero les haya gustado, y pues viene la noticia buena/mala de hoy, tambores por favor:

(Sonido de redobles de tambor)

¡El siguiente es el último capítulo de este fanfic! :0

Así que probablemente también será algo larguito, no sé todavía bien, lo que sí sé es que voy a extrañarlos mucho. Moooooooou, de solo pensarlo ya me puse chipil, no creí que éste día llegaría, pero así como una vez iniciamos, estamos a un giro de llave para terminar y ver que nos espera del otro lado de la puerta en esta su historia, porque si hay algo que me encanta es la frase de _por fans, y para fans_, y hoy aplica.

Pues bueno que tengan lindo día, sonrían mucho, rían mucho y no olviden ser felices ^.^

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
